Abyssimal adventure!
by Emberstar-phoenix lover
Summary: What happens when four friends end up in the tales of abyss world? Complete chaos is insured. And how do they get back? No one knows but Yulia. Rated T for language. May be possible pairings. Four OC's! X3 Ah the madness of it all.
1. Chapter 1: Where the world

**Hello again, It's me Emberstar. I have decided to do a self insert. So original right? Yeah totally. I have had all of those ideas in my head and now I need to write them down so here it is.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Abyss, I only own myself. Also three of my friends will be joining me at some point so, they all own their own characters cause they made up the names and whatnot.**

** Chapter 1:**

**When the world turns upside down.**

"Another day, another after school afternoon, and another hot day. What could be better." I thought sarcastically to myself as I walked out to my porch.

Hi, my name is Star, and I'm 14 years old. Now don't think my name is weird cause I know it's weird. I mean who names a girl Star when she has no qualities of the name any where. Usually someone with light blond hair or a really bright personally or some one who loves to look at stars would be named that. Sadly though, I carry none of those traits. I have midnight black hair, a very mysterious kind of personality, and I would much rather be inside playing video games than watching stars and satellites.

Speaking of video games, I just got done playing tales of abyss. The down side to that and the reason why I was outside was because of one thing. The stupid effing wind! I had just beaten Sync with my friend, Raven and the scene went something like this.

Flashback-

_Sync: No, not like this._

_ Raven: ha ha I finally killed you after about nine tries!_

_ -mask hits the ground.-Luke: H- hey._

_ Anise: It can't be! There are two_._

_ Me: Did the fucking power go off or is some one playing a trick that's going to get them killed._

_ My 10 year old sister Grace: nope, power went off Star and Raven, sorry. Hey did you just beat Sync? How did you do it? Adam got stuck on it for over a month?_

_ Me: Yes we beat Sync, now go away! I'm busy trying not to throw the play station across the room. Also tell Adam, our dear older brother, to spasm out on over limits and run away if he uses mystic arts._

_Later that day after Raven left... NNNNNNNNOOOOOO damn it. Why did the power go off! I wanted to see who Sync was! Well I all ready beat the game and know who he is but who cares!_

end of flashback-

"Ugh since when was the wind so strong around here?" I wondered out loud as a gust hit me head on. I sat down on the porch swing that had soft fluffy pillows.

I sat for a moment then laid down and looked at my current status. Tired, frustrated, confuzzled, and wearing a sweater dress. Unlike most dresses, I didn't mind wearing these kind cause they were so comfy, excluding the black dress pants. The sun's rays hit my back and made me wonder another thing. "And since when is it so hot in Illinois in April?"

I started absent-mindly rocking back and forth on the swing brushing the wooden panels as I went. "I think I'll take a cat nap." I said as my eyes drifted shut. Just then I heard a ring coming from my pocket and inside the house. I grabbed the cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said purposely yawning into the phone.

"Hey Star, It's me Blaze. I was wanting to know what crazy thing your doing now." a light bouncy voice said through the phone. I smiled to myself inwardly. Blaze was the only boy I knew who would call a girl and ask what she was doing after school without being nervous.

"Oh the usual. Tried to take a nap, beat Sync in tales of abyss, game shut off before I could save, and sent Raven home. It's all good over here. How's the weather over there?" I replied rolling over onto my back.

"Raven? You had that crazy girl over there? No wonder your trying to take a nap. That girls got spunk. The powers out over here. The wind is crazy!"

"Same here." I said cutting him off as I heard my name being called.

"Star! You have a phone call."

"TTYL Blaze. I have to delay my nap for another phone call." I said hanging up.

I ran inside and grabbed the phone off the hook.

"Hello? Star are ya there?" a small voice rang out loudly.

"I'm here. Is this Shadow?" I said smiling again. That peppy voice only belonged to the one and only taco lover, Shadow.

"Of course it is Star, I heard from Raven that the power went out over there and at her house. Guess what, the power is out over here too and get this. The generators not even working and our neighbors have full power. Unfair right." she squeaked out in a long on going sentence.

"Yeah I guess." I said yawning again.

"Oh, I forgot that right know you would either be sleeping or playing video games. TTYL Star!" she said and hung up.

"Well then, I guess I'll go take that nap again." I said walking back out to the sunlit porch. I assumed my position I was in before, rocking back and forth with my eyes closed, while brushing the soft wooden panel with the back of my hand. I then slowly started to drift to sleep, thinkin about why the three of us were friends. Now I remember, all of are names were made fun of and we were picked on so we made a small little family inside the dangerous high school perimeters. Then I finally went to sleep.

When I woke up, I still had my eyes closed. The weather was still warm and I could hear leaves rustling from the harsh wind in the background, and i was still rocking back and forth. The only difference was that the soft wood I was brushing before had hardened and became full of splinters and there was no more fluffy pillows!

"Who the hell took my fluffy pillows!" I yelled cracking my eyes open. I was laying down still but my location was different. Instead of being in a nice porch swing, I was dangling on a branch in a tree over a big effing tiger looking thing.

I blinked for a moment then started screaming when I heard a small crack. The limb that had been holding me up snapped and I plummeted towards the ground. I hit a few branches and screeched many curses on the way down then hit the big fluffy liger's tail and bounced to the ground.

I landed on my feet then started running in circles. "No fudging way. I'm in a random forest that has ligers in it! That thing is a liger and I know it! I yelled panicking some more. I stopped running abruptly and took a deep breath.

"No no, this is all a dream. I'm inside the forest at home and I tumbled down a hill while sleep walking, that's it." I said calmly. I looked around my current surroundings and saw movement at the front of the entrance to the big earthy dome. A pink haird girl showed up along with a red head, a blondy, and a big coal haired man.

"See mommy's dead." the pink hair cried. I recognized that voice along with another that shouted "Who's there!"

I stood around like an idiot and didn't respond to the always pissed off voice. The red head came out of the shadows and stared at me with deadly eyes.

He had dark emerald eyes and long, shiny, red hair with darker red tips at the end. The big man came out revealing a scythe and spiky black hair.

"Are you responsible for this." he said gesturing at the dead liger behind me. I pointed to myself in utter confusion.

"Do I look like I could kill something like this." I said incredulously. Seriously people, do I look all that harmful to you?

"Well considering that you have a weapon, your standing in front of a dead body, and you have multiple scratches, I say you make a fine suspect." The blondy said stepping out of the shadows.

"Weapon?" I thought looking down at myself for the first time.

My sweater dress had obviously gotten pimp because now I had on a big black belt that had a sword with a dragons twisting body for the hilt attached to it. My sweater dress, instead of being plain red, now had white horizontal white stripes on it that blended nicely with the red and a small bag attached to the loop hole where the belt should be. A small pouch that had knives it it was also attached to my thigh with the black dress pants I had on earlier. And for the first time, I noticed I had a large crystal necklace around my neck.

"This...is totally awesome!" I thought to myself.

"Hey, are you going to answer us or not." The red head said steeping closer to me. I instantly froze up and thought, "Well this sucks... I probably got the scratches from falling out of that tree."

I looked up at the big tree and the dead liger. "Hey wench! Answer me!" Asch yelled again advancing closer to me. I suddenly snapped out of thought and yelled, "What do you want!"

All of the god generals looked at me with faces that had sheer stupidity. "Smooth Star, smooth." I my conscious said ringing in my ears. " Shut up." I mumbled. All of the god generals had crowded around me without me even realizing it.

"Um, sorry but no I didn't do any thing here." I said quickly then made a mad dash for the door.

"Get her!" A voice rang out behind me. I didn't even recognize it because he ears where ringing so loudly with the sound of my fast heart beat.

I ran across a bunch of tree limbs that hurt the soft padding of my bare feet but I didn't stop. "This is to real, this is too real!" I thought as I rushed away from the massive number of foot steps behind me.

When I thought I had hurt my feet enough, I heard a ligers roar that was practically breathing down my neck. i ran as fast as I could and because I did that, I didn't notice the small pebble in front of me. I ran over it as fast as I could but then I slipped on another one in front of it and fell down an eternal hill. As I fell the only thing I could thing of was pain, luck, and a whole lot of curses. When I finally reached the bottom of the seemingly never ending hill I hit rock bottom hard. I rolled over in pain then out of the brush I had landed on.

"Son of a pancake! I knew rocks had always hated me but I didn't think they would try to kill me from drop kicking so many." I screamed outloud rubbing my head in various places that were seering with pain.

"My, my, what a nice thing to say on this fine afternoon." A mischievous voice rang out in front of me. I looked up and saw the one and only, Jade Curtis standing in front of me. I blew up my bangs to get a better look at his face.

He had long chestnut hair and bloody red eyes. They reminded me of my eyes except mine didn't look as blood-shot as his. The flame-ish looking eyes met the blood red eyes and a staring competition was held.

When he blinked I shouted," ha ha I win." and shot a small victory pose. "My, my what a energetic young girl we have in are midst." He said looking over at Luke, Tear, and Mieu that I had previously not noticed.

He turned back to me with a serious face then said," Lock her up!"

My jaw dropped down into a perfect O as some of the soldiers came up and grabbed me roughly. "Oh, come on Jade! I didn't know you were a sore loser when it came to staring competitions. I can always play again! What did I ever do to you!" I shouted as they started dragging me to the Tartarus along with Tear, Luke, and Mieu.

** End! So how was it?**

** I think I did a terrible job, how about you? Ha there I said my age in the first part. But honestly I act like a ten or twelve year old.**

** And now a word from our sponsors, Asch the bloody, Sync the Tempest, and Luke fon Fabre.**

** Sync: That was boring. I wasn't even in the second part.**

** Luke: Well at least you got to say something. The ten year old had a longer line than me.**

** Asch: You both said something, now shut up.**

** Luke+Sync: You got more lines than both of us.**

** Asch: So what. I deserve more lines than you repli...**

** ES: Bad Asch! No spoilers. -wacks him on the head with the script-**

** Luke+Sync+Asch: Spoilers?**

** ES: Just.. just.. oh never mind.**

** Next chapter: Meet the crazy chick!**


	2. Chapter 2: where we meet the crazy chick

**Hi! Sup peeps. Yeah, another day that I'm hyper, hyper, HYPER! (You're all doomed.) Yeah! Well any ways here's the new chap. Hope you like it.**

**Sync: Why would they like it? I bet you don't even mention me in it.**

**Es: Attention freak much?**

**Sync: I'm not it's just when are you gonna get to ME?**

**Es: When you stop being a camera whore.**

**Sync: What does that even mean!**

**Es: …**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the tales of abyss characters. Just myself and maybe a few articles of clothes I mention.**

Chapter 2:

Meet the crazy chick

I sat on the bed of a small cabin room in the Tartarus.

"Well this sucks." I thought as I flopped down onto my bed. I heard a clink on my waist and I sat up. I looked down to see the little black bag that I had recently acquired was the source of the noise.

"Well, I have time so I guess I look and see what I have got." I said aloud. I grabbed it and took it off of the belt loop. I opened it and messed around with the contents.

Inside there was a few life bottles, three apple gels, three orange gels, and one poison bottle and a bag of gald that jingled loosely.

I thought I saw something shiny at the very bottom but passed it off as a reflection of lights from one of the bottles. I closed the bag and returned it to its former position before opening the knife pouch. It had nothing interesting in it, cept a couple of knives which had an elaborate pattern carved into them.

I lifted up the necklace to get a better look at it. It had been indeed a large crystal that was finely cut. It was tear shaped and had a small hole in the top where a black elastic string ran through. I tried to take it off but it wouldn't go over my head.

"What the hell? I know my head isn't that big." I yelled as I futilely tried to get the necklace off.

"It won't come off that way." A voice ringed out in the room.

"Shut up! I will get this darn thing off." I yelled into the abyss. "Wait a minute…. Who said that?"

"I did." The voice chimed. A girl with brown hair came out of no where. She had a white silky dress on and a gold circlet thingy around her head.

You're! You're Yulia!" I shouted.

She smiled then disappeared. A soldier opened the door just as she disappeared and stared at me.

"We're going to begin your interrogation now. Any thing you say and do now will be counted with the final judgment." The soldier said right off the bat.

"Wow doesn't that sound familiar." I mumbled. I just reminded myself of the time my own brother had given me a similar speech when he caught me stealing a cookie.

I started to walk out but the soldier stopped me. "Your weapons miss?" he said.

I gave him a deep sigh in response reminding myself that I didn't get a closer look at my sword. I handed him the remaining weapons I had and followed him out.

After a long silent walk we finally got to a big door. That was oddly similar to the other ones I had passed by. When the man opened the door he roughly shoved me in and put hand cuffs on me. I scowled as he pushed me down into a seat just as forcefully as he had leaded me in.

"I think I know how to sit down by myself, thank you." I hissed to the soldier who visibly twitched.

"Who's the brat?" a voice across me said in an arrogant way. I turned my head and saw the arrogant red headed snob himself.

"Look who's talking." I yelled at him.

"Well, well someone's in a bad mood." Jade said as he entered the room with a girl and a green haired boy.

"Your mom's in a bad mood." I spat at him. I turned away from his cold calculated stares and met the interested ones of Luke and Tear's. I sighed once more then turned my head back around only to see Jade about 3 inches from my face.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled and fell backwards from my chair.

"My, this is certainly amusing but we have other matters to attend to." Jade said his tone and mood suddenly changing drastically. I picked the chair up and sat back down at the table.

He laid out a map next to me and started explaining things about illegal crossings and things. I tuned back in when he said, "So Tear we know you're in the oracle knights. What about you Luke? What's your real name?"

"Luke fon Fabre. The Luke you idiots tried to kidnap." He shouted.

Everyone in the room gasped except me and Jade. I had already seen far worse plot twist than this so I wasn't really surprised. Jade was just being Jade.

"Please try to act surprised." A voice chimed in my head. "Think what would happen if they found out you knew the future. They would ask you a new question every 5 seconds. Maybe even test on you…" I shuttered at the thought of her in my head and what she had just said.

"Oh by the way, if any of those weird thoughts come to your head about me reading your thoughts, I don't do that. Don't mind me. I can't and I don't." She sing songed.

"Why do I have the most sickening feeling she's lying?" I mumbled.

"Hello? Are you listening?" Jade said as he waved his hand in my face.

"What do you want?" I challenged.

"Your name, social rank, and your business." He said putting his hands behind his back clearly bemused.

"You want fries with that?" I immediately thought. "Why should I answer you? You don't even have a reason to arrest me." I challenged once more.

"Well I arrested you because you were spying on an official and you were in an off limits place without a permit." Jade said doing the infamous gesture of pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"There was no law saying that I couldn't go into cheagle woods and I wasn't spying on you, you ass!" I yelled. _Yeah I just completed a life accomplishment by cursing the Necromancer. I am so screwed!_

"Jade! I brought you your coffee!" a different voice sing-songed through the door. When the person opened the door a girl came in. She had curly brown hair and a military uniform on the looked like Jades. Her aqua colored eyes were cast down to the teapot and cup she was holding. "I thought you would need a drink." She said lifting her eyes.

Her crystal blue eyes met my flame-ish looking eyes and we stared at each other which seemed like hours. The coffee pot and cup she had in her hands was dropped to the floor and promptly shattered.

"Star…"

"Raven…"

"Star I missed you!" she said running over and glomping me.

"Gah!" I said as the chair hit the floor dragging me to the floor again.

Raven sat up and dusted herself off. "Star! You wouldn't believe it but that girl has no anger! I stepped on her toe and she said sorry!" Raven said pointing at Ion.

"Um…..Raven?

"Yeah?"

"That's the Fon master Ion and she's a guy." I said face palming myself for the third time today.

"Ohhhh….. Then I'm calling him Fluffy!" she said.

"Fluffy?" I said with a confused face.

"Yeah I mean it fits her_-er_ him perfectly!"

**"**It does?"

"Ahem this sure is an interesting conversation but we have other things to do." Jade said ending it all.

"Jade. I don't think there lying. I don't sense any hostility from them. Why don't we leave them so they can talk?" Ion said.

"That will be fine Ion, we can come along." I said with a smile. _He's so cute_

Raven shot me a confused look and I winked at her. She nodded her head in interest. We had worked out a system in the high school with all of us. Raven, Blaze, Shadow, and I would wink to each other if something good was coming up.

We followed them out the door but as soon as I got to the door way I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"By the way Star… I will continue this interrogation later." Jade said with a smile. If I could have sweat dropped I would have now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So why are you here?" Raven asked me as we walked down the hall with Luke, Tear, Anise, and Mieu.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing. I got arrested for no reason." I replied.

"When I went to sleep at night I just woke up in commando's cabin on this moving castle." She said pointing to Jade who was approaching us.

"I see you have a pretty girl of each arm Luke?" Jade said giving off a grin that I couldn't help but to flinch at. That was his evil grin. The grin that told you, you were about to get pwned in some odd way or deeply embarrassed.

"Oh colonel!" Anise squealed.

"I'm not…. Were.." Tear stuttered.

"He's not talking to you. He must be talking about Anise and Mieu." Luke sneered.

"But Master! I'm a boy!" Mieu said. "You sure as hell don't sound like one!"

I gave one of my special grins that meant I was laughing at you both in the inside while Raven who was standing right next to me was clutching her sides bawling her head off in laughter. Because in truth, this was way funnier in real life than in the video game.

"Wait real life? No this is all a dream that Raven some how had gotten in and has immense pain.

"You were right the first time chicky." Yulia's voice chimed in my head. She materialized right in front of me and Raven in all her glory. The only catch was that no one else in the party could see her.

_Dramatic gasp…._ "You're….. I don't know who you are." Raven peeped.

"That's Yulia the pretty much goddess of the world. She is the founder of the seventh fonon and made a pact with Lorelei through fonic hymns." I explained.

"Ohhhh…..Who's Lorelei?" Raven said very loudly. Yulia and I face palmed our selves as the rest of the group turned their attention to us.

"Um.. I think it's time for a little review Raven." I said dragging her into a vacant room.

"Alright time for a lesson. Number 1. Lorelei is the god of this world so refrain from saying Oh my god! Number 2. Yulia Jue made a pact with Lorelei and created the first seventh fonist. This world admires her. She also made the score which tells the future. Number three. To protect the world Yulia raised the outer lands from the qlithoth. Before you ask what that is it is like the mantle of this world. Number 4. The Sephiroth trees are the things holding up the outer lands that the main antagonist Van is trying to destroy." I said finally out of breathe. "Any questions?"

Raven sat and stared at me then said, "Could you repeat 3 and 4 and how do you know all this?"

I stared at her blankly then said, "You know what, If you had even heard those two I would have told you not to tell anyone but, just never mind."

Just then the alarm went off. "No! The alarm can't go off yet! I still don't have shoes!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Bridge, what's wrong." Jades voice rang out of the intercom.

Raven and I rushed out of the room and met up with the party.

"There's liger and griffins approaching the ship. Numbers are unknown. There AGGGGHHHH!" The voice said suddenly cutting off. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth in disgust. Raven looked like she was about to cry and Luke was visibly shaking.

Luke started running out towards the bridge and yelled "I'm going to get off this thing!"

"Luke come back!" Tear shouted.

"Wait you idiot! There are monsters out there! I want to kick there asses too!" Raven shouted.

"Outside is dangerous." A man with a scythe said slamming the flat part of his scythe into Luke.

Luke hit the wall with a sickening crack. "The graphics are really amazing eh Star?" Raven chirped.

"Raven this is not the time." I shouted drawing the mans attention to me.

"Well, well look who I found. The little girl that managed to out run four god generals." He said gesturing to me.

I gritted my teeth and charged at him. He moved his scythe over and pushed me away with one strike.

"That's the last time I run in without shoes or a sword." I mumbled loud enough for Jade to hear.

"O lightning be my blade and strike down my enemies. Thunder blade!" Jade summoned knocking over the two guards that were right beside Largo.

"Wow I'm so observant. I didn't even notice them." I thought.

A sword sheath suddenly was by my side along with my pouch and knives. I looked up at the smirking Jade then back to my possessions. I picked them up and put them in there right places scowling at Jade in the process.

Largo swung his scythe to where it was a few inches from Luke's neck. _Dramatic gasp!_

"Impressive but it's time to calm down, now." Largo said. Raven suddenly thought it was her cue because she shouted at the top of her lungs, "CHEATER!"

Everyone but Jade and I gave her a quizzical look. Jade just sighed deeply and looked at Largo.

"Malkuth special forces, Jade Curtis. No, Jade the Necromancer." Largo said.

Jade stepped forward and gave him a critical look while I tuned everyone out.

I focused on Luke and the fonon light above all our heads. "If I remember correctly, using fire on that light would make it do a big flashy light or Mieu could burst the ceiling open and hope it's really sunny possibly blinding him." I thought.

I tuned back in just to see a big flashy light go all around Jade and Raven.

"I always loved shiny lights but now I thing my opinion has changed. Bad shiny light, Bad!" Raven said as she hit the floor with Jade.

"Ha I didn't expect to get two but this works." Largo said as he charged at Jade.

Jade recovered just in time and tried to stab the on coming Largo. He missed and they switched positions of where they were standing.

I panicked then said, "Mieu, hit the ceiling with your fire."

"Mieu, Mieu." He cried then let a burst of flames come out of his mouth, breaking the ceiling.

Sunlight went through and blinded Largo."Rawr." He said to my hearing.

"Anise, go get Ion." Jade shouted. Anise ran past us and down the hallway.

"Hurry and get Fluffy Anise!" Raven yelled after her.

Largo recovered and went to charge again but Tear held him back with a fonic hymn.

Jade took this chance and rammed his spear into Largo's chest.

"Ugh…." Largo gasped then hit the ground blood spilling out every where. Luke who had a front seat view was shaking violently, Raven stared with a disgusted face, and I just stared blankly. It had looked somewhat innocence and less gory in the game but, here it was the exact opposite.

"Raven came over to me and gave me a hug saying, "he's alive, right." In a shaky voice.

"Raven except the hard facts and move on. You sound more childish than me for heavens sake. And yes he is." I whispered.

"Lets go." Tear said as she rushed passed us. Luke kept staring at Largo with a sickened face. I even felt a pang of sympathy through my fiery heart.

"Luke, lets go." I said reaching out to him.

"He killed him….." Luke murmured. I shrugged and did the only thing I thought would break him out of his trance. I kicked him in the thigh, Hard.

"Ow.. What was that for!" he yelled. I signaled him to go to the exit and started running to catch up to everyone else. I heard footsteps behind me so I guessed he was following. We ran through the halls and didn't find a single monster.

"Strange, I would have sworn there were oracle knights out there." I thought.

We all reached the deck and Jade ran off with Tear while saying something to Luke. I was watching a griffin in the sky so I didn't pick up on it.

After many minutes of watching it just circle around the ship I heard Luke's scream of stay away! And then turned my head just to watch his sword plunge into a soldier.

Raven screamed and I was just about ready to barf. Luke staggered then let his sword drop with the dead soldier.

"I killed him." He whispered into his hands.

Jade and Tear came out next and looked at the dead soldier. "What happened?" Tear asked.

"I stabbed him… I killed him." Luke said louder than before.

"If your afraid of killing then throw down your weapon you reject!" A not so mysterious voice called out.

Seeing the ice form above everyone Raven and I rolled out of the way before a huge icicle came raining down on every one. Jade did like wise but Tear and Luke got hit with them and passed out.

"Do a barrel roll!" Raven shouted as she rolled.

I sighed and looked up just to meet the emerald green eyes of the one and only Asch the bloody.

"You." He whispered and looked straight at me.

I gulped and gave a short wave before regretting jumping out of the way of those icicles.

**Whoot! I am done.**

**I am going to complete lots of life achievements** **in this story so cursing out Jade just happened to be one.**

**Yes and me and my friend have decided to give nick names to everyone in the game that has too long of a name. Asch is too long by the way.**

**Asch: Asch has four letters in it how can it be long!**

**Es: Hey Raven thought Ion was to long and named him fluffy. Don't ask me how it can be long.**

**Natalia: Is my name long?**

**Raven: Nope.**

**Asch: -_-**


	3. Chapter 3: Where fonic artes get cool

**Hi again. I'm sitting here, writing this and I still have no reviews. To a person like me that's a sword through the heart. Do you all hate me or is it just because of the self insert. If you want I will try to make things funnier if possible.**

**Any ways, I found out where and when my friends will pop up and they will be at very random and untimely times. Any way, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ToA characters, just my own articles of clothing and myself. My friends own there characters and characteristics and namco and other peeps own ToA.**

Chapter 3:

Where fonic artes get cool.

"You little brat!" Asch yelled pointing the accusing finger at me.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"You killed that big liger and ran away like a coward." He growled.

"I didn't kill it. That credit goes to the necromancer and his party. Or are you too dumb to figure that out." I said back in a mocking tone.

"Why you…" Asch started. "Commander Asch what should we do with them?" One of the soldiers behind me asked. Raven and I finally notice we too were surrounded.

"Damn, they just seem to come out of no where!" Raven shouted pulling out her hidden guns.

"Kill them. But leave the coward to me." Asch said giving me death glares.

"Like hell you will!" I shouted as my body started to glow with fifth fonons. A red light almost blinded me and by pure instinct I stretched out a fist towards Asch. I opened the fist and suddenly a little list of words popped into my head.

"Die by the mighty roar that will send you all to hell! Dragon Fire!" I yelled as a red dragon came out of my hand. It was a big red dragon made of fire and had a mask covering its face. It stretched out its massive snake like body then charged in a circle around me setting fire to everything and person it touched. The smell of burning flesh hit my nose strongly.

I was about to direct the dragon towards Asch but an oracle knight held Luke up by the throat and put a sword near his chest.

"Stop attacking immediately or the boy dies." He said puncturing some of the skin.

I closed my fist with a scowl and hoped for the best. The dragon gave out a shrill roar then just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared.

Asch gave a victory smirk and gave the signal to kill. But before anyone could react we heard a new voice on the ship.

"Asch have you forgotten the commandants orders or are you just choosing to ignore them." Legretta said stepping forward.

Raven noticed Ion right behind them and yelled, "Fluffy, no why!"

I scowled once more as Legretta turned in my direction.

"That arte is an interesting arte that I've never seen before. How did you obtain it?" she asked me, eyes narrowed. All eyes were on me suddenly and I kinda shriveled up in fear. Did I ever tell you I hated to be the center of attention?

"I guess it kinda came to me." I said squirming under all there gazes. Raven pumped one fist into the air then yelled, "That was totally awesome!"

Everyone pretty much ignored her except for Jade who gave a weary sigh.

"Fine lock them up in a cabin or something, I don't care." Asch said walking towards the bedroom cabins again. Legretta told one of the soldiers something then they carried out rounding us up.

I went over to Tear and picked up her limp body before following the soldiers into the bottom of the Tartarus.

When we got to a certain door they opened it up, took are weapons that they could see and threw us inside. They put on the plasma lights bar thingys with Jades staff as if mocking him, before leaving. Raven started cursing as loud as she could.

"Damn it all to hell! I want to kill one of them so much!" she yelled. I put down Tear onto one of the cots while Jade put Luke on another. I went over and hugged Raven.

"It's okay Raven; there will be lots of chances to kill oracle soldiers and monsters." I said in a soft tone. Then I whispered to her, "After all, we are in the game we were playing earlier."

She looked at me stunned for a moment before she started laughing like a mad women.

"You're not serious are you?" She said in between laughter. She stopped giggling suddenly and gave me a fierce look. "Right?"

I stay silent then whispered, "How do you think I knew all of that stuff back there and how to cast a fonic art?" I said silently so only she could hear. We stopped when we saw Jade.

Jade was now giving us cold hard stares that were very accurate when it came to puzzles. He watched as Raven burst out laughing and how her face got pale as Star whispered something to her. He couldn't help but grin at Raven's face.

Tear woke up shortly after Raven's laughing fit and promptly healed herself. She went on to healing Luke also and then sat quietly in the corner of the room.

"Star does that mean we'll see that bastard that took me nine times to defeat?" Raven asked in mild interest. The only thing she knew about the game was that you could cast fonic arts, you had multiple weapons and there was an annoying blue thing called, thing.

"Yes Raven, we'll be seeing Sync often during this quest." I said in a loud whisper. I triumphantly held up my chin and striked a pose to signal the beginning of the quest.

She giggled a little before plotting revenge on what to name Sync. I shifted my feet uncomfortably under me one because I didn't have shoes and two because I knew that we might be waiting a couple hours before sleeping beauty awakens.

A few boring hours past and I resorted to braiding my hair and then letting Tear and Raven do what they wanted with it. It ended up being two braids that went into a large braid in the back with a red bow that Raven had magically found under one of the cots.

Suddenly I heard a voice in the far corner of the room. "When is Lorelei gonna talk this is getting too boring and no one can braid my hair!"

Yulia put on a scowl before sitting down in front of me and crossing her milk colored arms.

I giggled quietly to myself before whispering, "I didn't know some one as high and mighty as the great Yulia Jue could be so childish."

Raven also quietly laughed at the comment as Yulia turned around and looked at me defiantly. "I am no such thing." She said before turning her head to look at Luke.

Jade heard us giggling and then just passed it off as a girl thing. Yulia went up and kicked Luke in the stomach and yelled "Hurry Up!" before returning to her spot in front of me.

That action only made Raven and I laugh louder at her childish instinct. We suddenly heard a voice coming from Luke.

I looked at Tear and Jade who seemed to had not noticed but when I turned to Raven she was already standing.

I reached over and tugged her pant leg motioning for her to sit down. She sat down quietly and we listened carefully for the voice again.

"**Luke….. Heed my voice. Luke!"** It said. Tear walked over and nudged Luke.

"Luke!" she said as he slowly opened his eyes. "Thank goodness. You were moaning in your sleep." She said. Raven and I tried to suppress giggles coming from us because we knew the exact reason why he had moaned and clutched his stomach in his sleep.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around.

"In a cabin onboard the Tartarus." Jade said answering his question.

"I remember… There were monsters and …" Luke said and started shaking.

"Right now we need to get out of here and rescue Ion." Jade said. Luke clutched his head and started shaking more. Raven walked over and gave him a hug. "You need a huggles." She said.

"It looks like they took Ion away." Tear said turning to Jade. Raven turned to Tear then said, "Well let's go get Fluffy back!"

"According to what the oracle knights said they should be returning shortly." Jade said.

I tuned them out after that sentence and walked over to Mieu who had miraculously stayed hidden the whole time I had been here with Raven in the prison cell.

"Hi Mieu, my name's Star." I said holding out a hand.

"Pleased to meet you!" it said in a high squeaky voice. I acted like I was astonished to hear it talk.

"A cheagle that can talk?" I said mentally rolling my eyes.

"Yes! It's because I have the sorcerer's ring!" It said pointing at the ring on his belly.

"I was wondering about that before." I said patting him on the head. I thought for a moment about how a little thing like this was going to take all that abuse in the future.

"Well I think it's time to get out of here then." Jade announced throwing a weird gadget at the cell bars. They exploded and we made our way out. He did the emergency shut down as fast as he could and all the lights went out.

"Wait don't we need to get our weapons?" Luke asked. I thought about this for a moment then stepped out of the room with them tailing behind.

"Now if I remember correctly they should have put the weapons in here!" I mumbled to myself while flinging open the door across from the prison.

Inside the room was on crate which had nothing in it. I hung my head in utter embarrassment. "Opps."

"I found it!" Ravens voice called from the room right next to me.

All of us hurried in side the room she was in. She handed everyone's weapons back to their rightful owners. When she grabbed my things she only gave me the knives and the item bag. "Star, I can't find your sword or shoes anywhere!" Raven said rummaging through the now empty box.

"That's because I didn't have any shoes." I said mentally sweat dropping. I went and looked into the box with her. Sure enough there was no sword and no pairs of shoes.

"Wow they didn't even guard the weapons." Luke said putting the sheath on his back.

"I imagine that they were originally guarding it. Right now they are probably trying to get the Tartarus to operate again." Jade said with a small grin.

I shifted wearily from were I was standing and backed away from Jade. When I moved I heard the clinking of the bottles but no usual jingle from the gald in my sack. I opened the sack up and saw that there was no gald in there what so ever. Instead there was a little note in the bottom. I reached in and pulled it up and read the message out loud.

_Thanks for the extra money!_

_Asch the bloody._

I crumpled up the note then threw it onto the floor.

"Mieu do me a favor and burn that note." I said pointing to the crumpled piece of paper.

"Fire!" Mieu shouted and set the paper on fire. I looked at the paper unconcerned then shook my fist at it.

"When I'm through with Asch that guy will have a reason to be called Asch the bloody." We made our way out of the room with our weapons. I went into another room and found a chest in the back of the room that contained 1200 gald, a weapon, and an apple.

I put the apple and the newly obtained gald into my item bag and gave the staff to Tear. Raven came over and stuck her head into the chest.

"Star come and look at this!" she shouted grabbing my sleeve. She covered the object up so only she and I could see it and then presented it to me. I gasped at the object.

It was a picture of all four of us, Raven, Blaze, Shadow, and I. We were on a rail that had the back round of a secret place we had made up in the forest, smiling and striking crazy poses. Raven was hanging upside down from the rail, Blaze was giving the peace sign while putting his weigh onto the rail, Shadow was balancing on one foot on top of the rail with one foot raised, and I was in the middle acting like I was suffocating.

Raven and I giggled at the photo before sticking it into my sack for safe keeping. Jade shot us a calculating glance, while Tear and Luke motioned for the door. Mieu stuck his head out of their item bag and gave us a playful look.

"We need to make our way to the emergency exit. It's the only one that we can get out of during a lockdown." Jade said walking out the door. "We can ambush and take Ion back there as well."

We came out of the room and silently made our way down the hall.

A soldier came up behind us suddenly. No one had time to react but me. I dug out a knife as fast as I could and sliced his throat like a knife with butter. I shuttered when his blood came out onto my hand and splayed all over my foot.

He backed up with the knife still imbedded in his throat and clutched his throat gasping for air. He fell backwards and died before he hit the ground.

I looked at him once more before turning around. Everyone's face was slightly surprised and all I did was take a deep breath then nodded to them to keep going. Even with my cool appeal on the outside, I was in turmoil on the inside.

"_I killed a guy and I'm now going to turn into a full scale murderer! Oh, I need to figure this out! Should I sit behind with Ion and Mieu, or go with everyone else. What should I do?"_

I cast one final look to the dead soldier before running along with the others. Raven gazed at my face which was also twisted in turmoil. She sighed then handed me the picture she must have stolen out of my bag.

I took it and looked at it once more. Our silly gang and the place where all our problems disappeared. "_I'll fight." _I thought before stashing the picture back into the bag.

"Ah this is the room where we should find something fun." Jade said as we entered another room full of crates. "It should be in the back."

"Alright then let's get started." Tear said walking up to the boxes. She was about to pull one until Jade interrupted.

"Luke, I didn't think you were the kind to let a women do all the work. I even thought your brain was made of muscle."

"Colonel I'm fine really." Tear protested from her spot.

"Or are all aristocrats boys really weak." Jade said shaking his head in false shame.

"I'm not weak, move over." Luke said taking Tear's position. When Luke had move the boxes away from the exit we found some gun powder. ~insert music when Link opens a treasure chest~

Mieu set fire to it with out thinking and we were caught in the after blast. I hit the wall while Raven hit Jade.

He shrugged it off and we made our way out to a larger corridor through the hole in the wall.

We got to a large door with a few more fights that Tear and Luke had taken care of. Raven got a swing at one but she missed and Jade finished it off with his spear. The dead corpses and there stench made Raven and I double take a few times.

Jade held up his hand in a wait motion as the door opened. I braced myself before an oracle knight came running up the stairs. He opened the second door and met a smiling Luke with Mieu in his hands.

"Fire, now!" he commanded and Mieu shot out a big fire ball. The soldier flew down the stairs and Jade made a flying jump. Legretta was on front of the stairs in a split second and so was Jade and Raven. I slid down the rail and landed on an oracle soldier.

I threw down a knife and ended his life in one swift motion. Meanwhile, Jade and Raven were busy fighting Legretta. Raven shot bullets in Legretta's direction.

It distracted her enough to look away for a moment and for Jade to bring his spear up to her throat and she positioned her guns at his head. Raven stepped in and put her guns near Legretta's head as well.

"Jade Curtiss, you're a force to be reckoned with even with your artes sealed." Legretta said in a sneer.

"Why thank you now drop you weapons. Tear your fonic hymns." Jade said.

Legretta looked surprised at this name. Luke however was to busy whacking an oracle soldier on the head with poor Mieu.

"Tear? Tear Grants?" Legretta exclaimed.

"Major Legretta!" Tear said but was hit by a lighting bolt.

A tiger looking thing replaced her spot and looked even more fierce-some than the ones on the ship. A girl in pink hair stood upright right next to it.

Legretta did a spin type move and knocked Jade off of her. She picked up her guns and shot the ground right in front of Tear and Jade then almost shot my foot.

"Master, were surrounded." Mieu chirped from Luke's hand. He rolled his eyes as if he it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Watch it lady!" I yelled shaking my fist at her and pointing at the spot the whole from the bullet was and where my foot was. She let it roll of her back like water on a duck. Ion had tried to walk up but she put out her arm to signal for him to stop. The pink haired girl that I had immediately identified as Arietta walked over to Legretta's left side.

"Arietta, what happened to the Tartarus?" Legretta asked no taking her eyes off the enemies.

"It's still inoperable at the moment. I was only able to get this far because my friend tore a hole in the wall." She answered burying her face into the funky looking doll she had.

"Good work." Legretta praised. "Restrain them and…" she started. She hesitated and looked up at the sky. She shrugged it off and looked back at us.

I gave Raven an all knowing glance and a quick wink. She smiled and relaxed a little. Relief shown greatly in her azure blue eyes.

All of a moment we saw a little dot coming from the top of the Tartarus. Raven watched the spot make it's decent and started whispering to herself something about a falcon punch.

A blond boy literally landed on Legretta, grabbed Ion, and effectively blocked a bullet with his sword. Scratch that, two bullets.

"Enter the amazing Guy!" he said triumphantly.

"Ah!" Arietta gasped while Guy put on a small smile.

Jade stood behind Arietta with his spear at her throat. "Drop your weapons and get into the Tartarus." He said.

After they got into the Tartarus, Arietta gave Ion a hurtful look as the emergency hatch closed.

"All the hatches should stay closed for a while." Jade explained to us all.

"Whew thank goodness. Perfect timing Guy!" Luke said in a happy tone.

"How did he even get on the ship in the first place?" Raven and I whispered at the same time causing a harmonic tone.

"I looked all over for you. I didn't think you would turn up in a place like this." Guy said putting that cool aura around him.

"By the way Ion, where's Anise?" Jade asked. That line suddenly clinked in my mind and I watched a little replay of the girl falling off the Tartarus screaming I'll kill you Bastards!

I let a girlish giggle escape my lips and instantly regretted it. Everyone's eyes fell on me and Guy took a few uncanny steps back.

"What? Things have been too serious. It just slipped." I said looking away from all their glances. Raven on the other hand looked very bemused.

So while everyone was explaining what had happened to Anise she was busying poking me asking me what was so funny. And I knew full well that she wouldn't give in until I caved and told her.

She looked away for a moment and watched Ion. "Fluffy, I'm glad your back!" she yelled hugging Ion. _Huggles~_

She stopped hugging him and resumed poking me waiting patiently for me to cave after I got too annoyed.

She finally stopped when Tear said, "Let's get going. If they caught us here, the war would follow and many more would die."

"Okay!" Raven said leading the way.

"Raven?" I sing-songed as she led the way. "Isn't St. Binah the other way?"

She stopped abruptly and turned to me." How should I know this stuff? Maps are overrated along with doors!"

I face palmed myself and took out the apple in my sack. "No you're just to hungry to think straight."

She stared at the apple with eyes full of want. I started to hand it to her but pulled it back when she tried to take it.

"Not until we walk for a while." I said. Jade watched us with amused eyes then started walking toward St. Binah. We follow silently while I lured Raven with the apple.

Meanwhile, back in Daath…..

"_Commandant Van, You have received a letter from Legretta the quick. It's labeled urgent if that makes a difference."_

_"Hum… Well bring it in."_

_"Here is the letter."_

_Dear Van,_

_While on the Tartarus, I met a strange girl. She appeared poor for she had no shoes on and didn't look like he had had a shower in a couple of days. She wore normal clothes just like any other civilian; however there is something different about her and another close companion of hers. She demonstrated a high leveled fonic art that was believed that Yulia could only use called Dragon fire. Her name is Star. One close to her known as Raven also resonated with the same kind of power when she used the arte. The only thing unusual about her though is her blue eyes slightly lit up after the arte. I believe that both of them have some sort of power within them waiting to be unlocked and put to full use._

_Awaiting your orders,_

_Legretta the Quick. _

_"Hmm…. This will prove interesting. Tell Legretta to report back here as soon as she can and remember. If she doesn't make it her within a week, your second chance will have expired soldier."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Let's see what these two can do."_

**Done! Muhahahahaha. I am smrt. (Notice the misspelling here.)**

**Well then, epic plot twist! No not really we probably all saw something coming when it came to fighting and me.**

**Sync: Do you know it's really unhealthy to talk to yourself?**

**Es: I'm not talking to myself. –Looks out at the audience-**

**(Crickets chirp and there are all empty seats.)**

**Es: Wow, Ouch. I didn't know I was that bad. ****TT_TT**

**Sync: Don't worry; we knew you did all along.**

**Es: Thanks hey wait a minute!**

**Sync: This is my cue to go.**

**Es: Get back her you scoundrel!**

**Next chapter: Where can I get some shoes? Or AKA arrival in St. Binah. **


	4. Chapter 4:Where we arrive at StBinah

***Cricket, Cricket, Cricket***

**Es: Hello? Is anyone there?**

**Asch+ Sync: Were here.**

**Es: Anyone besides Asch and Sync? Anyone?**

**Sync: Nope and it's just because you suck so badly.**

**Es: No I don't you liar! Die!**

**Asch: Um, has everyone forgotten about me?**

**Sync+Es: Stay out of this.**

**Asch: Fine –leaves-**

**Sync: Is he gone?**

**Es: Yeah! –Breaks out the champagne and cookies- But seriously where did he go?**

**Sync: Don't know. – Eats a cookie-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. And because of it, Sync doesn't get anymore of my cookies.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Arrival in St. Binah**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nooo…"

"Are we….."

"For the love of Lorelei Raven, we are not there yet!" Everyone yelled at the brunette. Even Jade the necromancer seem

"But, I'm hungry and exhausted and I need to rest! Can't we take a car?" Raven pouted.

"Too bad keep walking!" Luke yelled. "Wait, what's a car?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!" Raven shouted back.

While the two quarreled, Tear pulled out the map that was conveniently hidden behind her ear.

"Well according to this map we shouldn't be getting to St. Binah until we walk about an hour." Tear said.

Raven sighed and saw a tree ahead. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go take a break. Ion looks like he needs one to." Raven said plopping down under the random tree. Yulia sat down next to her looking full of energy.

I came to join them but I stepped on a sharp stick on the way. "Damn it, I need a pair of shoes!" I shouted.

Raven was clutching her stomach in a matter of seconds along with Luke and Jade was chuckling softly. "Shut up!" I shouted.

"Why don't you do something about this?" I whispered into the crystal necklace.

"Cause it's too funny." Yulia's voice came back from under the tree.

"Has any one wondered if Yulia was secretly evil?" I said to the Jade gang.

"That's a stupid question. Of course she's not evil." Luke said in an arrogant tone.

"Why would you think that?" Tear asked.

I looked over at the tree to see Yulia sitting under it with a supposably halo over her head.

"Oh, no reason." I said. I took the crystal and looked at it before mumbling, "That halo's only being held up by devil's horns Yulia."

Ion smiled at us all but then suddenly collapsed. "Fluffy!" Raven screeched.

"Ion, what's the matter?" Tear said running up to him.

"You used daathic fonic artes on the Tartarus didn't you Ion." Jade deducted.

"Maybe." Ion said in very unlikely Ion voice.

"Wells lets rest her like Raven suggested. At this rate we might end up shortening Ion's life." Jade said motioning toward Raven who was trying to catch a butterfly.

/

"So I see your now with the people trying to prevent war, hm Luke." Guy said. "What a mess you've gotten yourself into."

"Well, I'm sorry." Luke said turning his head the other way.

"By the way, who are you?" Ion asked turning to Guy.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself get have I? My name is Guy. I'm a servant for the Fon Fabre's." he said. Ion and Jade came over and shook hands. But when Tear came up, Guy jumped back about 30 feet.

"Stay away!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" Tear asked taking a step forward.

"Guy's got a fear of women." Luke said in a bored tone.

"I say it looks more like a phobia." Jade said adding his two cents.

"Well, then if it helps, you don't have to think of me as a woman." Tear said taking a few steps closer to Guy. While she did this he took a few steps back. Tear took two steps forward, he took two steps back.

They kept doing this process until Tear finally turned and walked the other way while Guy was covering his face up. "Fine." Tear said unamused.

"Sorry." Was all Guy could muster before he returned to his spot by Raven.

"So, what about you two? What's your story?' Guy said turning to me and Raven.

Raven shifted farther away from Guy while Tear came back and sat down next to me. I saw Raven perk up about the question then slump her shoulders about to tell her whole life story, until I shot her a strict look.

Guy, Tear, and even Luke with one eye turned our way were giving us curious glances. "Um, we come from Mizuho." I said quickly. "_Damn it, wrong game_." I thought.

"Mizuho?" They all said in wonder. I decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, it's a secret village hidden from the outside world. Ninja's live there and that's all I can tell you about it. We have a friend there that is truly a ninja." I said filling their minds with images.

"You don't seem very ninja like. In fact you seem the very opposite of a ninja." Luke said gesturing to Raven and I. Raven snapped giving him a menacing glare in his direction causing him to flinch.

"So why would a guy and a girl be out of their own secret village?" Guy said ruffling Raven's hair.

I snickered at this and Raven started laughing out loud… again. "Hey guy?"

"What is it?"

"Raven's a girl." I said covering my mouth so I didn't crack completely. Guy completely froze over and looked at the girl's head he was ruffling.

She flashed him a one hundred watt smile and started giggling. Tear came over and almost put a hand on Guy.

"What's wrong?"

"GAHHHH!" Guy said as he scrambled over a few couple hundred feet.

"Sorry." Tear said and returned to her position. Raven was on the ground clutching her sides bawling her head off with laughter.

I couldn't take it either so in the next minute, I was laughing too.

"Anyways, Star could you tell what you where doing in the cheagle woods." Jade asked. Raven and I instantly stopped laughing and looked at him.

I looked over at Yulia who was signaling to not tell him anything and then at Raven who's eyes were darting back and forth.

"Ummm…. I was sleeping?" I said flashing a small false smile.

"Oh, so you were sleeping in woods full of monsters instead of the safe village." Jade said grinning, knowing that he had hit the nail on the head.

"Yes." I answered. Raven seemed to relax a bit thinking I had it under control. I shot her a worried glance and she instantly tensed up again.

"Why?"

"That's confidential to my village." I said turning my head away from his cold stares.

"Not if your village isn't in Malkuth territory." Jade said.

"Umm…." I said looking down in defeat. In my peripheral vision though, I saw about a dozen soldiers coming our way.

"Opps looks like were out of time." I said shrugging my shoulders. _Thank you Lorelei… because I would be damned to thank Yulia! _I thought taking out a knife.

They followed my gaze and saw the soldiers. "Those are people." Luke stuttered.

"Luke, stay back. You know you won't be able to kill them." Tear told him.

"You won't get away!" One of the soldiers shouted.

"Like hell we won't!" I yelled throwing the knife. It worthlessly plinked off the oracle knight's armor and they began to charge.

"Damn it, where's a sword and a pair of shoes when you need them." I said scurrying back while stepping on a sharp rock. I threw a knife at a random soldier and watched as it did the same as the first.

"One more time." I shouted digging my hand into the knife pouch. I only felt the soft leather and no metal unlike before. "Curses." I mumbled.

An oracle knight got past Jade somehow and aimed for me. The sword in his hand had actually looked very familiar. He swung it downwards and I stumbled backwards, nearly avoiding foot amputated. "Watch the foot!" I yelled.

I took a closer look at the hilt of the sword and saw it.

The dragon's wings and head at the end of the hilt, then a small tail wrapped around the hilt. I growled then got up. The soldier charged again and swung the sword down in the exact same manner as before.

The only change was that instead of stumbling backwards, I leaped to the side and circled around to the back of the soldier. I quickly jumped on his back, pushing him to the ground. I got up and started stomping on his helmet with my bare feet.

"Where the hell did you get that sword?" I hissed loudly. I stopped giving him a major headache to let him answer.

"Commander Asch gave it to me saying I should kill a girl with red eyes with it." The soldier replied.

I started bashing his head/ helmet with my foot again screeching curses. "Damn that bastard! He gives an awesome sword to a lowly oracle knight! I'll kill him!"

The soldier was holding his hands up in a surrendered form. "Give me that sword." I said coldly while still stomping on his head.

He reached up and tried to give me the sword. I stopped stomping and reached for it. Then suddenly he thrusted the sword forward and let it get embedded into my shoulder.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled taking the sword out. My blood ran downward from my arm coating the red of the dress with a more crimson color. Pain seared up and down my arm in reply and I fell backwards onto my back. I leaned upwards and stabbed the soldier in the back then clutched my injured shoulder. He gave out one shuttering breath before dying.

Yulia was no longer in the clearing but was residing in the crystal around my neck. My mind was instantly filled with messages of "Are you okay" and "Does it hurt?"

"_Yes,_ it hurts!" I screamed into the crystal.

"Well then get an apple gel out!" she yelled back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had those." I said reaching into the bag with my free arm.

I smeared the gooey gel on my arm and watched the injury go away. Some of the pain remained but now there wasn't blood seeping out everywhere.

I looked up to see the final soldier kneeling on the ground in front of Luke.

"Luke, finish it!" Jade yelled.

Luke hesitated then brought his blade down. He hesitated too long because the soldier whipped his sword up and hit Luke's weapon out of his head.

"Hey dumb ass, move out of the way!" Raven shouted.

"Luke snap out of it." Guy said running to the knight who was now towering over Luke.

"Die!" The soldier shouted. Guy wasn't there fast enough so Tear jumped into the way on the declining sword. It slashed her arm and elbow deeply and she hit the ground with a thud.

Guy came up and slashed the soldier while Raven shot him in the head with the guns she hadn't used in a while.

He instantly died and Raven waved her gun in the air. "Boom, Head shot!" she yelled.

I walked over to the cowering Luke and gave him a dirty look. I picked up Tear's light body and started following Jade.

Raven kicked Luke in the shin and motioned for him to follow everyone else.

"Hey, where are you guys going." He yelled.

"Use common sense dumb ass, or do you not have any." Raven spat. Luke looked at Raven and I horrified by are facial expressions and words.

"Were going to go to a place where we can hospitalize Tear. We can't make it to St. Binah so were probably going to find a spot that has no monsters and doesn't reek of blood." I said in a serious tone.

Luke followed us absent mindedly after that constantly looking at Tear who I was carrying piggy back style. The whole way we were walking I kept thinking about how Raven and I reacted over hesitation. How are we going to react when Akzeriuth was destroyed.

We stopped at another clearing worn out from the walking and the battling of random monsters. I clutched my shoulder that still stung after a sword went through it a couple hours. The new thing was that now my fist seemed to literally be on fire too.

Raven and Jade were busying setting up the tents to notice. Guy however did seem to notice. He got slightly closer to me but still kept his distance.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I looked up with hurtful eyes but said,

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" with a small smile. He looked at me with weary eyes before returning to his spot on the log trying to set up a fire. I tried to appear normal but every time I put my hand down, my arm shot up in pain.

Guy became aware that I was in pain and walked over with a first aid box.

"Please tell me, are you hurt?" He asked again. I shook my head but he opened up the aid box any ways. He pulled out an apple gel and an orange gel.

I stared at him with does it look like I need these eyes. "Here, let me see." He said. I moved my hand away so I didn't cause a fuss and he looked at it with interest.

"Looks like you already put on basic medication." He said putting the gels away.

"Well, um, duh." I said.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Raven said appearing magically behind Guy.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed backing up a couple hundred feet. Raven gave an evil grin before sitting down next to me. I opened and closed my fist as a new wave of pain hit my shoulder and arm.

I finally looked down at my fist where it was supposibly burning up. I opened it up and noticed a little dragon emblem scratched into it. It looked like the fire dragon I had summoned earlier.

"What the hell is this?" I hissed into the crystal.

"Oh, that. Well I have one too." Yulia said materializing in front of me. She showed me her palm and it to, had the same mark.

"And it is what now?" I spit.

"I donno. I just got it the first time I used that sacred arte." She said walking over to the soup near the recently made fire.

"Sacred arte?" I said in a loud voice.

Jade who was done making the fire with Guy, sat down on my right. "Speaking of which, why don't you tell me about that arte you used back there.

"If you back away a couple hundred feet I might tell you." I said scooting away to the edge of the log I had been sitting on.

"Why do you have a problem with me being so close." He said scooting down the log so he was practically touching me.

"Yes I do actually." I said frantically trying to scoot down even more. I fell off the log when I did and Jade gave me a sadistic grin.

"Your enjoying this aren't you." I said getting up. Yulia by the soup was laughing quietly to herself. Raven was grinning widely at my pain and embarrassment.

"No, no Star. You have me all wrong. I would never seek enjoyment in other people's pain." Jade said with a small infamous Jade grin.

"Sure, you won't." I said walking over to the soup. "Is it done?" I asked Guy.

I forgot momentarily about his… weakness and he screamed and backed away.

"Opps….."

"It's fine, it's just you scared me." He said going to the other side on the camp. Yulia stuck her finger into the pot and tasted the soup.

"It's delicious, I wish you would make more of this for me Star." She said putting her hands together as a sign of enjoyment.

"I almost forgot." I said pulling out the shiny apple. Raven instantly spotted the apple and looked at it with awe.

"Please Star, you promised!" she whined.

"Fine." I said sighing and threw her the apple. She caught it with one hand and started immediately nibbling on it.

**"**So are we going to head out to St. Binah tomorrow?" I asked.

"I believe we will." Jade said. We heard rustling coming from the tent. We all looked up and saw Tear walking out.

"Hi Tear!" Raven said throwing the apple core down into the fire. The scent of apples filled the air in a matter of seconds.

"Tear!" Luke gasped from his spot.

"Hello Tear, it's good to see your up." Jade said calmly from his spot on the log. "Sorry we couldn't bring you a seventh fonist from around here. As you see there wasn't any."

"I see that." She answered then came over to where I was standing. She dipped her finger into the soup and tasted it. Then she put her hands together in enjoyment.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Yulia. She really is your descendant isn't she?

"All r-right i-f you girls can move I think it will be time to start eating." Guy said cautiously approaching us.

After we all had a good proportion of the soup guy had made we all picked out tents.

"All right, a boys in one tent and girls in the other." Jade said.

"Well there goes my previous statement." I mumbled then huddled into a tent with Tear and Raven with the final waves of pain gone.

/X3/

The next morning after hour and hours of walking, we finally arrived at .

"I'm gonna fight, I'm gonna fight, I'm gonna fight!" Luke chanted along the way.

"Can you shut up!" Raven yelled.

"How about you?" he yelled back.

"Why you! Gggggrrrrrr!" Raven growled.

"We're here!" I practically screamed at the bickering people.

"Ah young love, you've got to love it." Jade said smiling.

"What!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Hmm… there are oracle knights in front of St. Binah gate. We'll have to come in another way." Jade said turning his attention away from the two.

A wagon came and the knights stopped it. "We're from Engave fulfilling a food order. There should be a second wagon coming." The driver said.

"Okay, carry on." The knight replied letting them through.

"Let's go back down the road and catch that second coach." Tear said backing up.

"Are you sure your all right Tear?" Luke asked with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine let's go." She said retreating back with Jade and Guy.

"Hey don't leave me behind!" Luke said following. Raven and I followed along side Jade and Tear while Guy took up the back. Ion and Luke followed in the middle.

When we got to the road side we saw a wagon moving towards us.

"Stop the wagon!" Guy yelled running in front of it. The wagon stopped abruptly and Rose with another person was in the front.

I motioned for Raven to follow and we made our way to the back of the wagon. She was going to get in but I stopped her.

I silently pointed to under the wagon and she lifted her eye brow.

"Come on! It will show them what ninja skizzles we have!" I whispered. She smiled and crawled under. I followed then grabbed one of the pipes that was hanging down conveniently. Raven did likewise on the other side just as we heard everyone else getting into the wagon.

"Hey, where did those two girls go?" I heard Guy ask.

"I don't know. They probably left. They weren't being forced to stay." Luke's voice sounded from above.

Raven and I snickered at there confused thoughts and the wagon started to move again. We finally arrived at the gate because all of a sudden the dirt became pavement.

This is the second wagon from Engave. The first one should have arrived already." Rose said. The others above us shifted uncomfortably above us as if wondering if the plan would work.

"Go right on ahead." The knight's voice called out. The wagon began to ramble on gain and everyone all breathed out the breath that they didn't know they were holding in.

/ /

When the wagon stopped Raven and I dropped to the ground and laughed quietly. "Suckers. They'll never know what hit them." I said out of breath.

"I thought my arms were about to fall off." Raven said laughing. We crawled out laughing while Rose and the others were sharing there thank yous and have funs on the other side of the wagon.

"Now Raven. We shall proceed to go buy some shoes!" I yelled. The wagon moved away just as I turned around towards Raven, revealing ourselves to the Jade gang.

"Ello, peeps." I said with a small wave. "Hi." Raven bounced in with a smile.

"Wait a minute, how did you two get in here?" Luke asked pointing to us.

"We're magical"

"We has mad ninja skizzles!"

"Okay ladies, one at a time we want to all hear you heroic entrance without getting confused." Jade said breaking the answer up.

"Yes mother." Raven and I chimed. "Well, if you don't mind then I'm going out on a shopping spree with Raven to get ….stuff and we'll meet you guys at the inn. Sounds good, great." I said in a rush while dragging Raven towards and outlet store.

"Bye." Ion said watching us go.

"hehehehehehe…. Now to get some shoes." I said running into the back of the store.

I walked up to the receptionist table and ringed the little bell on the table. The person in charge turned around and looked at me.

"Oh my darling, your simply just a cute one. How can I help you." He said fluttering his poorly make up-ed eye lashes.

"Um, hi. Can you get me a pair of shoes right now?" I asked in a childish voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie. We just ran out of shoes in all sizes and stock."

"What! How the hell can a store run out of shoes! You have to be fucking kidding me right!" I exploded.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth." He said.

"Is there any other outlet or shoe store in St. Binah?" I seethed trying to calm down.

"Actually this is the only one." He said.

"Damn it all to hell!" I yelled pounding my fist on the table.

"It's okay Star." Raven said patting me on the back and pulling me out of the outlet store. We walked into the inn slowly and quietly and saw Jade and their party walking into the rooms. I particularly noticed that Guy was as far away as possible from Tear.

"hehehehe. Darn I wish I got to see what had really happened back there." I whispered to myself.

"How many rooms miss?" The inn owner asked me.

"Um, we're with them." I said pointing at the doors where the others had entered.

"I'm sorry. It says all the party members of those rooms have arrived all ready." The inn manger said in a bored tone.

"What do you mean all of them are there." I seethed.

"Sorry this is just an off day for her. We need one room please." Raven said taking the bag of gald out of my item bag.

"That will be 100 gald please." He said stretching out grubby fingers. Raven handed him the money and then started walking towards the cabin room.

When we got in the cabin room it had two beds, two night stands and a bathroom. "I feel like I'm in a hotel room with no TVs." Raven said plopping down onto the couch.

"Your unusually calm." I said sitting on the other bed.

"I know. I haven't had my sugar. There is practically none in this world." She said sighing.

"Wait a minute. Where's Yulia?" I asked looking around.

"I'm right here." She said materializing. "Remember, I stay in that necklace. Because I kinda have too to be able for you to see me. Duh."

"Oh my god, I am surprised you managed to stay quiet all this time." I said wiping my forehead with the short sleeve of the dress.

"Oh, I have my pass times." She said flipping out my cell phone from beneath her dress.

"Hey, that's mine. Give it back." I yelled lunging at her.

"No I can't. If you continue to be a good girl and follow the story line I'll give you something good. Just not this…thing." She said waving the phone around.

"How can I follow the story line? You pretty much screwed it up by throwing me in it!" I bellowed. She gave a sweet smile and disappeared. "Hey get back out here! I'm not done with you!" I yelled.

A quiet knock on the door was heard and Raven and I looked up at the door. Tear opened the door and looked in.

"Oh good. I thought I heard your voices." She said. She opened the door more and revealed Jade, Guy, and Luke looking at me with strange faces.

"Er… Hi?" I said with another one of my infamous waves.

"Hello, we were wondering if you would like to come out and get something to eat. There's cake for dessert." Jade said emphasizing the word cake and dessert.

Raven visibly flinched and I looked at her. "Cake means sugar! What are we waiting for lets go!" she screamed and bolted out the door. I face palmed and followed her in a more quiet manner.

We made our way outside where Raven was patiently waiting our arrival.

"Come on people. There is chocolate cake at hand!" she yelled running towards a stand near the gate.

"Oh great now we have Raven hyped up for sugar. That's what we all need. Thanks a bunch Jade." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, no need to thank me." He replied pushing up his glasses.

"Quick, hide. It's the oracle knights." Tear gasped.

Jade grabbed Raven and me quickly and launched ourselves behind a flower stand. He grabbed me so fast that Yulia's necklace flew off my head and landed right by the Tempest foot.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no that is not good." I said quietly putting my hands on my head.

"Have you found Ion?" Legretta asked the oracle knights.

"He doesn't seem to have entered the city." He replied.

"Those people with Ion. They killed mommy liger. My liger friends told me. I'll never forgive them. Especially the girl with red eyes." Arietta sobbed into her weird plushie.

"What!" I almost screamed.

"Arietta, I don't think Star could have killed that thing." Largo admitted.

"How do you know her name?" Sync asked.

"Her friend Raven called her by it." He said scratching below his eye.

"What about that fon master guardian." Sync asked turning to oracle knights.

I was interrupted by a slight tug on my dress. I looked down at Raven who was pointing at Sync.

"It's that bastard!" she whispered harshly.

"Do you have a problem with Sync the Tempest?" I asked her.

She was about to answer but was cut off by mad cackling.

"Ahahahahahahaha, that's why I told you." The girly voice called out. Dist flew up in his pink chair and all the god generals turned there attention to him. "That filthy Jade can only be beaten by the one and only Dist the rose."

"Gaaaaaayyyyyyyy!" Raven shouted. Either all the god generals didn't hear it or they chose to ignore it because they continued.

"You mean Dist the _reaper". _Sync told him.

"How is one so beautiful as myself a reaper and not a rose." Dist said incredulously.

"There's no point in dwelling on the past. What should we do Sync?" Legretta asked finally cutting Dist off.

"Withdraw the troops from St. Binah and Engave." Sync answered.

"Hey…" Dist called out feeling dejected.

"Oh, he got Rejected." Raven whispered loudly.

"What's this?" Sync's voice called out.

I took my eyes off Raven to see that the storm seeker was holding Yulia necklace up to the sun.

**Whahahaha. Finished.**

**So how was it? Yes I like to write cliff hangers so deal with it. Raven does in fact have split personalities. Sometimes I do but mostly Raven. BTW if you were wondering why we were so harsh to Luke, it's because he needs a good scolding once or twice in his life. So sorry if I offended you Luke fans. Also I really need help so if you guys can tell me what I'm doing wrong, I can most likely fix it. :)**

**Any ways and now it is time for the daily skit. Or weekly. Or monthly whatever.**

**Es: So Sync. How's life been going for you?**

**Sync:…**

**Es: What?**

**Sync: You said in the disclaimer I would get no more cookies. **

**Es: Your point is?**

**Sync: But I like the cookies. -crys-**

**Es: Well um.. don't cry. I just don't have any more cookies at the moment.**

**Sync: When will you?**

**Es: I don't know!**

**Sync: When you do make sure their chocolate chip.**

**Es: Okay. Wait What!**


	5. Chapter 5: Where I make a fool of myself

**You know about that time in a writer's day when they can't think of anything and they are stuck trying to think of what goes next and they can't for more than one day? It's called writers block and a lot of writers get it. So sorry. But now the new chap. Is up and I hope it is worth it.**

**I would like to say thanks to cookie, kitty, and midnightcresent for reviewing. Yeah, have a shiny cookie! (BTW if you don't want me to mention your name just tell me in the review or PM me.) To whom ever cookie is… I'm still thinking about Sync. I'll let the readers decide and thanks for the positive feedback. X3**

**Now onto the humiliation… I mean story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character. Ha can't sue me for that can you Namco? Did I just say that out loud?**

Chapter 5:

Where I make a fool of myself.

"Put it down Sync. Put the shiny necklace down please." I whispered hoping that he would some how hear me. "This is your conscious. Put the necklace down and back away from it."

"I think I'll keep it." Sync said loudly.

"Doh, damn it Sync put it down!" I almost yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Sync asked looking around.

"Hear what?"

"Never mind."

"Hey Star." Yulia said in her most sugary tone.

"Yes?" I said. My voice quavered a little at her voice.

"If you don't get that necklace back you're never going home." She said in a dark voice. She quietly faded away after that.

"Epp." I squeaked out. I looked around frantically for something to help me. All I saw though were stalls containing cloaks, glasses, weapons, and cakes. Which gave me the stupidest idea ever. But it was still an idea.

I raced over to the cloak stand ignoring everyone else's pleas to stay hidden. I hurriedly bought a leather cloak and raced to the next stand. I then bought a pair of tinted spectacles from there and went to the weapon shop to buy a wooden staff. Then I returned back to my position behind the flower stand.

Jade looked at me like I was the biggest idiot in the world for going shopping at a time like this while Raven cocked her eyebrow up. It was like their roles had reversed.

I fashioned the cloak over me so that no one could see my clothes. Then I took the tinted sunglasses on and pulled the hood of the cloak over my head. With the wooden staff under my hands like a cane, I hobbled my way out to the god generals with the Jade gang looking at me like I was crazy. In the mean time Raven was searching around for any lost ponytails.

"Excuse me young sir?" I said feebly like an old grandma.

"What do you want old hag?" Sync asked with a small smirk on his face. It took me all my will power not to scream, who are you call in a hag boy! to him but I just managed to keep a straight face.

"I see that you have that necklace there sir." I said barely keeping up the act.

"And what's it to you old hag?" he sneered. I was just about to punch him in the face, denting that mask along with it.

"Well you see, it was a gift from my….. grand daughter and I need it back." I explained putting my hands out pleadingly.

"Wow, I would suspect wrinkles on an elderly womans arms." He started drawing the rest of the god generals attention to my arms. I had just then noticed that my arms were smooth with no wrinkles unlike most elderly women.

"Err. You know cosmetics and all that jazz." I said looking from his face to the necklace. "May I have my necklace back now?" I asked very politely.

"No"

"Why not?" I almost screeched. I managed to turn it into a yell.

"Because how do I know that it belongs to you." He said with a smirk.

I started becoming frantic and I racked my mind for answers. The only three that came up were:

1. Take the necklace and run.

2. Admit it's not mine and walk away from the only chance of getting home.

Or 3. Kick him in the shin, let him drop it, _and then _run like hell.

Just about that time, Raven popped up in pig tails, one on each side of her head, and saved my ass. She looked barely recognizable with pig tails.

"Hi grandma! Oh my Lorelei! Is that the necklace I gave you last year?

Raven walked up and swiped it out of Sync's hands without consulting him. Then she bowed her head and presented it to as if I was royalty.

"Your such a good girl." I drawled grabbing the necklace. "Here's some candy." I patted my cloak as if looking for candy even though I knew I didn't have any.

"Opps, looks like I don't have any. Let's go back… Rin." I said I pivoted on one foot before walking away. Raven caught up and walked regally beside me. And only then did a wall appear in my path. Okay small rock, same thing.

"Sta… Grandma, look out!" Raven shouted in a loud voice. I looked at her to see what was wrong and tripped over the rock.

The cloak flew up over my head revealing my red sweater dress. Sync started snickering in the background while Largo and Legretta coughed to clear up there smiles. Arietta hid her face in her doll and Dist burst out laughing.

"Haha! Who wears clothes like that any more?" Dist snickered.

"Be quiet! At least I'm straight!" I yelled.

"I'm straight too!" he shouted back furious.

"Really? Then why do you stalk Jade all the time and wear petals around your head. You look like a girl!" I yelled my voice turning back into my own instead of the shrill voice I had used before. I realized what I had said and I covered my mouth.

"Hmph. I knew it." Sync said turning around. "Let's not spend any more time on these children."

"Hey we have the right to be kids!" Raven shouted. I got up and pointed my finger at him.

"You have no right to say that! I'm fourteen!" I yelled at him. "And you look about my age too!"

Sync turned to look at me. He studied me for a second then turned around. "Don't compare me to your standards, four eyes."

I gasped but Raven did before me. "You bastard! How dare you mock me!" she yelled furiously. "Actually…." She paused for a moment then looked at his spiky green hair. "No, you aren't a bastard you're… Fluffy #2~!"

"Leave it to Raven to wear her contacts on the day were we get stuck in this world." I thought.

"What? I wasn't even talking to you and just who the hell is Fluffy #2?" Sync yelled.

"You, dumb ass!" Raven laughed hysterically then sprinted towards the inn. I sighed then put on a brisk pace after her.

"Hey!" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Dist smirking. "What's your name?" He asked me.

I paused for a moment before answering. "It's Claire."

"Claire? Then could you answer something Claire." He said. He wheeled his chair over and in front of me. "What color are your eyes?"

"Brown, why?" I said taking advantage of the tinted glasses. He stared at the glasses for a moment then turned back to the god generals.

"She knows where Jade's group is." He yelled.

"No I don't!" I yelled and ran past him and into the inn quickly. I didn't hear them coming after me but nether the less, I kept running. I sprinted into the right room for once and locked the door. Raven sat on the bed and stared at me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, just Dist being an ass." I replied as I laid down on the bed.

It was about night and not sun shine and lollipops as it had been before in the game about this time. A loud knock was heard and I rushed into the bathroom.

Raven opened the door and Dist's voice could be heard. Some thing like "where is she!" and stuff. I found a hair dryer in one of the drawers and tested its weigh. It was fairly heavy. I took off my cloak and pants so that only my dress hung over my legs and walked out and saw Dist.

"Ahh! You prevent!" I screamed and threw the hairdryer at him. It hit him smack in the face and he stumbled back a couple of feet. I started feeling around then threw a tissue box at him. He staggered out of the way and started racing away.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" He screeched. I walked to the hall and picked up the hair dryer and walked back in, slamming the door shut with my heel. I went into the bathroom again and found the night gowns for the inn. It was a low V cut and it was shorter than my dress.

I shrugged and threw it to the floor. They could clean it up later. I would wear my dress for now. The door knocked again about 20 minutes later and I stood ready with the hair dryer.

The door opened up and I threw the dryer as fast and hard as I could. Jade was in its path and he just tilted his head to the side. It flew past him and hit Luke the long hair bastard in the face.

I stood there in shock and watched as the dryer detached itself from Luke's face, fall down, and hit Guy's bare foot. Raven started laughing like a maniac and I added my quiet giggles as well. Luke was not happy.

Why you little!" He said as he charged. I leaped out of the way on to the bed and he turned around like an angry bull.

"Toro, Toro. Andale, Andale!" I jeered. He charged again and I leaped up, stepped on his face, and bounced to the other side of the room.

Guy and Tear were trying to cover up there giggles and Jade was simply pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Raven clutched her sides in laughter and I smiled broadly. It appeared I was more flexible in this messed up world too.

"Any ways it appears the god generals have left. I think we still have time for supper." Guy suggested while rubbing his foot. When he said that, my appetite suddenly came back.

"I agree." I said walking out the door without looking back.

"Um Star?"

"Yeah?" I said over my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go out without pants on?"

/

The next morning we set out again on the road, going off to Fubras River. While we went Tear showed Raven and I some of the healing herbs and some of the poisonous ones. Meanwhile, Luke sulked over in the back of the group, probably thinking about how much more time Tear spent around us rather than him.

The herbs were interesting because instead of the ones on earth, the healing herbs had 3 or 5 leafs, unlike at home where 3 leaves meant poison. Guy also pointed out some of the herbs but later found out that they were the poisonous and not the healing thanks to Tear's guidance.

When we came across the river we were stunned, or most of us anyways. Jade was just being emotionless as ever.

The River was a clear crystal color unlike the muddy ones at home and it was gigantic. It was like staring at the Mississippi from a birds eye view. We walked along the shore then got a quick lesson on how to do fof charges.

Sadly though when Raven and I tried to perform an arte nothing happened. Raven was constantly shouting nocturnal light while I was slamming the sword down yelling Demon fang. After our muscles got sore Guy suggested that we use an orange gel.

And so after 20 more minutes of slamming our weapons down after digesting the orange gel, we still failed to cast one arte.

Jade pushed up his glasses then walked over to me. "Star, may I see your hand?" he asked.

I put my hand out for his inspection silently. He grasped my wrist then poked the small spiraling dragon in the palm of my hand. It, still being tender, burned as he poked it. I twisted my hand out of his grasp and held it to my body protectively.

He stared at me with a calculating glance, then turned around and walked over to Luke and Tear. I looked at the marking again and it was an angry red color.

"Don't let him touch it." A voice chimed above me. I looked up and saw Yulia floating in midair playing on my I phone.

"Now how in both worlds did you get that?" I asked pointing to the little thing in her hands.

"Found it" she replied. "Lorelei, how can cows make ginger bread men exploded?" she cursed. It didn't take me long to know she was playing the ginger bread man game where you had to run as far as you could without dying.

"Any ways, why can't he touch it." I asked pointing to the mark.

"He'll figure it out." She simply replied. Her brow furrowed and the losing music played.

"Oh, I give up!" she yelled and threw my I phone down. It hit a large rock and shattered. My mouth hung open as I looked at the remains of my favorite past time.

"Why would you do that?" I yelled furiously. I ran over and picked up the pieces. Oh how I wished I knew alchemy at this time.

"It got frustrating." She replied.

I turned to her with a dark look and started shouting curses at her. Three seconds later she took the pieces from me. I looked at her expectantly and watched her.

After a few minutes she shrugged and threw it into the river. I stood there like an idiot with my mouth agape and watched it disappear down the river. I turned back to her stunned then in rage.

"I hate you!" I shouted. I wasn't even worried about whether she sent me home or not. "That was over a hundred dollars and I had to pay for it with my own money!" I screamed. I started throwing stones and rocks at her and she dodged them easily with a sadistic smile on her face.

After a few seconds of shouting curses and throwing things, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around my face with anger written all over it and a rock half raised over my hand ready to throw. Tear had her had on my shoulder with a worried expression.

"Star are you okay?" she asked.

"Does it look like it?" I yelled. The whole party was now looking at my in confusion along with Raven.

"Why are you yelling at that rock?" Guy asked pointing his finger at the place I had been throwing rocks at before.

"No freak in reason." I snapped then threw the rock on the ground as hard as I could. Which ended up hitting my bare foot.

"Lorelei!" I cursed holding my foot. Luke was now laughing like a mad man at me. I glared at him evily then found a boulder the size of my head and threw it at him. He was too busy laughing to notice it and it hit him square in the stomach.

He gasped at the sudden loss of air and recoiled backwards. Jade was giving off one of his sadistic grins and then spoke up. "I think it's about time we get out of this place. Don't you agree Star?"

I recomposed myself and nodded with a great big smile. I pretty much freaked them all out right there, including Jade. _Yeah, another life achievement!_

And so as we went along the Fubras River, I chopped up monster mercilessly to vent my anger and let them all stay a couple feet back. I had noticed that ever since the little phone incident that they had all kept a distance away from me, even my friend, Raven.

When we got out of the Fubras River, after fighting countless turtles and tadpoles, we had a nice picnic on a grassy hill. They were still edged away from me with the exception of Raven who had heard a crude explanation from Yulia and all I did was sigh and look mournfully at the river we had just crossed.

/

**And done! Yeah finally I updated and I have plans for the next chapter. And yes, if I did have an I phone I would have to pay for it courtesy of my mother. Oh and my real name is not claire.**

**And now for your favorite part….. The skit!**

**Location: Ice temple aka Mount Roneal.**

**Sync: We finally made it to the top. –lays down-**

**Asch: And yet those two still have so much energy. –panting-**

**Raven: Weee! Lets do it again but this time lets tie are hands behind our backs.**

**Asch + Sync: No!**

**Star: I have a better idea! –Pushes Sync down a steep hill.-**

**Sync: Ahhh! –voice fades off into the distance-**

**Raven: Now it's Aschy's turn! –pushes him down the same hill-**

**Star: Let's go! –jumps after them.-**

**Raven+ Star: Weeeeee!**

**Next chapter: Where we meet the commando.**

**And later we find Sync and Asch unconscious under a tree that they ran into at high speed. X3**


	6. Chapter 6: Where we meet the commando

**Hello again! It's me , emberstar! Yeah, yeah, yeah not an original name but then again…. Any ways I would like to start off by saying thank you to cookie and midnight. I love positive feed back but critism from people from time to time helps also. Any ways I have been lazy yes I know but wait no more! Here is chap. 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my character! Take that Namco! –hides in a trash can.- Enjoy the chap.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Where we meet the commando.**

As we trudged along the dirt road after our silent picnic or somewhat silent picnic, Jade brought us all to a halt.

Raven and I looked at him quizzically but everyone around us was unsheathing there weapons.

"What's wrong?" I asked my eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Guy looked at us like we were fugitives from the insane asylum. "Don't you two feel that disturbance of fonons?" He asked.

"No should we?" I dared. Now we had Tear's attention as well.

"I know you two aren't afraid like Luke. Why haven't you drawn your weapons?" She said softly.

Raven and I looked at her before we started to feel for our weapons. Raven was taking out her gun from under her military uniform half way before a bush near us rustled.

I drew my sword fast and it flipped out of my hands. It looks like I'll be practicing drawing my sword out first." I thought.

A small pink bunny jumped out and stared at us with big, bulgy, cute eyes. I looked over at Tear and saw she had a pained expression on her face. She was trying not to hug it so hard that she was hurting herself. Or that was the first thought that came to mind.

Luke scoffed at it and approached it with his sword facing upside down with the tip at the ground, which wasn't the right way to hold it according to most the books I read. I had thought you had to hold the sword so that the tip was in the air, not on the ground.

"What a weakling." He scoffed and got ready to kick it with his shoe.

"No Luke, don't do it!" I yelled. He looked at me with disconcerned eyes and kicked it.

The bunny didn't even flinch but instead its eyes turned a misty red color. I picked itself up onto two legs and jumped into the air. And it had just so happen to land on Luke's head. Or face. Either way the next minute, Luke was on the ground with the rabid bunny hopping up and down on his stomach.

"Look Star, it's got your eyes." Jade said sounding amused by the turn of events.

"No it doesn't. Didn't I tell him to NOT kick it. When will he ever learn that the cute and cuddly things are the most evil!" I told Jade with a sigh at the end. "Dumb ass."

We watched for a minute as the bunny hopped from his head to his stomach for a while and I just envisioned his little health bar over his head going down by one every time it landed on him.

It finished off its barrage with a swift kick in the face and bounced back into the bush.

"Ow. Thanks for the help everyone." Luke yelled furiously.

"Your welcome. I hope we can provide the same assistance in the future." I chirped with a sickly sweet tone.

"I was being sarcastic." He sneered.

"Really? I never noticed." I scoffed and turned the other way.

He got up and turned his head in the opposite way of mine. "Can we go now? I want to get home." He pouted and started going forward.

Raven came over to my side and gave me a quiet high five. Jade apparently heard us because in the next moment he said, "I hope you two aren't celebrating over a verbal debate. That would be so awful."

Raven and I looked the other way whistling a random tune, acting like we weren't suspicious. We stopped for another 20 minutes to talk about Tear's fonic hymns then set off again. After another half hour of walking, (and much complaining of Luke), we finally arrived at Kaitzur's entrance.

A small girl in pink who was just a little smaller than me was standing in front of some knights. "But please let me pass! I forgot where my pass went and my parents are on the other side." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry little girl. You can't pass without a pass port." The guard grumbled. He didn't sound very apologetic.

"You better watch you back, because if you don't…" the girl grumbled.

"Anise, Luke can here you." Ion called out.

Anise turned in our direction and saw us. "Luke! Oh my darling, my prince, my.. who are you?" she asked and pointed to us.

"Women are scary." Guy mumbled.

"Oh, well we are or I am Star and this is Raven." I said stumbling slightly. I went to point to Raven but she wasn't where she had been a second ago.

"Your so fluffy! But not as fluffy as Fluffy #1 or Fluffy #2." A voice was heard behind Jade. Jade side stepped and Raven was revealed, talking with Mieu in a position where Mieu was on top of Raven's head.

"That's Raven." I said with a sigh.

"Oh hi." She chirped to Anise before returning to her conversation with Mieu on fluffiness.

"Mieu, who's Fluffy #1 and #2?" Mieu asked.

"Probably another cheagle." Anise suggested.

"Ummmm…" Guy began.

"Nope, It's this girl.. I mean boy and the bastard." Raven said and turned back to Mieu. I face palmed myself for her ignorance.

I put a finger up before anyone could ask who is the bastard. "The bastard she is referring to is know as Sync the Tempest."

"Yep, he's a bastard because it took my about 9 times to kill him." Raven growled and punched her hand together.

"Then, why is he still alive?" Luke asked.

"Hey he actually said a good question!" I pointed out.

"Shut up!"

"He's still alive? But he…." Raven stated before a girlish voice cut in.

"Any ways," Anise interrupted. I let out a silent sigh of relief. "I kept the letter safe! Aren't you proud of me master Luke." Anise shrieked. I back up near Guy then whispered, "I agree on your fear of girls this time."

"So what are Luke and I going to do? Why don't have pass ports." Tear brought up.

"You won't need any once your dead!" the not so mysterious voice called out above me. I realized my position and side stepped out of the way professionally.

Asch landed in my previous spot and slammed the blade into Luke's arm. A small cut was revealed when Luke hit the ground.

"Die!" The not so mysterious Luke look alike cried out.

Suddenly a clash of metal could be heard and Van was standing in front of Asch holding off his blade.

"Stand down Asch." Van seethed. Asch stopped trying to kill Luke and threw his sword into his sheath successfully and turned the other the direction.

"I wish I could do that." I mumbled.

"Master." Luke said holding his head up. I face palmed and turned around. Haven't I heard that word one to many times. Coming from Luke or Mieu.

I looked back at Van and Asch was no where to be seen. Van followed my gaze then smiled at me.

I stared back with dead eyes and monotone expression. He could use his cute and nice act on everyone else but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Van!" Tear yelled and kicked a knife out of her boot and into her hands.

"Tear put your weapon away. You misunderstand." Van explained. _Do it Tear. Safe everyone a lot of trouble in the future. Kill him. Kill the bastard." _I thought.

Some of the guards became uneasy and started whispering stuff back and forth between each other. Tear noticed this and put her weapons away.

"Come talk to me in the inn once you're ready." He said turning to my direction. "Oh and please come as well miss…."

"Claire. It's Claire." I stated. The group looked at me in a confused expression and Mieu seemed the most confused.

"Ahh yes. Miss Claire." He said with cheerful eyes and a dishonest smile. When he turned though so only I could see his face he scowled and looked at me with disbelieving eyes. I just smiled and waved. Smiled and waved.

When he had gotten out of hearing distance Raven and Luke crowded around me. "Just who the hell is Claire? That's not your name." Luke shouted. "Go tell Master Van that your name is Star or I'll make you."

"Sure you will Mr. I got attacked by a pink bunny and couldn't defend myself." I said with a small smirk. I turned around and made my way towards the inn. "Come on peeps, let's get this over and done with." I shouted over my shoulder.

While Luke fumed, Jade shrugged his shoulders and followed. Tear followed next, then Raven, Anise, Guy, and finally Luke.

/

When we walked inside the inn, Van was seated at a small table with a cup of tea in his hands. "Oh, you've come earlier than expected." He said in an obviously fake voice.

"Umm, Then again you said to come when we were ready and we were kinda from the start." Raven pointed out.

Van put on what almost seemed like a forced smile then got up and let us into a room with a long table and beds. I sat on a bed accompanied by Raven and a very hyper Mieu. Mieu bounced from bed to bed while I sat on it with my legs crossed. I guessed he was hyper from sitting inside the item bag for so long.

In that thirty minute time where we walked to Kaitzur I had accidentally grabbed Mieu from the item bag and threw it at Luke when he asked for an apple gel. Not a pretty sight because the next moment Luke's face was black with dust and soot from Mieu's surprised fire attack.

"Anyways the fon belt and planet storm are blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Van rambled on. I laid my head down on the pillow not very eager for a lecture from our favorite antagonist.

It only took me a few minutes before I fell into a light sleep that my friends referred to as my cat nap.

"_Star… Wake up." Yulia's voice chimed. I opened my eyes and now saw myself in a meadow. It was a little too cheerful for my liking because pink bunnies where hopping in the distance._

_"Star." Yulia chimed again and appeared in front of me. She waved her hand in my face and I snapped my eyes away from the bunnies._

_"Listen. Whatever you do, please be careful around Van." She said, her voice laden with worry._

_"Why didn't you just tell me while I was awake?" I asked._

_"Well for one, he is a descendant of mine. He might hear me." She answered. I nodded my head in understanding. "Oh, and reason number two is that…" she paused and snapped her fingers which brought out a chair and a glass of wine out of no where. "I can do what I want here."_

_I looked at her with a blank expression while she sipped her whine. She looked back at me and brushed her hands away from herself in a shooing motion. "Hurry up and go. They're calling you." And with that the world around me started to get lighter and lighter until and blinding light finally reached my eyes._

"Miss Claire. Please wake up." Van's voice rang . Just the voice I didn't want to wake up to.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Everyone's eyes were on my and I shrunk down a couple sizings. I hated intimating stares.

"Miss Claire, if I may I have to ask you a question." He said.

"I would rather listen to Raven and Mieu scream then answer it. And believe me on this, it's not a nice sound." I said laying down. I smiled when I heard a few collective gasps.

"How dare you treat master Van in such a bad manner!" Luke roared.

"You're one to talk. Aren't you always talking to us in a bad manner." I said. I heard a sound of shuffling and then saw Raven asleep on the bed next to mine. Either she was having a similar dream as I did or she just didn't want to hear Van talk like me. Probably both.

"Anyways miss Claire….." Van started again.

"Her name is not Claire, it's Star." Luke interrupted. My eyebrow twitched slightly and I grabbed the lamp on the nightstand next to me and threw it at him.

The sound of the shatter as it hit his head woke Raven up with a start. She looked over and saw Luke on the ground with pieces of glass on the ground next to me. Raven took one glance at the people who were staring at me incredulously before guessing what happened.

"Ahh Star… Why didn't you wake me for that. I wanted to see what happened." She walked over and nudged me gesturing me for further details.

"Star? Your name is Star?" Van suggested trying to hide his smirk. I nodded reluctantly. "Oh then may I talk to you somewhere private." He asked.

I nodded begrudgingly to not act suspicion and he stood up. "Okay then we will meet in the storage room 302 on the other side of the gate later.

He smiled and me and I pulled up and forced smile. I couldn't help but notice the evil little glint in his eye.

**Done! I hope you liked it. And the plot thickens… slightly. The ch. are getting shorter, but don't worry they will pick up pace soon.**

**Now because I have nothing else to say except thank you to the reviewers, on with the skit!**

**Location: Mt. Zelaho aka Very hot volcano.**

**` Raven: Why is it so hot up here?  
><strong>

**Star: You're asking me this why?**

**Raven: Because you know stuff.**

**Star: It's a volcano. What do you expect? Which reminds me… Why did Sync refuse to enter the volcano?**

**Asch: Because he just did okay.**

**Raven: Can we push Asch into the volcano?**

**Star: Sure just make sure he doesn't die.**

**Raven: Psh. That takes the fun out of it. –accidently pushes him down into the hole.-**

**Asch: Ahhhh!**

**Raven: ….Opps. Is he dead?**

**Asch: I'm still alive!**

**Star: Nope.**

**Raven: darn. Let's go do something to Sync's possessions.**

**Star: Why?**

**Raven: Because I'm bored.**

**Star: Fine –leaves with Raven-**

**Asch: Hey don't leave me here!**

The next chapter: Where the plot thickens slightly…again!

**To be continued….**


	7. Chapter 7: Where we get No where

**Hello everybody! It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, and my life is a living hell. Yeah!**

**Okay so problem is that my friends are trying to decide how Mieu should laugh evilly. Raven and Shadow say that it should say Mieuhahahahahahaha, while Blaze and I ponder if Mieu can even laugh evilly. So you decide.**

**Schools out and I'm still in misery. Impossible right? Well not if you have to clean the house by yourself. Yeah, they best thing to do all summer right. Anyways enough of my moping for anyone who bothered to read this. On with the story!**

**Asch's Disclaimer: Emberstar- phoenix lover doesn't own any of the stuff. If she did, my life would be a living hell.**

**Es: I think it already is. I mean you have to put up with Dist and all that.**

**Asch: You now what? Shut up.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Where we get no where…**

"Ready to go?" Guy asked.

"Yes!" We all chimed. I was happy knowing we were finally going somewhere.

"I'm sorry." A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Tear looking at us apologetically. "I shouldn't have dragged you with us and now my brother wants to consult you. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why should you be? We kinda just tagged along. The commandant has something to tell me because he somehow knows me." I said smiling sheepishly. "Besides, we're ninjas from Mizuho remember?"

"Ninjas? More like children who don't know when to go home to mommy." Luke called out behind us.

Ouch. He deserves to get beat into the ground for that one. But I didn't say anything and kept a forward glance. I knew I wouldn't have to say anything before-

"You bastardly faggot. I'll kill you for that one." Raven screamed. I sighed and looked on as Raven shot the ground near Luke's feet screaming 'I'll kill you bastard'. It was like watching Raven and Blaze except Blaze had blond hair and golden eyes and Raven didn't have guns that she could kill you with. Ah, good times.

"Still Luke has a point. Children shouldn't be hanging around with the peace treaty commissioners." Tear scolded. "You kids can get seriously hurt or worse."

I looked back at Tear with determined eyes. "Tear let me tell you something that most people don't know." That got everyone's attention. "Back in Mizuho, we were trained to throw things as soon as we could speak and the real reason were tagging along, is so we can find Mizuho again."

Tear looked at us with disapproving eyes but said nothing more. Raven gave me a thoughtful look before walking up to me.

"So the translation of all that is, we're coming with you no matter what so we can get home. The training is talking about the fighting moves we watched on TV and manga and the game they're in and what we learned from combat 101." She whispered to me.

"Exactly." I said confident.

Everyone looked at us confused, like they were expecting an explanation. I decided to keep going at it.

"She was agreeing on my talk." I said. Whew, now that, that's off my chest, we can go and-

"So you don't know where Mizuho is?" Jade inquired. Damn it! "I thought you said you knew if it was in Malkuth territory." Damn it, Damn it, Damn It!

"Well you see, they never let us out of the village." _Lies_. "And so one day we got bored and…" _think, think, think, Tear, Luke, hyperresonance?_ _That's it_! "We accidentally caused a hyperresonance and sailed out of the village." I finished.

Jade sent me another one of his calculating glances before turning around. "I guess that explains why there was whole in the ceiling of the Tartarus." He said over his shoulder. "As long as you didn't cross the border I find nothing wrong."

"Pass ports please." The guard said as Jade approached. Jade handed him the pass ports and we all walked through.

Raven, seemingly bored from walking went over and nudged the item bag on Luke's back then retreated to her original spot.

Mieu's head popped out and he looked around. "Mieu? Are we done walking?" he said.

"Shut up thing!" Luke yelled. He punched the top of Mieu's head and Mieu slumped back down into the bag. "Mieu…."

"Hey, where is room 302 anyways?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other then rested their gazes on Guy.

"Well Guy?" Jade said.

"What? Me? Um, I believe it is in the far corner of the town. Why do you ask Star?" he said.

"Guy, I thought you were smarter than that." I scowled and turned my head away. _Great. Our favorite antagonist wants me to come to a deserted place in the back of Kaitzur. Perfect._

"Oh! You mean that place." He said putting a fist on an opened hand saying he figured it out.

"What? What place?" Luke asked. No one answered him and kept walking silently with all knowing faces. "Hey! Somebody answer me!"

When we got to the end of the path the guards once again checked our passports and let us through immediately.

We walked through the town and my first impression was… army people.

Kimlascan soldiers walked around aimlessly and children ran around our feet as we walked. I felt a pang of homesickness because I remembered Raven and Blaze running around Shadows and my feet, trying to kill each other as cruel as it sounded.

"Psst. Over here." I heard. I turned around slightly and saw a merchant waving to me. I looked at the others, who were still talking about directions and stuff, and walked over to him.

The merchant held up a single strand of freshwater pearls. "Does the pretty lady like?" He asked.

I blushed at his choice of words and fingered the pearls. They didn't feel as fake as the ones at home. I suddenly was aware I wasn't alone and turned and saw Yulia next to me looking at the accessories.

"Get that one." She said sweetly and pointed to a ruby circlet. It was a pretty little thing. Gold with a large ruby in the center and two smaller rubys on the side of the larger one.

The merchant, lets just call him Phil, followed my gaze and picked up the circlet.

"Do you prefer this instead?" He asked. I took it out of his hands gently and placed it on my head. It highlighted my flame colored eyes, unlike my hair which made them shadowy and dull. I flipped my bangs over it and you could only see the faintest hints of red.

Then I saw the price. 25,000,000. Wow ouch. Hey that just reminded me that, that Asch guy owes me a bag of gald. I swear by Yulia I'll get that money back. With interest.

"It looks good, will you buy it." Yulia asked.

"Are you crazy?" I murmured under my breath.

"Please Star! If you do I promise to help you with that arte. And I'll add the bonus of a special pair of shoes." She whined.

I stared at it reluctantly before giving it back to the man.

"I'll keep it just for you." He said and put it in a glass case off to the side. It took me a minute to realize he had seen the reluctance in my eyes. I thanked him and turned around only to see everyone staring at me impatiently.

"Umm, Raven told me to look at them." I lied. Raven looked at my with the betrayed trust look but didn't say anything. Instead she gave me the 'shame' fingers by rubbing one finger off the other.

"Well then Star. I hope you caught which way we're going because I seemingly forgot." Jade said shaking his head with his flawless grin. "My memory losses must come from being so old."

"Sure… Um we're supposed to go to….." _Damn it! I could remember everything until now. _" Kaitzur Naval Port?" I said. Oh how I wished that hadn't sounded so much like a question.

"We are?" Luke asked.

"Yessss." I said with little confidence.

"But Star, aren't you supposed to meet with master Van?" he continued putting a hand under his chin.

"Ah, I almost forgot!" I exclaimed. "Guy, where is the storage room?"

"Over on that side." He said pointing to an area to the left of us. I looked over and I swear I saw a tumble weed. It was completely deserted, except for Van was standing in the doorway smiling at us.

Tear looked at me warily before Luke roughly pushed me forward. I shot a worried glance back at them before walking up to Van.

"Ladies first." He chirped all to happily.

"Exactly so please step right in." I said and waited. How long until he catches on, I wonder.

"Are you implying something?" He asked kindly with an eyebrow raised.

"Three seconds, good job." I scoffed as I entered.

He closed the door behind him and a single lamp was the only light I had. A small table was in the center of the room with 2 chairs on either side. The walls were stacked with food and canteens. What was this? CSI?

"Please take a seat, miss Star." He said and pulled the chair out. I sat down lightly with a grim face.

He walked around the table and sat on the other side. He smiled and was about to talk but I cut him off.

"Please stop with the act." I said with a growl.

"Act? What act?" He asked with fake innocence.

"Please, it's written all over your face." I sneered. He suddenly snapped out of his smile and happy face and studied me closely.

"Clever girl." He murmured. Oh and now he was praising me. What a creep.

"You know it." I replied. Fine if he was being a smart ass, I'll be a smart ass.

"So Star, care to explain what you did on the Tartarus." He inquired.

"Did what?" I said sweetly, smiling. He gave me an evil look before taking a letter out of his pocket. I raised an eyebrow at the sight of it.

"This letter was given to me by one of my high ranking officers…" Hm, Weird arte + Legretta + Rank= Letter to Van. Damn it all to- "They said something about a different kind of arte."

"What? Can't different people have different artes?" I asked with a sly smirk.

"I guess, but have you ever heard of Yulia's descendants?" He asked.

"Yes, no, maybe. It all depends who's asking." Okay, I guess I'll give the guy a break. "You mean the people who sing the same hymns as Yulia?"

"Correct. You don't belong to the Fende or any other belonging to Yulian family, I can tell that. So who are you? "

"Me? Really? I'm a normal person." I answered truthfully.

"Oh and what about this arte I heard about."

"Um, I don't get how this relates to Yulia."

"It relates to Yulia because-" he never got to finish because the door burst open. And in comes Raven shaking her fist furiously at me.

"Star! How dare you do that to me!" She yelled. She picked me up by the collar of my sweater dress and started shaking me. "I want a full report, stat."

And with those final words she dragged me out the door and slammed it in Van's face. The sky was dark and it was almost night as she dropped me onto the ground.

"How many times have you saved my butt now?" I said.

"I believe it has been 3." She said with a grin.

"Now what did you want?"

"Do you have any cookies?"

"What?"

"_gasp_ you have cookies and didn't tell me about it! Where are they damn it!"

"Huh?"

"Where is your giant stash of cookies Star?"

"I don't get what your saying. I mean I get the cookie part but that was a little too random."

"I know because that's just who I am. I'm randomly random" she finished.

"Hey Star, Raven!" We heard behind us. Both of us turned around and saw Guy jogging towards us. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Yeah!" Raven yelled and tried to hug him. Heh, not today or probably any other day. He backed up and started running away.

I let go of a sigh that I had had in that storage room. 3, 2, 1, 0 and…

"Gahhh!" Guy screamed as Raven cornered him.

"Huggles~" She said before he dived out of the way and started running back where he came from. I laughed and walked towards the hill he had ran off to. 3 minutes later Raven and I had joined up with the party and were heading out to Kaitzur Naval Port.

Along the way, monsters attacked us and Raven and I got a little practice and pointers from Guy and Jade. Most of Jade's 'help' was like, 'keep your sword up Star. You just might hit something if you do or, Raven stop firing the gun blindly and aim for once or you might hit someone. It would be a tragedy if you shot down one of our own.'

I knew he was helping us behind those words, but that still annoyed me.

Night fell like a deep blue curtain and stars dotted the sky along side the fonbelt. We stopped in pretty much the middle of a grassy field and set up camp. As we sat around the fire, I couldn't help but notice some things about the people.

They all looked tired and worn out, probably from fighting that whole time but they looked like they hadn't slept in days.

I got off the ground and went to go sit by Luke. I was sure he would make an insulting comment but he just continued to stare into the crackling fire we had made.

"So Luke? Do you miss home?" I asked. He gave me the 'are you crazy' look but only picked up a stick and twirled it around in his fingers.

" I guess? Hey Star…" He started. He hesitated and I looked at him with curiosity sparked in my eyes. "How can you do it?"

"What?" I asked. My mind searched for answers of what he had just said.

"How can you kill and look so calm?"

Oh, that's what he meant. Well time for the lecture. "I can do it because I have a purpose."

"A purpose?"

"Yeah, I have friends and family I have to make it back to. I have to kill to not be killed." He looked at me with renewed hope and stuck out his hand.

"I'm, I'm afraid to kill." He said and stared into his palm as if a magical answer who appear.

"Everyone is at first. It horrifying and sad to kill something." I said softly. I remembered the soldier from the Tartarus and winced.

"Hmph, I bet those two didn't. They're just cold hearted." He said pointing at Tear and Jade. I grinned at his childish accusation.

"You'd be surprised." I said and got up. Hm, he wasn't so bad if you got to know him. "Let's start over Luke. Hi my name is Star." I put my hand out for him to shake.

He stared at me in a weird way before shaking my hand. "Luke. Luke fon Fabre." He said with a smile. Yeah, nice people for the win.

The next person I walked over to was Ion.

"Hi Ion." I said softly.

He looked at me with a kind smile on his face then took his gaze up to the stars again. "Do you see how many stars there are." He suddenly asked me.

"Yeah, over a million or more." I said turning my gaze to them as well.

"I like to imagine the stars as people. I'm going to protect every single light up in the night sky. I will not let them burn out easily." He said with a determined face.

"It sounds like poetry." I said with a hum.

"Your right." He said with that soft smile of his. He was just too adorable.

After him I walked over to Jade.

"Hello Star. What a fine evening it is tonight. It seems you and Luke have made up." He said with a smirk.

"Yes, thanks for noticing." I smiled.

"Of course that still doesn't mean your getting off guard duty tonight." Oh, I should have seen that one coming.

"By myself?" I asked.

"No, I was thinking Raven would go after you and maybe Guy after that." He said.

"Poor guy." I said looking over at Guy. He was humming to himself while stirring the stew. "Your making him make supper and watch the camp at night?"

"Of course." Jade answered.

"That's just mean."

"Think on the bright side, he'll be very quiet in the morning."

"How?"

"He'll be too tired to talk."

"That's cruel."

"Oh really. I find that you will probably by in the same position as Guy." I edged away from Jade and bumped into Anise.

"Oof! Careful." She growled.

"Sorry." I said with a sweat drop on my head.

"Oh you're the one that the colonel's been talking about." She said with a growing smile.

"He's been talking about me?" I asked rather amused.

"Yeah he said you have no battle experience at all and that you would die if a monster attacked at any given moment." I fell of the log at that sentence.

"You don't say." I said getting up.

"Maybe you should ask Guy or Luke for help." She said.

"Maybe I will Anise." I said with a smile.

Now it was Tear's turn to talk.

"Hi Tear." I said as she bustled in and out of the tent.

"Hello Star. Could you help me for a minute." She asked.

"Sure." I said and went inside the tent. She lifted up a large package and handed it to me. It was fairly heavy but, then again I had to lift up heavier things at home.

"Take that to Guy." She said running around the tents some more.

"Take it to the boys' tent or Guy himself." I asked.

"Himself." Tear answered.

I walked out the flap of the tent and call Guy. He held up a finger and told me to wait but my hands were starting to get heavy and tired. "Please hurry." I called.

A minute later much to my displeasure, Guy came over to the tent. I guess he didn't see me because he started calling my name. What am I? Invisible or something?

The package slipped out of my hands and made a large boom. Guy turned around and saw me.

"Oh there you are Star." He said and walked over. Not too close though.

"Package for you." I said pointing to the package at my feet.

"Oh thanks." He said walking forward. I backed up remembering his weakness. He gave me a grateful look before picking it up and walking back to the camp fire.

"Dinner's ready." He called.

After a delightful dinner of stew I stood up and walked over to a rock. "I guess I'll guard first since I don't like getting woken up in the middle of the night."

Jade also came over and pointed to a blue star. "When the moon reaches that star it will be Guy's turn. Raven can stay with you tonight."

I nodded just as Raven waltzed over. "I guess I'm watching too?" Was all she said before seating herself next to me.

An hour passed and everyone went to sleep but the two of us who were having a great time telling stories about things.

"So Star. How much do you know about this place?" Raven asked.

"Well it's confusing. It's a game but the characters are so real, their voices are just like their voice actors, the characters do exactly what the game and anime did and, ugh this makes my brain hurt. It's like we're the sub-characters for a plot twist in the game." I explained.

"Wow it even sounds confusing." Raven said with a nod of her head.

"Yes confusing indeed." A familiar deep tone called behind us. We whirled our heads around to see Jade stalking out of the shadows. "Mind explaining that Star?"

I had the 'oh shit' look on my face while Raven turned pale. "Um, this whole adventure is like a game." I stammered quickly.

"Really? This peace treaty caravan is no more than a playing piece in your so called game then." He said. He pushed his glasses up to his nose so that a glare eerily shadowed his eyes.

"No that's no it." I yelled. That must have woken almost everyone up because Guy, Tear, and Anise poked there heads out of the tents.

"What's going on." Anise asked as she stifled a yawn.

"I was just asking Star what she was talking about. Apparently she sees this whole mission is just a game." Jade answered.

Tear and Guy gave me a look of mistrust. "Is this true Star?." Tear asked softly.

"No, well kinda of… Look I don't know okay. There are some things better left unsaid." I stammered.

"Everyone has something they don't want to tell." Raven inquired. We looked at each one of them. Guy, Tear, Anise, Jade. They all did and they knew it.

They looked away unsure of what Raven and I had just said. Jade was the first to recover.

"All right then Star. But one day I want to know what you meant." He said before walking to the boy's tent.

The others shrugged and drew their heads back into their respective tents. I sat back down on the rock with Raven next to me.

"Next time, we need to look out for Jade. He almost found out." I stated.

"That man could scare Chuck Norris." Raven answered.

"You never know." I replied and we both laughed almost painfully.

"Well this is taking too much effort. I'm gonna let you take my shift and that can be pay back for saving your ass before." Raven yawned then went inside the girls tent.

I sighed in defeat then looked up at the night sky. About an hour later of looking for nothing the moon was in position.

I stood up and cracked my back in the process. I walked over to the boy's tent and lifted the flap slightly.

Guy was laying near the entrance so I gently nudged with him with my foot until he woke up. I jumped backwards, remembering his weakness and slipped on a giant rock outside.

"What?" He mumbled groggily.

"It's.. your.. turn." I said pulling myself out of the dirt.

I heard rummaging inside the tent and then Guy's straw blond hair appeared. I back away a little and waited for him. I wonder if I could get help from him. Luke would probably say no or tell me he wants to sleep or go home.

His body came out 5 seconds later and he was scratching the back of his head like he was embarrassed.

"Sorry I took so long." He stammered.

"You took 15 seconds Guy." I laughed at this and walked to the middle of the camp. "Will you teach me how to fight?"

He paused for a moment as if thinking about the pros and cons.

"Please. It's not like thieves will come to a camp that has people sword fighting in it." I pleaded.

He paused for another moment before he nodded his head. "But I thought they taught you ninja's things like this." He stepped forward and kicked a pebble aimlessly that was just outside of the tent.

I pointed at my forehead knowingly. "They teach you to throw knives Guy. I need help with a sword." It was partially true. I mean I learned to throw knives when I was young. Practicing with a wooden stump to prove to my brother I could be better than him at something.

Guy brought my thoughts to a crash when he spoke up. "Can you get your sword Star?"

"Sure." I answered shaking my head to clear the thoughts. I walked over to the rock and grabbed my sword. The red eyes of the dragon in the hilt gleamed up at me and almost made me shudder.

When I turned around Guy had already drawn his sword and assumed a battle position. I drew mine rather slowly and when I looked up he was already in front of me and knocked the sword out of my hands.

"You have to draw your sword faster and keep your eyes on the enemy." He instructed. I rubbed my hand where the sword hit before smiling and retrieving my sword.

"Bring it on." I shouted and charged.

We practiced for the rest of the night and by the end of it I could finally pull my sword out without looking and had a sore butt and hand. Yeah! Epic fails ftw!

I went to sleep for about an hour before Tear woke me up. We hit the road again after everything was stored in the item bag or as I called them the bags of the abyss.

I walked along the road groggily while Raven was next to me prancing along. Jade was right. Guy and I didn't say a word as we walked.

We battled enemies along the way, the fights became a little easier than before thankfully, and soon we were in front of Kaitzur Naval Port.

"Finally." I whined and hit the ground in front the gates. "Can I go sleep at the Inn please?"

"Why Star, I didn't know you would give up that easily. Your making this old man younger than he looks." Jade said as he waltzed passed me.

"Shut up Jade. You didn't have to even guard." I growled and fumed. I started following them still fuming and I could almost feel Jade chuckling on the inside. Damn you Jade, I swear I will get you back somehow!

We walked through another path that lead to the port. "I'm almost home." Luke whispered.

"Mieu is that your country master?" Mieu asked cutely. I turned to look at Tear who had a blush on her face.

"Yeah." Luke answered.

"We still have to get a ship Luke." Tear inquired.

"Jeez, you can really ruin the mood you know that Tear." He answered he back.

We made it through the gates and Jade looked up towards the port.

"It seems there is quite a commotion back there." Jade inquired..

A screech filled the sky and a giant bird went across the sky.

"What's that?" Luke asked almost arrogantly.

"That's one of Gloomietta's pets." Anise spit.

"Gloomietta?" Guy asked.

Anise ran over and grabbed his tunic and started pounding on his chest. He started shaking violently at this action.

"Arietta! One of the six god generals! Arietta the Wild!" She yelled.

"Alright, Alright! Just please get off!" He yelled.

"Guy I know your enjoying your self put we really must be going." Jade said and walked off after Luke and Tear.

"Just get her off." Guy whined.

"Anise, come on I think I see Arietta up ahead." I called. As cruel as it was I had to snicker with Raven on how stupid Guy looked right about now.

"Gloomietta?" Anise asked and let go of Guy. He took this chance to run towards Jade and the others. I still had a smirk on my face as we entered the destruction zone.

The area was in flames as well as the ship to Baticul and dead ligers were scattered everywhere. Arietta hovered over the mass on her big flying bird like thing called a hraesvelgr, I think. A passed out engineer was in the birds talons. And right below her was Van himself who could mystically transport here in less than a day.

"Arietta! What is the meaning of this?" He shouted.

"Yeah Gloomietta! Why are you making everyone mad!" Anise shouted.

"You guys…" Van almost growled.

"I'm not gloomy Anise! Your just mean!" Arietta yelled.

"What happened here?" Tear and Raven asked in unison.

"Arietta unleashed her monster friends on the ships to Baticul." Van explained.

"Commandant, I'm sorry. Asch asked me to do it." She explained through her little demonic doll. It looked like a bunch of faces had been sewn together and made into a doll. Much to say, it looked creepy, demonic, and scary.

"Asch?" Van said incredulously.

"_That's right Van. One of your god generals is a double agent. What now?" _I thought with a smirk. I was doing the happy dance and laughing at Van mentally.

Arietta patted the hraesvelgr and it started to fly forward slightly then stopped. "If you want the engineer back, bring Ion and Luke to Coral Castle. If they don't come… They'll kill the engineer." And with that she gave me a very evil glare and flew off to the south.

"Well then." I stated and watched her fly off. What did I ever do to her?

"Van what's the ships condition?" Tear asked.

"Out of commission unfortunately." He replied. "You'll have to wait for the training ship to come back."

"What's this Coral Castle Arietta was talking about?" Jade asked his expression serious.

"It used to be Duke Fabre's old vacation home." Guy explained once more.

"Woo! I love vacations!" Raven yelled.

I face palmed myself but kept a smile on my face. "It's not going to be one of the best vacation homes Raven."

Jade pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and looked at Star. She knew a little too much for staying inside a village all her life.

"Luke I want you to stay here and wait for the training ship." Van commanded.

"Yes sir." Luke said almost like a soldier to a marshal.

"Good. I'll deal with Arietta. Please take the fon master to the border line." He walked away then looked back his gaze resting on Raven and me. "Oh, I did enjoy our conversation Star. We'll have to do it again sometime with Raven accompanying us." With that he turned and walked away.

"Like hell we will." Raven and I whispered in unison.

"That reminds me, what did the commandant talk to you about." Jade asked. They all looked expectantly at me.

"Oh nothing much. Just asking personal information and giving me weird answers that's it." I spoke quickly and waved it off and started walking forward at a quick pace. "Lets get going to the border shall we, ahahaha." I forced the laughter out and all but sprinted to the entrance.

They were probably all sweat dropping behind my back.

"That sounds like a nice conversation." Ion said sweetly. Oh, he was so adorable and oblivious. Why? Why did he have to die… no I will not let that happen. I about stabbed the screen when Mohs did that to him and if he does it again I am so throwing him into the pit of the volcano.

We went to the item shop/weapon shop and bought some apple gels, orange gels, and life bottles whose purpose still eludes me. I bought a set of throwing knifes with the little money I had left while Raven bought a Chiffon cake to eat later. She also bought a small bag so she didn't have to keep fishing out of mine.

Anyways when we got near the entrance two engineers ran up and blocked the exit. "Wait please fon master!" they pleaded.

"What business do you have with the fon master?" Anise asked.

"Please rescue the chief." One of them pleaded.

"The score said he would have a good year. He has been a faithful follower for years." The other one shouted.

"I guess it can't be helped." Ion said. "I'm going to Coral Castle."

_I'm going to protect each and every one of those stars. I won't let them burn out._ Ion's words echoed in my head. I stepped forward and put a hand on my chest. "If Ion's going then I'm coming with him." I stated. He gave me a grateful look and I returned it with a wink.

"If Star goes, I go." Raven said stepping forward as well.

"My I guess we all have to go if our fon master and two ninjas here are going." He said with a shrug.

"Luke are you going?" Tear asked him.

"No." He answered arrogantly.

"Why not Luke." Tear asked again.

"Because master Van said I didn't need to go." He said arrogantly.

"Luke I'm so ashamed of you." I said acting like Jade. "Letting a fon master and two girls go by themselves. What kind of noble are you? And here Ion is showing more courage than you…"

"What did you say!" He screamed. Ohhhhhh, now I see why Jade did it so often.

"I said, Ion can kick your ass any day when it comes to courage." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Fine I'll go if you'll just shut up. I don't know why we have to do this any ways." He stormed of in indignation after that while the engineers thank you's never reached his ears.

"My Star, if I don't say so my self I would say you were trying to act like me there."

"Maybe, Maybe not." Was my reply.

Jade smiled then walked after Luke.

"Off to Coral Castle then!" Anise cheered. She marched forward after Jade.

Tear gave a quick sigh before following. Raven and I followed Tear silently and Guy brought up the rear.

We traveled and traveled some more. It didn't matter what terrain we traveled on, forest, plains, deserts (thank Lorelei we didn't run into this one) . At least every single one of them had a hazard for my feet. Sticks, stones, and monster carcasses. The next time some one tells me that they would rather have no shoes, I will send them running through these fields in barefeet and see what they think.

It wasn't long before Coral Castle was in our sights…

/

**Finally I got done with this chapter. I've been busy beyond belief and I have stayed up at night writing this story. Til 2:30 once. I hope you enjoyed the chapter because it has been literally killing me. On with the skit!**

**Jade:…..**

**Star:…..**

**Jade: stop looking at me like that.**

**Star: stop looking at me like that.**

**Jade: Are you trying to copy me?**

**Star: Are you trying to copy me?**

**Jade: Stop that.**

**Star: Stop that.**

**Jade: I mean it.**

**Star: I mean it.**

**Jade: I like women.**

**Star: I like…. Dammit!**

**Next chapter: Where we finally get somewhere in the plot!**


	8. Chapter 8: Where we finally go somewhere

**Your probably all wondering why this is a Sync/ Yulia fanfic by now aren't you? Well it's Yulia for obvious reasons but Sync, -chuckles darkly- he'll come later... -insert devious strumming of fingers-.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own TotA. If I did I would be a millionaire. XP**

**Chapter 8:**

**Where we finally get somewhere!**

Coral castle towered over all of us as we stood there looking at the mansion. "Woahhh..." Raven and I said in unison. "It's dusty."

"So this is coral castle huh?" Anise said.

"Hm, it's really big." Luke pondered.

"Luke! Come on are you serious?" Guy asked incredulously.

"Huh?" Luke said with a frown on his face.

"This is where we found you. It used to be Duke Fabres vacation home. When enemy lines too drew to near though he abandoned it." Guy explained.

"Wait a minute wasn't Guy suppose to tell us this back in Kaitzur?" I thought.

"They found me in this place? It's falling apart." Luke said shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't remember anything from your childhood do you Luke? I'll help you get them back." Anise volunteered.

"Are we gonna stand out here all day or go in?" Raven asked.

"I'm with Raven. Let's get this over and done with." I said. I didn't like the glare Arietta had given me. We walked inside the castle and looked around. It was huge and festive even in this broken down state.

"It's really dusty. This used to be a vacation home?" Anise said looking around with a look of disgust.

"Remember anything Luke?" Guy asked behind him.

"No, but it's making my head hurt." He complained. We looked around for awhile before one of the statues on a stand attacked us.

"Raven cover me!" I yelled. I rushed forward and tried to cut it in half. I thought the stone would stop the sword but instead it went right through it and severed it. The stand kept moving though.

"Out of the way Star." Raven yelled. She planted her feet and shot the stand until it moved no more.

"Nicely done but you were still sloppy. Try harder next time." Jade called behind us.

"That was odd." I murmured and walked forward. I crouched down and looked at the insides of the statue and saw electric wires running through it. "Probably Dist's doing." I whispered.

"What did you find Star?" Guy asked. He was suddenly a few feet away from me and looking inside the statue as well. I think his eyes brighten a considerable amount.

"Look at this fontech." he marveled to himself. I stood up and walked over to the stairwell. Jade walked over and looked the statue as well.

"This is a fontech doll designed to eliminate intruders. It's one of the newer models but it has seen better days." He deducted.

"Arietta's probably on the roof with the hostage." Tear declared. She walked forward and started to climb the stairs. As soon as her foot touched the first step though the whole castle seemed to creak.

"What was that?" Ion asked.

A sound like cables snapping was heard from above and the chandiler started to fall. "Look out!" Tear yelled.

Everyone dived out of the way right before it hit the ground. It was almost funny because of how far Ion could leap.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed. _That never happened before!_

"It seems someone was here before us and boobytrapped the place. We better be careful from now on." Jade said pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Right."

"That was scary wasn't it Star." Yulia said appearing. Tear looked up suddenly and looked around.

"Does anyone else have the feeling like were being watched." She asked. I froze there and I'm pretty sure Yulia did too.

"No. Are you sure the dust isn't getting to you Tear?" I said quickly. She shrugged but kept a wary face.

"It seems Tear's progress is developing more. She'll be able to see and hear me one of these days. I'll be careful when I come out now." Yulia smiled then disappeared in a poof, blowing dust up into my face.

"Achoo!" I rubbed my nose and looked at the first floor door that was standing wide open. "Maybe we could go in here for now. The stairs might not be a good idea at the moment considering the chandiler just tried to kill us."

We avoided the shards of glass all over the floor and walked into the room. There was a desk and a weird fon techy looking door that had a purple dot on the top of it. "What's that?" I asked.

"That would be a door that requires a different kind of fon tech to open." Jade explained walking up to it and puting a hand on the frame. "Let's come back to this door later."

We walked out and watched as a little ghost glided past the corridor and up the stairs with a red thing glowing in its mouth. I think we all had question marks over our head. I didn't really remember Coral Castle, only after the part when Luke gets captured. I didn't remember where he got captured though... Maybe in one of the hall ways? Oh well.

Luke was the first to break the silence. "What the hell was that thing?"

"I believe that was a ghost Luke." Raven said dumbly.

"I knew that! But what was in its mouth?" He said pointing at it. When he pointed at it, his hair swished and gave me the urge to poke it or pull it.

"Colonel do you have any idea?" Anise asked.

"I'm afraid I do not." He admitted.

"Well then lets go kill it and see what it is." I said trying to find a distraction from Luke's long hair.

We all ran up the stairs, jumping over the first one and taking two at a time. When we opened the door we found the ghost just sitting there in the middle of the hall way. "Come here you stupid ghost!" Luke yelled and rushed forward. The ghost disappeared, aside from the red thingy, and zoomed down the hallway. "damn it!" Luke growled and turned back towards us.

"Look at these statues." Tear called. We followed her gaze where it rested two staues.

"Hm, I can't be certain if they're fake or not. Star, would you please go up and hit it with your sword." Jade had that grin on his face so you can imagine how much caution I was taking. I crab walked up to it and drew my sword. I took a jump swing at it. Everything kinda paused there and you could just see the cring going throughout my entire body. "Ow..."

I didn't move for a few seconds so Guy stepped forward. "Um, Star? Are you okay?" Raven walked up and poked me.

"Star?" She raised her eyebrow and starting poking my arm repeatly.

'It's real." I stuttered and fell over.

"Ah, good that's what I thought. They look like they can be moved easily." Jade inquired. "Luke if you would please move the statues around."

"Huh? Why should I do it?" He asked.

"Because you wouldn't make a feeble old man do it or any of these ladies would you?"

"Fine I'll do it. Guy you help too!" Luke replied and pushed up his sleeves. Raven and I got out of the way as the two boys walked over and pulled out the statues. When they were set we ran into a room and waited. The ghost appeared again and we ran out and caught it by surprise. It's exit was blocked off so it turned around to fight us. It really wasn't that hard. All you had to do was repeatly slash it where it didn't guard. When it died it dropped a red glowing ball.

"Hm, I guess I'll keep it." Luke walked up and shoved it into his pockets. We walked into a different door way and came across a big staircase. Anise saw something and walked down the stair case. She came back up holding a life bottle.

"Boo! I thought the treasure chest would actually have treasure not a life bottle." She pouted and handed it to Tear who put it down into the item bag.

We crawled up the stairs and killed another ghost and got a blue ball. We ran all the way back down until we got to the door of the first floor.

"Was it really nessesary to run all the way down?" Raven asked Jade.

"Well we don't want the engineer we came all the way here for to die on us would we." Jade replied and put the two orbs into the door. They slid down and made a purple

orb just like the one above it. Then the door slid open revealing a big room. Or a sholdn't say big but, it had a giant device in it which made the room look taller.

"What's that?" Anise asked.

"Lets take a closer look." Jade and the others walked down the stairs with grace and I just tumbled down after slipping on a small piece of gravel.

"Star are you okay?" Tear asked only slightly worried.

I looked back up at her and smiled. "After tripping as much as I do, head injuries don't hurt anymore." I felt something warm and sticky trickle down my forehead.

"You're bleeding." She said. I could practically see the sweat drop above her head.

I wiped it away and stood up. Everyone besides tear and I were standing in front of 'it'. What was 'it'? Well thanks to short term memory loss I forgot what it was called. I knew what it did though.

"Impossible." Jade murmured beside me.

"I never thought I would see the coronel so upset over a machine. What's on your mind Jade?" Guy asked.

Suddenly a mouse squeaked near Anise. She jumped up in fright and on to Guy's back.

Guy's head turned in slow motion to see what had latched onto his shoulder. He saw her gloves and paused. Then he suddenly through her off his shoulders and curled up into a ball.

"Gah, stay away." he shouted hoarsly.

"What?" Anise asked dumbfounded.

Everyone's attention was directed to Guy instead of the weird machine. "That was more than just a startled reaction. Care to explain Guy?" Jade spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He began standing up and scratching the back of his head. "My body just reacted."

"Sorry about that Anise. Are you okay." he said turning around to face Anise.

"Y-yeah." She said warily and backed up alittle.

"Did something happen? That didn't look like a mere averion to females." Ion spoke up.

"I don't really know. i wasn't like this as a child. But a part of my memory was completely wiped out. The cause may lie there." Guy admitted.

"Is your memory messed up too?" Luke gave a sympathetic look. Which in my opition was impossible but I wouldn't say anything.

"No it's only for a moment." Guy finally stopped scratching his head and put his hand down.

"How do you know?" Tear wanted to know.

"I know." He muttered darkly. "It was the memory where my family dies."

-insert collective gasps- I kept a straight forward face and didn't say much. I let my eyes slide down towards the floor though.

"Enough about me though. I want to hear what's on your mind Colonel..." Guy said taking the tension away.

"Just like you and Star don't want to talk about your past there are things I don't want to talk about." Jade turned away from us all and closed his eyes. "Well best be off then."

We all started to walked and Raven tugged on my sleeve. "You know something about Guy don't you?" She asked. I nodded slightly realizing that she must have noticed my lack of surprise. What I didn't know was that Jade had noticed too.

We were by the next door way before I thought I heard the start of a mad cackling and then a 'shhh'. I stopped and looked around. No one else seemed to notice the weird sound.

"What's the matter Star?" Ion asked noticing my absense.

Everyone turned around and stared at me. "I um, dropped something. I'll be right back." I announced hastily. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you."

"Whatever." Luke shouted with a shrug and continued walking. The others were slightly hesitant before following him. Raven gave me the if-you-aren't-back-in-5-minutes-i'll-kill-you look. I sweat dropped before turning around back towards the machine. I always wanted to take a good look at the room anyways.

I walked down the stairs and stared at the machine. It looked like it had been turned on recently. I then observed the control panel. It didn't look very different from a control panel in a factory. I heard something shift uneasily behind me. There was a curve in the wall that someone could possibly hide behind and I walked towards it.

I had almost reached it when Raven's voice called out. "Hey Star! Come on! We just saw Arietta's liger! Let's go!" I looked back at the wall hesistantly before leaving. I swore I heard a sigh of relief.

/

**? POV (**It's not very hard to figure it out...)

"You idiot!" I growled and smacked him on the head. "She almost saw us because of you!" Two people were standing before the great machine now, one a boy with wild green hair and the other in a floating chair.

"Yeah, well we could have always killed her." The latter answered back, rubbing his head of silver hair where I had hit him.

"I don't think your capable of doing that, even with your robots. Besides why waste the effort? She'll probably die on the roof anyways." I snapped back. I was already having a bad day and I didn't want to be here, in fact, if Van never had me keep tabs on Asch, I wouldn't be here!

"What are you talking about? My robots are far more supperior than your fists." The feminine man answered back. "You know that I Dist the Rose, the most gracious, beautiful, elegant-"

I zoned him and his overly obuse of adjectives out. "Shouldn't you be meeting Arietta on the roof about now." I growled while he was still rambling on. This guy could talk on for hours and not have a point.

"Oh, you weren't listening to me at all were you!" Dist screamed.

"I don't think it would matter if I did or not." I answered him.

"What I was saying was-"

"Dist, just go." I seethed. His voice had just about made me want to jump into the water on the edge of the room.

"Oh, this is going into my revenge journal!" he screamed and zoomed out the door on his floating chair.

"I'm so scared." I yelled back sacatically.

I sighed after he finally left and sat down listening to the water lap against the side of the wall.

/

(Star's POV)

We stood in front of another stair case that led to the balconey.

"Why does the duke need all these staircases and floors built?" Raven asked. For another ten minutes we had been _running _up and down these stupid staircases. Jade and Anise were the only ones not tired because Jade was just Jade and Anise was riding on Tokunaga! And to top it all off, Jade even made us run back down to the bottom for no reason. Chasing a liger, running up and down staircases, and listening to Jade sarcastic jokes about our fighting skills was NOT on the top of my to-do-list.

"I hate my life." I said resting my back against the wall. Why couldn't I have just sat in the basement and waited?

"There's one!" Luke yelled suddenly. A liger was running up the stairs, obviously waiting for us.

"Let's follow it Luke." Anise yelled. They both sprinted up the stairs.

"I've coming too." Mieu chirped and hopped after Anise.

'Wait! Don't hurt Arietta!" Ion called and followed them.

"Wait for me!" Raven shouted and followed.

"Wait it could be trap!" Tear called after them. It then clicked in my mind. This is where Luke got captured!

"Wait! It is a trap!" I yelled and started running up the stairs.

"There they go. Impetious little things aren't they." Jade shrugged his shoulders.

"They really could stand to use there heads a little." Guy admitted scratching the back of his head again. Tear, Guy, and Jade then started running up the stairs behind me.

/

Luke made it to the top before anyone else... and got immediantly grabbed by the hraesvelgr. Anise, Mieu, ion, and Raven made it to the top next. The giant bird circled around again and made its way towards Ion at alarming speed.

"Watch out." Anise yelled pushing him out of the way. The bird grabbed her instead then went back to Arietta, who them commanded that it dropped her.

"Ow! Not funny Arietta!" She screamed.

I stared as Arietta and Anise quarreled over Ion. "Wait! Arietta the reason you were distanced from the fon master was-" Ion never got to finish because guy, Tear, and jade all got to the top and saw the predicament.

"Luke!" Guy yelled. The hraesvelgr flew backwards and dropped Luke right into the lap of Dist. Luke must have been tired or really shocked because in the next moment he fell unconscious.

"Oh if only he could his head a little then maybe..." Tear murmured.

"Come on Star!" Raven yelled and grabbed my hand.

"Hey!" I yelped in surprise. She started dragging me down the stairs while the dialog was still going. "Where are we going?"

"I bet they're going down to that big machine downstairs." She answered. She stopped and looked at the railing on the staircase. "Hey Star..."

"Don't even think about it." I replied instantly.

"Well you can walk if you want but I'm going down in style." She hopped up onto the railing and starting sliding down quickly.

I sighed and started to climb on to the railing as well. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

/

We made it to the bottom in no time with the repetitive get on the rail, get off the rail. We walked over to the stairwell to the basement and tiptoed down it. Then we entered the large room and hid behind the corner.

The strange green light was lit up onto the machine and the two oh-so-powerful god-generals were engrossed into their work. "His fon slots are opened halfway." Dist replied. Wow, I would never have guessed that his voice was so feminine. I mean this guy sounded like a girl.

"We must have gotten here a little earlier than what I expected." I whispered to Raven.

"Whatever, run another scan on him, it shouldn't take long." Sync shot back, not bothering to look up from his work. From his tone I expected he had been annoyed in again there was Dist in the room so who wouldn't be?

"Star, Raven. Be careful around him. He's giving off angry vibes." Yulia said finally appearing before us.

"Thank you captain obvious." I muttered.

"Your welcome general retard." Yulia muttered back. I gave the necklace a few good murderous pulls to see if I could break it. It didn't budge or even go over my head. Lorelei, why did I put it back on in St. Binah?

Raven seemed to notice Sync for the first time and pointed at him with a shaky finger. "It's that bastard." She said a little louder than a whisper.

His head shot up and swiveled in our direction. I backed up against the wall slowly. Maybe if I think about a rock I can be one.

"Shh!" I said quietly and clamped a hand over her mouth. She pushed it away and then covered it with her own.

"Don't do that! Your hand smells like blood and dust." She hissed quietly.

"Who's there?" Sync yelled.

Crap, crap, crap, crap!

I looked at Raven who's hands were hovering over her gun holsters. My hand unconsciously went to my sword hilt. I only realized I had because I had grabbed the hilt so hard it had begun to hurt my hand.

I seriously thought about saying 'caw caw' but I decided against it when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked backwards at raven who was bringing her guns out slowly. "Let's charge them." She whispered.

"Are you nuts! They'll kill us!" I hissed. "we've lost the pre-emptive strike which I doubt would do any good. These are god generals!"

I heard metal scraping against stone which probably meant Sync was walking towards us. "It doesn't matter. We'll probably die anyways so lets just go for it!" raven shouted and ran out behind me.

"Always the first to charge." I muttered before drawing my sword and following her. My hunch was right because Sync was a little farther away from the machine than before. He must have moved. He took on a defensive stance as Raven was about to shoot, but that girlish voice came out again.

"Sync go finish the work. I'll handle this!" Dist cried out. Sync looked over at Dist which I'm going to guess was a 'oh-Lorelei-this-is-going-to-be-pitiful' look. But none the less he went back to his little station near Luke and typed and poked the screen.

Dist stood up from his chair and poked a small button on a remote control. A small robot wheeled up and nudged Raven's foot. "Prepare to die intruder." It squeaked.

She looked at it lamely before cocking her gun and shooting it. It staggered then fell off the cliff and into the water, where it then malfunctioned and died.

Sync snickered from his spot and watched as Dist bristled up. "Oh, this is going into my revenge journal!" He shouted furiously.

We both shrugged and started running forward again. "Alright, no more foolishness. Get ready!" Sync yelled.

"Ah, but foolishness is our specialty." I whined sarcastically.

"Well, then your better off dead." he replied. He ran at us with incredible speed, which forced us to stop and prepare ourselves.

He ran at me first and jumped very high into the air. I put my sword sideways like Guy had instructed me to do if the enemy did the following actions.

"No human could jump that high." Raven said as she shot bullets at the boy.

He merrily moved his head to avoid them and landed. He brought his foot up and I brought my sword down to intercept it. he stopped half way though and my eyes lit up in realization. Shit, he was feigning! He drove his fist into my gut instead and then kick me in the face with the foot that was still in the air.

I gasped, out of breath and fell to the floor. His punches and kicks hurt like hell!

I slowly picked myself up, only to have him kick me hard under the chin. It left a nice gash that was oozing with blood. I stumbled backwards near the edge and went down onto one knee. damn it. I'll die at this rate. Hurry up Guy!

"Hold on Star! Nocturnal light." Sync jumped back then realized that it was just normal bullets and not the arte he had expected. He walked backwards, right into me which knocked me back.

I stumbled and the next thing I knew I was dangling off the edge, a few feet from plunging into the cold seawater below. Dist took this chance to have a mad cackling feat and flew up to me.

"Well now. Look who is dangling on the side now. This is the perfect chance to get revenge from St. Binah isn't it." He mocked then crush my fingers with his foot.

"Agh!" I cried out and closed my eyes. It hurt and I couldn't do anything!

"That's right, I remember you. The child from St. Binah in the old lady disguise." Sync proclaimed and turned around. He stepped on my other hand and it let out a sickening crack.

"Stop it you bastards!" Raven yelled furiously. I opened my eyes to see a bunch of 2nd fonons gather and fly up around her.

"She's making the fonons visible. Extraordinary." Dist exclaimed.

"What's she doing anyways?" Sync asked irritable. He kick my hand off from the edge and I was now dangling from one hand, the one Dist was currently stepping on.

"Angels wings caress thy allies while frigid pain conceal thy enemies. Angel's Blizzard!" She bellowed. In that instant, everything around us froze around us. The only thing we could move was our eyes as we watched Raven run up to us. "Star!"

She ran up and grabbed my arms and started hauling me up. My eyes shifted to Dist. His glasses where frozen and his lips were starting to turn purple. Is he freezing?

I looked at Sync who had an icicle on the tip of his mask. Funny thing is I wasn't feeling cold at all but I laughed internally at Sync's face. He had a frown plastered on his face and the icicle made him look hilarious. I wanted to laugh so hard but I couldn't. About half way up I heard panting next to me and looked over. Raven was breathing heavily and clutching her shoulder.

"I can't take it anymore. Release!" She gasped. We could all breath again and the icicle was gone. I thought I felt a tingling feeling under my chin but brushed it off.

"Damn you." Sync yelled and kicked Raven. She gasped and fell of the side onto the floor below and didn't move.

"Now then."He turned back towards me and I could see he was shivering slightly. He went to my other hand and put his boot on it. "Any last words?"

I opened my mouth to give him the F-bomb but a small ding interrupted me. I glanced backwards to Dist who was at the machine again.

"It's now 100% complete." He called.

Sync didn't flinch but lower himself so that he was crushing my other hand the same as the other one. His hand reached down to the necklace and pulled it. It snapped easily and I smiled. Freedom!

"I'll take this capacity core."

"Sorry Sync. That isn't a capacity core but have fun with it." I smirked then grimaced when I tried to move my other hand.

He returned the smirk and murmured something then pushed my hand off. My eyes widened as I started plunging for the murky water below.

"Farewell, idiot." was the last thing I heard before water surrounded me. I started sinking rapidly. Oh, why didn't I take those swimming lessons like Raven had told me too?

Out of oxygen and sinking to my death was not on my list of to do things either. Well this is it I better start thinking up a dying will and all-

Something slimy moved under my foot before my thoughts could progress any further.

...

I screamed with the remaining oxygen and started paddling as fast as I could go to the top. I made it there in no time and grasped the edge of the landing. I sucked in oxygen and looked around. They had kicked the unconscious Raven into a corner and gone back to there work.

"Oh look. This idiot is finally waking up." Sync voice rang.

'I'll be going now, I can't wait to analyze this data. Muhahahaha." Dist cackled some more then left the room.

I pulled my soaking wet self up and hid behind one of the many machines on the floor. "What the hell did you do to me?" Luke asked.

"Feh, none of your business. Besides your 'friends' should be your main concern. Or maybe _just _a friend..." He answered. A war cry broke there conversation and Sync looked over.

"Damn there here." he scowled. Guy did a big jump over to where Sync was and started attacking it. he swiped at him and the fon disc fell out and into Guy's hand.

Sync jumped backwards and touched his pocket. "No.."

Guy looked at the fon disc for a minute, mesmerized because it was a fon machine of some sort. Sync took this chance to run up and attack Guy, who put the fon disc securely in some part of his clothing and slashed his sword at Sync.

I tugged myself up into a standing position and shook my head a little too clear the thought of sitting down again. My hands hurt so much I had seriously considered them broken by now. I was now seriously pissed off at Sync.

My thoughts were once again adverted at the sound of metal hitting the floor. I looked up and saw Sync with no mask on. His face appeared boyish and uncertain at Guy's as they stared at each other. It was almost cute... Hold on a minute he broke both my hands. Back to being pissed.

"What? You..." Guy exclaimed.

"Guy what is it?" Anise asked as the others filed into the room. Sync kicked his face then ran backwards to retrieve his mask. Guy landed on the ground with style and noticed Raven shoved into the corner.

"Sync!" I snarled. I came out of hiding place, dripping wet.

Every ones attention was directed to me but I really didn't care.

"Oh, your alive. I thought for sure you had hit a rock and drowned." He said emotionlessly.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!" I bellowed up at him.

"Feh, this was an unauthorized mission. I'd kill you myself but I'll leave that in Arietta's capable hands. She's on the roof with the hostage." he answered back.

"No shit Sherlock!" I yelled back up. then I noticed everyone had a question mark over there head.

"Whatever." He smirked then ran down the hallway.

"Looks like Star had a nice swim." Jade inquired after he released Luke.

"It was lovely. Full of salt and slimy things." I drawled sarcastically.

I looked over to see Guy standing over Raven. "Tear, Raven's in bad shape. Could you come over and heal her please."

"Alright." Tear ran down the stairs at a pretty decent speed considering she was wearing high heels.

"I'll have Tokunaga carry her until she wakes up." Anise offered.

"Thank you Anise." Tear said quietly while she healed.

After she was done with Raven she looked at me. "Are you hurt?"

"A little. I think he broke both of my hands though. There's also a gash on my chin."

"That's not a little if that idiot Sync broke your hands and slashed you!" Anise shot back. Tear walked up and examined them.

"It looks like he broke 8 out of ten fingers. What were you doing, dangling off an edge?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ahahahahaha..." I laughed nervously before letting my head drop. "...Yes."

Now the question marks were replaced with sweat drops. Tear healed my hand injuries to a point they no longer hurt and looked at me seriously. "Lift your chin up."

I did and she had a confused look on her face. "Where is it?" She spoke quietly as if it was a taboo to speak any louder.

"I thought he left a mark. I had blood on my hands." I looked at them. They were clean. "Must have washed off."

"Hey Star." Anise called.

"What's up."

"Where is that necklace your always wearing?" She said innocently.

"Oh Sync took it." I said plainly. That is until i had realized what I had said. "God dammit, he took my necklace." I groaned and covered my face up. Wait a minute I should be happy. Wait two minutes, did I just say god? "I mean god-general dammit..."

Jade gave the quiet, I-am-deciding-whether-or-not-to-point-that-out look. I really need to be careful with my words.

"You should have stayed with us. You could've died." Tear scolded.

"Sorry. Oh look. Guy's hurt." I said quickly to draw attention away. Every one looked at Guy who was now trying to hide the black eye Sync had given him. Mission attention diversion Success!

"What did you find Guy?" Ion asked coming to his side.

"Oh, just a strange fon disc I picked up." He turned around and thought for a minute of uncertainty.

"We should have Jade look into it later." he suggested.

"Yeah..."

"We shouldn't waste anymore time down here." Jade spoke up. "Arietta's waiting."

"Right..." Some one murmured. Raven lifted her head up and groaned. "Let's just get out of here..."

We all ran up the stairs one more time. A good thing was, was that I would probably be one of the best in P.E. when I got back. if I got back...

Luke grabbed Mieu near the final staircase he ran up it not caring about the rest of us.

He reached the top along with everyone else and commanded Mieu to use fire. The hraevelgr that was about to grab him just like before backed up and flew back to Arietta's side obidently.

"Ha, not like I'm going to fall for that again.' Luke smirked.

"Oh, Luke that was so smart.' Anise gushed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Not bad, for you.' jade smiled and pushed his glasses up.

"Will you give it a rest."

"You spat fire... at my friend! Now I'm really going to make you pay." Arietta yelled.

"Oh shut up you stupid brat. You've already caused enough trouble." Luke yelled right back at her. I had to admit, he really was clueless.

"I don't care! you killed mommy and now I'm going to kill you!" She lifted her doll and the liger and hraesvelgr charged at us. I drew my sword and was about to attack before a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I followed the arm to its connection on Tear's body. the other arm was on Raven.

"Listen you two. Be careful. Your not fully healed and will become exhausted quickly." I nodded my head and she let Raven go but kept me behind. "Star, I can't mend bones. You'll have to let them heal on there own. If yoou fight now, they might take longer to heal." She gave a sympathetic look. "Do you still want to fight."

I nodded my head and she let go with a sigh. "I'm not feeling so good." Luke called.

"I'm on it." Tear called back. The stupid bird had already given me a hell of a time so I was about to reward it.

"Die you stupid imitaion of big bird." I yelled and slammed my sword into its comb. Blood burst out of the spot and it gave a screech of horror.

"Oh no you don't Bloody howling!" Arietta called. A burst of purple, black, and pink lights erupted from the ground and burned my all around my body. I gasped in pain and pulled the sword out. While I was descending i made sure to drag my sword along the birds wings. It screeched and sent my the death glare. "Tear! I need help."

It then started dive bombing towards my head. It was staggered for the time being. the wing I had cut was becoming a dead weight.

'Stop hurting my friend!" She yelled. "Oh hammer of light-

"Oh no you don't Blessed Drops." Jade called. Water came down from the sky splashed Arietta then rose from the ground and popped all around her.

"Thanks Jade." I said, not caring to look back.

"Not fair!" Arietta whined.

"This is battle. Everything is fair." Raven and Jade chided.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Arietta yelled back.

"Your guards down! Feel the hammer of light! limited!" Arietta managed to take the blow but when Guy ran up and gave her a deep cut on the shoulder, it overwhelmed her.

"One down!" I shouted.

"two to go." Raven shouted back.

The hraevelgr noticed its masters downfall and squawked loudly. "Shut up!" Luke yelled at it from his spot near the liger that was busy trying to maul him.

"Your wish is my command." I said sarcastically and grabbed a knife I had recently bought in Kaitzur. It hit the hraevelgr head on, right in the throat. It gurgled before collapsing.

"That was a sickening sound." Anise commented.

"Mieu at least it can't eat any one anymore." Mieu squeaked.

"Watch out behind you Anise." Ion said frantically.

Anise turned Tokunaga around just in time to intercept the on coming liger. "No one else attack it! This ones mine. Are you watching Luke." She called. I dropped my guard slightly and watched as Anise beat it up.

Raven hopped over to my side and watched the battle. "This reminds me of a song." She said suddenly.

"What song." I asked. She laughed then started singing her altered version of the tiger song.

"What do ligers dream of? Mauling people in there sleep? Do they dream of meat or bones or do they even care? So don't worry mister liger, Were gonna send you back to your forest. While we beat up Arietta. But if Jade gets to you sooner than us... Well your shit out of luck."

"The hangover? Really?" I said after laughing my ass off.

"I liked the movie." She grin and pulled out her guns and shot it in the shoulder. It gave a deafening roar before Anise punched it a final time and knocked it unconscious.

"And Anise Tatlin is the winner!" I cheered on.

She bowed a couple of times and thanked her 2 person crowd. Jade was over by Arietta already with his spear out.

Ion ran to the front and told Jade no. We then got on to the long conversation about living and dying. That is, until Van showed up.

"Yes that would be best." He walked over and picked Arietta up. "I'm taking Arietta into custody. Is that all right with you?" He turned to Jade who shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then. I'll have a coach outside waiting for you." he announced and walked down the stairs. Everyone was about to follow but I started shouting.

"Hold on a minute! Aren't you all forgetting something?" I asked.

Everyone including Jade looked up confused. "No..." They all said.

"How about some one?" No we're all here." they said again.

"Oh, and what about him." I yelled pointing to the engineer who was sitting behind the liger. They mouthed an 'Oh' and Guy ran over to pick him up and untie him.

So after all that jazz and stuff we finally made it back to Kaitzur Navil Port.

"Thank you all for helping our engineer." he shouted gratefully.

"It was no walk in the park, thats for sure." Luke replied with of toss of his head.

"Luke was SO heroic." Anise gushed.

"Heh heh. Was a really that good." he replied.

"He was?" Raven and I echoed.

"Shut up you two."

"Except for the getting kidnapped part." Tear spoke up icily

"I said shut up."

"Oracle Knights Commandant Dorian General Grants gave me a message to deliver to you." The guy, lets say Bob, said.

"Big ass title much?" Raven implied

"Dorian General Grants is meeting with Lieutenant General Almandine, commander of the Kaitzur area..." Bob continued.

"Forget what I said, everyone has big ass titles except for us." Raven corrected.

"He would like you to come to the meeting at your convenience. As for ship repairs, everything is going smoothly. It should be done soon." Bob waltzed off after that letting the group decide what to do next.

"Alright, Star and Raven go get a room in the inn and rest. Everyone else should come to the meeting room."Tear announced. And all this time I thought Jade would be the one coming up with the strategies...

"Okay." I said slowly. "Tell us about the meeting when you get back."

Raven and I found the inn in no time, bought the rooms, and went into ours, the girls room.

"i'm pooped." Raven replied and laid down. "And my shoulder fells like it's freezing."

"Let me see your shoulder." I walked over and moved the Malkuthien uniform out of the way. A small feather marking had been frozen into her shoulder. I looked at my mark on my hand to see a red light coming from the bottom half, working its way up.

"What the hell?"' I poked it and nothing happened.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish Yulia was here. She could tell me what's going on." I laid down on the bed opposite of Raven's, suddenly exhausted.

"Good night Raven." I then drifted off into a deep blank sleep.

_Star. Wake up... Star!_

_ I opened my eyes and I was in the field with all the bunnies in it. Yulia sat in the middle accompanied by Raven. Though, Yulia looked a little disorient._

_ "Sit down Star." She commanded. I sat down next to Raven who was staring at the bunnies in the distance._

_ "Now then, there isn't much time. Star I need you to get that necklace back. Your next chance will be in Chesedonia." I nodded my head._

_ "Raven, help Star get the necklace back." She commanded once again._

_ "M'kay." She said not taking her gaze off the bunnies._

_ "Now your both here so I could tell you your scores." _

_ "I don't want it. the score will just make me another one of those score freaks." I said shifting my gaze onto the nearest rabbit._

_ "Then think of it as a prophecy. Alright. One with a heart of fire will meet the bird and the one in the sky. They will pick him to lead their destinies... for 5 minutes."_

_ Raven and I sweat dropped at the last part but had listened none the less. "Alright, now rest up kitties. Tomorrow will be a new day." She proclaimed then sent us back to our dreamless sleep..._

**Well that took longer than expected. It took me a good measure of time to write it but still, beware of typos.**

**I will do a long skit next time, when I'm not writing a chapter at 1:54 am.**

**Next chapter: that's my little secret for now! X3**


	9. Chapter 9: Where we go to the best place

**Hello again. I would like to give a big thanks to kitty kat and... blank person for reviewing. Have a shiny cookie. Now then, I would like to also thank all my silent readers for acually looking into this story. You get a complitary cup cake. And now! On with the show!**

**Sync: Show? What show? All I see are empty seats.**

**Es: ... -Throws a book at him-**

**Sync: -dodges- Ha you miss- *gets hit with a frying pan***

**Es: anymore questions?**

**Sync: no...**

**Chapter 9;**

**Where we go to the most delightful place on Aludrant. Joys...**

**Star's P.o.v.**

I woke up to the sound of bird chirping. And an annoying voice singing the birthday song. "Who's birthday is it?" I mumbled incorrently.

"Mieu! I have no idea! Happy birthday to you, happy-" I cracked open an eye to see a pillow fly and hit mieu. He was knocked off the night stand he was standing on and was being suffocated by a pillow. "Mieu!"

"Much better." I closed my eyes again, taking a guess a who had thrown the pillow.

"Anytime." Raven chirped back sleepily. Oh, wrong person. I had guessed Anise.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" A person sing songed. I once again forced an eye open to see Anise walking in. "Let's go Star, Raven! Everybody else is up."

I sighed begrudingly before getting up and stretching. Looking into the mirror, dark circles laid under my eyes and callosed hands played with black hair. I grabbed the comb that the inn offered and brushed my tangled hair until it was flat and straight. I threw on my one set of clothing, the red sweater dress and black leggings that I had taken off the night before and grabbed my sword and leather bag.

Raven walked by me with the uniform Jade had given her on and started raking her hair up into a ponytail that had fallen out the night before. I yawned quietly and walked outside to find Tear and Anise waiting patiently. Mieu was bouncing at Tear's heels and I could see she was trying her best not to let her gaze fall to the cheagle. "Where are the boys?" I asked sleepily.

"They went out to check on the ships repairs. Guy demanded that he had to see it before we left." Tear answered.

"Master told me to stay here and wake you up." Mieu squeaked. Tear's eyes traveled down hesistantly to Mieu then shot back up when she noticed we were watching her. "He threatened to kick me into the harbor if I followed him though."

"He said that?" Tear asked her eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. I like you Tear." Mieu bounced up and down. Tear reached down and scooped him up before giving him a hug.

Raven walked out and patted Mieu's head as a sign of greeting before trying to pat my head. I siddled away quietly before she could reach me and she substituted with petting Anise instead. She smiled devilishly at me before lunging, trying to reach my head. I jumped away and she landed and jumped towards me again. She kept mirroring my moves until we heard a friendly voice call our way.

"Hi, were back!" We looked over to see Ion standing a few feet away from us with Jade, Luke, and Guy behind them. Raven gave up and walked up to Ion. "Good morning girls." He greeted.

"Hello Master Luke." Anise greeted. "Luke, you shouldn't have left without me." She cooed before latching onto his arm.

"Sorry about that Anise." Guy scratched behind the back of his head and that made me think he was starting to get into a habit of doing that.

"It seem you two were having so much fun. I didn't want to bother you. You'll have to tell me what you were doing sometime." Jade mused while pushing up his glasses.

"Don't worry yourself." I replied half heartedly.

"Oh course I wouldn't with these old bones I've got enough stress on them already." He replied shaking his head.

"How... old are you exactly?" Raven asked. Everyone looked at him expectantly and he shot Raven a serious look. She flinched slighly at his sudden change of mood but his face lit up again and he answered her in a sing song matter.

"I'm a lot older than you." Was his replied. It was lathered in humor as if everyone had missed out of a good joke.

"But, how-" She tried to continue but he interjected to quickly.

"Ah, I'd love to talk more but we really must be going. The ship is fixed and ready to go. You want to get home don't you Luke?" he turned around and started walking towards the direction he came.

"Yeah! Lets go everyone." Luke followed a little two happily before everyone else sighed and followed.

"Bastard..." Raven muttered. "He avoided the question completely."

"I bet he's only in his 30's." I whispered to Raven.

"Yeah, that old nub isn't that old now is he?" She whispered back.

"I heard that Raven." He tweeted from the top of the stairs.

We both shivered involuntarily.

We all boarded the newly repaired boat and sailed as soon as we put our stuff in the cabins. Aside from the talk with Almindine from the port we all had seperated into different rooms and hadn't talked since.

I walked out to the deck and looked into the crystal blue ocean. The cyan waves hit the side of the hual and slid off in a repetitive manner.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice called. I glanced back to see the shadow king himself, the glare in his glasses hiding his eyes which were focused on me.

"I guess, I haven't been a boat since I was a little kid." I admitted and turned back to the crashing of the waves. Wait a minute if Jade's here, who's managing the ship?

"I see so tell me, where is this Mizuho you speak of?" He asked, walking up next to me and putting his weigh onto the railing.

"I don't know. I, no, we need to get back to the village though." I glanced over to Jade who was watching the sea with utmost interest.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked casually.

I looked back down again, this time focusing on my feet which were now numb to pain. I couldn't tell him that I had to follow what Yulia told me or I'd be screwed. "I don't know." My mouth said for me. That answer was now an auto pilot selection in my head. When something broke or if I hadn't read the text, that answer just popped out.

Jade cast his blood red eyes over to mine and another staring competion was held. I blinked first and he smiled and looked away. "Damn it..." I cursed.

"What's wrong Star?" He asked with the 'smile'.

"Nothing." I said flatly.

"Ah, so that means I do win." He took off his glasses and twirled them around in his fingers.

"So you were thinking about the cheagle woods staring contest." I mused.

"Was I?"

" But you!...God how much I hate you." He peered over curiously but didn't say anything.

"Colonel!" I turned to see who it was and Jade kept his eyes locked onto the sea. Anise bounced happily around the corner and skipped up to Jade.

"I finally found you! You wouldn't believe it but Luke found something really cool. Come see it." She ran off before he could reply but waited at the corner for him.

"I'll be thrilled to see it Anise. Absolutely thrilled." He replied in a bored tone.

"Boo. You sure don't sound like it." Anise puffed up her cheeks and marched off.

"Well, lets go see what the youngsters are up to shall we?" Jade strolled in the direction Anise had gone. I followed him absentmindly.

Raven was happily bouncing on the deck while Luke,Anise,Tear, and Guy were all huddled into a group.

"Alright so everybody make sure that Jade does not see this at all cost understand." Luke whispered to them. They all nodded there heads in unison.

"See what Luke?" Jade asked sweetly.

"Ahh!" Luke jumped, startled by Jade's intrusion. A disc flew out of his hands, bounced, then stopped a little bit in front of me. I bent over and picked it up and looked at it. It was like a fon disc but it didn't have any markings on it. "A blank disk?" I wondered out loud.

"Star, please give that to me." Jade stated seriously. I handed it over before a lightbulb went off in my head.

Jade studied it for a moment before pocketing it. "Jade?"

"Yes Star?"

"If you don't need that disc, could I have it?" I asked.

"If there is something on your mind please tell us." He raised an eyebrow at me and I met his eyes with my own.

"I need to have it in case something goes wrong." Of course something would go wrong. Sync would be chasing us through Chesedonia wanting the fon disc from Coral Castle.

"You can have it if I don't find anything on it." He answered.

"Star,Star,Star!" Raven yelled as she sprinted over. "I have to show you something I found!" She grabbed my arm before I could even repsond and hauled me over and down the corridors of the Katsbert Ferry.

She dragged me into a room before locking the door. She then started digging through her new bag before bringing out a very familiar weapon of mass destruction.

"That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"It is and I'm going to get so much revenge with it."

"...Your not actually going to use them are you?"

"How could you say that! Of course I'm going to use them!"

"...Could I help?"

"Sure. Now what Shadow wouldn't give to be here right now."

"Who's the first target?"

"If I can get my hands on him, Luke. If someone stops me, they get it next."

"What if Tear stops you?"

Raven paused for a moment before shrugging. "I like Tear, we'll skip her.

"Anise?"

"We'll skip all the girls."

"Then we'll strike at night?"

Raven drummed her fingers before letting the words go. "Of course, unless a magic hammer comes down and renders him unconscious before that."

She unlocked the door before sticking the magic item back into her bag. I opened the door just to see Anise walking by at that precise moment.

"Hi Star and Raven! What did you find." She looked at us curiosly but I could see the deeper look in her eyes which was can-we-sell-it look.

I looked at Raven who gave me the thumbs up. "Say Anise..." I began. "What do you think about Luke, truthfully?"

"He's a gorgeous, handsome prince that I will one day marry." She had the dreamy look in her eyes so I decided to continue before she got too carried away.

"What about his whining?" I asked.

"Well, I hope he'll lose _that_ before we get married. If not, I'll beat it out of him." There was a murderous gleam in her eyes so Raven spoke up.

"How about revenge? Does that strike a chord?"

Anise paused for a moment before giving us an impish look. "What kind of revenge?"

Later that night on the ship we all snuck out of the ship and met in the lobby.

"Do you have the items?" Anise asked.

Raven held up _it_ for all to see and then gave us one of the twelve. Anise then laid a map of the ship out and started pointing out locations.

"Alright, Guy's room is here and this is Luke's room." She pointed to the main part of the ship. "But we have to be careful because Jade's in the middle of the two rooms.

"We can get Jade too then!" Raven suggested.

Anise shook her head in almost a sad manner. "Colonel doesn't go to sleep until 4 o' clock or later when he gets something interesting to look at." She explained.

"Got it. Let's go." We nodded to each other and ran towards the locations.

/

The next morning the whole ship woke up to Luke's screaming.

"AHHH! What the hell happened to my face!" He screamed. I heard people running around outside my room and I continued to lay in my bed with a small smirk on my face. Oh, sweet, sweet revenge.

I decided to get up and watch the entertainment. I composed myself before walking out the door. The door next to mine opened up and Raven strolled out with the same smirk on her face. And just as she closed her door Anise waltzed out of hers. We all replaced our smirks with surprised faces and started running down the hallways.

"Luke what happened?" I asked in an innocent surprised manner.

"MY FACE! It's RUINED!" Luke screamed.

"Luke, calm down." Guy came running out of his room with a startled look on his face. Luke looked at him then pointed at him in a shocked manner.

"Guy! YOUR FACE IS RUINED TOO!" Guy looked around at everyone else who looked startled as well. That's when I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started laughing like a maniac. Raven joined me and next was Anise. The others stared at us like we were ghost.

"I... Can't believe it.." I said in betweeen laughs.

"This is not funny! Why are you laughing!" Luke roared. That only made me laugh harder. Soon I was on the ground rolling right beside Raven.

We laughed so hard that the weapons of mass destruction rolled out of our pockets and into the necromancer's view.

"What's this?" He asked and picked it up.

I stiffled my laughing for a minute and answered. "That my friend, is a..."

**Skip scene! (Lol, don't hate me! ;P) Also (note that Star and raven were in the room with 'it' while Luke and Van were talking.)**

After we had taken care of the whole Luke and Guy buisness we finally arrived in Chesedonia. For some reason the name of this town reminded me of cheese.

"Well have a day to get supplies before the ship to Baticul comes. Feel free to shop and get all the supplies you need." Jade brought up. I looked at the sack of gald I had. Van had given it to me back at the port, saying that it was mine. It contained 1500 gald and I was very happy. Like I said, I would get that money back from Asch one way or another. Adding that to my current balance I had 2000 gald! Yeah!

"Why would we need to get supplies. Your just taking ME home so I see no use." Luke blurted.

Anise shot him a dirty look. "This isn't just about you. We're on the brink of war." The dark look faded and she started clinging onto his arm again.

"I think Luke's just scared to go shopping again." I put flatly.

Guy snickered but stopped when Luke gave him a death glare. "Why is that Star?" He asked glancing back over to see if Luke was watching.

"He's afraid that he'll get arrested over an apple again." I gave the same tone as before.

"Shut up." He screamed.

"How would you know about that Star." Tear asked in a cold voice.

"I was passing by Engave and I heard that a stupid red head couldn't pay for an apple. I wonder who that could've been." I glanced over at Luke who was about to explode. Jade adjusted his glasses and put on his pokerface.

"Mieu, master it's a new city! It's full of sand!" Mieu hopped up and down in a very cute manner.

"Shut up thing." Luke yelled and stared it down. Poor Mieu. He put his ears down like a dog who had been kicked or done something show Luke wasn't kidding, he threw Miieu into the harbor waters.

"Luke! Mieu can't swim!" I screamed and dived after him. A few minutes later I came back up with a wet Mieu and a very, very, scary face.

"If you throw Mieu in one more time, I swear your gonna be the next one." I threatened. I put Mieu up on Ion's shoulder and started to shiver.

"Are? Are you cold? In the middle of the desert?" Anise asked.

"Honestly? Yes." I replied shaking a bit more.

"Jeez, how can you stand it?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"Your standing in the middle of a desert, barefooted, and your cold." He explained.

"Y-your p-p-point is?" I stammered.

"Your messed up." He replied in an obnoxious tone.

"Your face is messed up." I shouted back. Terrible comeback I know, I wasn't good at those. I was good at sacastic comments though.

"Now, now children. Don't fight." Jade cut in. "Please go now and get your supplies. That means you too Luke."

"Aww." Luke groaned and turned towards Tear. "Will you come with me?" Right there he sounded like a five year old. Then again he's only seven...

"Luke... I ... sure." She answered.

"Oh, is Tear making a move on _my_ Luke?" Anise asked.

"What? I've done no such thing." Tear studdered.

"It's nice to see the we're all getting along." Ion stepped forward and pointed to the huge castle at the other side of town. "Let's meet there by three."

"Good plan Fluffy." Raven spoke up. Wait a minute, where was Raven?

"Everyone looked around until there eyes landed on a stand selling cakes. "You guys go on ahead while I look at these delicious cakes."

"I'll take Anise, Ion and Raven if you don't mind." I smiled at them when they nodded their heads.

"I would like to see somethings around town if you don't mind." Ion piped in after we had left the other party members.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" I let my hand rest on the hilt of my sword.

"Well, I would like to see some of the stands and then maybe the bar?" He suggested.

"The bar? Are you sure a fon master should be going into one of those?" I said after a moment of shock.

"Please Star. I've never been to one before." he pleaded. I looked at him with disapproving eyes only to have to look away from the puppy dog look.

"I don't think you'll want to go to one." I said still not meeting his eyes. I didn't get an answer so when I looked back he was looking down with a disappointed look. Like a child who didn't get a puppy they wanted. Must resist, puppy dog look.

"Starrrrrr..." I heard behind me. I turned around eager to get away from the look. Raven and Anise were holding up a piece of cake with a twinkle in their eye. "You should buy this for us."

"Let's look around in the stalls then." Ion said coming up. "And then the bar." He looked at me and then tacked, "Fon master's orders." On the end.

We visited muliple stalls in the area. Anise and Raven happily shared the cake that I bought for them. Anise decided she liked a new weapon so we all decided to upgrade our current ones. By upgrade our current ones I mean we couldn't switch but it would become like a level 1 dragon sword for example. Reminded me of the final fantasy games.

"Now then." Ion tapped his fingers together and looked at me. "You were taking us somewhere Star?"

I sighed and led them in the direction of the bar. I stopped in front of it, turned around and pointed sternly to the three. "Remember, we're only looking. No drinks."

We walked in and who do we find? Jade of course. We all stared at each other until Ion pointed to me.

"It was her." He said looking innocently.

"Traitor!" I screamed.

"Now Star. Taking a religious master into a place like this is scrictly forbidden. Out you go." He ushered us out and locked the door. I stood there for a minute with my mouth completely agape.

"Nice one Ion." Anise chuckled.

"It was nothing." He winked.

"Are you really Ion." I wondered outloud. He smiled innocently and waved. "Of course I am silly."

"Rrrriiiigggghhhhttttt..."

"Star, isn't it about three?" Raven asked looking at the clock above the bar.

"I guess." We all started walking towards the huge effing castle thingy.

"Ugh, why is it so hot." Raven whined about half way there.

"You've been saying that for the last three hours. Along with I'm totally going to egg Sync." Anise put in. "Besides, this is probably the least hottest day that you'll ever feel here. I'm surprised it's only this hot."

"Are you serious?" She panted. "Well anyway and I am going to egg him, oh the look on his face. hehehehee."

We walked up the endless flight of stairs of the castle thingy too see Jade, Tear,Guy, and Luke already waiting for us. What is Jade exactly? We took the quickest path here and he still makes it here faster than us. Monster...

"Finally!" Luke whined. "Jeez, why did you take so long?"

"Shut it girly boy." Raven interjected. I just then noticed she was moving a bit sluggish compared to when we were in Choral Castle.

"What did you call me!" Luke screamed.

"Enough children." Tear said slowly. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Luke was about to get a scolding from Tear.

"I'm not a child!" Luke argued.

"Shut up Luke! Just listen to Tear for once and shut up!" Raven moaned.

"Are you okay?" I asked the usually hyper girl.

"No, it's too damn hot." She nearly screamed. Tear and I touched her skin to feel a complitary cold feeling.

"Your freezing." Tear gasped.

"No,no Tear she's usually freezing, this is warm to her." I interjected.

There was an akward silence then Guy broke it. "Lets check this fon disc."

They opened the door to the mansion to be gretted by a short stumby man with a big bright red nose. Oh, look this guy looks like Astor, but he can't because Astor isn't stuby last time I checked.

"Ehehehehe, welcome. What can I do for you friends?" He asked.

"Oh, lorelei it is him. The laugh is so distinugishable." I mumbled.

"Please come in." He lead us all in and I was personally greeted by a cold freezing blast of air. I started shivering for it was unrelenting.

"Star, what's wrong?" Raven asked. I looked at her to see she was at her normal posture and coldness.

"It's freezing." I muttered.

"Oh, that's just the AC." Astor piped in. "We set it to about 65 degrees farenhiet.

"It feels great!" Guy exclaimed and took a very lax position on the couch. I could just imagine Natalia being here and screaming at him to get up. But no we don't have to deal with the prissy princess yet! Hurray~!

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Luke asked and walked in casually.

Jade grinned as he walked passed and put a hand on my shoulder. "We need to talk after this." He put bluntly. His glasses put on an eeiry glare and I shuttered at the thought of what we had to talk about. If you thought talking to the commandant was scary try talking to Jade. You'll have nightmares for a week.

I sat down as causally as I could and tried to cover up the goose bumps. To take my mind off the coldness, I started counting everything that looked expensive. Bad choice, almost everything looked expesive. Even the ceiling. That's right, the ceiling. It had taperstries on the top and a painting which i'm to lazy to describe because of all its dramatic effects.

My attention snapped back to the clapping of hands. Astor had clapped his hands and ordered that the disc be analzyed. I tried to listen in on the conversation but got utterly lost and instead focused on the giant golden statue of Astor that was just staring down at us. Creeppppyyyy...

The guy walked out after a few more minutes of talking and handed the fon disc to Guy. Jade got up and handed him the blank fon disc to analyz as well. The person bowed, took it, and went into the room again.

"So I presume you are all the fon masters entourage?" Astor piped in.

"Oh course we are!" Anise cooed.I presumed that she had noticed the valuable things in the room too.

"We passing through Chesedonia in hopes of reaching Kimlasca." Jade explained. The door opened once more and the guy came out.

"That was quick." I murmured. He handed it to Jade, who examined it before handing it to me.

"You can have the blank disc Star. Though I am curious to see what your going to do with it." Jade turned back to Astor and thanked him.

"Oh,don't worry Jade. You'll find out soon enough." I snickered.

I looked to see Raven already getting up to leave.

''Star, I need you for a moment." Raven gave me a sincere look so I followed her outside. We walked down the endless flight of stairs until we were around the end. She stopped and then started getting sluggish again.

"Why is it so hot!" She screamed. She hung her head in a self pitying manner. "I've lost all my pride." She concluded quietly.

"No you haven't." I patted her on the back.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to just get out of there. That's why we left." Raven brought up.

"What!" I screamed.

"You looked just as bored as me! Well, lets go see if the ships here yet." She prompted.

"I just remembered something!" I said out loud.

"What?" She asked.

"We didn't get to see Luke get his wallet stolen." I said in a very loud manner.

"Awwww..." She turned around and started walking towards the port. "Oh well."

Unbeknownst, to her, eggs were falling out of her paritiy open bag and into the sands.

"Uh, Raven?"

"What is it Star?"

"I um, nevermind."

"Ah, Star, Raven. There you are." Guy waltzed up along with the rest of the party and stopped at a safe distance. Raven stopped and made her way back, not even noticing the puddle of eggs that was now forming.

"Uhh..." Guy began. I waved him off before he could say anymore.

A kimlascan soldier ran up and saluted to Luke. "Preperations are complete Master Luke. The ship to Kimlasca is ready to go."

"Let's head to the port then, shall we?" Jade asked.

Sandy being moved at a quick pace caught mine and Tear's attention.

"Look out!" We both shouted at the same time.

A flash of green went between Guy and I and the next thing we both knew what had happened, we were on the ground with scattered documents and discs. Guy looked like he was in pain which I assumed was the curse slots doing. I didn't feel anything exept for a small bump on my cheek where I had fallen on. We both scrambled to pick both of them up as Sync caught one of the disc in midair.

"Hand those over!" he demanded.

"Hurry! To the port." Jade commanded. I started to get up and run with them when I saw something glittering in the sand.

"Your not getting away." Sync yelled and started to run after us. What he didn't expect though was the pool of eggs.

As he slipped on the messy goo, I scrambled to scoop whatever the shiny thing was. We started running as our own lives depended on it. Damn, stupid, P.E. line coming real.

Raven, who had been so angry and glum from the heat the last 5 minutes, started laughing as Sync hastily tried to get up. We were a little farther behind Luke so I decided to pick up the pace. I glanced side ways when Raven had slowed down. We ran ahead of Luke without diverting our gaze from the stand.

"Behold! The delicious Taco! One of the uhh... seven wonders of this... world! Watch as I put the meat andd cheese into this shell to creat a delicous main course." The person advertising the taco's raised their hands as they sprinkled in the cheese. They were masked by all the protective clothes but the voice sounded oddly familiar. The stall faded out of my line of vision as I ran.

I averted my attention back to Sync who was actually almost in arm lengths length of touching Luke's hair.

"Faster Moron!" Raven yelled.

"Shut up brat!" he screamed back. I found it funny that as soon as she looked back at him, he was already speeding up and going ahead of us.

Raven started panicking now because she knew what would happen if they got on the ship just a little later than Luke. So to compromise, she started chucking eggs backwards at Sync. Some hit, some didn't but all the way to the port she managed to keep a fresh stock of eggs and keep running.

We raced into the port just as the Kimlascan soldier titled his head sideways when Luke told him they were being chased.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Get the fucking ship moving! We're being chased." Raven and I screamed. it was funny how much the sun can affect ones life.

We jumped onto the ship, barely making it to the railing just as Dist the runny came flying over head. Oh dear lord and to think the day's not even over yet!

We are so, so, so, screwed. Finally managing to catch our breath I looked down to the sandy item I had picked up. I couldn't believe it!

Yulia's necklace.

**Finally! Long chapter huh**?

**I bet you guy's can't guess what Raven, Star, and Anise possess from the Katsburg scene.**** Closest one gets a chocolate chip cookie and a muffin Sync had just bought.**

**Sync: You stole my muffin! That cost 500 gald.**

**ES: Pssh. You got ripped off.**

**Sync: I don't care! Give me my muffin back! DX**

**Natalia: -magically appears- Is that the muffin I made yesterday?**

**Sync: ... Bye Star! You can have it!**

**ES: No Natalia yours is over there. -points to a trash can with a corpse hanging out of it.-**

**Natalia: Is that... a corpse?**

**ES: No, that's Blaze.**

**Natalia and Sync: O.o Why?**

**ES: Because Blaze was supposed to come into this chapter and I decided not to have him and he committed suicide.**

**Blaze: I'm still alive you know.**

**Es: AHH! Zombie Blaze! Hurry Raven get a stick!**

**Next chapter: Where we meet someone else.**

**ALSO, happy Birthday Raven! your now older than you should be!**

**Raven: What's that supposed to mean?**


	10. Chapter 10: Where we meet Blaze!

**Hey everyone guess what? My friends are total slave drivers! Yeah! So after getting beat up and poked to death I finally came out with this chapter. Enjoy~. **

** Next thankyou to ****Yukimo**** and ****Azure Espeon ****and ****Dave and Bob ****and ****StarSonata****. I will reveal who gets the prize at the end. And if Shadow/Raven is reading this and decides to give away the answer, I swear I will take all your cookies away!**

** Disclaimer~: -Guy in a puppy dog suit- Emberstar doesn't own Tales of Abyss. But apparently I have to dress up in costumes because of a deal we made. -cough,cough- Can I change out now?**

** ES: Nope, not until the end. -maniacal laughter-**

**Chapter 10:**

**Where we meet Blaze.**

I stared down at the slightly sandy object in my palm. On the deck, everyone was trotting around, brushing sand off and getting cheagles pried off of them. Raven who was literally crawling around now, sidled up to me and saw the shiny object resting in the palm of my hand.

"You got the shiny back!" She exclaimed. A small voice whispered into our heads at that moment. "Go into a different room."

We obeyed and shut the door with a tiny click. Yulia appeared in all her sandiness and adjusted her tiara atop her head.

"What took you so long. Do you know how much sand is in that town? Did you know that most of the god generals smell like cinnamon? Have you ever felt the feeling of being buried under hot sand!" She exploded.

"Ow, my ear." I put flatly, clutching it.

"The answers to that are, we were riding a boat, no, really?, and again no." Raven smiled at the end and gave Yulia a suspicious look. "Is question three true?"

"It doesn't matter." Yulia blurted.

"Um, sorry I guess?" I replied shakily.

"Ugh, never mind." She shook her head furiously.

"So what now?" Raven asked with the smile still on her face.

"Now your going to go find the Jade gang and sit with them for 2 hours and listen to stuff you probably already know." She chirped happily.

"When I had first played the game, I thought Yulia was a nice,sweet person because she raised the outer lands just for the people. I see I'm wrong." I looked away with indignation.

"Well too bad, now go." She disappeared in a flash of light and left behind a light glow of seventh fonons.

Raven and I both groaned and headed outside.

"So what shall we do on the Kittiesburg Ferry for two and a half hours?" I asked.

"Well if Jade hadn't taken away my weapons of mass destruction I would still be able to have entertainment." Raven sighed.

"Yep that was pretty fun, remember Luke's face?"

** Flashback~**

"Ahhh! My face it's ruined!" Luke screamed. Star, Raven, and Anise stood there for a moment before laughing so hard and hitting the floor. All over Luke's face were doodles and hearts saying 'I love Mieu' and 'I love Jade' and one even said 'I love Asch.'

"Luke! What's wrong!" Guy yelled running out.

"Ahhh! Guy your face! It's ruined!" Luke screamed.

Guy's face could be described as ruined like Luke had said or could be described as owned. All of it was covered in doodles like Luke's only it said 'I love women' and 'Jade, marry me.' Guy's presence only made the three laugh harder and everyone watched as a pair of cylinders rolled out of their pockets. Jade picked them up and examined them.

"And what are these." Jade asked, looking at them up and down.

Star tried to stifle her laughs to answer him. "That my friend is... a sharpie."

"And what is a sharpie?"

"A magic marker."

"Magic marker?"

"Yeah, its a weapon of mass destruction."

"Then should we dispose of this dangerous weapon? Will it blow up?"

"...Bwhahahaha!" Star continued to laugh as well as Raven while Anise had managed to recover.

"I don't think so." She giggled. Jade shrugged and confiscated the sharpie.

**End of flashback~**

"Yeah, good times. So Yulia, mind explaining this?" Raven called.

Yulia popped up with her arms folded across her chest. I suspected she was still mad.

"Explain what." She pouted.

Yep, still mad.

"This marky thingy on my shoulder." She pulled down the sleeve to show the small angel feather mark. I had forgotten about that. I looked at my hand in turn to see the dragon all glowing an eeiry red color. Creepy...

"Oh! I wanted to congratulate you on your burst arte!" She shouted cheerfully erasing all look of anger.

"Wait burst arte? You told me sacred." I looked utterly confused now.

"I lied." She shrugged.

"Well get on with explaining the marky thingy." Raven gestured.

"Well, every time you first use one of my burst artes you'll receive a mark. Star let me see your hand." I lifted it up and she opened my palm. She then proceeded to prod the dragon until it shown bright.

"Good, it's charged." She murmured. Then she pulled Raven over and looked at her neck. I glanced over to see it a fourth of the way filled with a ghostly blue light.

"So anyways, when you fill it all the way up with fonons you can use it again. But, if you use it before that you can exhaust your fonons and hurt yourself." Yulia gave us the critical look and for a split second she looked just like Tear.

"The same thing can happen if you use it for too long, doing so can result to fevers, paralyzes, colds, lack of movement for a few moments, or sometimes even an injury." Raven and I looked down in shame.

"Too much to remember..." Raven whispered.

"So for an example, Star, go get the scion please." I shrugged at her request and went off to find Luke.

After wandering around on the deck for awhile and through the multiple rooms I found Luke. He was sitting on his bed trying to go to sleep or something around there.

"Hey, Luke!" I yelled.

He bolted up and gave me the sour look. "What do you what? You know I still hate you for what you did to my face."

"Okay, okay, hands down, I admit it. And I'm not really in the apologetic mood but I need you to come with me." I blanched backwards when he through a book at me with his eyes closed.

"Go away. I don't have time to mess around." He laid back down when he heard the successful smack of the book hitting something. Which happened to be the wall on the other side of the room. God, he had terrible aim.

"But master Van's waiting~." I cooed and threw the book right back at him. It hit him hard in the head and he sat up quickly. he glared at me but nevertheless, got his shoes on and followed me out the door.

I weaved my way through the hallways with a Luke following me from behind, bitching all the way. I made it back to Raven and Yulia who were tapping both their feet impatiently.

"Jeez Star, you need 15 minuted to drag Luke back here?" Raven asked.

"What's going on? Where's master Van?" He demanded.

"Alright Star, now ask if he wants to fight you." Yulia pushed me forward with her soft hands wrapped in silk.

"What?" I bellowed.

"I said, where's master Van?" Luke repeated.

"Just do it." Yulia grinned.

"Fine, Luke. Do you want to fight me?" I asked.

"If master Van isn't here then no." He tried to storm off after that.

"Wait!" I reached forward and grabbed his hand before he could progress even further. "Van can watch us..." The things he would do for that man.

He sighed deeply but turned back around. "Does that mean I get to beat the crap out of you?" He smiled broadly at that statement.

"Ha, only if you think you can." I sneered.

"Fine, but you better bring Raven along. You'll need all the help you can get!" He put his hands on his hips and gave us a smug smile.

I looked backwards to see both shaking their heads no. "Sorry Luke. This is a one on one fight." Raven interjected. "Though I really do wanna beat the shit out of you." She murmured the last part almost inaudibly.

15 minutes later, we were on the haul of the ship in a fighting stance with almost all of the party there, excluding Jade. Yulia had long dissipated and said she would command me through the necklace. I reached up and tugged it a few times to tell her we were about starting.

"All right, this is a one on one battle between Star and Luke. begin." Guy commanded. Van watched from the roof of the ship as the supposed ninja and his apprentice fought. He looked down at the carrier pigeon on his arm and slipped the small note he had made out for the other god generals into the small pocket on its neck. Inside told Sync to set up troops around the outside of Baticul in about 2 days and to tell Asch and Largo to prepare the Tartarus outside the city as well.

He shooed it with a wave of his hand and looked back down at the fight.

"Demon Fang!" Luke shouted.

I stepped out of the way just before it hit my toes and charged him. Using the jump attack Link from Zelda always uses if you hit the up A button, I clashed sword with him and held my ground.

"Alright Star, now concentrate on fire." Yulia instructed.

"What?" I hissed.

"Think about fire and draw in 5th fonons." She repremanded.

I rolled my eyes and started to think about drawing in lots of fonons. 5th fonons circled around me in a clumbsy manner. Yulia seemed to internally sigh, 'try drawing them in a little better.' was the first message I got.

"I'm trying you slave driver." I spat.

"What did you call me! Damn it!" Luke yelled and shoved his sword with more force. I staggered backward and lost concentration on the fonons. They fell apart and hit the ground with a hiss.

'Stagger him!' Yulia nearly screamed.

"Uh, fine." I complided by faking a demon fang then running up and slashing his arm. Not a very easy task but hey, it works.

'Now again, go back and start summoning fifth fonons.' I jumped back and thought of fire. Fonons came out of the grond in a more collective manner than before and whisked around my feet while Luke complained on how much his arm hurted now.

'Now say the incantation!' Yulia mentally screamed. She missed her artes she had learned from the other sentitents.

A list of words popped into my head again and I started reading them. "Die by the mighty roar that will send you all to hell! Dragon Fire!" While I was saying that my fist had reached out in front towards Luke.

I opened my fist with a little effort and the dragon appeared.

Van watched above in wide eyes as the dragon danced around the deck and tried to burn Luke. It kept touching others but they didn't appear to be burnt. So this was the fire arte of Yulia, dragon fire, that Legretta had been talking about. it would prove good if on their side...

'Getting tired.' I thought. I closed my fist and it disappeared right as it set Luke's hair on fire.

"Ah it burns!" He screamed running in circles.

"Do you forfeit?" Guy asked with a little sympathy for his friend.

"Never! Ow, make it stop." He wailed.

"You have to forfeit Luke." Guy watched as Luke ran straight into Star's fist and then hit the ground. He sighed and shook his head. Maybe she didn't need lessons after all.

"Ow..." When Guy looked back he wagered that last sentence one more time. Star was now clutching her hand where she had punched Luke, who said boy at the moment was getting hit by Jade's fonic arte Splash.

"Maybe, just maybe we should do something about those two." Guy suggested quietly looking over Raven and Star.

"Raven, one moment please." Jade stopped her. She turned around and met him squarely in the eyes. "Would you care for a battle?" he asked.

Woah, I went wide eyed. Since when did the necromancer issue out fights?

"Sure!" She chirped happily. "Hold on though, I need to get something."

She turned towards me and took the necklace off. I gave her a questioning look and she mouthed 'Yulia'.

When she put it on, Yulia appeared by her side. I stole a quick glance at jade who had looked up at Van.

Wait a minute, was he... Was he trying to get us to use those artes? No, that would mean he would want Van to see them. he was against Van wasn't he...? I took a seat down next to Tear and watched the fight begin.

"Begin!"

Raven jumped back and started making bullets fly. Jade meekly dodged them and start slowly summoning 4th fonons which were all around us. Almost as if he was buying time...

"Alright Raven, listen say your mark isn't filled up all the way. But you want to use an arte. The answer to that is simple. Your mark is like a TP gauge. You have to wait til its all the way full to use your angels blizzard but other than that you can use all the artes you want til the gauge runs out." She explained. "Try something little like-."

She was cut short when Raven raised her hand and shouted. "Icicle!"

Ice formed under Jade at an alarming speed and spiked upwards. Jade rolled out of the way and smirked.

I looked at Raven in awe. She didn't even use an incantation or concentrate, she just did it like that.

Jade swiftly made his way towards her and she concentrated on decapitated him with bullets somehow.

It was only a matter of seconds before he was at her neck with his materialized spear at her throat. She looked, acted, and sounded defeated but no. She dropped her guns and shrugged her shoulders like she had lost. Jade, thinking the battle was over lower his blade slightly.

Her hands wiped up at that moment, seizing the flat of the blade and moving it away from her throat. I smirked realizing that these guys had no idea what Raven had done all through childhood.

She started punching millimeters from Jade's face as he dodged quickly, tried to sweep his feet, and even grazed his clothing from time to time. It wasn't until her knee came up into his stomach and he fell on his knee that the flurry of punches had ended. She kicked one of her guns up and head it to his head.

Now it was the necromancers turn to be defeated. Or so we thought.

"I win." Raven smirked and didn't pull her gun away like Jade had.

"I guess, it must have been from my clumsiness to finish the job." he sighed and shook his head. "Wait a minute, what's that?" He asked in a surprised voice. raven glanced backwards for a split second and Jade already had his own spear at her throat again.

"Nope, we're now both dead." He exclaimed happily.

"The battle has ended in a draw. Let's retire to the cabins now." Guy announced.

We did so and sat down, starting to converse about fonons with the now conscious Luke.

" If we made it this far we should be in the clear." Luke started.

"No, we had two random fights and they're still chasing us." Raven drawled, sarcasm leaking out of her voice wholeheartedly. I rolled my eyes. They had no idea.

"Damn." Guy cursed. "I lost some of the documents when Sync attacked."

"Give them to me." Guy handed Jade the documents and he looked through them carefully.

"Looks like isofon research. 3.14159265358979323846, Lorelei's fonon frequency.' He exclaimed in the Jade tone.

"But that's Pi..." Raven and I repeated the number one clique line of all self inserts.

"Nu ah, idiots. Pie is a dessert not numbers." Luke spat at us.

"Not exactly." I interjected. "Pi is used in geometry all the time."

"So does that mean we're using Lorelei when we're using Geometry? Cool." We high fived at that.

"Ugh, I don't get this. 'Lorelei'? 'Isofons?' 'Fonon frequencies', 'Geometry'? I don't get any of this.

"Lorelei is the name of the aggregate sentient of the seventh fonon." Tear explained.

"When a certain amount of a particular fonon come together it becomes sentient, control that and you can use high level fonic artes." Anise added.

"Each one has a name, fist is Shadow, sixth is rem and so on." Guy went about.

"Lorelei's still hasn't been observed. it's existence is hypothetical." Jade sounded interested.

"So does that mean Lorelei could be fake?" Luke asked.

"Fake my ass." I blurted. Everyone's' eyes shot over to me. I really need to refrain from blurting out random thoughts.

"Would you like to add something Star?" Jade pestered. Damn you, hypocrite.

"Sure." I started.

"Huh. How come all of you know this stuff." Luke put in just before I was about to speak.

"Well it's basic logic around here... Star, Raven how to do know it?"

"Um, you see..." Ugh, think but to ToS, ToS, ToS...

"it's okay Luke you can't help it. Just keep learning things from here on out." Tear said softly.

"is it just me, or are you being a lot nicer to Luke all of a sudden Tear?" Anise asked slyly.

'Yeah, for subject changing!' I thought.

"What are you talking about?" Tear stuttered. "Oh, also. All matter emits a fonon frequency. They're like finger prints and no two are the same."

"You changed the subject. Very smooth." Guy said playfully.

"be quiet Guy!" Tear demanded. "Isofons are two entities that are exactly alike. Of course they don't exist unless artificially created."

"Of course if they were common we would have hyperressonances occurring all over the place." Jade looked at the door sharply all of a sudden. "Of course, isofon research holds potential for weapon development, so the military has to keep their eyes on it. Such a pestering job." He shook his head.

"That fomicry technology they worked on a long time ago can make isofons right?" Anise asked from her perch on the bunk beds.

'...' filled the room for a second. "Yeah fomicry is like a copy machine right?" Guy said breaking the silence.

"No, replicas may look the same but their fonon frequencies are different." Jade's gaze hardened on the door again.

" Enough of this complicated stuff, jade can read those documents on his own-" I stopped listening and just recognized my position. Oh, perfect. I was leaning on the door...

I crashed to the ground when the door went flying open and a soldier appeared. Damn storyline...

"Sir, emergency. A large number of monster and unidentified objects approaching!" He yelled.

"Mieu, what if the ship sinks. Master! I can't swim!" Mieu pleaded. Luke gave him an annoyed glance before punting him across the room.

"Shut up and drown!"

"Douche bag." Raven murmured.

He said no more because at that moment three oracle knights crammed their way into the room. I drew my sword quickly and tried to stab one of them. I lopped some of Luke's hair off instead.

"Hey!" He yelled drawing his own sword. He turned around and tried to stab one.

Luke used Stab.

It was super effective!

Oracle knight(s) have been defeated~! Yeah~! Wait why am I thinking about Pokemon?

We all scrambled out the door and towards the bridge.

"isn't it funny how every time we try to ask Star a question that we get into a fight?" Anise giggled.

"That's not true." I shrieked. Now we were climbing up stairs. Hope I don't fall.

"Oh really? Watch. What's your favorite color Star?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but an oracle knight cut me off. She giggled and made Tokunaga grow large. "Shadow Raid!" Deads.

"See!" She exclaimed as we started running up the stairs again.

Out on deck we find little barrelow X with a shiny blue stone.

"Give me back that fon stone!" The captain demanded.

"Never. Whahahhahaha." he said running away.

After 2 minutes of battling gay birds and flying fucking monkeys, yes there were those too, we finally caught up to Barrelow X.

"Don't interfere." It's monotone voice made me laugh on the inside.

"Give us back the fon stone or else." Guy demanded taking a sword out.

"... That's extortion! You're evil. But I'm scared so I'll give it back." He threw it to Guy and jumped to the edge of the ship and cried out, "You haven't heard the last of me!', and dive bombed into the ocean.

"Is it okay for it to get wet?" Anise asked.

"AHHHHHHH!" Came from done below.

"Naturally we won't help it." Jade explained as if we were going to dive down and save it.

Dist came next in all his glory after we made it out onto the ship. He looked as gay as ever! And his laugh could still scare children.

"why hello, Jade!" he exclaimed. "Now listen up you ignorant savages-" That was as far as he got before my adjective abuse radar went off and shut out his voice.

"Why if it isn't Dist the Runny!" Jade exclaimed.

"It's rose!" He screamed.

"You mean Dist the reaper." Anise but in.

"I refuse to except that name! It's R-O-S-E rose! Rose!" He screamed at Anise a short while later.

"What you know him?" Luke asked.

"I'm in the oracle knights so naturally... What about you Jade?" Anise looked at him.

Jade said nothing so Dist said it for him. "I once counted the duplicous snake jade, my frien." He glared at Jade in responce.

"jade? What jade? I don't know of any jade who had such poor taste in friends." jade shrugged.

"What did you say?" Dist growled.

"Ah ah, careful now. You know how you nose runs when you get angry." jade shook his finger back and forth.

Dist covered his face and yelled angrily, " Grrrrrrr. No it doesn't!"

Luke and Guy kneel down and started talking to each other. "Off in their own little world." Guy whispered.

"Enough. Hand over the fon disc data!" Dist started.

"This data?" Jade held up the disc and Dist flew down fast to retrieve it.

He cackled manically before jade said, "It's okay. I've already memorized its contents." Jade replied happily.

Powned.

"I'm being mocked by savages!" Dist bellowed. he hit a gadget on his arm rest and a huge robot came crashing down on deck. the ship started turning sideways to adjust to the new weight.

Ion and I slid across the deck and into a rail. "Are you okay?" I asked the young fon master.

I looked and saw rage in his eyes. This... could not be good...

He calmly stood up and walked over to the robot. Two short words made everyone stop fighting.

"Divine Blaze..." Giant pillars of flames sent the robot careening up into the air and then down into the ocean with an enormous splash.

The ship bounced back to its original form and Dist was hit by the last pillar of fire, sending his soaring over the ocean and into the merciless waves.

"That, was fucking awesome!" Raven and I screamed.

"Fluffy~." Raven hugged the fon master who looked far from exhaustion. I believe the animators got Ion's character wrong. For three seconds.

Ion collapsed in her arms and was healed several times by Tear. he got back up, thanking Tear and returning to his light self. WTF indeed.

"Hey...Look.." Luke began.

"Don't worry. Dist has the tenacity of a cockroach." Jade explained."Now I'm going to go and check the bridge." He strolled off after that,not even questioning Ion. This was getting seriously fucked up.

"I'll come too, ladies please protect Luke and Ion." Guy directed. Anise took this chance to sneak behind him.

"Oh, are you sure your not afraid of us Guy?" She asked. Guy responded by leaping away twice.

"Uh, no of course not." He stammered before sprinting towards the retreating Jade.

"Ugh. being a messenger of peace is hard." Luke exclaimed.

"Psh, no kidding." Raven said. All of us then walked back to our rooms and talked about girly stuff, painted our nails, and did makeovers!

As if...

What really happened is that us girls and Ion had to stand around and wait while Luke complained his head off.

Baticul slowly rose in the distance. I thanked Lorelei, Yulia, and whoever else was up there about how close we were to Baticul.

The ship stopped and docked in the port and we all ran out screaming Yeah! Well half of us.

Goldburg and Hawkeye, I mean Goldburg and Cecille walked up to us and introduced themselves. All the TotA characters went around telling very very long titles and infornmation pausing here or there for formalities and battle discussion.

Then they turned to us two. Lieutenant Hawkeye from FMA looked surprised. Ugh, seriously Screw calling her general Cecille.

"Have we met?" She asked me.

"I don't think so, why?" I asked.

"Oh, um sorry. I guess you looked like someone I once knew." She bowed. "So you are?"

"Uh, Summoner of Mizuho village, Star." Oh so now I remember something from Mizuho.

"Mizuho?" Goldburg looked serious. "I've never heard. And no surname?"

"Uh, it's confidential to the village if I don't speak about it...And last names cannot be given out." I looked away from their peircing gazes.

"And you are?" Goldburg had finally turned to Raven after a minute of silence.

"Ninja of Mizuho village, Raven." She saluted him and he gave her a mystified look.

"We're gonna go to the castle 'kay gramps?" Luke shoved his way passed them and we followed meekly.

Ah Baticul. The city of air cars and of light. I took a deep breath to remember it's depressing smell. Don't ask how it's depressing it just is.

"Where to first master Luke?" I said in the most maid-ish voice I could muster.

"Stop doing that your driving me crazy." He growled.

"What? You want tea that's not hazy? Oh, okay." I skipped off as Luke started bawling that he hated tea.

We all piled into the air car which had strangely no civilians but us. It went at an incredibly low pace so Anise decided it was interrogation time!

"Summoner? Okay I understand ninja, but summoner?" Anise giggled.

"Ionian?" Now it was my turn to giggle. So the last one was 'Evenonian'?"

"Shut up!" She sputtered.

"I'm curious as well Star." Jade put in.

"You're curious about everything. Also, once again, the summoner thing is for the village only." I declared.

"Aww. Every things confidential to the village. Your starting to sound like Ion." She pouted. Ion naturally said nothing but looked almost upset.

A small 'ding!' told us the air car had arrived. All of us stepped off and had a short visitation with the black wings.

"What's up. You going thieving again." Luke asked.

"Oh, fon master! I'll be leaving now." The oracle knight sputtered. He took this chance to run away like a sissy.

"Is he the fon master?" Noire asked.

"What's it to you hag?" Anise asked.

"Quite little girl, or is it a little boy? I can't tell." She started. Anise's face was confronted by rage. "We got quite a show in store for you kids. Look forward to it." She waltzed out with Urushi, and York with her.

Anise stuck her tongue out Noire back after she had left.

"Come on. Let's go. No time for shopping." Luke pulled us all forward up the stairs and into an elevator.

Wow, if I wasn't afraid of heights before I am now. People became as small as ants the higher it progressed. When it finally made it up to the castle, kimlascan knights greeted us and led us up to the castles interior.

"Grand Maestro Mohs is currently in an audience with his majesty. Please wait." The knight suggested.

"Out of my way. I'm not waiting to see my uncle." Luke yelled shoving the knights out of his way and opening the door.

"That's Luke for you. Fuck waiting." Raven laughed.

We all walked through the door and into the audience hall. An audible smack was heard in the room. Alpines hand was outstretched and a blond maid stumbled across the floor right into Mohs. Mohs looked mortified and pushed the blond maid down in disgust.

I studied the blond closely. Spiky blond hair and soft golden eyes winced in pain as she hit the ground. Wait, that wasn't a girl. It was a boy...in a skirt.

"Filthy, now anyways Ingobert, Malkuth is setting up defenses in Grand Chokmah and St. Binah and Engave are their main supply system..." Mohs acted like nothing had happened as the straw blond boy tried to get up and failed.

Wait a minute... it couldn't be.

"Fath-" Luke began. Raven and I cut him off though.

"Blaze!" We both screamed. Both of us sprinted over to Blaze who had a hand on a twisted foot.

"What is the meaning of this!" Ingobert shouted.

"Father this man is talking rubbish. I've seen Malkuth with my own eyes and even though we didn't get close to the capital St. Binah and Engave were peaceful." Luke shouted.

"You're... Luke? Susanne's son?" Ingobert rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah and this man's just trying to start a war." Luke testified.

"I see, and those people behind you are?"

"This is Fon master Ion of the order of Lorelei and Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth military." Luke introduced then.

"Fon Master, we've been looking for you." Mohs exclaimed. Raven and I helped Blaze up with our shoulders. Both of us gave him a dirty look.

"I'll talk to you later Mohs." Ion dismissed. "Star, Raven, why don't you take your friend to an inn." He didn't even look at us but we nodded either way.

I turned towards the king, bowed my head, saying 'your majesty' before turning and leaving. He paid no attention when the giant door slammed shut with an audible click.

**Yeah. All done. Even if Blaze was introduced for three lines he's finally here! FFIINNNAAALLLLYYYY! If you've played ToS you know what Star was talking about with the summoner. No, at the moment she is no summoner or affiliated with**

**it. now then, Azure Espeon, I congratulate you with this muffin. They used sharpies and you said markers I think.**

** Sync: Give me my muffin!**

** Star: Never!**

** ES:... My place has been stolen...**

** Next chapter: Where Baticul sight seeing comes handy.**

** Star: -running away with a muffin-**

** Sync:- chasing her with her sword.-**


	11. Chapter 11: Pointless chapter, yay!

**Ello, peeps. I have a few notes to give out before we start. But even before that... 11/11/11! i'm excited, okay moving on.**

**1. Thank you to all my reviewers, even Anon. yes, I suck at writing sometimes, yes the characters are void of all intelligence, for now they seemed overpowered, and once again yes they might be out of character. I'm sorry, Jade I understand is OoC but Sync? Uh, when I write about Sync I think of him as a sadistic, cocky, arrogant boy who hates the world and likes cookies. XD So yay~, because 5 reviews for one chapter is aweosme!**

**2. Blaze's personality is alot different from the other two's and he has some decent intelligence. that is why you should wait before judging all the characters. Oh, and you haven't even met the last one yet. XD if you thought Star and Raven was bad you got a whole 'nother thing coming for you.**

**3. The last note is that if you read all the way to here. I congradulate you for reading my boring writing. So, arigato and good luck with this chapter.**

**Chapter 11:**

**Sightseeing can be useful...**

As I rubbed my hair down with a towel after the nice shower I had taken at the Inn, I watched as Blaze grimanced over his sprained ankle. A shower ran with a little plip plop as Raven washed all the blood out of her hair and clothes. Before her, I had washed my clothes and was surprised how red the water had gotten. The rips in the dress could probably be mended by sewing, which I wasn't going to attempt. I tried sewing once, the cloth has never been seen from again.

The shower stopped and Raven came out dressed in a small night gown, one similar to the one I was wearing, while I was waiting for my clothing to dry.

"What's up?" She asked casually.

"Nothing much, just the ceiling." I answered. We looked towards Blaze who was staring at us.

"I thought I was crazy and dreaming but why are you two here?" He asked out of the blue.

"No, the real question is why are you here." Raven interjected.

"I went to sleep and the next thing that I knew, BAM! I'm in a random garden with knights pointing javelins at my throat." Blaze exclaimed.

"Same here. Except I woke up on a branch in the middle of the forest." I told him. We turned to Raven with an expectant look.

"All you guys need to know is that I woke up in a cabin, which was apparently Jade's room, on the castle thingy." She shifted her eyes warily as if something else had happened. We shrugged and let it go.

"So what are we gonna do?" Blaze asked.

"Uh, well at the moment we're running around doing jobs for the goddess of the world." I said with fake enthrallment.

He looked surprised as calculated. "Wow, that's pretty cool. Where is she?"

"Don't get too excited. Shes actually really mean." I told him straight to the point.

"That is not true Star!" Yulia said appearing before them.

"Oh, looks like she's arrived. Say hello Blaze." I said from the bed.

"Uh, Hi?"

"What's with the straight face? You're such a meanie Star..." Yulia pouted.

"You're very pretty, may I ask for your name?" Blaze asked taking on his gentlemen mood, or so we call it.

"Oh, a gentleman!" Yulia gasped. "My name is Yulia Jue." She said kindly.

"A pleasure." He bowed.

"The same I assure you but I must go." She disappeared and there was a knock on the door. Why does that always happen?

"We're coming in." The door opened and Guy and Anise slipped in. Jade and Ion walked in afterwards.

"Whoa, who are you?" Anise asked Blaze. Ion whispered something into her ear and a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh, you're that girl?" Blaze sweat dropped at that. Then he stared at Jade with astonish ment then crawled over to me at the edge of the bed.

"Star!" He whispered. "Do you see his eyes and skin color. You two look identical when it comes to skin tone."

I smacked Blaze on the head and he rubbed it with remorse. "Yes Blaze, I know. I've been traveling with them for two weeks or so." I explained.

"Mind if I ask what's so interesting?" Jade piped in.

"Uh, nothing!" Blaze answered too quickly.

"He's just astonished that he's now seen two people with red eyes." i explained.

Jade nodded slowly a playful smirk gracing his face. "That's a natural reaction I suppose."

"We're going to see the Fabre's now; Luke wanted to know if you guys wanted to see them." Guy explained.

"What? Luke inviting us." I said with mock surprise. "Let me get dressed then." I stepped inside the bathroom, threw off the night gown, and slipped on the, now dry, silky sweater dress. I would have to ask Tear or maybe even Natalia to patch it up later. I didn't trust any of the guys to do it. Hehe, actually maybe I could. There's only one person named Guy that could probably sew.

I combed through my hair with my fingers and made my way to the door. I put my hand but decided not to open it due to voices talking.

"...Has Star always been that pale?" I heard Guy ask.

"Um, yeah." Raven answered.

"Really? She looks like the fon master! No offense Ion."

"None taken Anise."

"Really? I never noticed." Raven admitted.

"Hey maybe if we compare her to Ion we can tell if she's sick or not." Anise said. Hey, maybe Anise could sew my clothing together. She's kept Tokunaga together for this long.

I opened up the door silently and stood leaning against the door way.

"Ha, that's a great idea Anise. Now the trick is getting her to do it without her knowing." Guy said. Jade looked over at me and coughed loudly.

The other party members turned to see me smirking, leaning on the door frame.

"Do what Guy?" I asked, picking up my sword from the cabinet and slipping it on.

"Oh, um nothing at all." He stuttered. Anise sniggered at this.

I unsheathed the sword and looked at it with the utmost interest. "I thought I heard you say something too Anise." I glanced over at her.

It was her turn to stutter. "Uh, I didn't say anything. Jeez, if you tried hard enough you could be as scary as the colonel."

"I take offense to that Anise. Am I really that scary?" Jade asked putting on his grin.

"Yeah, besides. No one, NO ONE, can be as scary as Jade." I put in, sheathing the sword. raven brushed past me and into the bathroom to change into the uniform that Jade had given her.

"My, you youngsters are so mean." Jade brought up.

"Yeah, yeah save it for later old man." I said to Jade.

Guy merely sat in between us looking amused.

"So what's your name?" Blaze asked Guy as Jade, Star and Anise kept making comments on Jade's age.

"Hm, oh my name is Guy, Guy Cecil." He shook his hand. "And you are?"

"Blaze. Blaze Onaro." He shook reeturned the shake.

I smirked in the middle of my sentence about Jade being older than the emperor; Blaze was the only one of us four that had a last name.

Raven came out fluffing up her ponytail a bit. She dragged the guns off the counter and slipped them into the gun holsters under the military skirt.

Blaze stood up as well, grimancing as his foot hit the floor.

"What happened." Guy asked looking down at Blaze's poorly bandaged foot. Yeah that's right, not only could I not sew I couldn't do bandages right either.

"Ah when Field Marshal Mohs threw me down my ankle twisted the wrong way." He explained.

"He's not a nice man is he?" Ion asked. I looked at Ion in pity. He had to live with that bastard. He needs to die a slow painful death in a hole full of spikes. I better stop thinking violent.

"Shall we be going now?" Jade asked.

As we made our way outside all these girls suddenly attacked Guy!

"Oh, Its Guy!" One of them shouted. They backed him up into a corner.

"Aren't his reactions so cute." One said with a giggle in her voice. Guy's legs gave out on him and he collapsed.

"Stop, Please!" He whimpered.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaze asked.

"He's afraid of women." Raven whispered back.

"Oh...huh? Wait what?"

"My, aren't you the lucky fellow." Jade smiled.

"Jade!" Guy complained.

"Have fun." Luke said.

"Anyways, as they say whoever interferes with others romances should get kicked by a horse and die." Jade joked from his little corner of sarcasm.

"Are we just gonna leave him there?" Blaze asked with a hint of pity in his voice.

I walked up and tapped all the girls shoulders. Guy looked up at me with gleam of hope in his eyes.

They turned around at me wide eyed. I put my hands on my hips much like Tear had.

"Stop that, your terrifying him." I said trying to mimic her authoritative voice.

It didn't work because they continued to giggle.

"But isn't he so cute like that?" They asked.

"For some yes, but its not nice to play with emotions like that." I continued.

"Come on lets go. Bye Guy. Introduce us to your friends next time." They chirped and left.

"Here let me help-" Guy had long since jumped up right as I had put my hand out. I sighed and Anise giggled. We made our way up to the manor just to find Luke waiting near the fountain complaining to Tear about us being late.

"We have arrived!" Raven yelled. Luke swiveled around and scowled.

"Finally! What took you so- Have you always been that pale?" He asked looking at me. I opened my mouth to answer bu he hushed me. "Whatever lets go."

He literally dragged through the gates and into the manor where Princess bit- I mean Princess Natalia was waiting.

"Oh, Luke your back!" She cried and glomped him.

"Oh, its you." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Now is that any way to treat your fianc`e?" She asked dejectedly. She turned to Guy next.

"Guy, you have some explaining to do." She shouted. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to go find Luke?''

Guy dodged her hands and hid behind a column.

"You now a servent like me can't go into the castle." He said frantically.

'che, didn't stop you from going into the manor.' I thought.

"Oh, why are you doing that." She huffed.

"You know why!"

"Well when Luke and I get married you'll be my servant too. Get Used to it!" Natalia spat.

"I can't!" Guy protested.

"Honestly I don't know what the maids see in you." Natalia tittered.

"Natalia." Luke broke in.

"What is it?"

"Has..Has Master Van come back?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh, your father hasn't told you?" Natalia looked down.

"Told me what? He only talked to me and Tear about what happened while I was gone and that he's glad I'm back." Luke replied.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll hear about so enough." She looked away again.

"Luke." I said quietly. He turned around and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Van's in jail. The townsfolk were talking about it as we walked back."

"What we need to goo save him!" Luke started to run off.

Raven grabbed his tailcoat before he got any further. "Isn't your mother more important?" She asked coldly. Ion looked into her eyes and shivered. The glint of them he knew all to well. It was an empty hollow lonely glint. One who meant the person had been filled up with a lonely void on the subject at hand.

"Who cares about her? Master Van needs-" A loud slap was heard. Blaze and I lowered our hands slowly. On each side of Luke's face were to red beaming marks. Surprisingly, none of the guards decided to interfer.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

"Luke, that was terrible." Guy said with a glare.

"You who still have a mother, should respect the fact. When you have a mother you can still wake up and say I love you, you can still sit and talk, drink tea, spend the afternoons strolling. When you lose one you no longer get to wake up to the warmth of her embrace, hear I love you, talk about life together or even say goodbye. Your too late by then, treasure the things given to you now for they can disappear quickly." Raven said.

"Once there gone, time won't bestow upon you a second chance. When they depart that's it." Blaze looked down sadly.

"The same goes for your father, pets, sibling relatives, all things close to you. So hold on to the things precious because you'll never know when or where they'll die." I said looking into Luke's eyes. Ion once again saw a glint of loneliness in all they're eyes. One that meant they had all lost something dear to them.

There was a dead silence. Jade broke it up after a few miinutes. "Well, we should go see her then, shall we?

"Fine." Luke murmured and walked to the drawing room.

"Luke..." Natalia walked away with a confused look.

When they made it to Sussanne's room she looked up from the bed with a gasp and a smile.

"Luke? Is that you?" She rasped.

Luke walked over to her and she gave him a hug. "Thank lorelei I was so worried.."

After Luke was done talking and sat in an embrace with her, I looked and the scene and walked out of the room. Tear who was next to me had a guilty look on her face while she looked at her feet.

Luke walked out next and patted Tear's shoulder. "Mother has a frail body. It wasn't your fault." He said as he passed. Tear looked up in surprise and smiled. Tear's smile broke the rest of the tension around us. Blaze gave a big smile and all was forgiven, that is until we went outside the manor.

Right there, in the middle of the freaking court yard sat the pink bunny from before.

"Oh, my, Godgenerals." I whispered in disbelief.

"AH, It's the bunny of doom!" Raven shreiked. Luke's face paled a considerable amount then was confronted by rage.

"I'll slice your head off you little rodent!" Luke yelled. He unsheathed his sword and started running at it. As soon as Luke started the advance it stood up on two legs and took out a pow pow hammer.

"Popcorn?" I asked everyone taking out a random bag of popcorn.

''Sure." the majority of the group answered.

So after several minutes of complete humiliation, Luke crawled back with scares and bruises on him and fell unconscious at Tear's feet. The bunny slung the hammer over its shoulder. It looked at me then laughed like a chipmunk before darting away.

"That wasn't creepy at all..." I said finishing up the popcorn.

We all looked down at Luke and monitored his random health bar.

Luke's health: -69/1265

"Well isn't that lovely." I laughed.

"Let's take him to the Inn." Raven suggested.

"We have rooms in the castle for him." Guy said. I nodded and picked him along with Blaze and Raven.

"Damn, he's heavy." Blaze muttered holding up his arms.

We deposited Luke in his room in the manor, yeah the castle's to good for him, and walked away. Tear voluneteered to stay with Luke along with Jade and Mieu opted to come with us. He sat on my head as we walked through town.

"So about the things you three were saying in the manor." Guy brought up randomly. "Does that mean that you all lost your mother?"

There was a sickening silence and tension filled the air again. "Not all of us, only Raven and Blazes'." I said while Raven and Blaze remained mute. "I lost my father in the war."

Guy looked forward in grim silence then turned around. "Well, how about I show you the wonders of Baticul!" He suggested.

"Of course. I'm sure Ion would like to as well." Anise said turning to Ion. Ion gave a meek smile and nodded.

Guy went along showing us the best places to eat, the cheapest restraunts, the best market several other places we concluded that Guy was hungry because he kept pointing out food places.

The three of us fell into step as Anise, Ion, and Guy argued about taking a break and eating.

"But I swear I'm not hungry!" Guy protested. His stomach gave off a low growl at that moment.

"I believe your stomach says otherwise." Ion smiled. Anise smirked in victory.

We walked into the nearest restraunt and sat down in the chairs. It was a cafe and restrarant of some sort so I made sure to by a cheese cake. God, those were the best kind of cakes.

All of us ordered a big helping of fried rice and then a big cheese cake. Anise wrote down the recipe for the rice and asked for the cheese cake recipe. The waitress told her that she couldn't give it away so all in all we got one recipe.

"Ah, I'm stuffed." Anise chirped. We were walking along the streets Guy and Anise and Ion in the front and Raven, Blaze, and I walked bringing up the back. Anise fell into step with us, leaving Guy and Ion leading us around.

It was about late evening now and all the street lights were turned on. "Can I show you a place I found yesterday?" Blaze asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure?" Guy let him lead.

5 minutes later we stopped at an large hill overlooking the city.

It was at that moment I remember something Yulia had told us.

_"I don't want it. the score will just make me another one of those score freaks." I said shifting my gaze onto the nearest rabbit._

_"Then think of it as a prophecy. Alright. One with a heart of fire will meet the bird and the one in the sky. They will pick him to lead their destinies... for 5 minutes._

Now that I thought about it, didn't Blaze just lead us to a hill in 5 minutes. So heart of fire would be Blaze, the bird would be Raven, and the one in the sky would be me. It clicked in my head that we had just followed our scores. Damn it all to-

"Isn't it beautiful?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, how did you find it?" Raven asked.

"Oh, I was looking for ingredients out here." He explained.

"Oh... Shall we go back?" I asked.

"What's the rush? Let's stay here and relax." Guy said and sat down.

I shifted uncomfortly before sitting down on the edge of the hill letting my feet dangle off the hill.

Why did this place look so familiar?

**Okay, so this chapter was kinda short and pointless. In the next chapter we will go to the abandoned factory. And just because I'm nice I'll let you guys see a preview! Also thankyou to my beta Azure blue Espeon. ;D**

**Preview~:**

**"Damn that bunny!"**

**"Now, now no need to get hasty Luke. I'm sure it was just trying to be your friend."**

**"Jade, if Luke's been killed about 2 times form it, I'm pretty sure that its not looking for a new friend."**

"**Hey guys? Is it me or is that big spider in my face, about to take a bite out of me?"**

**"Blaze?"**

**"Yes Star?"**

**"Run!"**


	12. Chapter 12: Screw the where we's!

**Well hello. I've decided to update this one first this time. Muhaha enjoy.**

**Reviewers: -bows- Arigato~!**

**Azure Blue Espeon:**** Haha, i see what you did there. -wink, wink, nudge,nudge-**

**Dave and Bob: ****I'm glad your enjoying them so much. ^.^ I try to not let it bother me.**

**Disclaimer: Wow, haven't done one of these in a while, I, emberstar, do not own tales of the abyss or anything else that might look copyrightable.**

**Chapter 12:**

**Ion, sewers, and chibis oh my.**

"How long does it take to tour the city?" Luke asked impatiently. He had regained consciousness after about 5 minutes after the 6 had left.

"Don't worry Luke, it's only been about an hour. They probably stopped to eat something." Tear reasoned.

"Well then why don't we eat something!" Luke yelled enraged.

"Now now Luke, no need to be upset. As you can see Tear and I have already eaten." Jade called cheerfully from the side.

"That's not the real problem." Luke grumbled. The door burst open and a cheagle came flying in.

"Mieu, we're back!" He called. Mieu floated over and nuzzled Luke's cheeked. In response Luke backed away and smacked the cheagle to the ground.

"Luke! Hitting cheagles is illegal." I laughed. The six of us from before walked in to witness Mieu in a crater on the ground.

"You poor cheagle." Ion cried. He ran over and hugged the cheagle tightly.

"That so suits Fluffy #1." Raven said from the corner. "Fluffy #2 would've bashed the cheagle into the ground and called it names."

"You mean Ion and Sync?" Guy asked.

"Oh course!" Raven chirped.

"What do you have against him anyways?" I asked. Raven looked down with a guilty glint in her eyes.

"Raven?" I asked again.

"Who's Sync?" Blaze asked.

"He's one of the six god generals. He keeps getting in our way."Anise pouted.

"...Blaze, it's lesson time." I called. I dragged his and Raven's arms and lead them out of the room. They both pouted and crossed their arms. "I hate lesson times..."

"Sit." I commanded. They sat down comfortably on the ground in front of the chalkboard. (A/n: If you need to visualize something, think of 3 chibis. One Star standing up pointing to a chalkboard with poorly drawn arms, and the other two Raven and Blaze nodded absentmindedly.)

"Okay, lets go over things we know. First there are fonons. Fonons make up everything in the world. Kind of like matter. You can manipulate fonons and use fonic artes. When there are enough fonons in the area in they become sentient. Control them and you can perform high level fonic artes."

"I see... Said the blind man to the deaf lady as the good man walked by." Blaze nodded.

"Next you need to know the gods/goddess of the world." Chibi Star exclaims.

"Yulia's one right?" Chibi blaze asked.

"Yes, another one is Lorelei." Chibi Star explained. "Since we're talking about gods though I should tell you about the sentience as well. The first sentience is Darkness or Shadow. The second one is Earth, or Gnome. The third one is Wind, or Sylph, the fourth being Water or Undine. The fifth is Fire, or Ifreet and the last is Light, or Rem." She pointed out each element small pictures of the summon spirits popping up on the board.

"So does that mean Shadow is the leader of darkness? She seems too bubbly to me." Chibi Blaze looked around in confusion.

"Not our Shadow, Shadow is the element of darkness itself. It takes on the form of uh, a shadowed blob or a black stallion with the upper torso of a phantom knight." Chibi Star pointed out showing a picture of Shadow.

"Alright the third thing is important people. First lets talk about the god generals." Chibi Star pulls down a little screen and it shows the six god generals. "The first one is Asch the Bloody, he's called Bloody for a reason. You'll learn more about him later." Star points to a new photo. "This is Dist the Reaper. He's a fonon scientist and the god generals think of him as the brains, obsessed with Jade, but at least he's smart." Star points to the next picture. "This is Sync the-"

"Bastard!" Chibi Raven yells.

"Uh, no Sync the Tempest. he's the most agile one of the god generals as far as I'm concerned. He can use special artes called Daathic artes. Watch out for him. The next one is Largo the-"

"Cheater!" Chibi Raven yelled defiantly.

Chibi Star sighs again and points back. "Largo the Black lion. He's the strongest physically in the god generals but he's the most level headed. He won't attack without reason. The next one is Legretta the Quick. Legretta is the next fastest pretty much equal to Sync. She's the adjacent commandant and like a motherly figure to the others. She's quite dangerous with her accurate aim."

"And last but not least, Arietta the Wild. Arietta can control monsters and talk to them. Currently has a grudge on entire party because we have Ion." Chibi Star and others chibis disappear when the door opens.

"Well, at least I got through the god generals." I muttered. Tear slipped in and looked around. her eyes landed on the three of us.

"I was just letting you know that King Ingobert wants to speak to you three alone tomorrow." Tear suggested.

"Thanks Tear, we were just wrapping up anyways. Come on guys, let's go. Bed sounds like a good idea by now." I gestured to them and they stood up and followed.

"Guy says he has a place prepared for you three. I think he's in the manor." At that Tear walked off in the other direction, probably to tell Luke it was bed time.

The three of us nodded and walked out and towards the manor. We arrived to see Guy standing at the entrance with his arms crossed. He smiled when he saw the three of us approach.

"Oh, there you are. Come with me." He led us to a nice room inside the manor with a two bunk beds. We got ready for bed with a comforting ease. Raven and I got dressed into nightgowns first then let the boys go in and undress into there under garments. (And no, that doesn't mean they went parading around in their underwear.) They came back out with a black tank top and comfy looking black pants on just as I slipped into bed. Raven was still up, writing in a journal Yulia had persisted her to buy, and since we were sharing the same journal she made sure to write in blue ink while I wrote in red. Kinda like Emil and Marta.

"Finally, what a long day." Raven sighed as she climbed into the lower bunk. The boys had already gone to sleep, probably more out of habit than of tiredness. Blaze and Guy were always early risers after all. The soft green glow coming from the fonbelt outside the window helped lull me to sleep.

_"So Yulia, did you ever make a pact with Lorelei?" I asked._

_ "Did I? How do you think the outer lands are floating?" She asked. I yawned._

_ We had spent all night explaining to Blaze and Raven about the world Auldrant. the only thing we didn't bring up was the language and how to write it. As they say, even if your body is resting, your mind is not. That goes for me today._

_ "Well, I thought maybe you asked Lorelei politely to be sealed in the core to save the world." I said putting a hand over my mouth to cover up a yawn._

_ "No, a pact was necessary and to do that I had to create the key and jewel of Lorelei. Then I used the fonic hymns as a seal for the pact." She explained._

_ "Will you sing it for us?" Blaze asked no longer mesmerized by the bunnies in the distance._

_ "Of course, toue rei zei-"_

"Star wake up!" Something landed on my stomach like a brick. I coughed a little and looked down to the source of the pain.

"Mieu!" I groaned and laid back down.

"Mieu get up! The king wants to see you!" He bounced up and down.

"Leave me alone." I said swatting Mieu away. Mieu tumbled down and landed on Raven and blew some fire at Blaze just from impact.

"Ah!" They both jumped up and smacked there heads on the top bunk. Blaze and Raven rubbed their heads with a dreamy look in their eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Her singing, it's beautiful." Blaze slurred.

"Yep, pretty." Raven sighed contently.

We did our morning stuff and walked out before Guy had awakened. Looking at the clock I realized it was about 5:30.

Is Mieu crazy! What King gets up at 5:30 and talks to freaking ninjas? We exited the manor to get ambushed by someone. I couldn't tell who it was because a brown scarf went around my eyes.

I twisted around and kicked whoever it was in the stomach.

"Ow, what was that for?" Someone whined.

"Luke?" I turned around to see him clutching his stomach. "I'll say! Why'd you put a bandanna around my eyes!"

"I was trying to surprise you! Jeez, you just can't take a hint can you?" He snorted.

"Surprise! Could you just have yelled 'BOO' or something!" I screamed.

"Fine, fine, jeez. Why are you such a brat?" He snorted.

"Who's the pot calling the kettle black?" I spat venomously.

"What's that mean?" He asked.

"Never mind, where's your uncle?" I asked.

"He's in the audience hall like usual." He sniffed snobbishly.

"At 5:30?" Raven wondered.

"5:30? It's 4:25. Guy always sets his clock forward so his body believes its later." Luke said indignantly.

"4:25? When does the king sleep?" Blaze scratched his head in confusion.

"For 5 hours and on Lunaday." Luke answered.

"Thanks Luke. We'll see you later." I waved to him and left before Blaze or Raven could ask what a Lunaday is.

We made our way to the audience hall to find the king. Up the giant stair case over the bridge up some more stairs and finally to the kings room. The guards however had different plans.

"Stop right there." They yelled.

Raven took her hand of the audience hall doorway. "What? Why?"

"You don't have an audience with the king!"

"Uh, then why would we be here in five in the morning?" Raven asked the nearest knight.

"Trying to sneak in behind our backs huh? Taste dirt criminal scum!" A knight raised his javelin.

"What! We didn't say or did anything offensive!" I yelled back at him. He lowered his javelin as if to strike one of us. Blaze however stood in the way with no fear in his eyes.

"Leave them alone. The king has requested for us to come to him." Blaze spoke up. "Your just mad because the king refused to see your son Erin." He gave the knight a stern look.

"Now your place Blaze. Your a servant and I'm a knight. Who's bigger in the food chain." The white knight growled.

"Let then through." A voice grumbled behind us. We pivoted to see Alpine standing there looking dignified. "The king has indeed asked for the filth- ahem excuse me, ninjas to come to him."

"Why you-" Raven acted as if she was going to punch him.

"That would be unwise Raven. Too many guards." I whispered quickly. She looked away in anger but said nothing more. We pushed open the large wooden doors into the audience hall. The kings bored eyes seemed to lit up as we approached.

"Ah, I see they're finally here. You are dismissed." He brushed his hand away in a shooing motion. The other accountants in the room bowed and filed out. Alpine who had followed us in remained. The king looked expectantly at him as if he would move. Not that I minded, I didn't really like the guy to start with.

"Your majesty you can't mean-" He gasped.

"They mean no harm Alpine." The king stated.

"But, shouldn't you be with at least a-a-a knight or a-ah-." Alpine sputtered.

"Alpine, leave." The kings tone was steady and firm. Alpine gasped in surprise but regained composure and left without another word. The king waited for the door to shut before he began speaking.

"Finally, know then, I've been informed that you are ninja's of Mizuho correct?" He looked down on us. I mentally cursed. '_great the king is in my string of lies too.'_

He got up and started descending the stairs. "When I was a little boy, I remember hearing a story about the elusive Mizuho ninjas. They were said to serve under the kings and queens in their greatest times of need." The King reached the floor and walked in wide, slow, continuous circles around us. I cursed mentally again. ' _Even better. Our covers blow. Whoop de do off to the dungeons we go...'_

"Lately I've been getting the same message in my score telling me that a 'special help' will come to me in my time of need, during the war. War is about to break out unfortunately, even with this peace treaty. I can prolong it possibly and if I have Malkuth back it up I can pull it off." He explained. "That is why I want you, all three of you and any of your friends, to help me. If Malkuth decides to back up the treaty I want you to go with my nephew to where ever and help him. So what do you say, will you become one of my fractions?"

I remained totally speechless. Ingobert was offering us a job, a place to eat, a high rank, and a way to get home. The only thoughts zooming around in my head were 'unbelievable, this is awesome, I can't believe it!'

"Of course your majesty." Blaze said getting down on one knee. Raven and I followed his lead, he'd been in the castle longer than both of us, he'd know what to do.

"Then I hereby dub Blaze, uh, whats your names?" He looked at us in confusion.

'Star and Raven your majesty." I said regaining my voice.

"Right, uh, again. I hereby dub Blaze, Raven, and Star, knight-errants of Kimlasca." His grand old voice rang throughout the halls.

"Well that was unexpected." I said walking out and into the hall. Most of the knights glared at us as we passed, I assume they heard us from before.

"In this place, expect the unexpected." Blaze countered absentmindedly.

"Ha, nothing can be unexpected for me!" Raven challenged.

Just then a big yellow duck the size of a small child ambled past squawking 'Alflac!'

"Except for a big yellow duck squawking Alflac." Raven sighed. We all chuckled and kept moving forward.

We walked out of the castle and into the manor. I couldn't wait to tell Luke and the others what the king had did. I opened the door to see them circled around Luke's bed. They all seemed sad, one could even say disappointed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Raven asked quietly, cautiously. They all blinked at the new arrivals, well excluding Jade of course. I mouthed a small 'Oh'. I knew what was going on here. Not that I was gonna say it out loud of course.

"Uh, we were just about to leave. Go back to our original lives, you know?" Anise asked.

"Yes, it seems the traveling is over. Our mission is complete, we shall go back to Malkuth and get a back up for the treaty." Jade smiled. "You won't be to terribly sad will you, Star, Raven ninja's of Mizuho?"

I almost laughed at his fake concern. "Of course not Jade Curtiss. We'll find a way home, besides I don't think this is the end, our lives are too chaotic for that." I smirked, letting a clue slide unintentionally.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then." Guy said smoothly. "The White Knights are having a fit that your search was left in the search of a 'mere servent' like me. Time to go kiss up while I give my report." I laughed at the end. I don't even know why it was funny but I just can't imagine Guy kissing their feet saying 'I'm sorry please forgive me for finding the lost heir. I was only running around in Malkuth!' Yeah, have fun with that.

"It's time for us to go as well." Ion said after Guy.

"Luke, please don't forget about me." Anise cooed.

"It was a fascinating experience. Good bye Luke fon fabre. May we never meet again les I go insane." Jade chuckled and left. I mentally kicked him as he passed by. Insane jade! Woot, not the best combination. Anise, Ion, Jade, and Guy all left leaving us and Tear left for Luke.

"We'll leave you two alone.' Raven said slyly. She kicked up her heels and left the room.

"Yes master Luke, don't do anything Guy wouldn't do." Blaze winked before shuffling out the door.

"Hehe, uh they're crazy. But yeah, have a nice chat." I waved and left the room. I suddenly felt like watching Guy kiss up to the knights. I walked down the hall to see Guy bowing to one of them and bringing on a random conversation. He was punched in the face two seconds later.

"Ah, Guy are you okay?" I yelled, running up to him.

"Gah!" He scrambled away before I could reach him. "Yes I'm perfectly fine." He waved it off.

I gave a face like this ,(T.T), when blood started trickling down his forehead. "I'm gonna go get Tear."

I returned back to the blond a few seconds later with a flustered looking Tear. It wasn't me who did it though, she came out of Luke's room with the flustered look.

"Could you, uh, heal him. He was punched in the face." I explained.

"Oh, of course." She directed an arte from a distance to salvage his pride and Guy got up and thanked her.

She smiled and started walking away, most likely to go to Mohs. I sighed, boredom coming over me. I walked over to the knight that had punched Guy and tugged on his chain mail. He cast a look of annoyance down at me.

"Um, what is today?" I asked with a sugar tone voice.

He growled at me for no reason. "Loreleiday 2- Undine-decan."

I almost gaped at the time. Malkuth was going to bring the back up treaty in gnomeday 2- Gnome-decan if I thought right. So do the difference and you get 60 days, a month in Auldrant. 2 months Earth time. I almost crumbled under the weight of it all.

"Th-thankyou." I sputtered and left the knight.

I made my way down the hall pondering on what I should do for the next 60 days. 'I know! I'll... no I might throw my cover away...' Then a spark of hope soared through me. 'I know! I'll train everyday down at Mioga's!'

And at that perfect moment, I bumped into Blaze and Raven. "Hey Star, we were just looking for you!" Raven chanted.

"Great, I was looking for you too, but you first." I said excitedly, anxiously awaiting what ever might come from the two.

"Okay, so we figured, if the times and double here then that would mean everyone from this world would be twice the age on our planet." She squealed.

"Yes, and?"

"Well, since we're here on this planet that means we would have to divide two right?"

"Right."

She threw out her arms in a great discovery. "So that would mean that we have the equivalence of 7 and 8 year olds!" She beamed.

"And that's a good thing?" I asked in a flat tone.

Blaze scratched the back of his head. "Well, if you think about it no. But at least she did the math!" I smacked the two lightly on the tops of their heads. They rubbed the sore spot and glared at me. \

"Okay, now what did you want to tell us?" Blaze asked remembering why I was looking for them.

"Okay guys, this is what we are gonna do..." We pulled into a small huddle and started whispering plans of mass destruction- err, I mean- plans of serving the king! Yeah, that's right.

/

And so our lives fell into a daily routine. Not according to Guy's clock thank you very much.

**5:30, wake up get ready for the day.**

** 6 am, go out and eat breakfast.**

** 6:30, make fun of the knights that glare at us as we walk by.**

** 7:15, get bashed by Natalia for making fun of the knights.**

** 8 am, (yeah natalia rambles for a LONG time...), Go out to Mioga's, which I have discovered was actually Miyagi's, to learn how to fight. Thankfully, Blaze seems to be good at a gun blade in the Albert style**. **Too bad they're extremely expensive and we had to use most of our funds to buy one...**

** 10 am, go back to the manor and ask if the king has any jobs for us.**

** 11 am, free time or doing requested job.**

** 1 pm, Lunch!**

** 2 pm, go back to mioga's, (miyagi's), and train with Guy! usually two on two, switches every day.**

** 4 pm, go back to the castle and do random stuff. AKA free time.**

** 7 pm, Dinner in the castle or out to eat with some one.**

** 9 pm, Go to sleep...**

I woke up at 5:30 and threw a knife down at the beeping alarm clock. It sputtered and I heard Raven sigh and pull open the drawer to put in the next broken alarm clock.

"You need to stop doing that." She yelled up to me. "The maids are starting to think that we're stealing the alarm clocks. You've broken 47 already."

"Bad habit, I'll get over it." I waved it off absentmindedly.

"That's what you say everyday." Blaze called over.

"Once again, its a habit." I replied sliding off the top bunk and dressing up in my red sweater dress as usual.

"So it is." Guy sighed throwing on his white shirt and yellow vest.

I strapped the item bag and the sword to my belt loop and walked out for the morning. Breakfast wasn't served 'til 6 so I had plenty of time for a morning walk. Lately I've been staying up until 11 or 12 going on walks around Baticul. Nightly walks were peacefully and more relaxing in my opnion. Guy accompanied me as I walked, staying a safe distance. We chatted about the daily news and rumors around the manor and castle. Guy and Blaze; thank Lorelei for if they were never hear we wouldn't know half of what's going on.

I continued my walk even after 6. Guy had left to get breakfast so I could be alone in my own thoughts. Day 57/ 60. Today was the last day of Undine decan. I shifted uncomfortably at the thought of it. The manor had provided a comforting life style. Food, sword play, games, etc., but some how my heart craved for adventure. Sure practicing with Guy and Luke was fun but it got so boring after a while. Not training but just the settled down life. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, as this had become another habit along with face palming, and walked into the mess hall.

Some knights glared, others accepted me to sit by them and asked about the daily news. I told them one of the best of the rumors and they chuckled in surprise. It kinda reminded me of school, but now...

Schooling was not an option! If I thought about that I would think about home, and I'd think about my parents, and... Damn, I'm thinking about it! I slammed my head down on the table and the knights ignored me, as stated before this was an uncanny habit.

Luke walked in with a sense of pride and the knights hushed up. Blaze walked in a moment later looking stubbornly angry.

"Uh oh." I whispered to whoever was listening.

Luke seated himself across from Blaze and demanded an omelet. Chatter burst into the room seeing how the master hadn't strode in here to complain. I excused myself and joined Luke and Blaze at the table.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"Ceiling." Blaze hissed looking annoyed.

"My, some one had a bad morning and its not even 7." I exclaimed sarcastically.

"He's just mad because Natalia wants him to go shopping with her." Luke explained. He went quiet when a cheesy looking omelet was put in front of him.

"Ouch, must be rough." I teased.

"You have no idea." He muttered.

"Oh, Blaze~!" Some one called. the door opened and Natalia walked in. She threw her arms around the boy and squeezed him tightly. He blushed at his, ahem, current position. "Time to go~!"

"But I want my food-" His protest never reached the princesses ears because three second later he was dragged out the door by the stead fast princess. The soldiers all laughed when the door slammed shut then most felt pity for the servant in a maids costume.

A waitress put down my customary cinnamon roll in front of my and I thanked her. Customary because I had given them a recipe and ate it alot. I love cinnamon rolls. They refused to give me cheesecake for breakfast and had run out of strawberries so cinnamon rolls were next on the list.

After lounging about in the lobby since the knights all had work, I headed to Miyagi's with Raven at 8.

"Ah, Guy. It looks like the two have arrived on time." Miyagi crowed.

"Guy? What are you doing here in the morning?" Raven asked.

"Well, since Luke can leave the manor now I'm free in the morning too." He gave his wide grin in an achieved way. "Wait, where's Blaze?"

"Natalia took him shopping." Came the curt reply. Guy visually cringed backwards.

"Ouch..."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I actually forgot to tell you but God general Sync is positioned outside Baticul again. They won't even explain why."

"Sync is outside?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Good I need to go doing something then." I ran off to find the masked god general. It was SO payback time for breaking my fingers in Choral Castle. Yeah, you all thought I forgot but I didn't, muhahaha.

I ran down the slopes of Baticul and into an air car. I was going up to see the king and request to speak to the oracle knights. It wasn't long before I was running through the halls knocking down Phil, a knight that continuously teased me for being a girl, sexist bastard, and into the audience chamber.

"Your majesty." I began panting a little."I have received word that the oracle knights have positioned themselves outside the gates. Shall I go see what they're up to?" I asked in a single breathe.

"Granted." Came the old voice.

"Arigato-err thank you." I ran back out as soon as I had come in and tripped Phil, and myself, on the way out. Phil doesn't like me, I don't like Phil. Enough said. But just for the record I tripped on the stairs not his feet.

Down all the air cars again and over the boxes and crates. "Damn brat." Miss Copper yelled when I knocked down her pots.

"Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder. Me and her, we weren't exactly friends either. Thought I didn't have skill to be a knight.

I tumbled down the rest of the stairs and landed in front of the gate. The Tartarus wasn't very well hidden, it just had trees painted on it and fake happy bunnies. Yet the guards couldn't see this. Yes, it is a what the hell kinda moment.

"Open the gate!" I shouted from the ground. The guard waved down at me and opened the large steel gate. The platoons of oracle knights all stared at me as I walked past and straight to the commander looking one.

"Where can I find Sync the Tempest?'' I asked in my most authoritative tone. The commander looked down at me and laughed.

"Hey, this little girl wants to see maestro Sync!" He laughed. Men around him chortled and soon the whole platoon was laughing. I balled up my fist and stomped my foot down like a child. I huffed and tried again.

"By order of the _king_, I wish to see Sync." I stressed the word king as if to brag. They stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"He's over at platoon 8." He grumbled. I gave a childish smile and bounced over 8 lines. Men stared, pointed, and laughed as I past with a childish attitude. I would need it for this payback.

I finally found a patch of green hair among the many silvery- white armor. He looked agitated, but then again when didn't he? I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled, "Hey! Are you Sync the Tempest?"

He turned around and scowled until his eyes, or mask, or face whatever, landed on my. He flinched backwards. "You..."

I ran over and stopped short of his personal bubble. "Hi~!"

His scowl deepened and I suspected that he knew who I was. How nice, he remembered me after so long. "What do you want?"

My gaze sharpened and I took an authoritative stance. " I have a message from the king of Kimlasca."

He sighed and turned expectantly to me. Under his mask, I bet he had a bored look on his face.

"Ready?"

"Get on with it."

"Okay... I've, just wasted...10 second of your life, bump!" I sang childishly in ten seconds.

"Was that it?" He growled.

"Yep!"

"Good, that means I can do this. Turbulence!"

"Ahh! Abuse!" I screamed. I ran away before the arte could hit me and ran faster when I saw he was chasing me.

"I needed those damn 10 seconds!" He yelled as he followed in pursuit after me.

Raven, Natalia, and Blaze who were hiding on the tower all along watched this with amusement.

"Should we help her?" Blaze asked, his eyes never leaving the chase.

"Nah, she'll be okay." Raven said just as Star rammed into a tree and got pummeled.

/

My sore muscles ached as I got out of bed. Day 60/60 was finally here. Not only were my muscles sore from extra training at Miyagi's, but they also hurt from the thrashing I got from Sync. I noticed I was the first one up so I hopped into the shower and got ready.

Guy awakened second and opened the door to the bathroom just to see me pushing the handle open myself. He screamed and backed away in terror.

"Gomen, gomen." I said flatly. Realizing I used Japanese I quickly covered my mouth. It had been happening a lot lately. "I mean, sorry."

"No, its alright." He stated calmly.

"What time is it?"

"It's 6:30." He supplied.

"What? I got up late?" I ran out of the room snatching my sword on the way out. "Today we finally got STRAWBERRIES!" I screamed down the hall. I zoomed into the mess hall and threw myself down into a chair.

"Strawberries!" I demanded pounding my fist on the table. I hope I didn't miss them.

"Just in time Star." Mary, a waitress, smiled. "You get the last bowl, oh shoeless wonder." She passed me a bowl with strawberries and sugar. I looked down at my feet which looked just as calloused as my hands if not more. I felt almost nothing in my toes now. My feet though, I could feel a slight tingle if someone stepped on it.

I gave a sly look to Mary who laughed at her own comment and walked away to tend to the others. Blaze and Raven sat down across from me munching on their cinnamon rolls and granola.

"Hey strawberries!" Blaze said surprised.

"What? You didn't hear me screaming it down the hallway?" I asked in fake astonishment.

"No, actually I didn't." He admitted.

Just then, Phil walked in glaring at us. "The king request your presence." He growled.

We stood up and filed out silently. Just like a principle...

The audience hall wasn't surprisingly that far from the mess hall so we made it there it no time. The doors pushed open easily and we found ourselves staring at the people we had been longing to see for almost 2 months.

"Everyone!" I shouted happily. They all turned to see the three of us still in our former clothes.

"Oh my, it seems we have some ninjas on our hands." Jade sighed.

"How rude." I pouted.

"Hi~! Did you miss us?" Anise asked.

"I see your in good health." Ion replied walking up to Raven.

"I missed you all." I laughed. Mohs grumbled as he looked at us. Why was everybody trying to or already hate us? What did I do to him!

"Fluffy #1!" Raven squished Ion. "You should have seen it! Star got beat up by Fluffy #2!"

They all turned to me and I back away from their stares. "It was only a little joke."

"Yep, she went to get revenge and then she ran and then she tripped and then she got beat up and then she came to the castle with 2 broken fingers and then-" I clamped my hand over her mouth before she could go any further.

"Breathe Raven." I hissed.

"Even though we haven't got to know each other much, its an honor to see you again." Blaze bowed. A natural habit that usually got the visiting ladies to coo and swoon over him.

I elbowed him as a signal that the girls wouldn't fall for him like the nobles who thought he was 'cute' and smiled at the king. "You requested us?" He tried to elbow me back but I stepped forward before he could.

"Ah, yes. Malkuth has finally decided to back up the treaty. I would like you along with the select few in the room to accompany my nephew, Luke, to Akzeriuth." He explained.

Alpine told us the current situation of Akzeriuth and what Luke was to do. We all nodded but no, they had to keep explaining to us using the score. By the end they were still unsure if we understood. I about screamed bloody murder. I would love to get out of there but no, we had to review once again and drag the fon stone out again. Raven actually started talking to me about suicide half way through the third time.

"Do you understand?" Alpine asked. "Maybe we should go over it one more time..."

"No, no, no please no. We understand perfectly clear!" I yelled a little louder than expected hastily. Raven and Blaze shook their heads furiously to show they understood too.

"Good then, accompanying you will be commandant Van grants." The door opened and Van strode in tall and proud. In shackles, but tall and proud. The shackles were strewn off and he rubbed his wrist disdainfully. He smiled/smirked at us for we had jeered at him when we were to deliver food to him. He vowed something silently every time we left. I knew this wouldn't be good for the future but it felt so good to make fun of him.

"Alright, are we all ready?" He asked.

"Of course, we spent the whole day packing yesterday." I smiled.

"Yesterday? How did you know we were coming?" Tear asked.

"Yeah, how?" Mohs sniffed. Supercilious bastard.

"How we get our information is not of importance to you." I turned away with zeal.

"Great, then is everyone else packed?" Van asked. Guy nodded as he was the only one suspicious of an unpacked bag.

"Yeah, they told me yesterday to pack for a adventure. A long one." He glance over at the three who were grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Then let's plan a strategy." Van suggested. We walked outside and discussed a suitable plan.

"Alright so one will take boat and the other will go around." Van confirmed.

"Right."

"Alright so who's going around?" He asked. He then in turn glanced at us. "Actually, I have a better idea. Star, Raven, and who are you?"

"Blaze."

Van coughed and continued. "And Blaze, and I will board the decoy ship. They will think the true ambassador is on the ship if I and 3 well known knights are on board." He smiled/smirked again. I saw it!

"Knights?" Jade asked looking at us.

I coughed and looked away embarrassed. I had forgotten to tell them before they left. Whoops...

"If that is the plan we shall go with it." Van strode off after that.

"Guys! It's terrible!" Anise cried running up to us.

"What? What's happened?" Tear asked.

"The Fon masters been kidnapped! I left Ion just for 2 seconds to get an air car for him and when I look back he's gone!" She exclaimed.

"The Fon Masters been kidnapped?" Mieu squealed. "Oh no!" Ah, Mieu, sometimes I could live through Luke's rants for one day with out that cheagle.

"The Black wings.." I muttered.

"What?" Guy looked confused.

"Remember about a month ago when the black wings came to Baticul and were talking about something. I bet this is what it was!" I exclaimed.

"It's a good thing that Star got more observant or I wouldn't know what to do with the party." Jade sighed. The whole party took offense to this.

It slowly dawned on my that if I was to go with Van that I could help save Ion. But then that might lead to our demise. Van wanted to get us alone and to a place we couldn't run, that is what Yulia told us. And in the middle of the sea surrounded by Maestro Fraction Ships was the perfect place for that. My thoughts crashed when Tear nudged my shoulder indicating that we should move on.

Jade stopped and turned to us when we tried to follow. "I'm afraid this is where we part until Chesedonia." He smiled.

I looked up with pleading eyes telling him to please take us along with them. He waved good bye cheekily though, not noticing or ignoring my message of warning in my eyes.

We walked away from Jade and the rest trying to figure out what to do.

"We can't go with Van." I told them. "We need to think of a plan..."

"How about that one?" Raven replied.

"What one?" I asked.

Blaze smiled and tapped my shoulder. "Um, that one Star." He pointed to an air car.

I looked over to see what was so special and saw a flash of blue and green. I smiled. Not only did they provide a plan, but a way to better travel.

"Well, who's up for a little princess hunting?"

/

3rd person, aka, All POV:

"Natalia? What are you doing here?" Luke yelled.

"I think she's not the only one you should be worried about." Jade smiled. He pulled a small metal chain and rafters above broke down. "You can come down now."

A small clang of metal was heard and Raven landed softly on the steel beams beside Jade. Next Blaze hopped down and landed perpendicular to Raven. Last but not least, Star jumped down, tripped on the bar and landed face first into a pile of barrels.

"And what are you three doing here as well!" Luke screeched.

Star got up and dusted off her clothing. "We missed the boat."

"What? But the boat leaves-" One glance at Raven's creepy smile made Guy totally silent.

"And what about you Natalia?" Luke asked, rounding on his cousin.

"Two bitter enemies are about to fight. This is no time for a princess to be sitting at home." She scoffed.

"The outside world's not a place for spoiled little girls. You might wind up having to kill somebody." Luke sneered.

"Three years ago, at the battle in northern Chesedonia, I paid a visit to encourage the troops. I'm prepared for battle." Natalia bragged.

"Raising morale and fighting are two different things. You're better off staying behind." Anise cooed.

"With all due respect, I'm afraid I would have to agree. Honestly I don't even want those three out here." She said looking at the three ninjas.

"Hey!" They yelled hot headily.

"Your highness, I think it would be best id you returned to the castle." Guy said now.

"Silence! I am a master of Lanvalder style archery! I'm also a studied healer! I'll certainly be more of a use than the empty headed oracle knight or that uncivil one. Besides Blaze is a maid and you Guy are a servant. Why can't a princess be escorted around my two of her employees." Natalia told the group.

"Anybody else think I should daddy's little girl a new hole?" Anise asked.

"How vulgar. You demonstrate your lack of refinement." Natalia shot back.

Tear looked away and held a hand to her head annoyed. "This is some princess..."

"Well now this is getting fun." Jade said bemused.

"...This is why women scare me." Guy admitted.

"Look whatever, just don't follow us." Luke yelled at Natalia.

She walked over and looked back with a sly grin on her face. She held something up in the light for all to see, which happened to be the ninjas' diary and necklace. Star searched her breastplate to find the necklace was indeed gone. "Hey!" She yelled.

"I'll also tell them about you know what." Natalia turned to look at Luke.

"What are you talking about?" Luke sniffed.

"I over heard you talking with Dorian General grants." She smirked. In less than 3 seconds Natalia was hurdled across the room and away from them.

Star smacked the ground in defeat. "How did she get it with out me noticing?" She asked.

"I was wondering why _she_ had been so quiet." Raven snickered. The other two seemed to catch on and laughed as well. Their laughing stopped abruptly and it almost looked like from an angle that they were being scolded. Yet no one was there...

Luke returned with Natalia shortly after this. "I've decided Natalia and the other three should come with us." He said curtly. Everyone had '...' over their head while Luke sweat dropped.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine." She threw the ninja's their diary but kept the necklace to examine it. "Where did you get this? It almost like a diamond with a pink hue."

After a moments hesitation Star answered the question. "It's my mother's."

"Oh, I didn't know it was that precious to you." She walked over and gave it to Star who in turn put it around her neck. "But why is it on a plastic string? I could take it to get a gold chain around it."

"No." Star said immediately.

"Luke, I can't believe you." Tear scolded getting back to the subject on hand.

"Shut up! I'm the ambassador, what I say goes got it?" He sneered.

"Oh and everybody, please just speak normally and just call me Natalia." She smiled. "Otherwise..."

"Right." Star interjected. "Shall we get going then?"

_Natalia has joined the party._

Star surveyed the factory as if in disbelief. "This is a lot smaller than I thought it would be. No oil can or nothing. Just a barren waste filled dump."

Indeed, the Abandoned Factory was connected to an air car to the outside world. Inside was a strip of metal and a few things in front of it and then nothing. Then on the other side of about a 50 ft gap was more things and then an emergency exit above a small patio.

Star looked uncertain while Guy looked distressed. "There used to be an air car connecting this side to the other." Guy looked around confused.

'_There's always a penalty for short dungeons...'_ Star thought. Ropes and pulleys strewn over the ceiling hanging down like vines. _'I get it!'_ She thought. '_We're gonna have to play George of the jungle.'_

"Hey, I know how we can get across." Star said excitedly. "Everyone take off their shoes."

"In a filthy place like this?" Natalia asked scrunching her nose up.

"Trust me. There is no slime in this area." She watched as everyone took off their shoes in disgust. Except for Jade who left his on. Star shrugged and crackled her knuckles as everyone finished pealing off their shoes and socks. Star held out her wing pack for them to put all the stuff in. They dropped their belongings, shoes, and socks in to the bag and she shrugged. "I can carry those too I guess."

She shoved the wing pack* into her bag and shuffled around to see if everything was tied tightly around her. Then she jumped off the metal.

They watched in horror as she disappeared through a cloud of dust. "Mieu Fire!" She commanded from below.

"Fire!" Mieu spit out a fire ball lighting the place up. The team watched as a rope was suddenly tugged on and started swinging back and forth. The rope snapped up and Star reappeared; Flying towards the other ledge.

"Fire!" She called. Mieu spit out another fire ball so the room illuminated once more. She grabbed the next rope and pulley and swung herself to the next one and the next one. She would wait for the split second the rope touched the maximum height and would jump making her distance greater across the gap.

When she reached the other side she raised her hands up and cheered.

"You guys can all do it at once. I saw twelve lined up side by side. Come on over!"

She set up a small beacon of fire above so they could see the corresponding 12 ropes she was talking about. The team members looked at each other uncertain.

Star's grin immediately turned into a perfect 'O'. She had lost the ability to speak and was making frantic gestures. Blaze finally understood she was trying to tell them to look behind them.

He turned around and saw 8 beady red eyes staring at them. "Hey guys..." He said uncertain.

"Yes Blaze?" Tear asked trying to decipher Star's frantic movements.

"There's a giant spider behind me about to eat me isn't there?" He said calmly.

"Blaze?" Star called regaining her voice.

"Yes Star?"

"Run!" Blaze barreled forward over thing as jumped for a rope right before the spider could make a snack out of him.

Raven looked at the party then at the spider then to the gorge then back to the party. "Well, I'm not dying here." She said sarcastically and followed Blaze's and Star's lead.

The others looked to Jade, the natural leader of the main party, to see him already swinging across to the other side.

"Bye." Anise called and jumped.

"What a pain in the ass." Luke grumbled, jumping as well.

"Wait!" Tear called.

"Your not leaving me!" Natalia protested. She jumped albeit a little hesitant.

Guy noticed he was alone and shrugged taking the last available rope. "Here goes nothin'." He jumped.

Everyone made it to the other side safely except for Luke who got a small cut while he was jumping.

"Up to the exit." Guy called. The spider gave a mean look before making a great leap of faith and landing at the end of the metal landing. Everyone looked back, new adrenaline rushing them to go faster towards the exit.

Before they could reach the exit though the spider jumped in front of them and landed close to Star. She screamed and tumbled backwards.

Oil dripped off of it as it stared at them. Jade pulled out a mystic lens and read the name of it carefully. "Abaddon, mutant of a spider and contaminated oil. Physical strikes will not work."

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it with fire and holy water!" Star screeched.

Luke pulled out their holy bottle and threw it uselessly onto the abaddon. Mieu felt a burst of flame appear inside him and knew what to do.

"Fire!" He called. The small flame burst into larger ones as it made contact with its skin. Star recoiled the fire ball on the ceiling and directed it towards the Abaddon to fuel the flames. the only thing left of the boss was a big pink hairless spider. It roared and outrage and charged Natalia.

"Look out!" Tear pushed Natalia away before the spider could hit her.

"Thank you." Natalia looked up gratefully. Raven shot it clean though the head in the left eye after that and Blaze ran up to slash it with his sword. He slashed it twice before jumping back and pulling 3rd fonons in to shot the gun on top of the sword. He shot and hit an eye right next to Raven's bullet.

"Watch this! Tiger Blade." Guy called and stabbed its thorax in two vertical strokes. It screeched but was hit by Jade's splash which drowned it out for the most part. Luke ran forward and cast a higher level tiger blade hitting the other side of the monster. Tear jumped up and threw three knives down in a triangular sort of formation. "Piercing line!"

It made a pitiful cry then howled out a swan song as it staggered. Natalia drew a single arrow and shot it dead in the middle eye.

It stopped and crumbled on its legs, dead.

"Yahoo!" Raven cheered. Jade cut open the stomach and happily brought out a weather ward pendant. He put it away for us when everyone gave a horrified look at it.

We all chattered as we reached the exit of the abandoned factory. guy lightly pushed open the door and the former sunny skies were now filled with cloud and rain. How convenient...

**Merry Christmas everybody!**

**That's my version of the Abandoned Factory! Ha, I feel so clever. Anyways now that you know more about Blaze, feel free to ask about random skits with them in it. Oh, I almost forgot!**

_**Luke has received the title: Ambassador.**_

_**Star has received the title: Shoe hoarder.**_

_**Guy has received the title: Sigmund Technician.  
><strong>_

_**Raven and Blaze leveled up.**_

_**Tear and Guy learned a new arte and ability.**_

_**Anise and Natalia gain 1100 ex.**_

_**Jade trolls you all for reading this far!**_

**Next chapter: Shadow. **

**Woot! Long chapter!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Enter Shadow!

** Wow back from the break! Sorry about that guys, I've been working on chapter 1 rewrite. ^^; Anyways since theres no more things I need to say I'll go to responses.**

**Azure blue espeon: ****Don't worry about it. ^^;**

**Dave and bob: ****I know, I wish I could've added more in that chapter but I wanted to finish the chapter up before I went to bed.**

**kenegi:**** If you need help understanding I'll be happy to explain. ^.^**

**FD:**** Thanks for telling me. Script format is kinda hard for me to avoid though so I have trouble not writing in it.**

**Anon:**** Abysmal is the correct word, thank you. I noticed what I had typed but I fear if I change it it will reset the reviews. ^^;**

** To all of the previous people and my silent readers, thankyou for reading and reviewing. Now then to get out of this long beginning.**

** Sync + Ion: Hey what about the discl-**

**Chapter 13:**

**Shadow**

**Star's POV:**

The rain poured down over head and drenched our clothing and armor. I stared ahead and stared at the dreadnaught that oracle knights were busy trying to scrub the paint off with the help of the rain.

"That's right. Get all the bunnies off." Sync commanded from the roof of the ship. "You there! Scrub harder!"

"What the hell..." I blurted. We climbed down the ladder and watched in interest as the Tartarus got a scrub down; that is, until a certain red head came out into view.

"Give Ion back NOW!" Luke yelled running at Asch with his sword drawn before any of us could interact. The other red head looked at Luke in annoyance and drew his sword countering the attack. The connection caused a mild disturbance in 7th fonons around the area and a minor quake. Yulia, who was standing beside me, shivered. Her form shook and disoriented before returning to its normal state. What was that?

The oracle knights saw this commotion and dropped their brushes in shock. They then sprinted and filed into the Tartarus with paint still half way colored on the land ship.

The two clashed swords at the same time, using the same force. "It's you!" Asch yelled angrily. Luke looked slightly startled at his face.

"No way, you can't be." He muttered lowly. the two boys separated and looked at each other, holding the same stance.

"Ah!" Natalia gasped.

"Luke." Tear said softly. Anise ran forward towards the two as fast she could.

"Luke!" Guy shouted. He ran forward unsheathing his sword. Raven and Blaze ran forward as well, following a movement similar to Guy's. I was about to join them but I hesitated and looked a Jade who seemed to have an expressionless face, drenched already in rain.

"Asch, Ion takes priority now." Sync commanded, suddenly appearing by Asch. He turned towards the rest of us and smirked. "We'll be leaving now." With that he jumped up onto the Tartarus's desk, which I might add was pretty high up.

"I know." Asch yelled at the boy. He turned and glared at Luke, looking at all the girls that had assembled by his side. "Aren't you the ladies man?" With that he ran up into the port hatch and the Tartarus started rolling along.

"Quite the order isn't is?" Blaze commented. "They even go all the way across the continent to fetch their leader."

I watched quietly as the Tartarus disappeared down in the horizon. There went Ion and our chance of getting to Akzeriuth longer. I hope no one took that the wrong way. I didn't want to sound like Luke who happened to be clutching his head in frustration at the moment. I had just hoped we could have skipped the Zoa Ruins, I never really liked the desert anyways.

"Damn it. He looked just like me." Luke sunk down onto his knees and started pounding the ground in frustration. "It's not fair!" He yelled out into the bleak rain.

"Life isn't fair..." Raven spoke quietly. Luke looked up at the girl with teary eyes to see her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and drenched with rain. She looked sad with the rain pouring down and even a near blind person could see her mind was elsewhere.

"True enough, we need to get going though." I said calmly walking up to Raven and Luke.

"What does this mean?" Natalia asked the others.

"By the way, they took Ion and left." Jade jut in, changing the subject.

"Oh, I let them get away!" Anise pouted. He stomped her foot and huffed.

"Regardless, we've now encountered the six God-generals. The decoy is a failure." Jade closed his eyes and pushed his glasses up further onto the bridge of his nose.

"Wouldn't we be better off returning to Baticul and going by ship?" Guy asked looking over at Jade.

"It would be a waste of time." Natalia said.

"Why?" Luke asked. He walked over to us clutching his stomach.

"Father still doesn't trust Malkuth. He'll have still sealed the port against invasion, once he dispatched the decoy." Tear sighed in frustration.

"Let's search by land for Ion. If Ion were to die it could affect the entire peace effort." She suggested.

"That's right, please search for Ion! Please even if your doing something else. Search for Ion!" Anise pleaded.

"Its your decision Luke. Will we search for Ion or will we turn over Natalia to his majesty and have him unseal the port." Jade asked.

"Luke! You can't do that! And you _know _why!" Natalia shouted.

"Ugh, everyone shut up! Why do I have to decide?" Luke ruffed his hair.

"Well, you're the one in charge aren't you?" Jade, the shadow king, inquired cleverly. Even though he said Luke was in charge I had a feeling he was still in charge.

"You really are obnoxious. Well go by land and search for Ion. We'll have all sorts of trouble if we don't take Natalia along." Luke finally spit out under all that pressure.

"Ion...Where could they have taken him?" Anise asked.

"The landship was headed east of here. That's the direction of the oasis." Jade took a step forward and scanned the horizon.

"The oasis? We were planning on stopping there too. Luke you'll chase them won't you?" Anise asked. Luke looked too much in thought to have noticed her question so I lightly elbowed him.

"What? Oh, uh sure..." He stuttered. He returned back to his deep thought. I turned to Jade to see he was giving me, Raven, and Blaze an odd look.

"Let me guess, you want the three of us to do something specific Jade?" I said more than questioned.

"Exactly, here's what we'll do. Star, Raven, Blaze, I assume your good scouters right?" We nodded absentmindedly. Most of the missions we did for the king had us scouting and/ or hunting down thieves. Scouting happened to be quite difficult at first for me but after about 60 days you get the idea and how to do it properly.

"Good." Jade continued. "I want you four to run ahead and scout the area. Do not go into the desert unless forced but I doubt you'll get that far. We'll go along the main road and camp some ways aside it at night. Come back at night or you run into anything. Is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir." We said in unison and started running along the trail of the Tartarus's tracks. I stared forward at our destination and ran at the lead in the middle of the two. Even though Jade had given us a serious mission, I could help but play we're off to see the wizard' in my mind...

/

**3rd person POV- Tear**

Tear watched the three retreating figures running out against the rain in the same path as the Tartarus. She turned towards Jade and crossed her arms.

"Jade, was it okay to send those three out by there selves, especially with the exception of the oracle knights being in the same direction?" She asked. Jade hummed and turned away from the party.

"Well at the moment, I believe those three know more than we make them out to know. Especially Star." He replied. He took off his glasses and stared out into the rain. "I was looking up her files the other day to find she didn't have any. The only information it would supply me was that she was working for the king of Kimlasca. I failed to find Raven's and Blaze's as well."

"So what are you saying?" Guy asked confused.

"Well there are two things we can assume at the moment. One, they are telling the truth about where they are from, which I highly doubt; or two, they're not telling everything they know. I've heard rumors around Baticul the night before I visited the king about how those three often talk to themselves or yell at absolutely nothing. One soldier, by the name of Phil, told me that he had seen Star walking down an alleyway one night talking to herself and along the wall there were two shadows instead of one. I doubt this is true but..." Jade cut off going into another deep thought.

Tear waited thinking this through. Would those three really lie to them? They had only been with them for a short time yet...

"Well I think your wrong." Natalia declared. The party faced towards her at her outburst. "I've know them for only a month and Blaze for a month and a half but I think we should trust them! Blaze is very trustworthy like you Guy and he didn't complain once when I took him shopping." Apparently in Natalia's eyes this was impressive.

"Hm, anyways we should get going." Jade passed the topic off with a wave of his hand. They started walking down the main road towards Chesedonia or more of the oasis.

"Chesedonia lies across the desert. There should be an oasis half way so we'll stop their to rest." Tear stated as they had begun walking.

"Tear? Have you ever been across the desert?" Jade asked over to her left.

"No but I've studied the lay out." She replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, if you had, you'd know that getting to the oasis from the start of the desert takes at least 3 days." He explained. "And from where we're at it will at least take five to reach it, assuming we don't run into any disasters."

"I see, then..." She thought about this for a moment. It sparked in her head what Jade was talking about.

"After three days we'll stop at the oasis and hopefully restock on items. Is that clear to everyone?" Jade looked around at the other members.

"Of course." They replied. "Good, I hope you brought sleeping bags and tents then." He replied pushing up his now opaque glasses.

"Why?" Luke asked with a bit of distaste. Jade smirked and pushed up his glasses.

"Where else do you expect us to sleep Luke?" He asked. He brought up his pace so that he was leading the party.

"Ew, we have to sleep on the ground like before?" Luke wondered. His face scrunched up and he stuck his tongue out. "I hate the ground."

Guy chuckled at this comment but kept a straight face. "What are you laughing at?" Luke sneered looking at his child hood friend/ guardian.

"Oh nothing." Guy replied back smoothly. "Just sometimes its better to have the ground under you than nothing." Tear swore she saw something pass through his eyes, like a twinge of emotion. She watched him closer in case it happened again but after a moment of nothing she sighed and faced forward again.

They walked for the rest of the day, only stopping for certain necessities such as bathroom breaks and fixing on hair; the later demanded by Natalia and Luke. Lunch wasn't half bad, due to Guy cooking. Tear made a mental note during lunch to have everyone take turns cooking. It would be good for skill in the future. The encountered little battles and occasionally came upon moderately diced dead monsters and ones with bullets in their foreheads. They assumed the three ninjas had been through there.

Dusk fell over them as they started to set up camp in the forest a little ways off of the main road, like Jade had said. Luke had protested about going further so they didn't waste anytime getting to Master Van, yet one look at Jade suggested otherwise. Tear sat down around the newly built fire and stared as Natalia and Guy argued.

"Guy! I think I should cook!" Natalia demanded. She pouted and crossed her arms like a child.

"Your majesty that really isn't necessary!" Guy almost yelled. He hushed up when Natalia sent him a glare.

"I told you not to call me that! Honestly Guy, my name has been replaced most my life with 'my princess' or 'your majesty' or 'your grace' and soon to be 'my queen.' Please use my name I long to hear!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Natalia. Forgive me." He shot a soft smile at the princess who turned away with a huff. "Now where can I find the ingredients?"

"Natalia, just let Guy cook. He's way better than you." Luke yelled from the tree he was leaning against. Natalia huffed in indignation again and turned to Jade.

"Will you tell me where they are?" She asked. She folded her arms waiting for a reply. Jade smiled as if was contemplating on this.

"Actually, this reminds me of a story." He tittered looking towards a few bushes. Tear thought she saw a small glint in them but it disappeared when she blinked. Must have just been the light from the fire...

"What do you mean colonel?" Anise asked from the far side of camp where a small tent was set up.

"Well, look up at the sky." He paused so everyone could look at the assigned direction. When they all looked back down he continued, "They say on nights like these, when the moon is just slightly covered by clouds, a young couple was on its way to Chesedonia. On this very path as a matter of fact." Jade paused again and gauged everyone's reactions. Anise and Luke seemed enticed by the story hanging on every word, Guy and Tear had remained their steady poker faces acting like they were ignoring him completely, Natalia had crossed her arms and her lips pulled into a tight drawn line listening intently.

"Come on old man, don't keep us waiting." Luke grouched from the side.

"Very well, anyways they had stopped for the night and had set up a nice camp site, one with a tent, a warm fire, and a nice meal about to be cooked. The young man and wife had been arguing over who was going to cook the food ironically." He sent a look to Guy and Natalia which Guy had to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you implying something?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Not at all Guy. I don't even know why you'd assume that." Jade turned his head down and shook it as if in disappointment.

"Well?" Luke demanded from the right.

"Ah yes, where was I? Anyways, the wife eventually stormed away to find food out in the wilderness. The man was suddenly aware that the whole fight was silly and called after her." He paused again and tapped his cheek. "Hm this part seems to be a blank on my mind...".

"What? Oh colonel!" Anise pouted. She huffed much like Natalia and assumed the 'cross' position, which was basically her with her arms crossed and shoulders slumped. Jade glanced over at the tree where Luke was sitting at and almost seemed to share a private look with someone. Tear narrowed her eyes and looked at the tree as if she could see what he was looking at. She tried to see what Jade had looked at but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh that's right. I remember now. Ah yes, the man called out but there was no answer. He scanned the area but couldn't find his wife anywhere. And so as he took a step forward to find her, a hand shot down and-"

"AHHHHH!" Luke screamed in terror. In a flash Tear had her stave out looking quite alarmed, Guy had his sword out as well with wide eyes, and Anise was reaching for Tokunaga very slowly. Jade looked unalarmed and just smiled.

A chilled hand rested on Luke's shoulder in which you could see the frost lifting off like a veil. "Is that you John?" A voice rasped in a zombie like tone.

"Ahh! Get off me!" Luke screamed. He tried to push the hand off but it remained like a death grip, forming a small sheet of frost on his shoulder.

"Luke!" Guy yelled. He ran forward as if to attack it but was held back by Jade. "What are you doing Jade?" He practically screamed at the colonel. The victim of the yelling just smiled and nodded back to Luke.

The sound of laughter filled the air as three figures stepped out of the dense woodlands. "That was priceless!" Star, Raven, and Blaze walked out looking quite dirty but their eyes shown with mirth. Raven removed her hand from Luke's shoulder and let the fourth fonons go out of her hand. Star grinned and tousled Luke's hair around with her hand. "Did we scare you Johnny boy?"

"What! That was totally not funny! I'll have you fired from uncles' brigades!" He shouted angrily. The two girls laughed at this and held their hands up apologetically.

"Now, now Luke it was only a trick. Remember when we did that trick on Alpine?" Star asked. Luke narrowed his eyes and looked away from the three in indignation.

"I had no part in this." Blaze openly admitted. He smiled at the others and sat down near the fire.

"See, Blaze is very trustworthy!" Natalia praised from the side. If she had been described as an animal at the time, she would have been a pompous bird ruffling her feathers with pride.

"Thanks, I guess; did I miss something?" He asked looking at everyone in the party. His two friends shrugged their shoulders while everyone else cast a knowing glance to one another.

"Don't put too much thought to it Blaze. We don't want to damage your pure mind." Jade teased from the side.

"What?" Blaze asked slightly alarmed. He took one step away from Jade, then one towards Guy.

"This is Jade, Blaze. Don't be fooled." Star advised from her current spot. She spotted an empty spot on the ground and nodded to it. "Can we sit?"

"Of course. You can tell us what you found while your at it." Tear scoot over so all three could sit by her.

When they all sat down and got seated comfortably Raven started.

"Well, most of the things we saw were trees, bushes, grass, road, more trees, some monsters, and a bunny!" She said happily.

Star sighed and scratched her head." The important thing we saw was the Tartarus. It located just outside of Chesedonia and its shut down at about 8 o' clock." She said exasperatedly. "This is what Blaze informed us at least."

"You know more?" Anise asked looking at the blond in a skirt.

"Since I'm the most agile of these two I went ahead and found the Tartarus. What Star said was just basically what I saw." He said snapping into a serious mood.

"Are you bipolar or something?" Luke asked from the tree.

"Why Luke, I didn't know you knew such a big word." Jade called over.

"I don't like you." Luke sneered at the chestnut haired man. Jade gave his infamous smile to Luke in response.

"Bi-personal? Not that I'm aware of..." Blaze looked around with childish eyes. Tear sighed and face palmed.

"Blaze, I believe you do." Tear said sighing.

"Your a gent, a child, and a serious, down-to-earth guy all in one!" Anise exclaimed. "You wouldn't happen to be rich too would you?" She asked slyly.

"I don't know!" He pouted. He buried his face into his hands and waited to see what the others would do.

Before anyone could interject again though Star pointed at the empty pot above the fire. "Who's cooking?"

Guy opened his mouth but Natalia interjected. "I am." Star's complexion paled even more than what it was already and she slowly got up. "Sorry, I kinda lost my appetite there. I'm gonna attempt to fix my clothes now." She said walking towards a tree with a needle and string.

"I'll help!" Guy volunteer a little too quickly, knowing the true horrors of Natalia's cooking.

"Actually Guy, you will assist me." Natalia commanded.

"Natalia, you say you don't want to be called 'your majesty' yet you act like one." Jade commented dryly.

"What are you talking about?" Natalia asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"You need to lose the act, we will not bend to your every gesture Natalia." He spoke solemnly.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She admitted. She took a seat near the pot. "Guy, I'm sorry. Will you please help me?"

"Well... it couldn't hurt." He looked over and away and muttered the last part under his breath. "... I think."

"Anise will you help me with this please?" Star called showing a torn side of the sweater dress. Lets just say it was a bit to showy for necessary and was making the midnight haired girl nervous.

"Well for a price." Anise smirked looking at her nails with the utmost interest.

"Anise!" Star yelled crossing her arms. After seeing that Anise wasn't teasing she stormed over to her belongings, fished into her pack, and brought out a small bag of gald. "Does fifty work?"

"Sure." Anise merely replied. Star rolled her eyes and threw her the bag of fifty gald. Anise's eyes lit up when it landed neatly beside her with a small clink.

"I see you understand my ways of motivation." She smirked and strode the gald away in her own wing pack. Anise hopped up and followed Star to the tent where they sat down and got to work. In the mean time, Raven, Blaze, Natalia, and Guy were now all trying to help cook.

"Natalia, I highly suggest you let Guy or I do it." Blaze chirped with an edge of worry in his tone.

"Yep, we don't want you burning down the campsite." Raven nodded. Blaze gave her a little swat to remind her to keep her manners. "What?" She yelled at him. "It's true!"

"I bet it wasn't this chaotic in Mizuho." Anise chirped helping Star sew the red sweater dress. The red eyed girl clad in a white undershirt now looked up and stared into Anise's chocolate orbs. Tear watched this and wondered what the reply would be, coming from someone like Star.

"You have no idea." She said finally with a small sigh in her voice. Anise nodded absentmindedly and beckoned to Tear who was watching and eavesdropping on the two.

"Tear! Could you come over here please?" Tear nodded and got up from her spot near the warm fire. She already felt the warmth go away from her shoulders up, and at this she wasn't all that happy.

As she neared the two she picked up at a slight disturbance of fonons. Not in a bad way it was just an uneven amount in the air. She kept a wary eye out as she sat in now a triangle with the other two girls.

"I can't get this seam out! Will you help?" Anise showed the accused stitch in her hand to the Burnett and Tear set work immediately.

"Star will you hand me the spool of red thread please?" Tear asked. The self proclaimed ninja nodded and reached down to rummage into Anise's sewing case.

Tear held out her hand and Star dropped the thread in her outstretched hand. It was only then when Tear realized where the disturbance was coming from. She concentrated around the air around the red eyed girl to see 5th fonons flocking around her. They didn't rest and just naturally buzzed along her figure, like she was a magnet. She kept this little tid bit to her self but watched the girl carefully.

After a grueling hour of stitching all the holes and the fuss of if it still fit, they returned to the camp fire. Only to find that their dinner was on fire. "Ah! How did this happen!" Natalia screamed trying to put out the flames.

" I left you in charge of cooking a salad! How did you manage to catch that on fire!" Blaze face palmed and slammed his head on a nearby tree.

"All I did was add this brown liquid so that it would add flavor." She pouted.

"This is gasoline! How did you manage to get your hands on gasoline when there are no cars! Even better how did you set a salad on fire with no fire around?" Raven shouted at the stubborn princess.

"My my this has gotten out of hand." Jade tittered off to the side.

"Why don't you help?" Guy snapped at Jade. The blond was not happy to have the rest of the food catch on fire due to his absence helping Natalia.

"My cooking skills rival Natalia's Guy. I assure you, you don't want me cooking." Jade said slyly.

"Colonel, you liar! Boo!" Anise yelled from the side. After shouting this she walked over to Luke and put her hands on her hips. "Luke, my darling. Why don't you cook?" She asked.

"I don't have to because I'm the _Ambassador_." He sneered. "Your annoying, get out of my face." Anise turned around and only when she was far enough away did she let frustration grow on her face.

"Don't worry Anise. Luke's cooking skills are slightly better than Natalia's." Star advised from the right of the fire. The girl clad in her newly fixed dress coughed and swatted the smoke away once again as the fire turned in her direction. "I'll cook if you want."

"Cook what? Almost all the food was ruined." Blaze exclaimed flatly holding up a charred bag.

Star got up and paced out of the camp. She returned a moment later with meat and berries.

"Where did you get those?" Luke asked slowly noting that their was blood on the meat.

"I kinda had a feeling something like this would happen so... who likes roast beef?" She chirped almost too happily.

"Eww, you killed a rappig?" Luke asked in disgust. He cupped a hand over his mouth and nose and backed away.

"Oh hush its not that bad. And it was a boar if you don't mind." She said giving Luke 'the look'.

"I'm not eating that!" He screamed in protest. "I'm the _ambassador!_"

"And I'm gonna kick your whiny butt if you don't shut up!" Raven screeched tired already of hearing that word. "Its food!"

He growled at the two and turned away. "No, I demand something else be cooked. I'm not eating that stuff."

Star sighed and paced back out into the woods. She returned with nothing but a small red berry.

"Here Luke! This is a special berry that you'll enjoy." She said happily.

"Star, I do not agree with poisoning our Ambassador with a yew berry." Jade chirped happily.

"What! Now your trying to poison me? I'm telling uncle!" Luke squealed.

"Ah Jade, you ruined my fun." Star said squishing the berry in her finger and throwing the green pit into the blazing fire. It seemed to flare up when the soft poisonous juices touched the burning wood.

"Hey, hey Star are you taking the late shift?" Anise asked curiously. Originally they had planned for Anise to take it but she had found a loop hole in it.

"Late shift? I thought I heard Jade say you were." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Anise cringed, she had not been expecting that. When had the red eyed girl heard her?

"Ha! Don't be silly Star! You love the night shift!" Anise laughed falsely.

"Since when?" The ninja replied.

"Well, in Mizuho you have these things right?" Anise asked. Star opened her mouth to answer but Anise cut her off. "So you should be used to these things right? Perfect, you can take the shift!" Anise smiled her ingenuity as the red eyed girl stared at her. After a moment of silence though the girl slumped her shoulders and pouted. "Boo..."

Anise stomped over to a log and sat down fuming, glaring at the ground as if trying to burn it. The party rested in a moment of silence until they heard a stomach growl. Tear blushed in embarrassment as the sound eminated from her stomach. She had skipped breakfast this morning and all the battles had taken a toll on her fatigue.

"Ah ha, so you are hungry." Raven smirked. "Good thing Yul- _she_ gave me something before I left!" Raven then produced a bag of something that had not yet touched Auldrant.

"What are those?" Anise asked looking at the red bag in the scouters hands. She glanced over at Star for answers only to see the usual red mischievous eyes now glowed with weariness and almost anger.

"Raven, where in the world did you find a bag of skittles?" Blaze asked taking the red bag from her and shaking it. The small sound of clinks made his face light up to a whole new level. He licked his lips and started a small tear in the corner until someone snatched the bag away. He looked over to see Star holding it above her head out of their reach.

"No, I forbade this from being eaten. You two _know_ what skittles do to you." She snapped. She then confiscated them in her pocket on her pant leg.

"No! Give it back! I need the sugar!" Raven cried drawing her guns.

"You can have them in the morning." Star said sternly.

"No I need them NOW!" Raven yelled. She gave Star a warning shot near Star's right foot.

"No! Okotowari shi wasu!" Star yelled stubbornly earning odd looks from everyone except for Raven and Blaze.

"Star, your starting to speak Japanese again." Blaze called.

"Hey, the Japanese is my job!" Raven shouted.

"Oops, still I refuse! You all can't be that hungry to want a measly skittle. Even I'm not this hungry!'' She protested. Just as she finished though her stomach growled loudly against her words.

"Ha, your such a bad liar. And whats Japanese?" Guy chortled.

"Lies!" She demanded shaking a fist at the blond. Her stomach growled once again and she plopped down onto the cold ground. "Why can't I just eat the boar meat..." She moaned putting her head into her arms. Although it didn't seem like it, Tear could tell Star was purposely avoiding Guy's second question.

"Lets just eat the skittles!" Raven protested snatching the bag of now slightly crush skittles from Star's pocket.

"Fine but if Auldrant blows up, don't blame me!" Star cried throwing her hands up. Raven smiled, then proceeded to open the package. The small amount of candy was then poured out into Blaze's and Raven's hands.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Guy mused from the tree he was now leaning on.

"Honestly, you three can be such kids." Tear sighed putting a hand on her forehead.

Star took the bag from Raven and pulled out three skittles and stuck them into her pocket. She then turned to Anise who was eagerly waiting to see what Star had made a fuss about. She was about to pour some out into the waiting guardians hands before she stepped back and cringed. "Are you sure you want some of these? You'll be restless." She advised carefully.

"Of course, I'm not afraid of this stuff!" She said hurriedly.

"Alright." Star then proceeded to dump seven or eight skittles into Anise's hand out of the king sized skittle bag. She went around the circle giving everyone but Jade and Tear who refused. She then sat down, threw the empty bag into the fire. and watch Raven devour them albeit took his time and Luke, Anise, and Guy all followed soon after. Tear made note of each reaction that the person gave off when they ate it. Star didn't eat her and had her head in her hands as if the world was going to end any moment. Raven and Blaze seemed to favor the taste of the small candies in their mouth. Luke spit his out however cursing at the color green for tasting so bad. Guy seemed to lighten up after eating one, then ate another and closed his eyes in delight. Anise on the other hand...

"Where did you get these things? They're amazing!" She ate another one, then another, and pretty soon they were all gone from her hand. She gave Raven a pleading look as if she'd pull some more out of thin air.

"What are you talking about? These things are disgusting!" Luke spat out another green mush/skittle into the fire. Star walked over and patted his shoulder.

"Luke, try a different color." She said as if instructing a four year old. he scrunched up his nose in distaste and turned his head away.

"No, they're all yucky." He spat. She raised an eyebrow at this. Luke hated that look apparently because the next thing Tear knew he popped a red candy into his mouth. His face brightened and he started munching on all the red ones he could find.

"See its not so bad is it Luke?" Guy teased from the side.

"Oh shut up Guy." He sneered. Star sighed and returned to her seat near Tear, her stomach growling again.

"Why don't you eat?" Star asked the tired person beside her. She could tell Star was tired; there was black rings under her eyes, a few wrinkles set in her frown , and a nice yawn to complete it. If Tear wanted to she could probably read Star like a book. Star slouched down and buried her chin in her hands, letting her elbows balance on her knees.

"Because I'll never get to sleep if I do." She yawned again, this time covering her mouth as she did it. Tear chuckled at her as she laid down on the ground. "But if I'm hungry I'll never get to sleep either." She said after a moment.

Half an hour passed and all the party members were still up. "Oh, why did I eat those?" Anise questioned. Raven and Blaze leaned against each others back and sighed, their sugar rush finally dying. Guy rubbed his eyes and yawned but failed to fall asleep. Luke muttered curses under the tree about green icky mush and Jade merely smiled from his log he was leaning against.

"So Star, Raven, Blaze. What did you three usually do when you ate these things and couldn't fall asleep?" Anise asked.

"Well sometimes, in Mizuho, we would tell stories or jump up and run around in circles." Star replied from her spot.

"I would grab some whip cream and eat it. Then the next thing I knew, I'd be on candy mountain!" Raven chirped triumphantly. "Or was that a dream?"

"I'd just sit it out and wait." Blaze replied casually.

"Well I don't feel like waiting and I don't know what whip cream is so..." Anise jumped up and started running in circles. After about two minutes she sat back down and slouched her back again. "Well that didn't work so tell us a story Star."

"A story? Hm, well I guess I could tell you all one." She sat up and crossed her legs attempting to get comfortable. "There's a very popular one with many of the children and teens of Mizuho. Its call... The Legend of Zelda. But I think it should be called the legend of link but that's just me. Anyways so there's this boy, and he has this little green windsock hat..."

So throughout the night, Star told a story about a swordsman who went to different regions to collect stones to open up a door and save a princess. She quit around 11 even though Luke and Anise begged her to continue.

"Please! Just please at least tell us if he got out of the giant fish with the fishy lady!" Anise cried.

"Yeah come on, I need to see if the lady will die or not!" Luke protested.

"I can't. My throat is killing me you two, I'll continue tomorrow night." She croaked. Even though Anise clung onto her leg, Star still refused to tell any more and went to sleep in the tent sent up for the girls.

"Well I guess its time for bed. I'll take the late shift with you Anise." Tear offered.

Anise turned her pout into a smile when Tear said this. "Thank you SO much Tear!" She said stressing the 'so' as long as she could.

"Alright then if you two don't mind we'll be going off to bed." Jade waltzed past the two and into the boys tent.

"See ya' ladies." Guy clicked his tongue and followed Jade's lead.

"Your such an idiot Guy. You say you don't want the girls to fawn over you but-" Luke's voice was muffled after he stepped into the tent and the flap was closed.

"Raven? Blaze?" Tear asked looking for the two. She was going to go look for them but she saw them already asleep in a comfy position against the tree, looking peaceful for once.

She shook her head and smiled then left to go sit by Anise on the look out bench...

** 1st person POV- Star's Pov.**

**/**

I stumbled out of the tent and looked around to see if any one had heard me. Tear and Anise were a distance away chatting amongst themselves so I gave a sigh of relief. I hadn't been able to sleep even though I had laid by the Kimlascan princess for maybe an hour and my throat itched like crazy. I needed to get some air.

Silently, I inched my way out of camp and towards a place I had spotted while I was scouting. After going through a bunch of under brush I broke out into a wide open wood land area. A gentle waterfall sloped off a large grassy hill and fell into a large pond down below. Trees surrounded the pond as if place there by Yulia herself. And to make things better, the branches were low. I walked over to the small pond and sat down around the edge. Making sure there were no monsters I dipped my feet into the cold water. It stung at first as it cleaned out fresh wounds but after a few minutes I slowly relaxed the tension in my body and let the water flow around my ankles.

For a moment I was glad I was in Auldrant. I admired the beautiful scenery and the dirt roads that Earth tended to pave over with charcoal and asphalt. I also admired the strong faith in religion and the order of the world, even if it was slowly turning corrupt. Auldrant didn't have to worry about global warming or economic decreases or crashed stock markets. Hell, it didn't even have animals going extinct and rain forest being cut down every single day. I ran a hand through my hair and looked up at the waning moon over head. The glittering fon stones lit up the night with the moon and constellations peaked out clearly. No smog or spot light or decreasing ozone layer to block out the ebony starry night.

A soft padding of feet surprised me and when I turned around I saw Luke staring at me. I stared back, astonished he could pick up my trail so easily and silently wished he was just a hologram. he wasn't though but what shocked me even more was that he said _nothing_, took off his shoes and socks and sat down beside me, putting his feet into the water. He hissed at the jolt of coldness and rolled up his pant leg before finally relaxing into the water. I stared at him a little more before returning my gaze to the starry night.

We sat in blissful silence for what seemed like hours and laid back admiring the crisp night air. Only after a long and I mean _long_ time did he finally break the silence. "Couldn't sleep?"

I sat up and drank some of the pond water before laying back down. "No." My voice came out as a rasp instead of the quiet voice I wanted it to. Once again, a comfortable silence settled over the two of us until he spoke up again, almost as quiet as I was the first time.

"What's it like to have red eyes?" He asked out of the blue quietly.

"It sucks." I answered immediately.

"What? Why?" He sat up and looked over at me with his emerald green gaze.

"Because, people pick on you, call you names, and judge you before you can even say hi." I answered back slowly. Was it getting harder talk or was that just me?

"But why? I mean your eyes are so cool, like Jade's!" Luke exclaimed. I remained silent thinking of the best way to put it to the red head. I let the quiet pounding of the waterfall clear my thoughts before I answered him.

"Where I come from, red eyes are an unnatural color and people think your some sort of possessed demon because of the stupid things programmed into their minds by horror stories." I answered in a mere whisper. Alright something was definitely not right with my voice. I cleared my throat before drinking more pond water.

"Wow, that's stupid. Even _I _wouldn't do that, and Guy's told me lots of horror stories." Luke chuckled. I shook my head and gave a quiet laugh. He had no idea what these stereotypical people could do.

The night drug on until we finally decided to go. i patiently waited for Luke to put on his shoes and socks before heading back to camp together.

/

The next morning we set out again as scouters. It wasn't as fun because now Jade said we had to follow the path AND watch out for oracle knights. How can you stay on the path and avoid a huge mother fudging castle thingy roarin' down the road? Conveniently placed bushes? I think not.

"How long until we save Ion?" Raven asked as we walked down the road, in a break between running.

"Until we get to the desert, never." I replied yawning.

"Dessert sounds nice." Blaze said enthusiastically.

"Not dessert, desert! We aren't even close to it and your already hallucinating." I yelled at him. My voice broke half way through. Am I losing my voice?

"Thanks I'll also take some syrup on those pancakes." He replied a small bit of drool hanging at the corner of his lips.''

"Snap out of it." Raven smacked his arm but it did no good. Finding a random stick on the side of the path she picked it up and hit the boy in the head with it. He blinked a couple of times before rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I guess skittles aren't the best meal for me." He said sighing. I squinted my eyes and looked out towards the horizon, putting a hand over my eyes to block out the sun. Just over the next hill, you could see specks of golden sand peaking out and the Tartarus was resting on the edge like yesterday. I guess they were taking a days break. Stupid god generals, thinking we would give up on Ion so easily.

"Alright lets get closer." I directed. We took off running down the path again until we got to the base of the hill where trouble appeared. A large group of monsters were at the base, twitching their tails in annoyance. They were looking at something beyond the us as if we were just road blocks. Blaze was about to draw his gun blade but I held his wrist. "Hold on."

They stared at us and and we stared back for a moment before they looked towards the hill top and back to us. "Something must be agitating them." I whispered. Apparently they understood and heard me because they roared in approval.

"What's bothering you?" I asked the nearest wolf. For a moment they didn't answer, making me feel stupid. Then a small wolf, the size of a shiba inu hopped forward. It had a brown tarnish looking color to its fur and a white chest. In fact, he was a spitting image of a shiba inu with curly tail and all. It gave a small yet powerful bark and started bounding up the hill. The other monsters nodded and dispersed, most likely to find some food, while the shiba inu waited patiently at the middle of the mountain, gazing intently at us.

"It wants us to follow it." I said after about a minute of observing. We took off running up the path chasing after the small wolf. He led us off the path and through some wood land before returning to the path a few ways then diving back into more woodland. After about twenty minutes of repetition we landed in some woodland area at the bottom of the hill. The small wolf nodded his head sideways and sat down. I crouched down and looked through the bushes to see what he was staring at.. I was quite surprised at what I saw.

About twenty oracle knights were a little ways beyond our point, cutting down trees and slaughtering innocent monsters along their way. But that wasn't important. The important thing was, they were having _fun_ while doing it. They laughed and pointed at a small deer they killed before moving on, leaving their game for nothing but scavengers. They didn't even take the pelt or nothing.

"They're despicable." I spat. The wolf beside me nodded and I got up, letting Blaze and Raven see for themselves.

"Can I kill them? Pretty please?" Raven asked. She batted her eyelashes in a way that you knew you were in trouble if you were her target.

"No, we can't, not yet. Lets plan an ambush for them." I smirked. Looking at the wolf I stared into its big golden eyes. "I need you to round up as many monster friends as you can. We'll teach them not to mess with the forest." The wolf gave a muffled bark as to not alert the soldiers and scampered off.

"Yulia, do you by chance have any rope?" I asked. The celestial woman appeared, wrinkling her nose in distaste. She stared out at the oracle knight mercilessly killing the forest animals and monsters.

"I'll be happy to lend you some, I still can't believe those...things are in my former faction." She disappeared, shaking her head in disappointment and in her place was a thick white rope.

I tugged it and gave a end to Raven and the other to Blaze. "I want you to make a net in a tree, one that pulls up and traps whoever steps in it. Raven, your brother taught you how didn't he?" I asked. The girl in turn nodded and smirked. "Alright, then after you two are done return to me for more rope. I need at least two nets and I need them done quickly." They nodded and dispersed. I smiled evilly and twiddled my fingers. Oh sweet, sweet revenge would be evident today and to top it off, I bet this faction was the one that called me a kid back in Baticul.

/

They all returned at the same time, the monsters and my fellow associates. It was about 4 pm now and the sun was going to help in this operation. If there was a full moon that would help too but this worked. I counted our grand total of monster and found out we had about 52. Perfect.

"Alright place the traps here and here. We need monsters surrounding those traps on the back side in case some escape. Next we need a large group of monsters to circle around and follow me, Raven , and Blaze, alright go!" I instructed carefully. The traps were set by 5 o' clock and everyone was ready. The small shiba-inu sat at my side with a horde of monster behind us. After playing tales of Symphonia two I could identify some as the following: Chirpees, wolves, black wolves, grisly bears, cave bears, poliwigles, faina, orcot, fungas, and way, way, WAY, in the back I saw one fenrir. Those things are awesome!

"Alright get ready to move out! The soldiers have retired to their camp. Lets do this!" I shouted. An uproar of howls, shouts, and sayings of 'like a boss!' from our human members followed. "Alright sneak force follow me, offensive a defensive forces charge on my signal."

Raven, Blaze, and I with a few chirpees clambered up into a tree and started running through them, jumping to new ones approaching the evil knights who needed a lesson. The moment we heard shouts and roars of laughter we slowed our approach and slipped from tree to tree. The shadows the sun was casting was perfect for this mission. I slipped under a canopy of leaves to see the knights sitting down, feasting on some venison they had produced from a fallen deer. There clothes were stained in blood and there white tabards were yellow from not being washed for sometime. The nearest one, a man with a tattoo on his arm was laughing his head off and congratulating his men in a success. I took it that this was their leader. Boy if I was a god general and these assholes were in my platoon I would be ashamed.

"Alright, lets spook em' first." I jumped from my place to the nearest tree, rattling some branches as I went. The knights didn't see to head this and I motioned for Blaze to go the other way. I was kinda surprise they were camping out in a circle of trees after they had spent the day cutting them down. Blaze and Raven nodded and jumped back. I watched as branches from the east and south side rattled. I nodded to the chirpees who flew to the west side and started rattling those branches. The knights, one by one started noticing that in every direction the trees were rattling except the north side were I sat.

They all exchanged glances and looked everywhere terrified except for where I sat. Using the sun and shadows, I made a bird shadow puppet on the ground in front of several knights. I gave a sharp whistle and the men looked at the shadow terrified. Three more sharp whistles came and I knew that was the signal that they were ready. I then jumped to the next tree so they saw my shadow moving stalking them. A brave archer shot an arrow at the tree I had jumped in but it got caught in the branches before it reached me.

"Come out whoever you are!" The leader shouted. Men started shifting towards the man like he could protect them.

"Which one do you want to come out? Me, him, her, or them?" I asked making my voice similar to the one I used with Luke during Jade's story.

"All of you! Come out and we'll spare you." The leader shouted.

"Very well." I clapped and the monsters leaped out from all around swarming the men. They left one direction open and they started chasing the knights through it. The idiots being they are, ran and followed our plan exactly. They ran and right into our first trap. It snagged about ten of the knights thanks to perfect cutting time from our wolf friend. The rest turned to the right were they too were snagged in the second trap set up, rope being cut by Raven. I jumped out of the trees and landed in front of both traps were all the men could see me. Blaze landed to my right and Raven to my left.

"What, its you brats?" I heard the leader shout. I turned toward the second trap were he struggled to get out. Monsters circled around the two traps and snapped up at the knights. Hey! I remember these douche's! They were in Sync's platoon in Baticul. Wow I had guess right! For once...

"Well well, I guess this will be fitting end for a captain of an army. Died by monsters and three people." I smirked.

"When I get out, general Sync will hear about this!" He snarled.

"Correction, _**if**_ you get out and besides, what's Sync gonna do? Bite me? This is just punishment for fucking around with the flora and fauna. I would have never bothered you guys, had you not ran around killing the flora and fauna. They're the ones who asked for our help." I turned around and knelt down to the small wolf. He nodded his head in thankfulness.

"Hey, we need to go back soon. But, for helping you guys I have one request." I said. The wolf yawned and sat down with a bored look on its face.

"Its mocking us." Raven replied with a small anime pulse on her forehead.

"We lost most of our food in a fire yesterday. You would happen to know where anymore is would you?" I asked putting my hands together.

The shiba-inu wolf nodded and barked an order to the nearest monster. They then ran off to scavenge for us.

/

We returned to camp with two wing packs full of food. Who knew they had so much food right? Our farewell with the monster seemed almost sad but I had a feeling we would meet again. God, now I feel like someone from Pokemon.

"Hey peeps." I said walking into the camp with Raven and Blaze trailing me. The Jade gang looked at us in surprise but a shocked look that we hadn't been expecting crossed their faces.

"What happened to you three? Your covered in blood!" Natalia sputtered. I looked down at my clothing to see the whole front had blood on it. It had most likely got there when the scavenging monsters brushed their fur against my front. Raven and Blaze's clothes were in similar conditions and they frowned when our gazes met.

"Ah, its not important. We brought something else instead." Blaze waved his hand as saying the situation wasn't dire. He threw out his wing pack and food rolled out making Anise gasp.

"Food! And so much! Did you guys stay on the path and get all this?" Anise asked eying each piece of fruit, meat, and other substances.

"Ahaha, we had a little help." Raven scratched the back of her head.

"Very well, I would like a report on the scouting now please." Jade called. He pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose making them have an eerie glow.

"We got near the edge of the desert but we had to turn around because the Tartarus was sitting in front of it. Its not too far from here and we didn't want to come back empty handed so we enlisted some...'help'." I reported. I took a seat near the fire and got a pot out of the teams wing pack. We carried around 3 wing packs in the team. One for all the supplies, healing item etc., one for us which we bought with our own money, and one for the tents and camping supplies. "I'll cook tonight, I don't want the food we obtained through are gracious help to explode, right Natalia?"

That last part was a bit harsh I must admit but I wasn't going to have a certain princess practice her culinary skills with the food we worked for to get. Planning a strategy all day made my head hurt.

"I assure you, I won't make it explode." Natalia spat venomously.

We sat in silence as I prepared the meal. We had managed to obtain some rice, cheese, various veg., and milk do I was going to make Mexican rice. Please don't ask where the milk came from because I'm a bit scared of the answer myself.

"You know Star, Raven, Blaze. I feel like your finally opening up to us. Before hand, in the manor and even before that you were quiet and secretive. I feel like you trust us more. Like you three are finally showing your real selves." Guy said causally from the log he was sitting at.

I winced at this. He thought this was our true selves? I admire the nativity of his words. I still held so many secrets. I knew what would happen and when and I probably can't even change the fact without a certain ancient woman screaming 'you'll never go home'. Raven and Blaze sent me a glance and I sent one back. I stirred the rice and cleared my throat albeit deciding not to answer.

"Thanks I guess." Raven gave a very confused look to the blond swordsman.

After another moment of silence I tasted the rice to find it tasted delicious. "Dinners ready." I croaked breaking the silence. There goes my voice again...

We ate supper with a little chatter about what they had come across today. The Jade gang was surprised about their walk as they walked behind us. They said they saw almost no monster except for a lone griffin in the sky. Blaze, Raven, and I laughed nervously after we heard the news.

After supper Tear and Anise headed down to the stream and washed the dishes. I took this time to get a drink of water. When Anise and Tear returned we set up the tent and hit the hay for the night. I don't know why I was so tired. Maybe it was because of the day and last night when I went out to the stream. My bones ached for some reason, as if I had just gone through a session of sword practice at Miyagi's. Or Mioga's; I forget. Oh well, when I wake up I'll feel better.

/

Damn was I wrong the night before. I woke up feeling like crap. I groaned and sat up looking at the remainder of people in the tent. Raven was still sleeping but besides her, there was no one else.

Getting up I hobbled out the tent door. My head was burning and my throat had this odd itch to it. I set out for Tear or Natalia. Whoever the nearest healer was, I needed them ASAP. I found Tear relatively quickly, she was sitting on the edge of camp. I tried to call out to her but my voice came out in a soft breath. I tried screaming next since it was the loudest thing I could think of. When that failed miserably and my throat burned as a consequence I threw myself onto the ground and pouted. Tear must have heard my body go 'thump' on the ground because the next moment she was by my side.

"Are you okay Star?" She asked worried. I saw some sparse dirt and started writing in it. I wrote 'I can't speak, my throat hurts; headache' in the dirt rather plainly. Tear examined it for a long time and shook her head. "I don't understand." She said her brow furrowed in confusion. My eyes looked at the dirt baffled then I realized why she didn't understand. I wrote in English and they write in Fonic. I pounded my hand on the ground in frustration and held back the tears as my headache quickly grew into a migraine. How could I make her understand?

"Hey whats up with Star?" Luckily for me, my savior had come. Blaze hovered over Tear then looked at me with worry evident in his eyes. I shifted over and pointed to the words.

"Hey, whats that?" He asked. Tear moved so he could see the letters and his eyes look intently at the writing. "It says, I can't speak, throat hurts; headache. Oh god, your sick aren't you?" He asked. Tear blinked at him but said nothing, probably wondering how he read the message.

"Blaze I need you to move so I can heal her." Natalia called. She must have been eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Natalia, you can't heal a sickness. You can only make the pain go away for a little while." Tear said with a sigh.

"I don't mean to be rude but we best keep moving. We can't delay saving the fon master." Jade strode over and I noticed he had taken down the boys tent.

"Colonel! You should at least let her rest for an hour or so!" Natalia protested. I guess the harshness that I had used last night had worn off on the princess. She look more concerned than I would have expected her to.

I slowly got up and shook my head. Using a piece of paper I wrote a small note to Blaze who translated for them.

"She says she can keep going and that she would leave the scouting to Raven and I today."Blaze said folding the note back up.

"That wont be necessary. We can all travel in a group today since the desert is so close." Jade said to the young male member.

Blaze handed her the piece of paper who he said could be her way of speaking for the day. Guy wondered why Blaze would have to translate but after looking at the words he agreed it would be the best.

"So, no scouting today huh?" Raven jumped down from the tree she had been inhabiting listening in. Sometimes she could really convince the others she was a ninja at times...

After cleaning up camp and making sure nothing remained we set out. Natalia had used 'heal' a couple of times so I didn't feel the headache anymore. I could still feel the itchy feeling in the back of my throat though. We traveled up the hill were we had first met the irritated monsters. We weren't very far up when we spotted the shiba-inu from before wagging its tail at the top of the hill. It had obviously been waiting for us since it stretched a couple of times before it padded up to us.

"Get ready." Jade called summoning his spear. I opened my mouth and tried to shout a protest but nothing came out. Raven noticed my distressed and hurried to the front of the party, throwing up her hands and waving them frantically.

"Hold on hold on hold on! This monsters a friend!" She shouted. The wolf looked at me in confusion as Raven tried to explain that it was a certain type of monster that the ninjas of Mizuho used. I waved to it and it sent a glazed over stare back at me. It was as if was staring into my soul. ...OwO That was a rather freaky annotation.

And just like that it disappeared. No warning it just left. Somehow I think it was telling me to wait here. Trusting my instinct I sat down on the ground and got comfy. Only when I took one of the pillows out of the wing pack did Guy question what I was doing. I fluffed it set it on the dirt path and put my head down on it.

"Are you trying to take a nap?" He asked. Tear walked up behind him and looked over at his shoulder as I closed my eyes. I heard a very loud scream and the soft scampering of feet as he ran away. I then picture Tear having one eyebrow raised at this. I lifted one eye and confirmed my suspicions.

Luke protested about something and I felt something brush across my toes. Then something sharp poked my cheek, causing me to flinch. I opened my eye to see Luke poking his sword into my cheek telling me to wake up. Ah! What a dumbass! What if his hand slipped? I picked up a rock and threw it at him then closed my eye. The sudden screech and string of curses following told me I had hit him. I heard a bark and opened both eyes to see the wolf padding up to us once again a purple fruit in its mouth.

I jumped up then fell back down due to shear clumsiness. The wolf tried to sigh but a large fruit in its mouth kept it from doing so. The wolf dropped the fruit then ran away into the woodlands. Tear walked over and examined the fruit.

"This is Kirima. Its used to help cure plants and sore throats. This is exactly what you need Star." She exclaimed picking it up. I smiled and glanced over to the bushes where a pair of golden eyes stared then disappeared. I nodded when the fruit was placed in my hands and nodded in gratefulness to Tear and the bushes. Bushes though gained a weird look from everyone except Jade of course. I took one bite of the fruit before I had to hold a hand over my mouth to avoid spitting it back out. It was sour and sweet mixed together in an odd blend. When first bit, it was so sour that the warheads on Earth couldn't compare; then it filled out to this disgustingly sweet juice which tasted like bananas and peas mixed together. All in one I gave this fruit a number 2 in the 10 most disgusting fruits I had every tasted.

I choked on the piece before swallowing it. The juices felt good going down my throat and the itchy feeling subsided a little. I stared down at the fruit in distaste. I had to eat all of this crap? Bleh.

"Is it that bad?" Guy asked as I gave a horrified look at the Kirima and dropped it on the ground.

I wrote my message into some loose dirt with a twig and they all crowded around it. Blaze stood up and translated. "She says it tastes like barf and bananas put together."

"Ew, that's disgusting." Anise said blanching backwards away from the fruit.

"Well now Star, we wouldn't want to waste the generous help your friend gave us." Jade looked down at the fruit and back to her horrified face. "It would be wise to eat it."

I slowly picked it up again and glanced at the other party members. They patiently awaited me to eat while Raven and Blaze snickered. This wasn't the first time I had gotten those looks.

After a few horrifying moments, I got down to the last bite before chucking it into the woods. There was no way in hell that I would eat all of that crap! I shuddered and sank to the ground holding my arms. They felt way too cold.

"My, what a waste." Jade replied staring in the direction I had threw it in. I was pretty sure Jade wouldn't be saying the same thing if he had tried it. Yucky, I wonder if Kirima come in Strawberry flavor? Oh well. Not that I want that crap again.

The party made its way down and up the final hill before we rested before the desert. For some reason, I felt giddy to be here again. Not that I wasn't before but for some reason the desert appealed to me more than the grassy terrain. I clapped my hands together in joy and stepped into the hot sands. It felt like first stepping into a jacuzzi. Very warm and pleasant, after the water simmered down a bit.

I grabbed my translation paper and wrote on it excitedly handing it over to Blaze. "She says 'come on, lets go. I feel the best when I'm here'." Blaze translated to the curious onlookers. The second they all stepped into the desert they all regretted it. The sun seemed to magnify the heat by ten times the normal temperature. Raven stepped back out of the sand and laid down on the ground outside of the sandy area. "I refuse to go in there."

"Whats the matter Raven?" Guy asked from his spot.

"I feel like I'm about to die." Raven answered back resting her head on the slightly cold ground.

"Come on brat, we need to meet up with Master Van!" Blaze sighed as Star and Luke gripped Raven's arm and started dragging her through the sand. This continued until Luke groaned about it being too hot and dropped her arm.

"Too hot..." Raven groaned.

"Raven, just dispel the 5th fonons around you. Your fonons will work against them." Yulia advised. "In the mean time, Star refrain from exerting any 5th fonons in the desert, less you want to kill the party from heat stroke."

I rolled my eyes and let Raven go. I watched as the air around her seemed to grow heavier as if about to rain but it held. The mark on her shoulder flashed a little and the tip of the feather started depleting ever so slowly. She sprang up so fast it was almost inhumane.

"Okay, all better lets go!" She shouted. The whole party stared in surprise at Raven's sudden revival but shrugged it off and started walking again.

Thirty minutes later, the team was getting agitated at the sun's heat and started to grow restless. All except the one who couldn't talk though who seemed to enjoy the extra heat.

I bounced a couple of feet ahead of the party thinking of one of my favorite songs from earth until I heard Luke gripe about something he really shouldn't have. "Damn that Star, if I was a healer I'd say she wasn't sick at all and tell her to take a hike!" He said it just loud enough for the party to hear it, but I still heard him and stopped in my tracks. Very slowly I turned around and faced Luke. The red head who was in front leading the party didn't notice the rest of the team had stopped and stared in horror as I pulled out my sword. Even though it hurt to do so, I ran towards him and tried to shout 'Die.'

My voice came out as a soft whisper, like a wisp, right as Luke turned around. I guess the Kirima was starting to work. Luckily for him his guardian pushed him out of the way and his sword met with mine. I clashed with Guy for a second before pushing forward and and using it for leverage to jump back. Guy turned his sword as in to yield and smiled at me.

"I see your learning more in the Sigmund style. You need to keep your defenses up in the front though or the enemy could just do this." In one quick movement Guy was under my blade and his katana at my throat.

We split up and sheathed our swords. I nodded my head in appreciation and rubbed my throat. The moment I tried to shout had been lighter fluid being set on fire down my throat. Jade cleared his throat and walked a little bit in front of everyone.

"Shall we be going then, I don't want to dally here." He proceeded to lead the group and I fell back into the middle of the group to talk with Rave and Blaze. Of course I couldn't exactly talk so I just wrote on a piece of paper the whole time. The two seemed to be particularly okay with the desert as long as Raven exerted the 4th fonon. We traveled for another hour before she finally let them go. Her mark had gone down quite a ways so she could only use a few smaller artes now. The moment she dropped them she assumed a sitting position and laid down in the sand.

"I'm done, lets rest here for now." She then rolled over and stuck her head in the sand. I looked up at the sun and could tell this was the heat of the day.

"She says that it would be wise to sleep now and travel during the cool night." Blaze told the party.

"See those cliffs over there, lets rest under those. That way the bandits wont spot us as much and it would be cooler there." Guy pointed off into the distance to where two large rocks arched into each other in the long line of sand.

At the word 'cool' Raven's head emerged from the sand and she bolted for the stones. We ran after her in the hot sun and caught up to her after 20 minutes of running. The stones didn't look any closer than they had been 20 minutes ago and now I was getting annoyed. Was it a mirage? No, it couldn't have been since we all saw it right?

Raven collapsed in the sand again and Luke and I proceeded to start dragging her through the sand again. By the time we reached the rocks I was tired, angry, and frustrated. Though I could see why it took so long to reach rocks were actually cliffs like Guy had stated and were about 10 times bigger than anticipated.

"Lose some weight fat ass." Luke told the girl and dropped her arm again.

"What'd you call me." She shouted from the ground.

"You heard me!"

"Meh, your too worthless. Not in this place." She grumbled. We threw out our sleeping bags and went to sleep, with Jade volunteering to watch. Finally, rest in this place.

/

"Its good to be able to speak again. My paper was just about full." I told the party as we walked along the dark night in the sands. When I had awaken, my voice had returned and the horrible itchy feeling and headaches were gone.

"Communication can be everything." Tear said looking off into the night.

"Nightly travel is boring and there's more monsters." Blaze grunted as he slashed another scorpion trying to latch onto his leg.

"But We'll reach Master Van in Chesedonia!" Luke cheered.

"Is that all you talk about?" Raven asked the red head.

"Shut up."

We moved along the starry desert in silence. Luke and Anise asked for the story once but Tear denied saying I had to rest my voice. Ah, getting sick is a bitch.

/

"Oh... my... Lorelei.." I stated in horror. It was near dawn when _it_ appeared. _It_ was a giant snake the size of four Largos stacked on top of one another.

"We need to get away!" Guy called. We started running in the opposite direction but a giant tail blocked our way. "Void Tempest!" Guy's arte bounced off the shiny teal scales and he was sent flying by the giant tail.

Anise carefully got on Tokunaga and jumped into the air. "Dragon Surge!" The arte did little and the snake hissed in annoyance. It took its tail and whacked Anise out of the air. Her fall was broken by Tokunaga thank goodness.

"Thunder Blade!" The lightning sword came out of the sky and struck the snake in between its eyes. It roared in pain and slammed its tail down on the ground. Electricity streamed down its body and momentarily paralyzed it. When the shock blew off it glared and set it new target, Jade.

"Aerial Laser!" Natalia shot up the line of arrows. The plinked off of the scales and the snake ignored Natalia. Blaze tried slashing and shooting it but his bullets came out with a same effect as Natalia's arrows. "Physical attacks aren't working!"

Raven tried shooting her elemental 4th fonon bullets out of the guns but they dispersed on contact with the scales.

"Damn it, Fang Blade!" Luke called. His arte was ignored and he was thrown a few ways away in a similar fashion that Guy and Anise experienced.

I stared in horror at the giant snake as it slithered towards Jade and I. A memory flashed through my head and I found myself paralyzed.

"Star snap out of it!" Tear shouted. She threw a knife which got lodged in between the snakes scales. It screamed in pain and wriggled around until the knife fell out.

The memory ripped through my head again and I found myself standing underneath the giant snake. I suddenly felt like a rabbit under a cobra, paralyzed. It's mouth opened up and poison dripped off its fang in large droplets.

"Star!" Blaze yelled. He ran over right as the snake lunged. A strange energy coursed down his body starting at his collar bone. I watched as he ran faster than anyone I had ever scene and chanted something as he went. 3rd fonons seemed to become visible around him.

"Thunder and Lightning, hear my call and allow me to pierce thy enemies. Thunder Blade-" The blade similar to Jade's came down and struck the snake. The energy sparked out an paralyzed it. Blaze wasn't done yet, in fact he grabbed the thunder blade and lifted it out of the ground. "Thunder Blade Tempest!" His body curled into a ball and he spun in circles on the snakes body. Lightning shot out and shocked the shizzles out of the snake.

The arte disappeared and Blaze's body coursed with electricity. He staggered and fell down as the snake hissed in pain. It glared at Blaze and lunged. With out thinking I dropped down and covered Blaze, finally realizing reality. The snake unfortunately had to stop short. A silver arrow flew and hit it in its eye. It screamed and backed up. Blood poured out and showered down on Blaze and I. I shuttered when the iron-y smell filled my nose and knew that it would be staying there until I got it cleaned.

It then dawned on me that Natalia used ebony arrows not silver and I looked behind me. I could not believe what I saw.

Standing on a carriage with a sign at the top that said 'tacos here' was a long lost friend I had not scene in almost 3 months earth time. Raven must have noticed the new arrival too because she cried out in enjoyment as her partner in crime appeared.

"Shadow! Your here!" She clapped her hands and cheered.

"Shadow?" Guy asked.

"Hurry, everyone in here!" The person yelled. Shadow, who had made a recent appearance, was wearing a dusty white cloak and a small turban cloaked the persons face. Without questioning we all piled into the taco wagon and she cracked the whip. The two cows pulling it moo'ed in terror when they saw the snake and ran out of there. The snake didn't pursue for it was still trying to get the arrow out of its eye.

When we were a safe distance away we slowed down the cattle. Blaze had lost conscious half ways away and Raven looked down at him mournfully as his breathing became irregular and fast. I sighed and leaned my head back and covered my face. Its all my fault. If I had just moved then Blaze wouldn't be hurt and we could've killed that snake. Jade seemed particularly annoyed with me.

"What happened back there? You could have cost your or one of our lives because you remained still." He shot at me.

"I'm sorry. I just...it happened when I was a little kid okay? A poisonous snake almost bit my mother and when I got scared, I fell down off the deck. The snake saw me and slithered towards me. It was about to bite me when my father severed its head with a hoe. Right in front of me when I was eight. And now my fathers gone and snakes..." I broke down and started weeping into my hands. That was the most frightening moment in my entire life.

I felt a hand pat my back but I ignored it. I wish that the stupid snake hadn't appeared! The none of this would have...

The front of the carriage opened up and Shadow came through. I straightened up and wiped my tears away when Shadow shot me a look.

"Well, we've lost it for now. Sorry I didn't come sooner. I had been hunting that thing after it ate my last taco." Shadow laughed.

"Thank you for your help. I don't know if we would have made it out of there without it." Tear replied.

"No problem! By the way-" Shadow pulled off the turban and a wild ponytail fell out. She gave a smile that said all and Guy backed away in terror. "I'm Shadow."

**Wow, okay this one takes the cake for longest chapter ever! 14,426 words! XD Sorry it took me so long but everything in this chapter was necessar****y including the monsters. You have no idea how important that is in the future! XD Oh god, i need to sleep. And if you really do want to know, that snake thing actually happened to me when I was a little girl. Only difference is that I was 6. XP**


	14. Chapter 14: The Zao Ruins

**Yay! I am so happy! Why? Because of all of you peeps and peoples. 4 reviews for one chapter! And do you want to know how many hits this story has gotten? 2,129 hits, 13 favs, and 8 alerts. Thats amazing! So guess what? Next chapter you get a double chapter. When I post next time you get two chapters for this story~! Anyways enough with my car dealership attitiude. On with the responces. Oh and big thanks to AzureEspeon for spottting out all those nasty little typos.**

**I****HaveNoIdea8: **** Thanks for the advice. I think I won't change it though. It can be my made up word, lol.**

**kenegi: **** Raine, definetely Raine. lol, Kratos has died eating her food. Also, those are perfect titles. Two of which I had been thinking myself. OwO Are you a mind reader?**

**Dave and Bob: ****^/^ why thank you. It took me long enough.**

**ScarPaw234: **** I love tacos too. They're amazing! Jade shall enjoy them! He shall! lol XD.**

**Now then, on with the story! Oh and there is a poll in my profile. I'm going to close it after...chapter 16 in this story. Aha shameless advertising!**

**Chapter 14:**

**The Zao Ruins**

It wasn't long until we reached the oasis. It was about 8-o-clock from the looks of the sun and the people in the wagon excluding the driver dozed lightly. A bump in the ride woke all of us up and we looked out the cloth covered sides. A giant shining fon stone stood in the middle of a large pool of water. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and peered out at the fonstone with much interest. Raven had crawled out of the covered wagon to the drivers seat to talk with Shadow. A small chill was left behind from her wake. Blaze, still unconscious lay perfectly still in the corner of the wagon. I looked back from the fonstone and towards Blaze. I felt a pang of guilt when I saw his listless form.

The wagon came to a stop and jerked forward. Anyone who was previously sleeping was now definitely awake. The tarp in the back of the wagon was lifted and the girl in her desert clothing smiled in brightly. "Rise and Shine peeps. We're at the oasis." Luke groaned and hopped out of the wagon. He stretched his aching muscles and waltzed over to the pool of water. Raven stood on the other side of the tarp holding it up for more leverage. It didn't take much to notice the girls height difference.

I waited until everyone else had climbed out before hauling Blaze's semi-heavy body onto my shoulder. I grunted when I stood up all the way and fought the pain of my dreary muscle cramps. I slid out the wagon back and wobbled under Blaze's weight. Raven and Shadow caught on and helped me carry him over to a grove of trees. We set him down under the palm trees in hope that it would be a nice shade from the sun. After that we scrambled over to the water.

Raven and Shadow dove head first into the water, splashing everyone in the immediate vicinity. Jade took off his glasses and cleaned them off with the hem of his jacket, sighing. Knowing the two girls I had chosen a much safer spot and only had to flick the droplets of water off my hand. I let my ankles rest in the cool water. It stung slightly from all the cuts and wounds as it slowly cleaned out the sand. I hissed in pain and brought my feet back up. Tear looked over at us and sighed, wringing out her long hair. Luke spat out a string of curses at his wet clothing and ran around to try to dry them off. Natalia batted her wet clothing and scowled. "Why I never..."

Guy was one of the only who remained dry. He was busy buying more supplies and food. Turning around Guy saw the turmoil and gave a light sigh. He smiled and shook his head back and forth. Anise however had the opposite affect. "You two! Tokunaga's gonna shrink! He wasn't made from silk you know!" She bawled. The two girls resurfaced and laughed.

"Jeez, you two..." I said adding in my own sigh. Natalia paced over and tapped my shoulder. I took notice of her presence and stood up. "Need something?"

"I think we should check Blaze in case he got any additional wounds." She advised. I nodded in understanding. I snagged Tear and walked over to where Blaze was laying.

"Hey!" Tear yelped after be dragged halfway. I looked at her sympathetically.

"Sorry, but could you look over Blaze for me. Natalia suggested that it would be wise and I trust you more as a healer than I do her." I said with an awkward tone. She nodded and smiled before running her hand over the blond boys chest. She concentrated and I watched her intently. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a healer. I've learned not to be, thank you Final Fantasy 13, for everyone would be dead before I realized it.

Tear's eyes snapped open from concentration and she gasped. Quickly she rolled up Blaze's pant leg/nylon, earning a cat whistle from Guy. I was going to cover my face but I saw something extremely nauseating. A long line of purple went down from his lower thigh to his ankle. The first thought that came to mind after our grand dawn ambush; poison.

"Star, there's money in the camping supplies wing pack. Go buy a panacea bottle from the merchant, quickly." I nodded my head fervently and scrambled up. However most know, spinning around and getting up are not the best combination so I ended up slipping and getting a mouth full of sand. Bleg.

"There's no need to spend cash, I have plenty. Here." Shadow walked over to Tear and handed her a small vile with red/ orange-ish liquid in it. Tear smiled and thanked her and poured the contents down Blaze's throat. He didn't move at first, but then he bolted up and started choking. Watching with horrifies interest, we watched as the purple lines started curling up and soon looked like a big blotch on his left leg. He kept coughing through the whole ordeal and the corner of his eyes started blotting with tears. Natalia's mouth was full agape at the small vile which was now empty in Tear's hand.

"Are you sure that's not poison itself?" She stammered, pointing at the bottle.

"Yep, don't worry its doing its job. According to that big splotch on his leg, some poison must've dripped onto it. If the snake had bit him there would be two holes." Shadow reassured the team. I was surprised that she knew so much knowledge about the snake and its poison, but then again she had been out in the desert longer than any of us.

Blaze gave a final hack before spitting out a large purple liquid. The spot on his leg was gone and had been replaced by his slightly tan skin from before. "Sorry. That was one of the batches they weren't sure about. It's usually less painful than that." Shadow scratched the back of her head in embarrassment before patting Blaze's back. "He'll live."

I stood up as Tear rearranged all his clothes the way they had previously been. She laid him back down under the palm trees and Mieu bounced over to his side. I almost felt sick to my stomach after watching the poison. I pinched the bridge of my nose in hopes it would quell the headache I had brewed. After no such luck I found myself diving into the large pool. A cow looked up lazily at me from its spot near the edge before dipping its head back down for more grass. Coughing, I floated in one spot and took in my surroundings. Wide balmy palm trees were placed at irregular intervals around the oasis allowing shade everywhere but the fonstone.

I floated around for a minute before swimming back to shore. As drenched as I was, it felt good, and slightly colder than normal. I sneezed and rubbed my nose from the next chilly wind.

"Cold in a desert hm?" Anise asked behind me with a mischievous grin.

"No, there's just sand in my nose." I lied, trying to keep my pride.

"Uh huh. Anyways Jade wants to see all of us. We've restocked and were going to go get something to eat in that building over there." She explained. I rubbed my nose nodding and followed her. Inside we found an interesting predicament.

"Hello, I'm Gee." A gingerly old man croaked walking up to us.

"Eww he smells like old man." Luke muttered and crinkled up his nose.

"Luke! Mind your manners." Tear chided.

"Hey Gee! I got your coffee beans in!" Shadow called.

"Is that you Shadow? Goody I was starting to crave some coffee. Who might these youngsters be?" Shadow walked forward and deposited a small cloth sack into his hand. When he opened it up, the reek of coffee jumped out. Raven, Anise, Luke, and I held our noses in disgust.

"I'm Luke fon Fabre." Luke's voice was muffled behind his hand but he still looked like a noble.

"Tear Grants." She introduced herself. I made note she didn't give out her full title.

"Colonel Jade Curtiss." Jade tittered.

"Ionian Guard Anise Tatlin!" She puffed up her chest as if to look bigger.

"Natalia, your grace." I also took note she was refraining from using her title.

"Star. Just Star." I said my red eyes beaming.

"Raven." The girl with the neat ponytail said.

" Pere sent me. I'm Guy Cecil." Guy introduced rather loudly. The old man looked startled at this.

"Your Guy?... Ah, I see. Pere filled me in on the details." He winked at Guy.

"Details?" The two Raven and Shadow echoed.

"This old man sure gets excited." Luke sneered. Tear cast him, 'the look', and he snapped his mouth shut.

"Haha, yeah." Guy laughed out loud. "Well, then Gee. Pere says you'll teach me something that would be useful to help my sword technique?" He questioned.

"Ah that. I see, I shall pass my arcane arte onto you Guy." He gave a crooked smile. Guy looked startled at this and Gee laughed slapping his thigh. " My apologize. This arte transfer occurs only on one-on-one fight field though. Could I have the rest leave please."

"What? Why?" Luke asked innocently.

"Luke don't be stubborn." Natalia scolded.

"That's rich, coming from you." I laughed as we all started out the door. I didn't notice a flying cheagle in my path until I nearly bumped into it.

"Mieu, there you are master! Blaze is waking up!" Mieu cheered. Raven, Shadow, and I looked at each other before bolting out the door. The rest of the party shrugged and walked over to the fountain to get a drink for 100 gald. We ran to the small pool on the left side of town and looked over to see our only male friend from Earth, unbeknownst to the rest of the party, sitting up against the palm trees. His eyes were drooped down towards the ground and he looked half asleep. His face brightened considerably when he saw us approach and even more so when he saw Shadow.

"Shadow." He croaked in an excited tone. He sounds extremely tired at this point and his eyelids looked like they had weights on them.

"Hey Blaze, how are you feeling?" I asked softly.

"Fine except for my chest. It hurts a lot right now." He pointed to his breast plate were I looked curiously. It looked like the beginning of a lightning bolt. anyone could clearly see it if they got really close. His present outfit kinda flared it out as well so...

"Blaze it looks like your harry potter!" Raven laughed. He rubbed his chest and nodded sleepily before closing his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, that won't do. Not one bit. I don't need any nosy people looking at that." The celestial maiden appeared by me and ran a hand over the small mark. She traced a few inches to his left shoulder then ran her hand down over the mark and back up to her right shoulder. As her fingers traced along in a half circle, a thin collar appeared. Green silk was the collar and a small black pendant hung down at the middle, covering the small bolt. It looked a lot like Guy's pendant except in the collar of green and black.

"Nice." Raven nodded. Shadow on the other hand looked horrified.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked Yulia, backing away slightly.

"Well, I see you haven't been educated properly." She turned and glared at me like it was my fault Shadow didn't know about Auldrant. "I am Yulia Jue."

"Doesn't ring a bell... Wait! Are you what all the people ramble on about, 'she saved us all with the score', and that crap?" Shadow asked. Yulia's face turned sour.

"With the... I see. So my beloved world has become poisoned by not knowing the future. How sad." Yulia sighed and disappeared.

"Depressed much? Well we should- Shadow?" I looked over at the black haired tan girl who looked like she was about to faint.

"G-g-ghost." She said falling backwards. Raven caught her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Oh my." I sighed. "This is gonna need a lot of explaining..." I sighed. At the sight on Shadow falling over the party rushed over.

"Hey, what happened?" Guy asked. He looked down at the girl with the wild ponytail.

"She just disappeared with a poof!...Gah, this is worst than finding out their were no tacos here."Shadow sputtered.

"Maybe the heats getting to her?" Anise asked. I grinned finding the nice loophole Anise had just offered us.

"Ah yes. Shadow's never been good with heat. Lets go get some water." I propelled her forward from Raven's arms over to the fountain. I flipped a golden coin marked '100' towards the oracle patron and pushed Shadow towards the drinkable water. She glared back at me before taking a large gulp of the clear water inside. I sat on the fountain beside her and started thinking about what events should have played over.

I remember something happened at the start of the oasis and it involved Luke. My memory was fuzzy after all the time away from Earth. I missed my sisters and brother... Ah what was I thinking? I escaped schooling, well sort of, and bullying. Everyone here didn't care about red eyes, pale skin, and outdated clothing. Well except for maybe a mean god general but that was it.

Snapping out of home's slowly resurfacing thoughts, I concentrated on the events. Something with Luke...and Asch! But we had arrived early thanks to Shadow and her wagon. So maybe it won't come into play until later...

"Arg!" Luke screamed. I looked over in slight amusement. Right on time...

"Luke!" Tear shouted worried. I got up to go over to the scene but the scene darkened and became black. Asch and Luke stood facing each other, though Luke was on the ground clutching his head. Asch sent a glare down at him and nudged him with his foot. I felt something tap my shoulder and glanced over to see Raven, Shadow, and Blaze looking at the show as well. Blaze albeit a little sleepily.

"Answer me you dreck!" Asch yelled. This time he actually kicked Luke but the other red head didn't respond. He merely clutched his head harder.

"Who...the hell...are you?" Luke asked with a shaky but demanding voice.

"You know who I am. You look just like me." Asch growled.

"Your..Asch!" Luke snapped his head up and looked at the other red head.

"Where do you think your going idiot? Don't blame me if something happens to Ion." Asch snapped. He balanced his weight on his right foot and crossed his arms.

"Where are you?" Luke demanded.

"We're almost at the Zao Ruins. Though...I doubt a dreck like you could ever hope to make it here." Asch smirked at the other counter part. He turned around and started to walk away. He stopped and looked in our direction, as if searching for something and seemed to look right past us. He shook his head and left and the sky brightened.

Luke collapsed onto the ground and a shooting pain seared through my head. I fell backwards into the pool of water, knocking a dazed Shadow down with me. The oracle patron started shouted out curses because we were "defiling" the fresh water. I felt someone pull my hand out of the water and help us both up. I looked forward to see Natalia giving us an accomplished smile.

"Thanks." I grit my teeth in pain. My head throbbed as well as my eyes. I closed them and saw light images dance around under my eyelids. In the distance I heard Raven yell an 'ow' and then a horrified scream from Guy. Blaze groaned and slapped his forearm across his eyes.

"Are you guys okay? Hey Luke, what was that all about?" Anise asked quickly, buzzing from one topic to the next. Mieu hopped out of the bag and floated over to Luke.

"Master? Are you feeling sick?" He asked.

"Hold on Luke." Tear said softly putting a friendly hand on his arm.

"Hearing imaginary voices again?" Guy asked. I would have scoffed and made a smart comment but the pain was almost too unbearable. Pain, pain, pain, pain. Only thought was pain.

"I doubt that was my imagination." Luke muttered.

"You said something about 'Asch'. Did you mean that Oracle Knight?" Natalia asked.

Luke stood up just as I was able to pry one eye open. Damn, he was tougher than I thought. "That voice was definitely Asch's. He's with Ion near the Zao Ruins." Luke answered.

"Ion's there?" Anise gave a look of bafflement.

"The Zao Ruins?" Jade mused. "From 2000 years ago?"

"Where are they?" Luke asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I'd be grateful if the leader of this mission would find them for us..." Jade suggested.

Luke sniffed a snort. His posture had returned to normal but the pain had only started to fade for me. "You sure like to be a jerk don't you?" He snorted towards Jade.

"Not at all, I'm so honest and good natured it almost hurts." Jade replied.

"Colonel! Please stop teasing Luke." Tear demanded. "Luke lets ask people in the Oasis about the Zao Ruins." She continued in a softer tone.

"Right." Luke nodded his head in agreement. He turned his attention to us. 'Us' being Shadow, Raven, Blaze, and I. "Hey get up, were leaving now."

I tried to get up and nod but half way up my legs gave out. I fell backwards into the pool again and received even more curses from the patron. Natalia pulled me up once more, faster than before and steadied me in the sand.

"Are you sure your still not sick?" Guy asked.

"Thanks for the sympathy." Raven spat. She heaved herself up and leaned on a palm tree.

"It sucks doesn't it?" Yulia asked in my head. "Especially for someone who doesn't use the seventh fonon. The power of hyperresonace."

"You did this didn't you?" I hissed into the necklace.

"Ah did I hurt you? Pity." She faked crocodile tears. I couldn't see it but, I knew she was doing it. Every one was situated a moment later, after the pain had worn off. Shadow had thrown Blaze into the wagon, telling him to keep watch for robbers and we went around asking people. Most said they didn't know. Others said it was some where in the desert. That was the smartest thing we've heard _all _day. We finally got an answer around noon from a women in a turban near the pool.

"Oh sure, it's to the east. Most of the ruins are long gone though. Man, its hot." She wiped her brow and continued to walk on to do her business, whatever that was.

"Let's camp for the night and then set out at dawn." Jade suggested.

"Yeah, we could even get a ride in whats-her-face's wagon!" Anise beamed excitedly.

"Shadow's my name, pinkie." Shadow replied. We unloaded the rest of the crates and put it in the storage building just as the sun set. It was 8:30 when we finished up and threw out the sleeping bags near the pool of water.

"So why are we sleeping here?" Raven asked. Dinner had went by quickly, a nice supply of tacos from Shadow, and almost all had laid on top of the sleeping bags. I was one of the only to snuggle down into the opening, sensing the cold desert night approaching. Jade too had slipped down after a while as well as Anise. The others were gonna be cold~.

"The wind will blow the cool water's air towards us during the night and keep us at room temperature." Guy explained.

"Oh." Was her final comment. Tear poked the small coals until they burned brightly again before crawling into her sleeping bag.

"Idiots. Your gonna fry when you sleep." Luke cackled. I smirked and pulled the blanket around my mouth so he couldn't see it. I think Luke didn't know how cold the desert could be at night...

/

We set out at dawn with Shadow's wagon in tow. Luke sneezed a couple of times and rubbed the sides of his arms, trying to warm up. I snickered at the sight and shook my head. Shadow put on a yellow turban and picked up the reins for the cows. She flicked the leather straps against the rough coat and the cows mooed in indignation. They took off at an astonishing speed meeting the one they were at yesterday and made great distance towards the ruins. Raven sat up with Shadow while Blaze and I remained in the back of the wagon. The rest were seated along the middle or front of the wagon. Around midday we had made it half way to the ruins.

How do I know this? Well there's this little thing called intuition... And the fact that I knew when the robbers started appearing you were half way there. Jade easily took care of them and dissipated the remains without even moving from his seat in the wagon. If this was him with a block on his fon verses, I was almost scared what he might be with full power.

Getting restless, I climbed to the top of the wagon taking off my sweater dress. The white undershirt billowed slightly at the top as I got settled and I threw down my sweater dress. It must have hit Blaze or someone in the back because I heard a muffled 'oof!'. Anise appeared with my sweater dress on her head and glared up at me. I laughed at her before getting a mouthful of plush from Tokunaga. Spitting it out, I grabbed some fifth fonons like a cord and threw them at her. She gave me a look of confusion at first before feeling the heat wave. She groaned and ducked back down into the wagon, taking my sweater dress with her. Looking at my hand I noticed hardly nothing had moved from the dragon mark.

"It's because there's an ambiance of 5th fonons in the area. You don't have to concentrate too hard on getting them to come to you." Yulia laid next to me answering my silent question. She had conveniently changed clothing. Instead of her white silky dress, she wore a white bikini accompanied by black shades. A golden 'y' curved along the hemline of the top and a black quarter note laid as a simple design on the bottoms.

She lifted her shades and stared at me with her bright blue eyes. "I talked to Shadow last night. She shouldn't be so scared about my glorious appearances now." She cooed. I rolled my eyes and stared intently at the sky ahead.

"Of course, now that your all here, I can finally explain why you need to be here." She stated smoothly. I quirked an eyebrow but said nothing more. Just stared at the blue sky.

Shadow kept her cows going all day and thanks to Jade's artes, we didn't have to stop and rest. There was enough food in the back to last around 3 months and bottled water to last the whole trip. Even better, if someone got bored they could just hop out of the wagon and run ahead to train on robbers or stray monsters. It was all good.

After three days of almost non stop traveling we arrived at the Zao Ruins. It wasn't exactly what I had expected...

Oracle knights were no where in sight and it looked dusty and old. I remembered the best thing here was the music and Mieu! Mieu got attack here, and oh the devious plans I had for the small cheagle. Say there was a pickle jar and I needed someone to open the jar. I'd just tell Mieu to use attack and it'd pop right open! Aha aha! No pickle jar shall be a match for me now!

"Let's go on in." Jade suggested. We waltzed in drawing our weapons and lowering our stances slightly, alert. Shadow drew out a small silver bow and arrows. Each hued in the color of moonlight streaming through an ebony sky. Blaze drew his gun blade, now gleaming with golden radiance on the blade. The blades color remained a pure white, he must have cleaned it the night before. Black zipped along the border of it and the hilt. Raven took out two silver/blue guns. They looked whitish silver but under the torch light of the Zao Ruins, a light blue gleam was cast off. Gold engravings swirled around them, marking that Yulia had messed with them somehow. My sword flashed as I drew it and the black hilt and red eyes shined in the dark light. The eerie look danced on the hilt giving whoever looked at it a second thought.

Guy's sword, a rapier, almost magically appeared in his hand after he drew it so fast. To whomever didn't know him or underestimated his speed would have thought his gloves had a hidden blade in them. Luke's unsheathing was extremely lax compared to Guy's. He pulled it out like there was no care in the world and swung his broadsword around, uncaring if it hit someone. Tear's approach was more cautious. Her magic wand beamed under the darkness, illuminating some of the way. Anise's cane as she called it 'a wizards staff!' was woody but no knots curled anywhere. It looked suspiciously like a normal cane but she insisted it was a wizards cane; Whatever. Jade idly chattered to anyone listening, his spear's head flickering in and out of his hand. If one looked at him it disappeared, but you could still see traces of the fonons. It was a glaive, the blade no bigger than his forearm, which was clothed in his military garb. Natalia's bow, a rich creamy brown color, was indeed a normal bow. I was happy to announce in all the weapons of the party, my second choice would be bow. I always like archery...but sword came first!

Now that our weapon synthesis was over we walked cautiously inside the Zao Ruins. We had only gotten a few feet when a sudden crash outside alerted us. Swiveling around, we saw a nice explosion of Shadow's taco wagon. The four of us ran back out, ignoring Luke's protest and watched the exploding carriage meet the peak of its destination. It descended and crashed onto the ground, scattering its contents everywhere like a terribly gutted fish. Seeing an oracle land ship a distance off firing shots off at us, Shadow ran out and collected the supplies the sand handed blown over or away yet. As she did this, we let out a blue streak of curses and flipped them off as she dropped it all again.

I raced out to help her, closely followed by the rest of the party. We grabbed what we could and retreated, right before a shot blew us all up like the carriage. It made anything in its path incinerate causing half the supplies we didn't receive vaporize into thin air.

"They're drawing off the fifth fonons in the desert! Lets get inside the ruins!" Jade yelled over all the surrounding gun shots. I felt like I was in the cold war outside a bomb shelter, running around screaming like a little girl. We hurriedly stowed away inside the ruins and dumped all the supplies out to see what we had hastily scavenged.

Three canteens, 2 bags of taco shells, half a map, 3 bags of uncooked beef, a head of cabbage, a cup of shredded cheese, and a small picture. The surprising thing is, we had enough to make at least two nights worth of tacos. The party had seemed to especially favor these. The really sad part though was the half of the map only showed the the left of Batical. Meaning, it showed Daath, unknown land 1 and 2, Belkend, Sheridan, and Keterberg. Also translating to, it showed no parts of the desert, meaning, we're screwed.

"Ah, they killed Moolan and Mooshu." Shadow pouted, referring to her lost cows. Raven patted her back sympathetically as I rummaged around for the wing pack. Most useful invention, ever made! Well except for the good ones like Thomas Edison's' and Albert Einsteins'...

I pulled it out and pushed the food remnants into it along with the charred map. The picture, as I discovered was a copy of ours, the one on the forest with the lopsided grins and cheery expressions. I took out ten full canteens and stowed the other three away inside the wing pack. Blaze took note of this and handed them out to everyone, including himself. Slinging the canteens around out necks like satchels and putting away the wing pack, we proceeded downward. Shadow pouted most the way after the death of her favorite cows but Raven and Blaze kept her company. I remained at the front on the look out for anything weird.

After a while the comfortable silence started getting more and more uncomfortable and the bumping of the canteens hitting our thighs more and more irritable. Finally as if on cue Raven and Shadow blurted stomping there feet in unison.

"We can't take it! We've been walking for hours, there's this annoying noise of thumping , and no monsters have attacked us yet!" They screamed enharmonically. This caused everyone to stare at them as if they had grown to heads. The two girls abruptly pointed a finger at Jade who was merely tweaking his glasses. "How long until the bottom?" They jabbed at the same time.

"Surely you can't expect an old man such as myself to remember this? Its been a dreadfully long time since my last visit here and as you recall I couldn't even remember the way here. Oh old age is such a bother." Jade drawled, turning so that he was walking backward as he spoke to them. The twos eyes narrowed into dangerous slits simultaneously as if rehearsed.

"Not funny." They replied harshly. Jade merrily shrugged and turned back around whistling a happy tune.

"You sound like twins." Anise giggled. She bounded over to them, sticking more closer to Blaze than he deemed comfortably. She wiggled her fingers for them to come closer and they bend down in sync. She laughed and clapped her hands before whispering something in their ears. They turned to each other, sharing a look, before nodding and smiling. I hadn't realized I was watching the whole scene until reality came crashing down upon me. Literally.

The Zoa Ruins were full of stairs carved from ancient times. They held many faults, after surviving this long, and many pebbles lay loosely around. These factors, added on to my major in clumsiness, make me trip and barrel down the stairs. It wasn't a pleasant experience so to say. Guy had taught me how to right myself, had I ever slipped in battle but these tactics didn't kick in until I was near the bottom of the stairs. I landed in a heap on the musky scented ground, face down, bottom up. I heard the pitter patters of shoes and heels as they quickly made there way down the stairs. I sat up and looked back to see them near the last few steps.

Luke however tripped over a fault and grabbed Tear. Tear then grabbed Anise. This led to a domino effect successfully pulling all down but Jade. Realizing my position I tried to scramble/crawl out of the way but was caught in the human avalanche. Each one of them groaned or gave a terrified shriek, (Guy), but either way I was stuck on the bottom.

"Karma. Karma to you all." I hissed dangerously. I heard soft pats and then the weight on my back burdened. It traveled from my legs to my back to my shoulders and finally pushed my head down into the moist dirt. I looked up and spit out dirt seeing blue Malkuthian boots adorning Jade Curtis's bodily wear. He gave us all a very cheeky smile. If I could shake my fist at him I would. "And you will have the worst karma of all Jade!" I bawled.

''My, I see were all having fun but we need to continue on now. The fon masters waiting~." He sing songed. The weight gradually decreased until only Blaze was left on my back. He stumbled off, stepping on my spine by accident. I howled in protesting pain as he stood on it and looked down at me.

"Whats wrong Star?" He asked. He pivoted on my back making my spine twist to the right.

"My spine! Your killing it!" I howled. He looked down and stepped off apologetically. Anise and Blaze each offered a hand which I gladly took. The smaller girl was stronger than expected once again and practically threw me towards a small stand. I tumbled backwards managing to keep my balance barely. I steadied myself and Jade pushed past me, efficiently knocking me down again. I moaned a protest before settling in the dirt for a nap.

He opened up a small chest and pulled out three apple gels smiling profoundly. He then, might I say purposely, stepped on my stomach as he was exiting. I coughed a little and sat up, glaring at him. I drew in what I thought to be fifth fonons and hurled them at him. Instead of a heat wave like before I got a fireball the size of an egg. I gasped and Jade tilted to the left. The fireball whizzed past him and exploded in the distance. He turned around to me with a coy smile on his face, an eerie glow on his glasses. A roar in the back told me what he was smiling about.

"Well Star I believe you've found where the monsters are. My this just isn't your day is it?" He tittered. I groaned and got to my feet. Flexing my sword hand I flashed the blade and charged.

"No, it isn't my day and to think whats deeper inside the ruins completes my miseries." I muttered under my breath. I told a flying leap at one and slashed horizontally. A bat which was in the way dodged it and sat on the blade. Unfortunately I killed its friends in my slash and it screamed in epiphany. I cast a look of annoyance at it and flicked it off my blade. Guy who had been standing next to me, thrusted his sword and ran it through the moment it came off my blade.

"Thanks Guy!" I called and kicked a small rock thingy. "Ugh what are these things. They remind me of..." I thought back to all the times I tripped over a pebble and a in-quelling rage built up inside me. "Pebbles!"

"Those are Earth Spirits! Be careful!" Jade warned looking through a magic lens. He put it away and began concentrating on summoning fonons. "_Oh violent torrent. Splash_!" He yelled. Water from the ground rose up under a large group and blew them up into the air.

_"Storm Rage_!" Natalia called. She shot up three arrows laced with the third fonons into the monsters at the top of Jade's splash. Any that Storms Rage missed were shishkabobbed by Shadow's silver arrows on the other side. She twirled around and raised her silver bow in a victory dance. Raven shot at a small moving automaton. Her shots came out slower than what she normally would have shot and she also looked quite fatigued. Something told me it had to do with the heat under the desert sand. Also Blaze who had been unnaturally quiet also looked sluggish. His slices were sloppy and shots were often missed. I wonder what had gotten into him...

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the plush paw of Tokunaga pushing me out of the way. Anise looked down at me with a small smile. "Oh, I almost didn't see you there." She shouted just as a negative gate was unleashed.

"Move _please!_" Natalia called. She shot off a barrage of arrows finishing the last monster up. Anise stomped over to the Kimlascan princess and pointed a rude finger in her face.

"Oh your being a pain!" Anise growled at her.

"Its you who are being a nuisance." Natalia bickered back.

"Oh! One of these days I'm gonna squash you!" She hissed.

"And I will return the favor." Natalia shot back. She folded her arms and tilted her head up in pride. It was as if she was looking down on the Ionian guard. Well technically she was but enough of that.

"Alright, alright, break it up!" Blaze and Guy interjected, thoroughly breaking Natalia's 'higher than thou' attitude and Anise's dangerous tension. Heavy bags rested under the two boys eyes and all most in a symphonic gesture they yawned. Natalia and Anise shared a look before laughing and teasing the two. Tear sighed and picked up 4 stray rocks. She calmly tossed them up and down lightly in her hand before throwing all of them. They ricocheted off the 2 former quarreling girls and the two boys. They spun around and glared at Tear who sent back a blank stare.

"We should keep going." She advised. Turning around she made a hidden gesture to Luke who was already storming into the passage. All but Jade sighed and followed the red head into the passage. It didn't take long to make it out to another clearing. This one had a full round room, with a bridge leading to plat's over a chasm. Something glowed in the back of the room causing all the younger children to get excited. By 'younger children' I meant the levels in maturity.

"Oo Oo! Can we see it! Please, please, please, please!" Luke, Anise, Raven, and Shadow chanted. Blaze joined in a split second later followed by Mieu. Tear rolled her eyes while Guy laughed at the childish gesture.

"Go on, its not like you'll all be gobbled up by monsters the second you set foot over there." Jade chirped happily. This caused a moments hesitation in their chanting.

"Lets take a chaperone." Raven suggested. They all nodded and pointed at me in unison.

"Star! Come on, lets go over and see it!" The six shouted, literally dragging me half way across the bridge. I yelped a protest and was abruptly let go.

"How is Star in any way a chaperone?" Guy pondered aloud. I sent him a nasty glare and ran to catch up with the other team members. They landed in front of the ambiance of 2nd fonons. The team circled around it, the older, (maturer) member catching up as well.

"What's that?" Luke asked. He started to walk forward but Tear cut him off before he could.

"Luke! Don't get near it! It might be dangerous." She said sharply.

"But its so beautiful. How could something so beautiful be dangerous?" Natalia pondered.

"Well Natalia, its what you classify as 'beautiful' that counts. Maybe that rock is beautiful and its extremely dangerous, especially to Star." Raven chirped happily. I took offense to them.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Jade pondered mischievously.

"2nd fonons!" Mieu exclaimed. He hopped forward and sat inside of the 2nd fonons. They wavered and started floating around the sorcerers ring on Mieu's belly.

"How come we can see the fonons?" Anise asked aloud.

"They must be concentrated here. This has to be a fon slot." Jade replied, his logical knowledge kicking in.

"No, they just randomly appear there cause they want to." Raven swung her hands around sarcastically.

"I still don't get what fonons are..." Luke snapped rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Its okay Luke. It took Star forever to explain it to us. And even then she needed Yulia's help." Blaze drawled. I stared in astonishment at the blond. The Ruins filled with unexpected silence that even a pen drop could be heard. Ravens mouth dropped while Shadow shook her head and held her head. I face palmed at the looks on everyone's' face. Blaze seemed to notice the awkward silence a little late. "What?"

"Blaze, you idiot." I mumbled from under my hand.

"What- oh...Sorry?" He offered. Instinctively Jade turned in my direction and smiled.

"Well Star, would you like to explain _that_ one." He asked quite amused.

"Ha ha, well you see its a long story. I used Yulia several times in the reference and Blaze thinks that she was actually still alive. Isn't that right Blaze?" I asked. I stomped on his foot and he yelped.

"Yes yes of course. I got you the first time." He hissed the last part lowly.

"Shut up! Your not helping! I don't get it!" Luke whined impatiently.

"Every structure and living thing has its own intrinsic vibrations and emits a corresponding sound. They are then divided into 6 fonons. Tiny differences in their vibrations and connection distinguish what kind of matter it is. Its rare to find so much of a single fonon bond together that it becomes visible like this." Tear explained controversially patient to Luke's own impatience.

"By the way Mieu, what are you doing?" Natalia asked the young cheagle. Mieu bobbed his head to acknowledge her.

"I'm letting the Sorcerer's Ring soak up the fonons!" Mieu chirped happily. "The elder told me the more fonons it gathers, the stronger it gets!"

"Stronger huh?" Luke questioned.

Anise tilted her head to the side. "So how does it feel?"

Mieu let out a low squeak. "Mmmiiieeeeuuuuuu. I can feel the power!" He tittered. Everyone looked astonished at this. "Well...maybe... kinda... I think so..." He dawdled. Almost all sweat dropped at this.

"What's that supposed to mean? What a waste of time!" Luke complained.

"And you aren't?" Shadow asked curiously. Luke gave a growl when Raven and Shadow cackled at this. The fonons suddenly disappeared and Mieu let out a flurry of Mieu's. He bounded over to a rock and did a flying somersault into it. The rock shattered into a million pieces (metaphorically), causing Mieu to crow a victory.

"I can break anything!" Mieu shouted.

"Let me see the sorcerers ring Mieu." Jade commanded.

"Sure!" The cheagle flew over to Jade who looked at it carefully. After a moment of studying it, he gave the cheagle the ring back and turned to us.

"There's a new fon verse inscribed into it. There's also a spot for one more." Jade reported. "If we find another one, it might give Mieu a new power."

"Wow really?" Anise asked excitedly. "If we find anymore we should give it a try!" She cheered at the end.

We all nodded and exited the small area. To show Mieu's ability off, he went over and crushed two more boulders.

"Go Mieu! Whoo whoo!" Shadow and Raven cheered. We passed by more and more ruins. They were actually quite interesting if you really looked at them. I know I would have plenty of time later to see it but I couldn't help but be fascinated. I ran my hand along the ever smooth stone and felt something odd. Water...That was weird.

I shook my head and ran to catch up with the others. We followed more and more ruins. The two girls from Earth got so bored they made up a song.

_"Over the bridges and through the ruins_

_To save the fon master we go!_

_Though many dangers await us,_

_were sure to kick their butts~!"_ They chanted all the way down. The fifth time through got Luke to turn around and stick a finger in there face.

"Shut up you two! You're giving me a head ache!" His yells echoed off the ruins alerting whatever was at least 2 miles in front of us. I noticed less and less monsters seemed to appear now.

"Be quiet Luke. The enemy is up ahead." Tear chided.

We arrived in the large clearing where three god generals were waiting. Up at the top of the stairs was Asch, guarding Ion. To his immediate right was Largo and immediate left was Sync. They all looked bored at our less amazing entrance.

"Hello. And good bye. The fon master is in the middle of an important ritual. Leave now." Largo warned calmly.

"Such impudence, coming from the ones who kidnapped the one they're supposed to serve!" Natalia shouted back.

"Everyone..." Ion muttered.

"Keep going..." Sync said to the fon master. He said something else but under his breathe that no one could here except for Ion. The young boy in turn hearing the word shuttered and turned back to the door.

"Sync! Largo! Give Ion back!" Anise demanded.

"I think not. We still have work for him." Sync said rather crisply.

"Then we'll take him back by force!" Luke retorted. I could just imagine the god generals theme song coming on.

"This should be fun. Lets see how much you've grown since I last saw you, cowering on the Tartarus." Largo smirked.

"That's funny, coming from some one who was nearly killed in one shot by Jade." Luke retorted sharply.

This sent Largo into a hysteric of chuckles. "Yeah, well that won't happen again. We won't lose so easily this time, boy."

"Sync the Tempest, God-General of the Oracle Knights, shows no mercy." Sync shouted.

"Neither does Largo the Black Lion. Prepare!" Largo shouted. And like shattered glass the fight started. All of us ran forward except our two archers and two casters, Jade and Tear.

"Your a nuisance, running around like rats." Sync spat deflecting Guy's _Void Tempest _and then immediately countering Luke's_ Fang Blade_.

"Be quiet!" Tear snapped. "_Nightmare!" _The god generals became slightly slower and looked as if they were getting hurt slightly. They shook it off in a matter of seconds and continued their advance.

"Your just as much as a nuisance. Kidnapping the fon master." Natalia declared. "_Aerial laser!" _ The arte blew Sync up into the air where he was promptly shot with an arrow. He ripped it out of his arm with a grimace and threw it at Jade. Blaze easily stepped in the way and deflected the arrow.

"Your the ones causing everyone problems." Luke snapped.

"Move Blaze!" Shadow called. Blaze ducked and rolled right as Largo's scythe came down. He fired a blind shot at Largo and jumped further away. "Thanks, Shadow!"

"You've kids got some life in you." Largo yelled gleefully.

"Shut up and stay out of this old man!" Luke shouted. "_Rending thrust_!" The sword intercepted the scythe which then Luke completed the arte by making a swift uppercut.

"I'm tired of listening to your nonsense. Get out of here or die! _Dragon shot!" _ Sync spat. He charged up energy and punched Luke spiraling upward.

"Hey, that's our line. Begone." Jade said in the middle of his chant.

"You wont take us as easily as last time. Get back unless you want some pain!" Largo roared. The talking was now over and the real battle began.

Sync bounced over to Natalia and immediately started an arcane arte. "Take this!_ Stone dragon ascent_!" He threw Natalia up like a rag doll and moved onto Shadow. She barely had anytime to duck and fire one arrow before his foot came down. Anise whacked Sync away at the last moment to which he just bounced off Tokunaga and ran towards a new target, Jade. Jade saw the speedy boy and in turn finished casting.

"Oh violent torrent! _Splash!_" The water poured onto the masked boy like a waterfall and pounded him into the his mask managed to stay on, I'll never know. Meanwhile, Raven, Guy, Luke, Tear, and I were busy taking care of Largo. The big man didn't use many artes, but I can see why. His blows hurt like hell if you ever got hit, I know this because he hit me in the forehead with the flat of the blade. I clutched my head and jumped to the back lines.

_"Turbulence_!" Sync shouted. I became aware there was a rush of third fonons under my feet and ran out of the way. Barreling out of the way at the last second I looked up at the large arte only to see him in front of my smirking. A swift kick to the stomach sent me reeling back, right to where he was again. He's too damn fast! Does he know flash step or something like that. _"Reaper's toll!" _ For the second time that day, he blew me away with some type of fonon. I landed roughly on the gravel, scraping my already battered knees and hands.

"Tear!" I called weakly. I felt the back of my hem being picked up and I swiveled around. Remembering the weapon I possessed I slashed at the hand and Sync abruptly dropped me to avoid an unnecessary amputation. He probably would have done something else but Raven's gun shots made him move away quickly.

"_Beast!" _Largo called. I heard Raven's painful grunt and the sound of something hitting another thing hard. That had to hurt.

"_Fairy Circle!_" Warm light came down and started mending my scrapes and wounds. "Thanks Tear!" I immediately sprang up and ran into the FoF left behind. I concentrated in the middle drawing 5th fonons from the dragons mark. With the help of the Wind FoF I learned a nice _little _arte. Okay so not that little.

"Here we go! _Flare Tornado!_" Luke and Guy jumped out of the way as a giant ring of fire swept up the god generals and burned their bodies. They fell out after a minute and dropped onto one knee. In three seconds they were back up glaring at Jade and I, probably trying to figure out who did it. Guy didn't allow them to recuperate though. He was upon them like bees to honey.

"_Tiger Blade! _" He threw Largo with ease into the air before bringing his blade back down. Then jumping back he sent three demon fangs at the two. Sync and Largo got up with little burden making Raven gape.

"What are you?" She cried and shot a flurry of shots at them. I rubbed a bit of dirt that fell on my nose and looked up. The Ruins were shaking. I had to come back into focus when a _Cyclone Blaze_ was unleashed. Running away, Sync missed his mark but immediately spun on his heels and started casting. It took him two seconds flat for him to cast a fairly large_ turbulence_ at Jade. Blaze, the protector of the castors, bit his lip and lifted his pendant. Realizing it filled up faster the more blows he landed on something he immediately set out towards Sync.e

Jade countered Sync's arte with the same arte,_ turbulence,_ causing a mini hurricane to be unleashed in the ruins. Shadow seemed to soak up the fonons and began firing wind embed arrows. Around this time, Blaze intercepted the youngest god general and began shooting a rapid succession of shots. His moves were still sluggish compared to Sync's and was immediately beat back. Something wasn't right with Blaze. Maybe like Raven and I, he was affected by a certain element. I was always effected by cold and Raven by heat, it wasn't hard to put two and two together. But what was affecting Blaze?

"Star!" I looked at the blond boy. "The mark fills up faster with each hit you land!" He shouted. I winced and smacked my head. Why hadn't I thought of that. They were like TP gauges and TP refilled slowly with every hit. Duh...

"_Dragon Tempest!" _ Guy shouted. He must have stepped into the giant circle of doom. The giant wind FoF to be precise. It caught Largo in its sphere and sliced him with multiple 3rd fonons.

"Raven!" I yelled. "How much of the mark do you have left?" She showed me hers which happened to be almost full. "Get good hits on them! It'll fill up the gauge faster." Any one who decided to listen in on our conversations would be utterly confused.

"I'm not done yet. Pay attention, _Stalagmite!_" Sync roared. We split up before we were impaled by a giant rock. The swift Tempest was already upon Raven and sent down a drop scissor kick. She jumped back, the guns flinging across the Ruins. At the same time her guns went flying, the kick also broke the ponytail. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and her eye twitched slightly at the sight of her broken ponytail.

"That was my only one! I'll make you pay!" She broke into her martial art stance and lowered her body very close to the ground before taking off at the god general. Sync blinked in surprise as she abandoned her weapons and charged straight at him. They clashed and started landing blows on each other. It would have been amusing to watch but there were other things on hand.

"_Negative gate!" _ Anise casted the arte overhead of Largo. The deadly arte was broken when his sycthe went through the concentration of fonons. He then knocked her off of Tokunaga and parried Guy's Void Tempest in a single stroke. I slipped under his defense after he swung twice into Luke's blade and slashed his stomach. He growled in response and tried to stab me with the end of his scythe. I slid out of the close range by slipping under his wide stance legs.

"Ah!" I looked over to see Tear collapse and the green haired general continue his battle with Raven, who looked furious. "Tear!"

Natalia started to cast something but before she could finish, Largo blew everyone away with Over limit. I breathed heavily and held my throbbing head. These people...were monsters.

"Feel my power! _Brimstone Tempest_!" I looked up to see Guy and Luke fly up then hit the ground, unconscious. Damn...

I winced and ran toward Tear stealing the wing pack off of Guy. If Tear was alive and conscious, she could use resurrection and heal us. Natalia was a little busy so I knew she wouldn't help that much. Another painful grunt and Raven hit the ground. Sync smirked and wiped a little blood from his lips before turning in my direction and smirking. He stood in between Tear and I and didn't ever look out of breath. Aw, damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! I couldn't get past him easily.

"_Thunder blade_!" A blade from the heavens rained down onto the unguarded general. Blaze waved and I nodded. Running past Sync I knelt by Tear and tore out a life bottle and an melange gel. Something grabbed my shoulder roughly and pressed into a pressure point. Usually that never affected me, but this time my shoulders shot up and black edged around my vision. "Stay down and don't get back up..."

"Mieu Attack!" Mieu had ran out of the wing pack and tackled Sync. He blanched in surprise and rolled backwards in an after shock of the attack. I didn't waste any time giving Tear the life bottle and apple gel. She sat up immediately and picked up her staff ready to heal. Sync on the other hand was getting mad. He whacked the small cheagle aside into Luke's unconscious body and ran at Tear and I.

_"Pow pow hammer_!" Tear shouted, a blush playing on her face. A small cartoon hammer came down and momentarily stunned Sync. Blaze ran around and stood in front of Tear and I raced off towards Luke and Mieu.

I poured the life bottle into Luke's mouth with great difficulty and threw the glass bottle away. Luke sat up and chocked then ate the apple gel that I left behind. I was about to have Guy drink one as well when a shadow passed over me. "Your getting to be a nuisance, reviving everyone." Largo smack me with the flat of the blade sending me into a hard rock wall near Asch and Ion. Ion gasped in shock as I slowly slid down the wall to the floor.

Shadow gasped and fired a barrage of arrows next to Natalia. The arrows showered Largo and Sync like pepper causing them to yowl in pain as silver and ebony embedded itself into their shoulders. Sync shook his out and set a barrage of kicks at Blaze. The young male strained to block them but multiple hit him and he dropped to the ground. Sync jabbed him on his way down in a highly affective pressure point on the chest to make sure he was down for the count.

Jade and Anise grimaced and launched a _Negative Gate _and a _Flame Burst _at the same time at the god generals. Sync glared and disappeared in a flash towards the two castors. Largo lumbered over to Jade and met contact with his spear. Sync jumped all around on Tokunaga finally hitting Anise off the back of it when he thoroughly confused her. She wailed, a scream that bounced off all the walls and slid through the gravel unconscious. Jade glanced over only for a split second at the pink clad girl before being overpowered and throw across the room into a pillar. He didn't get back up. Luke ran around in circle, finding Fof and unleashing artes like burning havoc, lightning tiger blade, and coil. Tear did her best to heal everyone but couldn't concentrate enough before Sync would throw a dangerous combo her way. Natalia sent arrow after arrow into the god generals but each time they seemed to move out of the way.

I inclined my head to Asch who was smirking at the destruction while Ion was giving a horrified look. I leaned my head back on the stone and concentrated on trying to get an apple gel. Even at 10 on 2 the god generals were kicking our was too much.. I groaned and held my head. What would it be like to face three of them at the same time? I grabbed the mushy gel and held it to my mouth. I almost ate it but a sword at the throat stopped me. I stared up at Asch who was pointing his black blade at my throat. I gulped and lowered the gel. He nodded and turned back to the battle, keeping one eye on me.

Shadow looked around terrified. She spotted Luke battle ferociously but then was struck down. Tear went next by the one they called Sync and Natalia was hit by a nasty turbulance, knocking her out of the fray. Everyone else was already down. The two god generals turned in her direction and smiled menacingly. She took a step back and clutched her silver bow like it was her life line. They took two steps forwars, she took two steps back. This continued until she bumped into something. Shadow looked down to see Raven looking up at her. Raven smiled weakly and gave the thumbs up before snapping her fingers and murmuring something.

An icicle rain fell from the ceiling and showered down upon them. A torrent of fire came up from the ground after words, making Shadow look at me. I gave her a smile before being thumped on the head roughly by Asch. I bit my lip and continued to watch, gripping consciousness barely. As the god generals got to the peak of the fire and thunder blade came down and struck them both. Shadow looked over to Blaze who gave her a reassuring smile before his head met gravel again.

"I will protect you..." She whispered, looking at each of us. Third fonons swirled in her hand and a wooden flute appeared. "Melody of the wind bring a gentle breeze to this battlefield and take thy enemies away with a savage hurricane! _Wind Song!" _She blew lightly into the flute and an intricate melody came out. Her fingers moved gracefully over the keys bringing out a harmony that was strangely familiar. It sounded a lot like Faron woods off of LoZ but I wasn't about to say that. A warm wind filled the ruins, healing everyone. The unconscious raised their heads and wounds were mended. On the other hand, the god generals weren't so lucky.

An invisible force swept them up into the sky and hung them there. Sync bawled, thrashing around trying to hit whatever was holding him. Largo was contradicting the wind, trying to propel himself backwards to the ground using beast. It almost worked but not before the arte took its toll. Like a razor wind, blade of wind cut across the two god generals. They cried out in pain and the wind died down. They hit the ground with the thud and tried to get up on one knee. Sync struggled to stand up once more but collapsing onto one knee on the ground again. Largo did not repeat this action but instead was trying to catch his breath. Everyone scattered collecting there lost weapons and sheathing them.

"Didn't see that one coming." Sync muttered. He coughed into the sand

"But how could I?" Largo coughed a bit of blood into his hands and glared at us.

Largo and Sync both fell from there knees to where they had to use all fours to keep themselves up. "Ahh..." Sync cried when he tried to move.

"Argh.." Largos subtle yelp caused Luke to smirk broadly.

"The two of you together STILL couldn't handle them? Pathetic..." Asch snapped. He made a move to run down and I slyly stuck my foot in his path. He missed this action and tripped over it, rolling down the stairs. I snickered when he landed face first into the mud his butt still in the air and Luke laughed his head off.

"Did you see that idiot! He just tripped!" Luke cackled. Sync snickered lightly from the ground before having to clench his stomach in pain. Asch growled and glowered at me before getting up and charging at Luke. They both met with the same moves and unleashed a Fang Blade in unison.

"What? That was one of Master Van's moves! How do you know it?" Luke hissed.

"What are you, stupid? Its because we trained in the same style, idiot." He growled. "How else-"

"Asch stop!" Sync sprang up and held his hand out in front of Asch. I had to give him credit, he sure had stamina and endurance. Especially standing up after getting a beating like that and standing in Asch's way. Bravo Tempest, bravo. "You get carried away when left on your own. Put away your sword. Now!" The ruins shook again but no one seemed to notice. A heavy tension filled the air before Asch finally sheathed his sword. Sync turned and faced the others.

"Lets make a deal. In exchange for ending the fight here, we'll let the fon master go." Sync bargained.

"We wont need any deals if we just wipe you out." Guy said clenching his sword in his hand.

"Don't forget that were standing beneath the desert. We can bury you along with us." Sync threatened.

"We'd die, too, of course, but its a sacrifice we're willing to make." Largo said dangerously. He was now on his feet, scythe in hand.

"Luke lets agree to their offer." Tear said quite calmly. "Right now we need to recover Ion and hurry to Akzeriuth."

Jade sighed. "Were already late by traveling by land."

"Alright. We agree." Luke nodded. Ion and I descended the stairs and walked over to the others under Largo's watchful eyes. When

"Ion! I was worried about you." Anise squealed. She almost hugged him but refrained.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused." He replied. He looked away in shame.

"Mieu, don't worry. It wasn't your fault!" Mieu chirped.

"Turn around and leave this place. If you come back, we really will bury you alive." Sync snapped. Ah, wounded pride.

"I can't stand being ordered around like filth like him." Natalia spat, looking at Sync.

"Lets go, Natalia." Luke shouted.

Raven and Shadow mouthed a 'yes mother~' before following. I almost began walking as well but I felt something rumble beneath my toes. I stood my spot and felt it again. Whatever it was, it was close. I didn't like the feel of it.

"Get going!" Sync barked.

"Don't you any of you feel it?" I asked. They all stopped and gave me an odd look. Even the god generals looked confused...There it was again! It was like standing on a vibrator. Could they not feel it because the soles of their shoes canceled it out?

Another rumble. It was _loud_ this time, and no one could deny it. But, they continued their blank stare. The jade gang shifted uncomfortable now that I was holding them up. "Come on Star..."

"Move girl. Or we will force you." Largo said lowly.

"Idiots gonna be idiots." Sync scowled.

"Its really there! Its right under, maybe above, us!" I shouted. Largo pounded his scythe on the ground like a mallet on a podium. "Get out of here!"

It all happened in a slow three seconds. The sand under my feet rose up, I jumped off, and as soon as I did the giant snake appeared. It was the snake from yesterday, its green scales shimmering in torch lite, and it did _not_ look the least bit happy to see me. In fact it looked enraged. I stared in horror at it and screamed, running towards the god generals. I didn't mean to run towards them but it was kind of the inevitable since it was blocking off my route to the others. I slowed to a stop in between the snake and the defeated generals. They looked happy to see me getting chased and I dared not doubt they wouldn't kill me if I got close. The snake spied the extra people and then a wall. I looked over to see what it was looking at.

The ceiling was dripping with water. Oh god, it wasn't... it was. It slithered up to the top and burrowed into the sandy ceiling. It left a giant hole behind it, in which water spilled out. Both teams gasped in terror as water mixed with sandy making a sandy river. The Zao Ruins turned into a very evil river full of death. The god generals started running down an unknown tunnel as the Jade gang climbed to higher land. I was stuck in the middle sadly and was swept up in the sands towards one of the chasms. Something grabbed my hand right before I plunged over the side though. I was hanging over the edge looking down into a black abyss.

I looked up to see Blaze, Raven, and Shadow holding my arm as they stood on an up raised pillar. The others were safely on an old building a little farther away. The sand made good grip but it also hurt. Wet sand was even worse. I cried out in pain as a large clump dug into my skin. Looking even further up at the ceiling, I saw the one thing I didn't want to see. A loose stalagmite. It wavered under the rumbling and fell. It was like one of those worst cast scenario movies...

"Look out!" I screamed. Too late. The stalagmite hit the raised pillar and snapped it in half. Raven, Blaze, Shadow, and I went plummeting over the edge down, down, down, into the black abyss...

_**ALL POV:**_

Sync over looked the edge of the hill on which he stood. Asch and Largo breathed heavily beside him and looked down into the endless river off sand. They were outside the Zao Ruins standing a little ways down from it. It was night, a silver full moon in the sky over looking the desert. It was cold, naturally, but this didn't bother the infamous god generals.

"Lets go Sync." Largo called. He looked back to see Asch already pacing away angry at the failed mission. Sync turned back once more and peered into the sand. Something red flashed by and was caught on a bank to the side, holding onto a rock. He peered curiously at it and went down to it.

"Hey Largo, Asch! Come here!" He called. The two generals stomped down to where the younger was at.

"What?" Asch asked. He even sounded agitated.

"Help me pull this rock up." Sync grabbed the end and started pulling. Largo and Asch gripped either side and helped. The rock wasn't a rock, but a stone pillar. Four people hung onto it, unconscious, but alive. They pried there arms off it then laid them down in the desert sand. The first was the young girl that had first alerted them of the snake. She had midnight black hair down to her shoulders and wore a red sweater dress. The second was another girl with mid length brown hair. Sync recognized her as the one who he had fought earlier. She wore a blue malkuth uniform. The third was a boy with blond hair. He was the one who had protected the castors the whole time. He wore a Kimlascan maids uniform which looked to be quite uncomfortable on a guy. The fourth and final was a girl with raven black hair in a ponytail. The ponytail was anywhere but neat and the hair spiked in a downward direction. She wore a desert turban with a black scarf. all their uniforms were badly scraped and cut in some places.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Largo asked.

"Its those brats from before. I suggest we just leave them here for monster chow." Asch suggested bitterly.

"Asch, you know what Van said. Lets take them with us for now. They might prove useful." Sync picked up the nearest one, Star, piggy back style and started walking towards the Tartarus. Asch grumbled a disapproval before picking up the blond boy, Blaze in a similar fashion. Largo picked up the remaining two girls and slung them over his two shoulders. They grunted as his shoulder jabbed them in the stomach but remained immobile.

Sync looked over his shoulder to see Star's red eyes flicker open for a minute before closing softly.

**Haha, finished. Cliff Hanger much? Any ways, I had fun writing this chapter. You can tell who I never really used in my party can't you. Sorry Anise. lol, Jade was kinda ignored too. Sowwie Jade! And Luke, wow I'm mean. My usual party in the game is, Luke, Jade, Tear, and Guy. Natalia and Anise get thrown into the fray if I want to try something different. No sympathy to the others! Which would be Mieu and Ion! XD Anyways, Two chapters next time. Wow, almost as many words as last time...  
><strong>

** Skit! For those who merely watched the anime, you missed this. G=guy, T= Tear, L= Luke, N= Natalia, A= Anise, J= Jade.**

** G: Man I have sand in places I didn't know I had. I could make a sand castle from the sand in my clothes.**

** T: Yes...I could really use a nice warm shower.**

** L: Mhmm...Shower...**

** N: Luke you pervert!**

** A: I can't believe you think like that!**

** T: Luke, how could you?**

** L: What did I do? I've done nothing!**

** All girls: -chases Luke off and beats him up-**

** J: Looks like your safe Guy.**

** G: What?**

** J: Your drooling.**

** G: -sweat drops, laughing- Oh...**


	15. Chapter 15: Objectives and Boundaries

**Hello again and welcome to deal or no deal! Wait...Oh sorry, wrong people. -clears throat- Let me start again...**

**Its a wonderful evening and I'm sure your all going to enjoy this episode of Wheel of Fortune! What? Still wrong? One more time I promise...**

**Hi everybody. I am happy to announce this will be a double chapter in Abyssimal Adventures. And I have decided NOT to change the name. I like making up words anyways. Now then, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Because of multiple protest, -glares at Sync and Asch-, I have to put a disclaimer. I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Xillia, Tales of Legendia, Tales of Symphonia DotNW, Tales of Destiny, Tales of Destiny 2, Tales of Enternia, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of Hearts, Tales of the Tempest, Tales of Nariki Dungeon, Tales of Phantasia, Tales of Radiant Mythology, Tales of Radiant Mythology 2, Tales of Radiant Mythology 3, Tales of Rebirth, Tales of Graces(f), Tales of Innocence, and Tales of VS.**

**Sync: Wait a minute... what about us?**

**Chapter 15:**

**Objectives and Boundaries.**

Warmth floated all around me. A nice summer breeze blew past ruffling all the clothing I had on. The sun didn't beat down like it should have and a sense of tranquility surrounded the air. A bird chirped a courting song in the distance occupied by the sharp quick flapping of wings. I knew I was dreaming but I didn't want to open my eyes. I found myself opening them anyways, to find myself being stared down by a bug eyed Yulia. She gave a creepy smile, like one you'd get from Naruto Umizaki is you had a bowl of ramen, accented by a nicely placed shadow on her face.

"Oh my Gosh!" I yelped and scrambled backwards into a tree. My head made a sharp contact was the smooth bark. With a loud 'thump' an apple broke off a branch and bounced off my head into my hand. I scowled and threw the apple some distance away. Yulia watched it go before turning around and smiling at me. I gave her a glare and she chortled like a song bird. She brought her hand up and waved her finger towards herself, like a 'come hither' motion. I gave her a blank stare and she started floating away. I gave a great sigh before getting up and walking with her. She floated for awhile until we found her field of bunnies again. Some stared at our passing with their creepy little red eyes that stared into your soul. We passed through that making me exhale in relief. We came to a stop on a hill with a single apple tree on it. A breeze went by again and all the leaves shook. A nice calming sound.

"What was wrong with the other apple tree?" I asked. Yulia gave me a dead panned look before floating over to the tree. She tapped on it and Raven, Shadow, and Blaze circled out from behind it. They looked confused at first but then spotting me they smiled. I looked in the opposite direction. "Oh, a welcoming committee. I'm dead right?" I mocked a cheer.

"No, you stupid girl. Don't you remember anything?" Yulia said breaking the silence. A bird whistled in the back round and an awkward silence filled the air. Yulia slapped her forehead and shook her head back in for. Her hair swished vibrantly and a bird landed on her shoulder.

"If I said I was dead, do you think I would remember?" I asked with mocked sarcasm. Yulia face palmed again for a minute before something snapped in my mind.

_Flashback~_

_ The stalagmite fell and snapped the pillar in have. Raven, Blaze, Shadow, and I went plummeting over the edge down, down, down, into the dark abyss._

_ "Everyone grab onto the pillar!" I yelled. It was harder than expected. I laced Blaze's hand and threw him at it. Raven and Shadow did likewise. Shadow and I remained too far away to grab it. I reached out quickly and kicked her towards it. She let out a string of curses and flipped me off. I chuckled lightly and rotated around in the air. Using what little of the mark I had left, which was plenty, I cast a fireball. The explosion on a near rock sent my flying into the pillar. I grabbed on and dug my nails into the stone's out line right as we hit the sand. Raven, Blaze, and Shadow helped each other onto the top of it and we rode it down the sand river like a raft. We went up hills and down some, mostly up, it might have been even fun if our lives weren't endangered.. One problem to this. A nice waterfall of sand lay out in front of us and the pillar wouldn't just go down it. _

_ We sailed off the edge of the waterfall or should I say Sandfall, screaming the whole way. All four of us screamed and looked down at the bottom which was surprisingly a few hundred feet down. How we got from under ground to a hundred feet up, I'll never know. Bracing each other we closed our eyes and waited for the hit. It never came. At the last second Blaze spotted another broken pillar and grabbed it. We all slung our arms around it and held on as it swept us downstream. Losing conscious in and out I barely stayed awake._

_ We slid by under the moonlight and got lodged on a small bank. I heard talking and tried to lift my head. Consciousness was not happy with that and I blanked out for a moment. When it came back I could feel someone picking me up and carrying me. I flicked my eyes open to see green, black, and starlight. A nice full moon lay overhead. The person turned their head to look at me. I saw a glint of gold before I went to a blank state of mind..._

_ End of flashback~_

"Wow... I almost forgot." I murmured. Yulia patted my back coyly a couple times before floating up to a low branch on the tree. Sitting with one leg over the other she stared down at us with a calm icy blue eye. Her eyes seemed to gleam like sunlight off the surface of ice.

"Sit down children and I will tell you what you want to hear. You do want to know why your here I assume?" We took a seat respectively under the shade and looked up at her with big innocent eyes. The things in the background quieted until only the tree seemed to exist in the oriental space.

"Alright lady, spill it! Why'd you bring us to Auldrant!" Raven asked giving her the stink eye. She leaned forward and waited for the answer. I found myself leaning forward as well. Clearing my throat I leaned back and shook my head to snap out of it.

"I need you to help me!" Yulia blurted in an uncharacteristically begging fashion. Raven and I looked at each other with uncertainty before looking back. It wasn't every day Yulia needed help, from us of all people too." I can no longer hold a physical form and I can't rest in peace. Please!"

"Okay! Tell us what you need." I asked slowly like a mediator.

"Listen." She floated down and grabbed her necklace from around my neck taking on a calm collected face. It came like off without snapping like liquid on a ducks back and she held it up. "My necklace fell out of my pedestal during the fall of Hod. It wasn't supposed to..."

"Okay...So?" Shadow rolled her arms which was translating to continue.

"Well, at Hod, my necklace was a manifestation of 7th fonons. It kept the islands afloat above the sea and brought prosperity to the land. It also kept most the seventh fon stones on Auldrant." She looked at it sadly.

"The fon stone in Hod? That means that thing was holding the fonstone on Auldrant and allowing for the score to be read." I concluded.

"Correct. This necklace kept all the power of the seventh fonon stabilized and helped it formed into crystal. One of my finest creations under the key." She gestured to the necklace. Blaze whistled lowly noting the gravity of the situation.

"So it fell of its pedestal, so what?" Shadow asked.

"Well you see, this necklace was designed by Lorelei itself to keep the 7th fonons stabilized. I helped make it and created a pedestal. So when it fell off its pedestal due to that atrocious machine Vandesdelca used, the seventh fonons-"

"Went into a disarray." I finished for her. "That means the 7th fonons are starting to break apart and cause hyperessonance."

"Exactly! A few got away from me when I tried to hold them back out of the fon belt and landed on Earth. Which is probably what brought you here. Another thing they are doing is forcing the sentience out of the fon belt." She gave us a worried look when 3/4 people gave her a blank stare.

'Sentience, like Sylph, Gnome, Ifrit, Luna, etcetera." I explained them. They nodded there heads in understanding except for Shadow who looked thoroughly confused.

"Alright so a synopsis on what's happening. The fall of Hop-" I cut Shadow off.

"Hod. Not Hop, Hod." I said sternly.

"Fine! The fall of _Hod_ knocked your necklace thingy out of place. The necklace was supposed to keep a certain element in check and it failed miserably after it fell off it's stand. Then these things that teleport people start showing up everywhere and are causing people to leave their home." She finished.

"More or less yes. That's basically it. Here's the thing though. Forcing the sentience out means bringing them down to here. They're most likely in a place where a large fon stone or an ambient fon slot is. To put the necklace back on the pedestal, which is no longer there, I would need a seal from each of the sentience. They won't cause havoc now but over time, they'll get restless and want back up to their original home. This will cause a disarray in the other elements. There is seven in all and I need you to find them, make an agreement, and form a seal. Then I'm gonna need a new pedestal to put the necklace so all the hyperessonance stop throwing things into a disarray." She received all of our blank stares.

"So in a summary, you want us to find the summon spirits, make a pact, form a seal and a pedestal, and then make sure nothing goes haywire with the 7th fonons." I put my gathered knowledge to a test.

Yulia nodded. "Precisely."

"But wait! How do we make sure that no one else from Earth gets dragged here?" Blaze questioned.

"That comes with the packet. When you came here and wore the necklace, you reduced the hyperresonances by a great amount. The catch is that the necklace slowly draws in the 7th fonons around you. The necklace hadn't worked before since there was nothing to draw in from. Now with Van messing with the planet storm and the miasma rising up, the necklace has fonons to draw on. A physical manifestation to feed on also helps tremendously..."

"Its slowly killing me?" I bawled. Yulia looked away.

"In a word, yes. In many, its keeping you from using the 7th fonon in battle. It won't kill you unless you suddenly decide to become a seventh fonist and use all the absorbed fonons in your body. Luckily only two of you in its immediate area can use the seventh any ways and even then, its only for a split second which won't kill you at all." She answered simply. A heavy silence enveloped the circle.

"So, this seems a little harsh to be putting on 14 and 15 year old kids." Blaze gave her a look.

"It's my only choice. **Your** only choice. You see, if you ignore me and go lollygagging, I can't guarantee that Earth wont be enveloped in hyperresonace. Unless of course you want more people to end up on this soon to be hellhole." She had just put a a burden heavier than Auldrant on us. She had put the weight of Auldrant and Earth on us. This meant, it didn't matter if Van blew up Auldrant or if Luke saved it. If the seventh fonons were out of balance, it would kill us all. The others looked at me with wary eyes. I nodded and turned to the celestial woman.

"Yulia, we accept your offer!" I spoke with a resounding voice that boomed and echoed off the walls off the space and time we were in.

Yulia smiled. "I knew you would...

/

Have you ever woke up in the morning and wished you could just go back to sleep but something was preventing you. Well I was having that feeling right now. Something was moving underneath me and we were hitting bumps. Lots and lots of bumps. I cracked open my eyes and looked around. White walls...

Sitting up quickly, I groaned at the sudden pain in my back and rubbed it. Shouldn't have done that...

I curiously gazed around the room. It was a cabin with white walls. I was in a small bed which was perpendicular to 3 more. It was like a hospital room with out the curtains. Raven, Blaze, and Shadow laid on one breathing in and out in deep slow breaths. They were alive at least. I crawled out of bed and winced at all my sore muscles. The mark on my hand burned and I shook it a couple of times. I looked at it to see the tail grow a little, extending the gauge.

"Y-Y-Yulia?" I asked, looking at my hand in horror.

"Your fine Star. You just grew a level. The mark extends and fills up faster when you level up, allowing you to cast more artes in less time." She explained in a rather bored tone.

"Okay." I mouthed and hobbled over to the dresser. I looked in it to see a nice new pair of black dress pants were in it and my mended sweater dress. I blushed realizing I was only wearing a torn white under shirt and very ripped up pants that exposed more than I'd want to show. I grabbed the clothing and ran into what I thought might be the bathroom.

After a few minutes I stepped out again, refreshed, clean, and wearing better clothing. The door abruptly opened right as I set the torn things down and I jumped in shock. Three people I did not want to see walked in and shut the door behind them. Asch the Bloody, Sync the Tempest, and Largo the Black Lion all looked around the room until they spotted me in the doorway to the bathroom.

For a moment we just stared at each other. Then taking a step back, I slammed the bathroom door in their faces and started freaking out. It's not happening, it's not happening, it's not happening, oh my god it's not happening! I calmed myself for a moment before looking in the mirror and sorting out my thoughts. I was on the Tartarus? I was currently in the room next to the god generals and my friends. We had been captured. Damn...

I also realized that I was missing my sword and wing pack. Well the Jade Gangs gonna go hungry for awhile seeming as ours held most the food items. I banged my head on the wall causing a thump to be heard. I inhaled sharply just as the door opened revealing Asch the Bloody. I calmly looked at him before trying to run past. He easily blocked my escape. I tried going to the other side. He blocked that too. I tried diving under his legs. He ended up gripping my sides with his shins. I looked up to see Sync and Largo looking away, snickering. I sent a glare up and them before wiggling out of Asch's hold. Getting up, I brushed myself off and turned to the tactician and the mercenary.

"Alright, why are we here, what do you want from us, and where are we going?" I asked holding up a finger at them for each question.

"Your on the Tartarus, were heading to Daath, and your here to provide information to Van. Also he says he has a 'surprise' for you." Sync answered simply. I took a step back in shock and bumped into Asch who was sending down an icy stare.

"Wait...that means...you found us on the bank." I hissed a curse and looked at the others. Damn it, Daath was the last place I wanted to be, especially with Akzeriuth so close."How long will it take us to get to Daath?" I ventured.

"Three days. It will take your friends around 3 weeks to reach Akzeriuth so don't even thing you're going anywhere fast." Sync spat. I shuttered and looked away at the thought of Van. He's been plotting something since Baticul, I'm sure of it. In fact I remember something from when I had gone in to give him food alone...

_~Another Flashback~_

_ I quietly entered the musky jail cell with a small platter of food. I instantly wanted to cover my nose from the stench of it but my hands were occupied. Walking down the moss covered stairs I opened the wooden door to the jail cells. The knight sitting outside of the door saluted me and allowed passage. I took careful note where to tred since once a knight had put a foot out and made me spill all the food._

_ I turned to the left and traveled between the rows of prisoners. Some called out for me to help them out while the others jeered and whistled cat calls. Knowing to ignore them, I walked to the end making sure none of their hands touched me. Some of the new people always tried to grab my legs or dress. Others new very well what happened if my red eyes caught a hand retreating from the cell. Lets just say, one person was now missing half a finger. It wasn't my fault his hand touched the sharp part of my blade when I drew it..._

_ I got to the end of the cells and arrived at another door. Two knights guarded this door and they too saluted me before opening the door. I was walking past one when the other stuck his foot out. I immediately recognized the gold platted toe and stomped on it. Phil hopped up and down in pain and rubbed his toe. I walked past smirking and shut the door again. What was the score now? Star: 158; Phil: 149? Ha, still winning._

_ I lit the torch with very sloppily placed 5th fonons but that didn't matter. As long as it lit, I was okay with it. I took it and lit the others illuminating Van's cell with brilliant light. He didn't wince when the light fell on him. I picked up the food from the small chair I had placed it on to light the torches and walked over to the cell. Van looked up at me with his cerulean eyes glowing. For a brief moment, I was reminded of Tear but shook it off. Of course Van was the most well treated prisoner so he was in perfect shape and had good hygiene. I wasn't exactly thrilled with this but never the less slid his food under the bars._

_ He looked at it for a moment before looking back up at me. I took a seat in the chair and leaned back into the wall waiting for him to finish his food. I silently cursed Ingobert for putting the three of us in charge of his well fare but as long as I didn't have to follow him to the showers I was okay with this. Can't say Blaze felt the same._

_ "You know...your abilities are quite useful Star." He started with a smooth suave voice. I rolled my eyes and looked out the small barred window in the top of the room. I would have spaced out but his melodist voice rang out again. "I could use you in a couple aspects, like as a very high ranking officer." I glanced back at him, puffing a cheek up._

_ "Not interested."_

_ He took his fork and stabbed a piece of broccoli. I lazily watched him chew it with a closed mouth for a moment before staring out the window again. "You want to get home, am I right?"_

_ My head instantly snapped back down and met his eyes. Fire and ice in our eyes clashed for a moment until his narrowed slightly. "You know, as someone in the Order, you wouldn't be tethered to an imperial source..."_

_ "I'd be tethered to you." I spat. He smirked and I realized a little late that he had caught my interest. I silently cursed and looked away. _

_ "Say, I help you with your fonic artes. I could make you stronger. Strong enough to find your home on your own." His smooth voice would have been extremely convincing to the unknowledgeable person. I wouldn't be fooled by his sweet side though, he killed too many people in his conquest. I wanted nothing to do with helping this man._

_ "Occupied, content, still searching __**with**__ my friends for Mizuho thank you." I said politely and looked at his food. Half done...when did he eat it so quickly? Van picked up the biscuit off the tray and held it up. He took a capped knife, don't ask, and buttered his biscuit. Staring at me the entire time I eventually had to look away._

_ "Are you really content?" He asked. There was an awkward heavy silence upon us. I bit my lip from retorting the obvious answer. I really did want to go home, I didn't know what my family was thinking or anything. Worse of all, I didn't know when I was going to get back._

_ "Yes! Are you done? I have plans too you know." I replied harshly. I grabbed his tray and started walking briskly to the door. Damn, to think he would reduce me to such a pitiful state. I hate this guy._

_ "Oh Star, one more thing." Van called._

_ I turned around sharply and glared. "What?" I snapped. He held up a forgotten fork. I clenched my fist and closed my eyes in an attempt not to scream out in frustration. I put the tray down and stomped over to the brown haired melodist. Snatching the fork I almost took the chance to hurl it at him. Instead I tried my best to regain my posture and gave an almost jagged walk back to the tray._

_ "Star. If you ever do feel the need switch loyalties, I'll be waiting." His cool crisp voice came._

_ I grabbed the tray and knocked on the door. It opened up and guard moved his stave so I could get through. I didn't miss the last thing Van said though._

_ "Because, as you know. Sooner or later,__** Someone , **__will want to control a greater power that could be used..for war."_

_ End of flashback~...Again~ Too many of these things..._

I failed miserably to suppress an involuntary shiver and shook slightly in front of my enemies. Asch gave a coy grin to see this and poked my side. I didn't react for this was beat out of me when I was a kid. Reaction to the smallest things always made them mess with me more.

'What are you going to do now coward? Run away and commit suicide?" Of course, this had to be the moment Asch's sadistic side shows through. This is very uncharacteristic of him...

"Oh I forgot to mention. Due to the 7th fonons combusting some people may act a _little_ stranger than what they should have..." Yulia laughed a small nervous laugh and disappeared. A frown etched onto my face as I thought of Ion and his 'OMG Divine Blaze!' mode. He did not act very natural at all. In fact he was a little scary...

"No Asch. I will not run away just because of Van." I said slowly getting louder. "I ran away because you all scared the crap out of me before!" I shouted at the red head, my face turning the color of his hair from anger.

"So you run from four people asking your name?" He asked, his voice raising as well.

"Didn't your mommy tell you not to talk to strangers? Or did you even grow up with one? I asked with a smug look. I clenched my fist for reassurance and stared him down in the eyes. Well more of up since he was a taller than me. This obviously stung and hit the nail on the head because the next moment he punched me. Has anyone ever told you how much a fist with steel gauntlets hurt when a particularly powerful person punched you? It really, really hurts.

I grabbed my mouth and took a daring glance to my left. I saw Raven's, Shadow's, and Blaze's eyes flicker shut. Those rascals! They were awake and waiting for me to take the beating. Ah...pain... I glared before looking back at Asch, dropping my hand. I felt the spot he punched already start to well up. Why Asch have to punch so hard?

"Watch your tongue girl." Asch spat venomously. He raised his hand again as if to strike me once more. I closed my eyes hearing the whoosh of the hand coming down. I waited three seconds before opening my eyes after no smack came. I saw Largo holding Asch's hand, his expression buried in his clothing. Those thingies along the hemline really hid his face.

"Asch, the commandant wants them alive and well. He can get quite suspicious if we bring one with bruises and broken bones." Largo said calmly. Asch stared at the big man for awhile, his anger fading away as he did. He finally lowered his hand to his side and walked out.

"Hmph, you should have let him." Sync replied and walked after the teen. Largo cast one more glance at me and then the others before walking out. I exhaled slightly and looked around for something heavy. Since this was the Tartarus there was a nice pile of heavy books. Some not allowed for children under 18 to read accompanied this pile. I grabbed the pile, stormed over to Raven and dropped it on her stomach.

She let out a puff of air when all the air in her stomach was blown out by the books. I grabbed the stack and did the same to Blaze and Shadow. The three sat up and glared at me, which I immediately glared back. "Why didn't you help me?" I yelled.

"How did you expect us to!" Shadow yelled back holding her stomach.

"I don't know, maybe you could have hit one or yelled at them to stop?" I exclaimed with vigor. I gave them a glacial glare before storming over to the door and kicking it open. And by kicking it, I mean I raised my foot and kicked the door off its bottom hinge. I guess my feet were getting stronger after all. I stomped out of the room and down the hallway. It almost surprised me that the god generals didn't lock the door. When I got to the deck, I saw why.

We were sailing over the vast ocean. Looking back I only saw more ocean. Nowhere to run and we couldn't have jumped and swam back to shore if we wanted to. I let out a puff of breath before leaning on the rail and studying the ocean below. Life thrived under the ocean and was easily spotted in the crystal clear waters. Even from way up on the Tartarus's deck I could see a pod of dolphins swimming together. They bounced up then back down, then flipped their tails under water and sprang up in a wide arc. I clapped at the display and they let out a chortle of clicks and squeaks.

The Tartarus slowed down almost to a cruise, and a whistle blew signaling lunch break. It floated past a coral reef where small clown fish darted into protective anemone. I smiled when a brave one jumped up from the waves and looked at the ship. A scene from Finding Nemo played in my head when it swam closer to the ship. I almost giggled when it whacked the side of the boat and swam back hastily.

I could just hear the jellyfish saying, 'he touched the butt!' Thinking this I laughed and peered down into the water again. To get a better look I stood on the bottom rail and leaned a little more over the top railing. I saw a lone sea urchin and then a stingray float past. I leaned over just a little more when I saw a nice looking fish that I couldn't identify. Just a little more...

My foot lost its footing and I almost went tumbling into the waves. Something grabbed the back of the sweater dress and pulled me back onto board. I let the mental shock fade before looking up.

"Amused by those things?" Sync asked. I gave him a blank stare before standing up again and nodding. I looked over the rail again a little more cautiously. I spotted the pod of dolphins again, waiting eagerly near the ships rail. Maybe I should have fallen, then I could use the dolphins to get away. Sync walked up to the railing and looked down at the clicking animals. I couldn't exactly see his expression because of his mask but his mouth remained neutral.

"Yeah." I finally answered. One of the dolphins in the lead sprang out of the waves and blew a jet of water. It hit Sync in the face/mask causing me to laugh. I tried to stifle the laugh but his expression was close to when he once had an icicle on his mask causing me to laugh harder.

"Lunch is ready and your friends are awake. Let's go get something and then you can explain why the doors broken." He suggested and walked away wiping his face off.

"Your just mad the dolphin got you in the face." I snickered following. The dolphins sent a light cackle and swam off. I waved to them for taking my sour mood away and turned back to the door, making sure I didn't run into it. It was a swing door like at the saloons you know.

/

**Third Person POV; All**

Guy kicked at the sand, cursing their luck. They had regained the fon master, a definite plus, but they had lost Star and the others. He remembered it so clearly it almost haunted him. It was like losing a favorite student in an accident.

~_Last flashback here I promise X3~_

_"Watch out!" Guy yelled. The roar of the ruins collapsing though made his voice lost. The stalagmite fell and crashed at the end. The three holding onto Star looked back in horror right before they plunged over the edge._

_ "Star! Raven! Blaze!" He a chance he had almost dived off to help but the ever mysterious colonel held him back._

_ "Jade?" He asked skeptically. Jade shook his head and looked down._

_ "If they survive, they'll end up downstream. See how the sand builds up then pushes out? We'll find them in the desert if anywhere else. For now, lets stay up on the building until the sand dies down. We don't want to risk anymore casualties." He wore a grim expression throughout his speak. Guy looked down sadly into the sand. He even wished he had gotten to know the other girl better._

_~End~  
><em>

Guy cursed again and kicked a nearby cactus. Luckily, he was wearing shoes that had rubber protections on the bottom. Another thing he was mad about. Maybe, if he had just let his instincts take over he would have felt the vibrations and he could have saved them. Just if he had listened instead of retreating with his tail in between his legs. Tear requested a search to make them feel better. Luke looked sick to his stomach.

They had gotten out of the Ruins a few hours later and resumed a late night search. They had found nothing though. They continued in the morning and found one piece that most the party had dreaded to see.

They had found a red sash, previously had belonged to Blaze's maid outfit. As stupid as it seemed they had found that this was the only thing that had turned up. They had found it on a sandy bank several feet away from the ruins. After a short prayer, Jade suggested that they continue along to Akzeriuth and not to let their deaths go in vain.

"I feel so...well empty. There's no one here to nag or talk about dresses and stuff like that." Natalia said quietly as they walked along the sand. Everyone turned to glare or look at her. She blanched back in surprise. "Not that any of you aren't likable but... I miss Blaze already." She pouted. "Its like losing Luke again."

Anise nodded sadly and reminisced on the time they had messed up Luke and Guy's face. Good times...

Jade walked stoically as he always did. Outside appearance always betrayed his inside emotion though. He worried that they were actually lost in the desert or in a worst case scenario, dead. Never the less though, they had to reach Akzeriuth or war would erupt.

Tear walked calmly along the side, a perfect soldier look portrayed on her face. Luke had a look of mixed concern and annoyance. "Damn, we should have not _wasted_ any time in the desert."

The party stopped abruptly as Luke walked on ahead with an obnoxious look. After he realized no one was following, he stopped and looked back. "What?"

"Wasted? You think that time was wasted?" Anise said lowly at first. Her voice raised about three octaves when she finished.

"Yeah, and now Master is probably at Akzeriuth by now." Luke scowled and stared off into the distance.

"Luke, what are you saying?" Natalia asked quietly.

"Wasted time is wasted time. Even without Ion we could still stop the war with me of course." He replied in a very obnoxious tone of voice. "And those four were just servants anyways. Its not like we would have lost anything if we had left them behind to start with."

"Are...Are you that stupid!" Anise screamed. Luke looked at her in disbelief. "If you're the ambassador can't you use your brain a bit?"

"What did you say?" Luke shouted angrily at her.

"Luke, that was terrible." Guy said looking away in shame.

"Luke, even I thought that was a terrible way to say it. All of them were useful and if they weren't here, we wouldn't be here today." Tear chided.

"That's right Luke." Natalia began. "Father and the Emperor of Malkuth both show the fon master great respect. Don't you?"

The party looked down on Luke with skepticism. A look of disbelief and disappointment lay solidly in their eyes.

"Its fine everyone." Everyone turned to the new voice. Ion let a timid gaze hit the ground."Even if I was the mediator all the countries want is the score. So maybe I'm not really that needed."

"No, I can't agree with that." Guy stated. "Your position as fon master has immense persuasive power."

"That's right! You shouldn't be saying things like that fon master." Natalia chimed.

"Hey! Listen to me!" Luke demanded. All cast him a look of annoyance. "We need to get to Akzeriuth with the fon master or not. Master Van's waiting and since I'm the ambassador, we're pushing on."

There was an awkward silence before Jade nodded. "As it seems, stopping the war is better than staying here and mopping. Lets not let their death be in vain." Jade said solemnly. The party shifted uncomfortably before nodding and walking on.

"I bet Master Van's already waiting there for us!" Luke cheered. "And he'll give me cookies and milk and I'll save Akzeriuth!"

/

** 1st Person POV; Star**

"So tell me again...why does Van want to see us?" I asked. Sync sat across the table from me eating a bunch of white grapes. He had his mouth set into a thin frown to symbolize his annoyance but answered most of my questions. And by most I meant 1 out of 4 were good answers.

"Because he wants to." Was his answer. I glared at him before picking up an orange and tossing it up and down. I looked over to the other tables knowing that I wasn't getting a better answer from him. The Tartarus's cafeteria was extremely large and held at least 4 months more of food. Largo sat at one table with Shadow and Raven next to him. I guess they had taken a liking to the mercenary since they were constantly following him around like ducklings. Blaze sat with Asch on the opposite end and it seemed like they were into a rather deep conversation. On further inspection with good ears, I found that they were talking about Natalia.

"Okay...so when will we get there?" I asked Sync. He looked back down at me with a new look. Not annoyance but almost as if he had been sharing the same thought.

"In about 2 hours or so." He finally answered. I glanced behind me to see a giant clock. In it, a small red dial ticked away around fonic numbers. I assumed the top one was twelve which made the time about 1:30. I really needed to learn the numbers. I rested my elbows on the table and leaned my chin in them.

"We're bored, let's do something!" Shadow and Raven shouted. They ran over to Largo and poked him at the same time. "Tag, your it!" They ran away and looked back to see he wasn't following. Largo looked at them with a confused face. They scowled and muttered 'old man' before moving on to Asch. This time Blaze joined in.

"Tag, your it!" The three shouted and ran away a little bit. Asch now looked at them in confusion. They frown and walked over to the last table. I scooted out of my chair and went to stand by them.

"What's with these idiots? Don't they know what fun is?" Raven hissed.

"They probably don't. That or they don't know what tag is." I whispered back.

"Then lets resort to chase tactics." Shadow suggested.

"I bet it would be funner if the person that was it was fast." Blaze gave a small evil look that I hadn't seen since Earth.

"Yes, lets do it." Raven, Shadow, Blaze, and I snickered before going behind Sync. He looked back at us curiously. And with one quick movement all four of us slammed his head down on the table and sprinted away. "Tag! Your it!"

And that's how the chase began. He threw back his chair, clutching his face, stood up with malice. We laughed and screamed as he chased us down the hallways with the intent to kill. We blew past Asch and Largo several times who in turn gave us weird looks. Judging by the Zao Ruins battle, I knew Sync wasn't going his fastest cause he would have caught up to us by now. After a while, the game tag morphed into hide and seek tag since we all got tired. By then Asch and Largo had also joined in the giant game of tag.

I had situated myself in between two crates in one of the outer storage rooms when I heard some people running up. I pressed myself against my hiding spot and waited to see if it was a friend or foe.

Sync, Asch, and Largo all stopped conveniently were the boxes were located. I peered up at them but they didn't acknowledge my presence. Meaning, they didn't know I was there.

"Damn, if they keep this up I might die of exhaustion." Largo said scratching the back of his head.

"Just keep them busy for another hour and we can hand them off to the commandant." Asch replied.

"This is all because of his past isn't it? This is why our past need not to be uncovered." Sync scowled.

"What would they have to do with him?" Asch asked.

"Last time I heard from him, he was talking about Yulia and some weird occurrences with them." Sync answered. I bit my lip and slid further down in between the boxes. Damn, he was on to us.

"Let's go find them. If we don't find them in less than an hour, we'll miss our stop. I don't want to be on here longer than necessary." Largo lumbered off in the opposite direction sighing.

Asch walked away as well towards the bridge looking in rooms occasionally. Sync was the last to leave but before he went he stared at the boxes where I resided. I closed my eyes and huddled into a tighter ball so he wouldn't see me. After a few seconds I heard the padding on feet walking away. When the sound completely disappeared down the hallway I got up from the boxes and cautiously looked around.

No one came back down the hall so I abandoned the boxes and ran down the hallway. Got to find Raven, Shadow, Blaze, any of them! I turned the corner and searched the rooms frantically. I found nothing and continued to run down the hallways. I slowed to a stop near the stairs and breathed heavily. I listened for any one to come before trudging up the stairs.

In the back I heard the surprise squeals of Shadow and Raven being discovered. I ran around the corner again following their voices. I didn't get very far until I was clothes lined by someone out stretched arm. I choked slightly but hitting the ground with a thud. It didn't take a genius to recognize the cruel laughing above. I glared up at Sync and blew raspberries at him.

"Now your it." He snickered and started walking away. I looked at him and found he was still in arms length. A hidden talent I discovered recently is I too, have the great ability to trip people. I reached out and grabbed his heel right as he got out of arms length. He stumbled and got down on one knee. He looked back at me before getting up and stomping on my back. He pressed his foot down into a very soft part where I believed my lungs were located.

"Ow ow ow I give! Uncle, uncle!" I cried and pounded the floor in agony. He gave a cruel smile and pressed down further. I screamed in pain and Blaze magically appeared out of no where. Raven and Shadow shortly accompanied with Largo lumbering along a little ways afterward.

"Ouch, that has to hurt." Blaze bit back a smile. Damn you Blaze and your stupid bipolar-ness!

"Ah get off of Star you midget!" Raven yelled. The pain stopped for a split second before he stomped really hard on my spine.

"Who are you calling a midget, pipsqueak?" He challenged. The two glared at each other while I sobbed on the floor. Why must I endure the pain of name calling? Blaze started cackling evilly making me wonder if he had any sugar lately. He usually switched to sadistic mode when sugar was about.

"Sync!" I heard Asch yell. The strategist lifted his boot from my back and looked at Asch.

"Well, join the party." Sync mocked sarcastically. I hurried and quickly scooted away before he could stomp on my back again with that blasted foot.

"10 minutes until we dock." Asch said in almost joy.

Largo blinked he surprise. "Well that went faster than expected."

"The ship ran into a current which is propelling us forward. We've cut off at least half an hour's time." Asch explained. I groaned with the thought of seeing Van again before realize Shadow, Raven, and Blaze were all here. I needed to talk with them but not with the god generals around.

"Raven, Shadow, Blaze!" I yelled. They looked down in interest. "Emergency _tag_tics go!" I had to laugh at that for it was Blaze who came up with it. Such a corny line...

"Okay!" They yelled. They ran over and helped me stand.

"That's so corny." Raven muttered as she lifted my arm. We waved at the god generals before sprinting down the hallway.

"Not again!" Asch bawled. His heavy footsteps echoed down telling us he was chasing us.

"Stay together. I need to explain something to you." I hissed. They nodded an agreement and we all dived into a room as we ran past the corner. I pulled them into the closet and sat in the back.

"Now what?" Raven asked.

"Listen Van wants to see us because of Yulia. I don't know how but he caught on that we have some weird connections with Yulia. So whatever you do, do _not_ let him see your mark and I'm not going to let him see the necklace. He's already seen my hand so maybe he can pass it off as a weird birthmark." I explained quickly.

"Wow. So hide the things and then we're safe?" Blaze asked. I nodded and we stood up confidently. A loud banging on the closet made us shrink down again. First there was nothing, then the door was kicked open by Asch and Sync. They smiled coyly when they spotted the four of us in the corner hiding.

"Didn't you ever learn not to hide together?" Asch asked.

"We did in Kindergarten, thanks." Shadow snapped. Another look of confusion spread across their faces.

"Kindergarten? Where could that be?" I heard Asch whisper to Sync.

"I don't know, but it must be a pretty dumb place seeing as these guys are coming from it." Sync muttered back to the red head.

I face palmed and shook my head realizing that these two had either been home schooled or took lessons in Daath which meant Kindergarten was not an option. It was just lessons. Well this went nicely.

"Come on you four. Hide and seeks over." Asch snapped. "And if you don't come now, I'll drag you out by your hair."

We all scrambled out and tried to run past but in the end we ran into Largo. He grabbed the two girls by their shoulders as they hissed curses at him. He easily bond their hands together and started walking them forward. Sync grabbed my hands as I watched this and tied them with thick rope. I flexed and spaced them so it would leave me with more room. He didn't notice this as he hastily tied the knot and shoved me forward. Blaze bit back a yelp when Asch kicked his left shin telling him to move forward. I remember that this is the leg he had twisted in Baticul and set Asch a mean glare. He returned it with a dangerous one.

A whistle blew over head and the boat lurched to a stop. With my natural awesome clumsiness, I instantly fell tripping over the carpet. I banged my head pretty good on a pole as I was doing this since, I couldn't stop myself without my hands. Sync almost went into a hysteria of laughs as I pouted on the floor trying to nurse the open wound on my head. How cruel...

"You can visit the infirmary later, we're deporting." Largo rumbled. He sent Sync a look, who scowled and grabbed my hands. With a quick motion, he pulled me up and shoved me forward. I stumbled up two of the stairs before straightening my posture and walking up the rest. I disliked him from the moment he pushed me off the ledge in Choral Castle. Woe to those who had to live with him.

The door opened revealing a sunny day and bustling people. We all set out into the open streets of Daath.

**End of the chapter. Lol, since I'm nice you get two chapters so hurry and go to the next one. X3 Well, if your not disappointed with this chapter already. Ah such a pity.**

** Skit! :3 Actually, quote! X3 I'm such a liar.**

** When your mother tells you to 'come here' you immediately think over all the bad things you did that day.**


	16. Chapter 16: When the tables turn

**Yello! This is the second chapter so oh course there will be no reviewer responses until the next chapter. X3 And a big thank you to Azure Blue Espeon for fishing out all those nasty typos. ^0^/ And the poll is now down. The results shall be posted at the bottom of my profile.**

**Chapter 16:**

**When the tables turn the opposite direction.**

The bustling town of Daath seemed to have an air of holiness to it. Adults walked along the side of the road discreetly talking amongst themselves and praying at the same time. Even children followed along quietly behind them, hands folded in silent prayer. Even though the people seemed to be quiet though, the general area was loud and unruly. One would shove another to get the best batch of bread, later apologizing when they got a loaf to the person on the ground. Teenage girls in the midst of their adolescences walked beside each other in their own small cliques and gaggles of girls, whispering rumor and such around to each other.

Apparently, the god generals seemed to be their main talk of the day. As we passed by, we would be followed by whispers of disapproval and which is better. Luckily, they didn't know if I was friend or foe so I kept my eyes close to the ground. People usually judge one with red eyes quickly so I'd rather not make eye contact with any one in a fast rumor spreading town. The god generals almost huddled around the four of us, to the point where no one would be able to see our hands tied behind our backs. Sync kept particularly close to be so I abandoned the plan of wiggling my arms out of the rope. If he saw me, I'm pretty sure he would have no problem humiliating me in front of the town and fixing the rope so I had no room.

"Daath, home of the order of Lorelei. Also the very place founded by my traitor." Yulia spat the last part so venomously that I jumped with surprise. I ran into Largo who looked down at me with a frown. I smiled sweetly with a hint of embarrassment and backed up to where I was originally walking. Largo made note of this and turned back around.

"Traitor?" I muttered to Yulia who positioned herself on a knights head. The knight scratched it several time and shook it but she sat with a menacing expression as she surveyed the area.

"Yes, Francis Daath. I'm sure you can find a book all about him and his _greatness_ in the library." She heavily accented the word greatness which made me wonder what he had done wrong. She seemed uneasy about the subject so I decided it was best to let the conversation go before I troubled her.

"Who's Francis Daath?" I asked aloud, unconsciously. I realized what I had said and went to cover my mouth. This was near impossible to do since my hands were tied. God, I hope no one heard me.

We all came to a dead stop and the town became eerily silent. Ah damn, the whole town heard me!

"What?" Sync hissed into my ear. My shoulder shot up to prevent any more warm air to enter it from his breath and I accidentally knocked him in his nose. Dear Lorelei I didn't know he was that close to be. What a creep...

"I um...uh I asked who's finances dropped?" That sounded more like a question than an answer but as soon as the people registered it, the chatter abruptly returned and people all continued their day as well as we began to walk again. I gave a huge exhaled due to over extensive stress I had right now. I swore I didn't say that out loud purposely, it just blurted...unless.

I looked up to the knights helm to see Yulia filing her nails with a coy smirk on her face. "Played like the strings on a harp." She snickered and disappeared.

"Yulia!" I screeched. I received odd looks from everyone from this. I quickly acted like I had stubbed my toe on a brick. Raven and Shadow shot knowing looks followed by Blaze's uncertain one. His look said, _but-it was-a-straight-path-with-no-bricks-Star. _ So I gave him my best _Shut-up _ look that I could muster under my embarrassment.

A giant bell chimed suddenly making me jump once again and look up. I swear if I was a cat, I would be poofier than a poodle. Which is pretty hard might I add.

The Grand Cathedral loomed overhead. It was huge into comparison in the game and there was an extra long stairwell. Ugh... We ascended the stairs several times due to my clumsiness that eventually Largo had to carry me up the flight of stairs. Raven and Shadow protested mildly at this and demanded to be carried. The generals ignored them and ushered us them inside the cathedral. I sat on top of Largo's shoulders and stared at the door frame. I pondered if I would fit through the large door frame. My silent question was answered seconds later when I hit the top of the door and almost fell of the big man's shoulders. I rubbed the bump as I looked around the cathedral from a higher view. It was pretty useful considering the others had limited vision in the crowds of people.

The Cathedral was vast and lengthy, expanding more than one would have guess from the outside. The church was massive compared to the small one I had gone to at home. Benches circled all around a grand podium, most likely where the priest would preach. Largo abruptly dropped me on arrival to the first row of benches.

I hissed in agitation when I hit the ground and glared at the three god generals. Sync walked up and nudged me with his foot. "Aw, did the little kitty get hurt?" He asked.

I looked back at him menacingly. "No if I was a cat I would have clawed off your face by now..." My threats weren't ever mild as I wanted them to be but maybe if I glared at him for a minute he'd get the point across.

Sync snorted and grabbed the ropes on the back of my hands. With a sharp tug I was launched up onto my feet and I blinked in shock. Strong kid. I felt the rope lessen slightly when he let go reminding me of his hasty mistake back on the boat. Good, by now I could probably wriggle out of the thick rope if I tried hard enough. Now all I needed was something small and sharp.

I noticed a small knife right next to a knight which glinted brightly. Closer up, Yulia's brand marked it. Thank you Yulia!

Too bad we were walking in the opposite direction of it. "Wait, I dropped my shoe!" I yelled and tried to run back.

Asch grabbed the back of my shirt before I could react though. "You don't have shoes idiot." I hung my head slightly as the god generals dragged us away down the halls.

/

We were shoved down a narrow hallway deep into the oracle knights headquarters. Well the hallway wasn't exactly narrow but if you stack four people side by side in one hallway, things get a little tight. I looked at Raven and Shadow who were quietly whispering something. Most likely revenge on the god generals for handing us over to the retarded oracle knights. These people had led us down the wrong hall several times already and we weren't getting anywhere fast. Blaze kept pace with my but remained silent and calm throughout the ordeal. At first I thought he didn't mind but after awhile he had a constant twitch. Nervousness or fear I presumed.

I looked forward to this meeting as much as an ant looks forward to getting stomped on by a boot. Butterflies flirted around in my stomach while Yulia nagged at the back of my head. She didn't say anything but the uneasiness rolled off her like water on a duck. It then slid right down into the nervousness causing panic. I became antsy for this meeting with Van. My feelings about it really flared when we came across a large set of iron door that could probably fit an elephant through them.

The oracle knights opened the doors and ushered us through. After the knights unceremoniously dumped us onto the floor they left us alone in a large white room. The room took on the color of white and was massive. It rivaled the Kimlascan castles interior in height and about three mammoths could fit the width whilst laying down and stretching. It took the form of a dome-ish shape and chalky white pillars went from the floor to the ceiling. In between these pillars, the Six God Generals stood with their backs straight and held mutual faces. Van sat atop a regal throne of a white marble chair up a 10 step stair case.

After racking my brain for information, I remembered that the room looked almost exactly like the one in Eldrant where Asch and Luke fought. Except now there was a giant chair at the front and no double doors behind Van. How this grand of a room could fit underground, I'll never know.

"Welcome, ninja's of Mizuho." Van's crisp clear voice cut across my thoughts like a butter knife. I then snorted in disbelief after hearing how stupid that had sounded.

"Star, did you finally agree to my demands that we become ninjas?" Shadow asked batting her eyelashes. I noticed she looked more alive underground contrary to Blaze who looked as sluggish as he did in the Zao Ruins. I sighed again and gave Shadow a lame look before nudging Raven. She nodded and started to explain to the wild girl about my nasty knot of lies.

"I see new faces here. Are they also your friends?" He had directed the question at me but I ignored it for the most part. I looked at Blaze who's eyes remained on Van but he ever so twitched slightly in fear. I have a half smile before looking back at Van.

"And what if they are? I see that you have no business with them whatsoever." I snapped. Van turned to his fellow god generals for advice. Largo however was the supplier of advice.

"They all performed worthy feats in the ruins. One summoned lightning as he was barely waking up from consciousness." The gruff man said bluntly.

"They seemed to like scorching the shit out of us too." Sync added specifically looking in my direction.

"And adding brain freezes to my already stressed head." Asch growled shooting a glare at Raven. She gave him a cheesy grin in response.

"Are able to summon the wind with a small flute as well." They added all together.

"And commandant if I may, as we were dressing the wounds we found they all shared something in common." Sync walked over and ripped off Blaze's collar. Asch stole around to the back and caught an unguarded Raven. He pulled down the front of her jacket only enough to see the feathered mark. Largo simply picked Shadow up by the ankle and hung her up side down. She bawled at this and her face started turning red as the blood rushed to it. A small line of sixteenth notes rested on the back of her hand. I gave a fearful to the three god generals who looked at me evilly. I instinctively shot up my right hand in reaction to the glares. I realized I had backed onto my own rule which said not to show them the marks. Oh well, since they had already seen it I guess there was no point in hiding it any more.

Each glowed with a respective color. Mine glowed a crimson red under the dim lighting, about half way up the coil. Raven's glowed an eerie frosty blue which sparkled like her eyes, somewhat halfway. Blaze's bolt shined a golden yellow the color of spilled shiny honey, a little below Raven's. Shadow's gleamed a bright lime green just at the tips of the note heads. None of us would be able to perform a burst arte anytime soon so I hoped Van didn't ask any time soon.

"Please, show me your powers." He called from his almighty throne. Ah the irony to the situation.

"We...can't." I gave him a sweet smile from where I knelled.

"You what?"

"We cannot do what your asking Vandesdelca." I said calmly. My inner self slowly caught all the butterflies roaming around in my stomach. I felt more confident by the second.

"Then tell me, why do you appear in my court?" He asked. That was the dumbest question I had heard all day.

"Well I don't know, maybe because your stupid henchmen dragged us here?" Raven asked sarcastically. I snickered in response at the man with the bushy eyebrows...were they always that big?

I heard something hit the ground with a thump next to me. I looked over sharply to see Shadow collapsed on the ground. I blinked in surprise and crawled over. Looking at the mark on the back of her hand, I gasped when I saw colors of all sorts going haywire inside the mark. I instinctively called out for Yulia who appeared and examined the mark.

"It's okay Star. She's not hurt, its just readjusting itself to her current level. It usually comes when the mind is asleep but I guess she became so bored with the conversation her mind went lax. She'll be fine." Yulia nodded and disappeared. I heard chuckling behind me which erupted into laughter. I turned around with a scowl towards Van. What now?

"Yulia? Is that your ability? To be able to summon a deity?" I looked back at Van in surprise before realizing my secret. I must have called her name out quite loudly when in fear when Shadow had collapsed. And being a descendant of Yulia, he could probably sense her or maybe even see her in the immediate area.

"What? I have no idea what your talking about. I just say Yulia's name when I'm surprised." I lied through my teeth.

"Is that so, then why did the seventh fonons in the room get heavier and seemed to hover over the four of you?" He asked. I blinked and shrugged, giving a false smile. Since I could never sense fonons to begin with, I could easily deny not knowing it.

Van stroked his goatee thoughtfully and stood up. The Six God Generals backs immediately became straighter if even possible and they looked straight forward as if the utmost interest of their entire lives was on the wall. Van descended his throne, each step making a small '_tap tap_' sound as he went. It almost reminded me of a woman's high heel on a stone flooring.

"And the fat man got off his seat. Hands down everyone!" Raven cheered. Blaze laughed aloud while I smirked slightly. Van wasn't fat but if Largo had gotten up, I could see why she'd say that. He made an immediate stop at least two arms length away from us. I looked up at him and let a low growl vibrate in my throat. He cast a look at me then at his god generals. They each gave him a quizzical look except for Sync who gave a quizzical frown.

He looked back at the four of us each in turn. Then back at the god generals. He kept doing this until my head hurt from following his movements. I bowed my head down and shook it to get the dizziness out of my mind. When I looked up he had taken two broad steps forward and hovered over Raven. She gave him little to no fear in her eyes and busied herself by trying to get out of the ropes so she could punch his face in. He reached forward with a hand towards her.

She waited for a second trying to register what he was doing and when it clicked she immediately snapped at it like a snapping turtle. He retreated his hand carefully and looked at Blaze. The docile boy looked up at him but didn't move. Surprisingly, the fear all seemed to flood out of him and he remained bold to Van. When Van reached forward, his calm nature allowed Van to ruffle his hair slightly and move on. He moved towards Shadow, in means to do something but Raven and Blaze leaned over and guarded the unconscious girl and glared at him. Their eyes told him that if he came any closer that they'd maul him. He nodded in contemplation and moved over to me. When he reached down to pat my head, my instincts flared and I dodged to the right before biting his hand. He didn't look startled and carefully pried my mouth away from his hand. Taking a look at the god generals I saw they had moved down into a defensive stance in case their commandant needed help.

"Little strategist eh?" Van inquired to me and turned around. When he got up to his throne again, his little head game started again. He'd look at us, then shift his eyes over to the god generals. After about 20 minutes,Raven got fed up and laid down on her hands, bored with the outcome.

"Alright I have decided." Van's voice boomed so loud he jolted Raven from her mini nap. "I will assign you these...pets and you will train them until they are on our side and see the truth of the score! You are permitted to do whatever you want with them as long as they can see the truth." Van announced.

"Um, were right here." I said quite dumbly.

"But I don't get it." Blaze said dryly. "What are you trying to say?"

Van smiled malevolently down at the young boy. "I'll tell you what I mean. You're now a permanent resident of Daath now and you're to serve under the six god generals."

There was a moment of silence here and all the god generals composers seemed to break. " Wait...What?" Everyone in the room yelled, excluding Van of course.

Van hopped out of his throne and began to pace around the four of us. "Van you can't do this! We have missions and they're just dead weights!" Sync bawled.

"That's right. There's no need to bring mere children into this and I for one will not be taking care of any pets; human or not." Asch yelled.

Van glared at Asch causing the boy to stop his tirade around the room. Van smiled and circled us again. "I care not if you break their spirit in the process, in fact this is recommended. In the very least make sure they know who the one and true master is." Van said.

"I am no pet!" Raven howled.

"Nor do we belong to anyone." I growled back.

"Are you sure you aren't? You certainly look like a wild dog." Sync smirked and earned himself a glare from the two of us. Van chuckled at the thought and gazed down at us like he was actually trying to imagine us with ears and a tail. I looked away and thought for a moment. He said he was giving is to _**a**_ god general right? That meant one. If so, I hoped for Dist. Why? Well for one he's weak and two he's easily bribed with fon tech. Easy escape plan!

Van's eyes scanned the rest of the people beside me. Hopefully he wasn't putting ears and tails on them too. He got out of his idle stance and walked around to the back of Raven. She took my example and kept a strait forward glare. He grabbed her ponytail and pulled back roughly making her head reel with it.

"Asch, you get this one." He tugged her ponytail back more and then threw her at the red head. She landed and slid into a neat position in front of Asch, grunting slightly. She refrained from making any other noise than that, having the honor of not yelling when it hurt.

"What? The creepy stalker girl? Why me?" Asch yelled angrily. From the floor, Raven snickered at his comment.

"Because I said so." Van replied and paced over to Blaze. "Ugh, we need to get you some new clothes."

"That's not a reasonable answer." Asch protested.

Van ignored Asch and grabbed Blaze by his throat. "Legretta, you're taking this one." He threw the boy towards Legretta in a similar fashion.

"If you order it, it shall be done commandant." Legretta said respectfully. Blaze hit the ground and yelped sharply. There was a sound of bone cracking when he hit and his ankle went the opposite direction. Looks like both of us were going to visit the infirmary soon. I reminded myself by thinking about the open wound on the back of my head and winced.

"Arietta, Dist. I want both of you to take care of this one." He nudged Shadow with his foot before kicking her over near them. Arietta's face scrunched up in distaste and she hid her face in her doll.

"I don't like here. She goes with the people who killed mommy." She mumbled. Even from here, I had to strain to hear her small voice.

"Why should I, the elegant, glorious, majestic, superior, stylish, Dist the _Rose_ have to put up with this crude, imbecilic creature?" Dist shouted about 3 octaves higher than Arietta. Wow, I bet if this guy entered the most intricate stringing of adjective contest, he'd win first prize. That or I could find my super scribblenauts game and see if he can get all the achievements on it for adjectives.

"I don't see the problem. She would make an interesting test experiment." Van replied pacing over to me in a slow stride.

Dist closed his mouth and contemplated on this, tapping his chin thoughtfully with a slender finger. "And now for you." He said. I knew this comment was directed at me since he was kinda hovering over my shoulder. He looked back at his two remaining generals before grabbing my hair and tugging back. I reeled back like Raven had and stared straight up at this ceiling. I clenched my jaw from shouting out and narrowed my eyes slightly, like the ceiling was an enemy.

I felt his arm shift and in the next moment I was sent flying over and then hitting the ground with a hard thump and winced in pain when my forehead hit the ground. This sent a jolt of pain to the back of my head which now throbbed. I glanced up from the floor to gaze upon a pair of boots. I stared at them for a moment before recognizing them.

Sync...

"You two should be fairly compatible." Van's voice came from a ways back, so I directed my hate to whomever was in 10 feet of me.

"Hell no." We both muttered.

Van smirked."See? You even talk together."

"No we don't..." Once again the words seemed to come out at the same time. I glared at his boots and I could sense him glaring down at me. "Stop copying me!...Stop it you idiot!" We glared at each other and huffed in indignation.

"Arg!" We both cried out in frustration and turned our heads away from each other. Largo gave a hefty chuckle before turning to Van.

"And what should I do commandant?" He asked.

"I want you to be a substitute for them if one of our god generals become inactive or discharged. I have doubts that the later will ever happen. Now then, I'll be on my way." Van replied walking out.

"You know what Shadow would say to this? She'd say 'F u Van!'" Raven yelled after him. This earned Raven a smack on the head from Asch. Blaze straightened up and leaned back on the supporting pillar. He rested his head and closed his eyes for a brief moment. I stared at Van as began to walk out with his head held high in satisfaction. To get petty revenge I swung my foot out in his path. Sync tried to warn him but in all his self victory he didn't see my foot and tripped. He tripped into Dist, who grabbed Arietta's plush (She was holding onto it quite tightly) and dragged her down, who grabbed Asch's hair, who grabbed Largo for support, who grabbed Legretta's ponytail, who's hand got hooked onto one of Sync's rings on his arms, who eventually dragged everyone down on top of me.

I pounded the ground saying the holy rosary since I had hardly any air. The god generals all got up and said their sorry to one another and returned to their positions. Sync was the last to get up and when he did, gave a swift kick to my stomach. I winced and took a big breath of air. "Oh Mary mother of God pray for our sinners." I blurted out in my exhale. Sync looked as if to retort but occupied himself with looking at Van's face. It was beet red and his ears looked to be on fire.

The almighty commandant stormed over to the door with malice. "Break them!" He shrieked and shut the doors with a loud bang. The room became quiet and one could even hear his angry 'thump thump's going down the hallway.

"This is all your fault." Sync yelled kicking me in the stomach again.

"Oof! ...Well maybe if you had just left us in the sand this wouldn't be happening." I snapped.

"Well maybe if you stop complaining and think about it you would shut up. We saved you, you would have been dead by morning!"

"That makes no sense. We had washed up on a sand bank and there were no monsters in sight! I bet the party would have found us by now!" I screamed. I felt my face getting red-er with anger by the second.

"You insufferable women! " He yelled. He would have continued but Legretta stomped into the middle of us.

"That's enough children! Stop this bickering at once! Sync, take her to your room for know while we prepare one for them! Star, you should thank him in the very least for saving your life so shut the hell up!" She snapped at us. The two of us remained silent and I looked down at the floor in shame. To be yelled at always made me nervous.

"...Come on you idiot." He growled. He grabbed me by the rope on my arms and lifted me up. Once again I was still a little shocked that someone like him could lift me up. He looked...well twiggy but I wasn't one to complain. I silently lamented over my smaller figure. At least I wasn't as short as Shadow.

He threw me out the door away from my other friend and I could feel the other generals stares on our backs. We walked down the hallway in silence at first as so Legretta wouldn't hear us and then it slowly escalated into loud jabs at each other.

"Damn dog of the military."

"Stupid idiot!"

"Dumb ass!"

"Damn girl."

"H-Hippo!"

We stopped mid stride. Sync gave me the most awkward face one could with a mask. "Do I look like a hippo?"

I glared at him. "You mean the fact that your butts so fat that its covering your ears? Yes you do!"

He scowled and kicked me down a flight of stairs for that. See? This is why I had the bad language I have.

/

"Hey...are we there yet?"

"..."

"Hello? Are we there yet?"

"..."

"Hey! You with the face! Pay attention to me!"

"Gah your so annoying! Don't you ever shut up?" Asch yelled at Raven. She rocked on her heels and thought about this.

"Hm...nope!" She gave him the cheesiest smile she could manage. Asch rolled his eyes and tapped her forward with his sword. She shrugged and pranced forward again. Asch sighed and looked up at the ceiling for guidance.

He had been reduced to pulling out his sword when escorting her because she had ran forward and escaped him so many times. Of course, one with their hands tied couldn't go places fast since they couldn't open doors easily. He sighed and looked back down to see her looking intently at one of the sapphire vases they had set up in the hallway. A pretty thing but it held a lot more significance than one would think. Asch used these vases to navigate around in the cathedral. Some were blue, a way to get to the kitchen/mess hall. Others were green, leading to different knights quarters. Sync had even been as so kind as to go through and put stripes of paint on the ones indicating where each platoons door were. Well...kind isn't a way to put it, more like he wanted to mess something up without getting in trouble. Apparently the boy used the vases too. The red vases, his favorites, led to the training room, while the black and white one led to the god generals room. Along the way to each were of course multiple utility rooms.

His least favorite rooms of course since he opened a door once, trying to find his own room, and walked into a **very** unpleasant scene. He looked back to see that his captive was gone and down the hallway, two swing doors were flipping in and out. Asch gave an aggravated huff and started running. "Damn it Raven!"

/

Blaze walked at a quick pace keeping up with Legretta. He was following behind her and her back was turned to him. She looked lost in thought. Blaze had contemplated just stopping and sneaking away several times but instinct screamed at him to stay. Star had mentioned something about her having a deadly aim a long time ago. He decided to trust her advice since she did know a lot more about this place than him. And the two guns resting just at her reach further convinced him not to run.

'_He looks just like my brother. With the bright eyes even down to the maid cosplaying part. If he does it for the hell of it then I'm almost sure he's my brothers reincarnation...If only he didn't have to die...' _ Legretta's thoughts ended when she came to a halt in front of her door.

"Is this it?" Blaze asked looking at one of the few black doors in the hallway. He saw a yellow stripe of paint on this door surprisingly and a few other colors of paint slashes on other doors. Only on the black doors though. '_hm, maybe the god generals rooms? Is it representing their hair color?' _ Blaze pondered.

"Yes, go on in." Legretta stepped out of his way. He went in and looked around. It was a very neat room with a bed in the far left corner. On the right side of the bed was a night stand and on the left a wardrobe. The opposite side of the room held a small bookshelf with a few romance books on it. On the last available wall was a door. On further inspection, it turned out to be a bathroom with the standard lion claw tub, a toilet, and a marble counter sink.

"You can make yourself a bed using those quilts." Legretta spoke softly but Blaze nodded anyways. He spotted the quilts in the bottom left corner of the room. An easy way for Legretta to keep an eye on him. He went to grab a quilt but ropes still constricted his hands.

"How-." He wasn't able to finish his sentence when a gun shot went off and the ropes on his hands fell to the ground. He stood perfectly still and glanced backwards to see a small imprint by his right foot. If he had moved when she had pulled the trigger...

"I trust you'll stay here. I have a few errands to run." She turned to leave. "Oh and if you do try to escape..." The sound of the gun being cocked made his blood freeze. "I'll hunt you down and make sure you're never able to run again."

The door closed with the sound of footsteps following it. Only when they disappeared did Blaze give the lightest shiver and begin to make a bed from the large quilts.

/

Shadow awoke to find that she was not with her friends anymore. In addition to this she was in a colorless room on a small metal bed. If you ever woke up with the feeling that someone was watching you, this is what she felt now. She slipped a hands down the right side and grabbed a loose metal pipe. With a good tug she brought it up and got off the bed. The air filled with mystery and she found herself surveying the area closely.

Something flashed then a white blur raced towards her. She screamed and swung the metal pipe, decapitating whatever had tried to assault her. She watched as the thing slowly morphed from the blur into a little robot with no head. She sighed and swung the pipe around and looked at the dead thing.

It suddenly came back to life and jumped at her screaming, "OMFGWHYWOULDYOUDOTHAT!" Shadow screamed again and smacked it over and over again with the pipe until it became a piece of scrap metal.

"Barrelow DX!" A girly voice shrieked. A man with silver hair came flying into the room on a hover chair and scooped up the small pile of metal near Shadow. '_So I was wrong. It wasn't a girl that screamed it after all..._' Shadow thought to herself. A few seconds later, a pinkette walked in hugging her small doll. A liger followed in behind her.

"Looks like she's awake." Arietta growled. Even from behind her doll she could easily give a glare that could scare a liger.

"Look what you have done you little rat!" Dist screamed. "You've totally trashed Barrelow DX! He was a model for my next super machine!" He stormed up to Shadow and raised a hand to strike her before she hit him in the head with the pipe.

"Who the hell are you people and what the heck do you want?" Shadow asked after she had hit him in the head.

"Gah! How dare you hit the glorious Dist the _Rose!_" He shrieked.

"Man you really sound like a girl. And are those feathers on your hemline. HA; And here I thought Barney would stand to be the strongest pedophile I'd ever know." She spoke rather loudly.

"What did you say! Why you little brat! I am the glorious Dist the Rose and I will have you know I am no mere pedophile-"

"So your a super pedophile?"

"NO!"

The ever silent Arietta sighed and watched as the girl hit Dist in the face again with the pipe and ran out the door. This was going to be a very long day. An extremely long day...

/

**Done! Yes Finally! :D I know a lot of you were waiting for this so I'm happy that you like it! And if you would be so kind as to leave a nice comment at the end I would like to know what you think of this...arrangement.**

** ***Oh and if you don't mind tell me who you like the best. It can be anyone too...canon character or OC. ;D Theres a poll in my profile now with just the OC's.  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17: The First Week

**Hello again~! Please forgive me. -bows humbly- Summers can come with their own little neat distractions and procrastinations. (Excuses end here, lol) So, I'm super sorry. I was very happy how many people reviewed last time. ^-^ 7 reviews I believe? So nice. Or well, **_**comments, **_**as the site proclaims them., -strangles whomever though of reviews turning into comments- lol sorry, it just makes you sound like a critic though, I'm going to comment on that story weeeee~. XD Yeah sugar, spice, and everything not nice to the stomach has me hyped up. And since we're hyped up, on with the story!**

**Sync: Not before the disclaimer.**

**ES: Or else what? Namco will sue me? I will gladly go to court, just to meet the people of Namco, or the lawyers of Namco.**

**Sync: That can be arranged.**

**ES: OAO I wasn't serious.**

**Chapter 17:**

**First week; the horror  
><strong>

I huffed silently as Sync's hands twirled around my head, white bandages trailing behind it. We were currently in the infirmary, him bandaging my head, and me complaining about doing it myself. Of course I couldn't do it myself with my hands tied but it would have been nice if he untied the rope and let me have the chance to escape; which of course he saw through immediately. I heard Blaze yelp once or twice in the room next to this one, getting his leg popped back into place sounded extremely painful.

"There I'm done with that, anywhere else? I'm not going back here twice in a day." Sync said tying the bandage as tight as he could get it. He was looking warily over at a cabinet which I didn't know the contents of and then back at me.

"Um, I think I have a few burns on my wrist from the ropes and my ankle twisted _when you kicked me down a flight of stairs_." I said greatly emphasizing that last part. He sighed and looked at my wrist and then my ankle. I heard him choke a surprise when he saw my feet, rather than the purple swelled ankle.

"What the hell? Do you run around barefooted all day?" He asked looking at all the scars, scratches, and oozing slashes. As he asked he grabbed my ankle and twisted it. I bit my tongue trying not to cry out as he did so.

"If I said, yes, what would you do?" I asked carefully, trying not to scream from the pain.

"Get you a freaking pair of shoes." Sync replied. He looked at my smirk and then smacked my foot. I didn't flinch, because I didn't feel it.

"Whats the smirk for?" He asked after he smacked my foot again.

"Well I can't feel it for one and the fact your trying to get me a pair of shoes." I chirped happily.

"Hmph, bite on this." He put piece of cloth near my face which I bit down on quizzically. I felt his gloved hand on my ankle before he yanked it harshly back around again, this time a 'pop' sound following it. I screamed and bit down on the cloth as hard as I could.

"Mother fu-" I spit out the cloth into the trash can as he stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"I thought you said you couldn't feel it? Anyways now that, that's taken care of, lets go." He said neatly, oblivious to me threatening him from behind. I suddenly felt the urge to go to Blaze and say '_I know your pain bro.' _

I slid off the table and followed him out the door with a slight limp, not bothering to answer that question. We walked down a corridor the wall paper switching from black and yellow to a maroon-ish shade. I leaned against the wall for support and to relax my throbbing ankle. Even though I couldn't feel my foot (mostly), it was my ankle that he 'straightened'. And god, did it hurt.

After awhile and multiple staircases later, we finally arrived in front of a door. It had a slash of green paint on it, being one of the only black doors in the corridors. There were seven others, each with a slash of paint on it making me wonder if it was following hair colors. There was one door that interested me though that had a dark purple slash of paint on it. I wonder who's room that could be...

I didn't notice he had opened the door until he spoke.

"This is my room. Don't get too comfortable." Sync noted as he pushed me inside. I growled in response then looked around the room. It was fairly messy; compared to mine at home. Socks and other clothing were strewn around the room, some hanging off other furniture, others littering the corners. There was a small bed in the corner with a green coverlet in the top right corner, a small nightstand between it and the wall. The night stand had a lamp on it and an alarm clock in the fonic letters. Or fonic numbers. I mentally blanched backwards, remembering that I still didn't know their whole language. At least they speak English... There was a large wardrobe on the other side of the room, presumably holding any other clothing he might possess. There was also a book shelf which was strangely neater than anything else in the room. On the far side, opposite of the bed was a door. Through the open door I could see a bath tub, so I assumed that was the bathroom.

I was snapped from my examination of the room when a foot implanted itself in my back and then pushed me to the ground.

"I'm gonna run some errands now. I'm not gonna let your presence effect how I work. Stay here, shut up, and be quiet." He snapped.

"Isn't be quiet and shut up the same thing?" I asked. Instead of answering me he just slammed the door in my face, a locking sound following soon after it.

"Well son of a-...Actually he isn't really anyone's son so...Damn no curse in mind is valid!" I shook my head in agitation. Well, first things first; getting theses ropes off. I pulled out as far and as hard as I could. I felt the rope strain and the knot loosen slightly. From there I put my wrists together and then jumped up. My ankles hit the sides of the rope which caused my body to drag down slightly. I bent my back as far back as it would go and then pulled up.

At first, the only progress I made was burning my wrist but then I felt the rope tug down. Holding my hands apart when he tied really started to pay off, as well as the part where they would grab the rope and it would loosen more. With a thumb, I landed on my head abruptly, my hands freed and my back in major pain.

"I need to enroll in gymnastics when I get back." I silently lamented over my pain before pulling myself up and snatching the rope. I looked at it, seeing the knot almost undone by that point. I raised my eyebrows and flexed my arms, like a feline would if they were stretching.

"Looks like kitties been a bad girl." I cooed and threw the rope in the trash can. Now escape plan! I looked at my escape options. There was a window, but it was too small and too high up. Nada. Next there was the door, which was presumably locked. After a jiggle of the handle I confirmed the locked suspicions to be true. Nope, unless I wanted to kick it open and get splinters in my already injured ankle. Finally there was the bathroom which I had yet to check out. I looked in there to be a toilet, a glass stall with a shower, a sink, and whats this? Another window! I scampered up to it and jumped, trying to get the ledge.

After several failed tries, I finally stood on the edge of the toilet. "Come on..." I reached up and gripped the side of the railing. I cheered internally and pulled myself up and looked outside my last escape route.

It was then that all previous hope and cheer was smashed by a hammer and replaced by shock and disgust. Not to mention disappointment. Outside the bathroom window was what I presumed to be the training grounds, with dozens over dozens of shirtless oracle knights flexing and goofing off in front of some older women. The women looked frightened which I wouldn't blame them for. The creepiest part was, they were all shirtless, yet they were still wearing their helmets. Creepy...

I dropped down from the window sill and shuttered. That was a horrific scene indeed. I blinked and thought of my options, putting my head into my hands. The next three seconds consisted of me running forward and slamming my foot on the door. A visible cringe went up my leg and my mind filled with regret.

"D-damn it..."I said with a slight sniffle. That hurt so much...TT^TT

I glared at my new rival; the door. It looked like it was wooden but it felt like metal painted black. I sniffed and nursed now both my injured feet. Looks like I was gonna have to wait out whatever Sync's errand. I looked back at the bathroom and shuddered before running up and slamming the door. God, that was a scary scene.

Hm...maybe Yulia can give me guidance. "Hey Yulia...Yulia?" I called hesitantly. The room remained silent. I checked to make sure that I still had the Yulian necklace on and sure enough it was there. That was odd, usually she'd respond to me with some snide sarcastic comment or even something cheerful.

"Hey are you there?" I asked. I sweat dropped after a couple of minutes. I sounded like I was talking to my imaginary friend.

There was another awkward silence. I held on my head as a headache was brought on. Gah, maybe I was over thinking things. I should go lay down for awhile. I looked at the bed tiredly... No freaking way. I'd be damned to sleep on the enemies bed. well not damned but that's not the smartest idea. The head ache flared up again in response. I held my head again and looked at the green coverlet. It certainly looked comfy and it was extremely tempting to the heavy eyes. I edged over to it and laid my heavy head and heart down on the side. Curses, even the side was comfy.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. If Sync walked in while I was asleep that would ruin any chance of escaping now. But then again...I _had_ had a long day. I mean I got my head cracked open, I was made a pet and throw across the room by my hair, I was kicked down a flight of stairs, and I had even seen a horrific scene outside the window...

I shook my head. Focus, Star! You're in enemy territory now! Reflecting on my thoughts, they seemed very controversial. One part of me wanted to escape and get away, the other wanting nothing more than to sleep. The head ache seemed to be weighing down upon the latter option. I sighed and closed my eyes. Maybe if I just rested my eyes...

_I looked around before an explosion startled me. I jumped backwards only for the ground I had landed on to break under me. Looking down I saw a pit of deep purple, rubble, and death. I hastily scampered back up onto land, only to have fog blow up from the ground and hit my face, stunting my vision. Another explosion rang in my ears and the ground seemed to fall from beneath me. _

_After a second I was suddenly standing in front of a glowing pillar, vision restored and no longer in no man's land. It looked vaguely familiar to me. All of a sudden there was an explosion along with a chant. I began running towards it, as I saw my sister standing by it smiling. Fearfully, I called out to tell her to move, in which she responded with another smile again and a cheerful wave. My voice was drowned out by the roar of explosion when I tried to call out again. I looked at the beaming pillar, only to watch it shatter like ice and glass. My sister fell down and winced. I cried out and ran down to get her as the land shifted and quaked horribly._

_I jumped from a ledge and ignored the searing pain as I tried to reach her faster. I bustled over to the figure of my sister to see it wasn't her but rather someone else. This someone else certainly didn't feel like a stranger with glowing green eyes at the sight of me next to them. They looked like my brothers. I put a hand on the child before a pain ripped across my back. A mute scream came out of my mouth with the addition of something burrowing into my back painfully. _

_I was suddenly torn away from the child. The child watched me soar higher and higher with quiet terror. The back drop changed again to an open sky and then suddenly I was falling. Slowly and painfully..._

I awoke to a smack in the head. I looked up and saw I had hit the floor and hit my head on the book shelf. Ouch. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings. Everything was slightly blurry and my head seemed to bring pain in slow painful throbs. I got into a staggered stance and made my way over to the bathroom gripping furniture. I looked into the mirror on arrival to see my face an ungodly shade of white. It looked like a picture where the painter had forgotten to add color to the white paper. My face was literally void of color except for a slight tint of red on my cheeks and ears and my dull red eyes. They looked duller by the second, no light entering them, even with the bathroom light shining on them.

I fumbled around for maybe some medicine, a hand towel even. The only thing I turned up with was a Kleenex though. I blew into it, nothing appearing though. My vision was also altered when I opened my eyes again. There was black dots and squares appearing in my sights and edges of my vision. That couldn't be good. I heard the door be unlocked followed by it being opened with a creak. I hastily looked out the bathroom door and then back at the window. The fast action made more squares and dots bubble up in my vision. I flicked off the lights and hid behind the door of the bathroom, in between the sink and the door.

The sound of footsteps entered the room along with a groan of disapproval. "Damn it, I told her to stay here." I curled into a ball as far as I could and tucked my legs in out of sight. My vision flared again. Was I this prone to getting sick on Auldrant? I held a hand to my forehead to feel it burning. First a sore throat and now a fever. This was not the escape I had planned.

The door of the bathroom was pushed open more and Sync stomped in. I hid my hands and closed my eyes. Maybe he wouldn't find me.

It didn't take long until I felt his hand tug my hair and pull me out of my hiding spot, making my migraine flare. "There you are." I coughed when I felt him put me in a choke lock. I thrashed, still keeping my eyes closed and tried to punch him. He easily caught my sluggish punch and discovered the ropes were gone. I felt tears hit the corners of my eyes. I didn't like being a caged bird and my head was pounding and...and!

A choked cry escaped my mouth. No, no, no, no, no...this meant I was being weak in front of the enemy. The people who wanted to destroy the world and every soul in it. He released his hold and I sank to the floor. I was tired, I wanted nothing more than to sleep and relish in my dreams, and even then I was trying to be indirectly killed. I didn't realize I was actually crying until hot tears hit my frozen hands. I didn't want to open my eyes, in fear the spots and dots would appear again. This just wasn't my day.

And then he laughed. He was laughing at my pain like any other villain would. I curled up as his laugh turned louder and more longer, like his favorite joke had been told. If I could go crawl in a hole and die, I would have right there. I sobbed and he laughed cruelly.

I couldn't be weak, not here though. I still needed to return home. Pouting and complaining wouldn't work, not here. I opened my eyes to see the spots and dots covering half my vision. I looked up at Sync who had stopped laughing and was looking down ruefully at me. I used whatever strength I had left to push myself off the ground and stagger over to him. He gave me a fake sympathetic look and chuckled slightly. I gave him a glare with what ever vision and ferocity remained and aimed another punch at his face. Of course he caught it, but he wasn't expecting my foot to come up and hit his gut. He had underestimated his opponent.

I smirked in victory before the dots engulfed my vision and my body completely shut down, dropping forward into icy cold arms.

**Raven's POV; third person**

Raven watched as a lone blackbird soared above her head in circles. Had she not seen the wing span she would have shouted her own name at it to see what would happen. After all, she had nothing better to do. She huffed and glanced down looking at the people around her with hard glares and jovial smiles. Oracles had gathered around and made jokes, some even throwing rocks. She couldn't move so it wasn't like she could deflect them.

To explain the situation more, she had been caught by Asch as she made an escape in the kitchen. If only they hadn't left out those glazed doughnuts! Then maybe she could have gotten away. As a punishment, he had switch destinations and dragged her out to the training grounds. There, he tied her to the pole, in a similar fashion as Kakashi did to Naruto in the first few chapters, and then left to go do errands. Even her skills in martial arts would help her.

Which brought her to a question, why the heck hadn't she been using them? True, Star said that guns would be better but in truth, she disliked guns a lot. She'd rather wield a sword or katana. But, they requested a long range fighter(before Shadow that is) and she had the guns. Also for some reason, martial arts training seemed to be slipping her mind lately. It was like her consciousness wanted to forget them and no matter how many times she tried to remember, she just seemed to lose more info. On Earth, she could have easily been a black belt in Judo and Akido, but here? She was a yellow belt in both.

"Hey girly, whats your favorite color?" A knight yelled. Raven rolled her eyes and stared in a different directions. When would these creeps knock it off?

"Hey answer us!" And the pelting of rocks started again. Raven winced as they made contact to her head and legs.

"The color of your blood." Raven muttered darkly. The men clapped and started jeering more questions at her. Raven didn't like getting punished, even at home, but this was taking it _a little too far. _ Being publicly humiliated and not being able to do anything about it was really piling up on her hate list. Asch was so dead when he got back, that when he untied her, she'd kill him, revive him, then KILL HIM AGAIN!

"Awe crap, it Largo!" One yelled from the back of the crowd. The soldiers still throwing rocks instantly dropped them and then saluted to the big man in front of them.

"Good Day, Maestro Largo!" They yelled at once, opening a path in between them for the big man. Largo lumbered in between them and casted a lazy look down at Raven. He pointed a stumpy finger at Raven and looked at her.

"Who put her here?" He asked.

"Special Operations Maestro Asch, sir!" They yelled. Largo gave a deep sigh and held the bridge of his nose. Right at the perfect opportunity, Asch came waltzing by, his hair dripping wet from a recent shower.

"Asch!" Largo boomed. The young general froze and his shoulders shot up. He slowly turned to the courtyard/ training grounds where Largo and a platoon of knights were staring at him.

"What?" Asch asked walking over to him. Largo moved out of the way and pointed at a bruised Raven.

"Why don't you explain this." He said. Asch shrugged, flicks of water thrown off his bangs.

"I'm leaving my pet out for the knight. You heard Van, break 'em." Asch replied in a bored tone.

"Asch, you've abused her enough." Largo said sternly. "The commandant said to break their spirit, not their face."

"Hmph, she deserves it. Look at her! She's a demon in a girl's body!" He shouted. Raven smirked, letting him see her sharp canine teeth. He backed away a little.

"Take her to your room Asch. We're preparing a room for them now so just for a few nights." The man rumbled. With one swift chop, he split the training post in half, freeing the girl from any further restraints beside he hands.

"Largo you fool!" Asch yelled running to catch raven before she could escape. The icy girl just smiled and left before getting hit by an explosion. Largo watched as she tumbled away from the blast and remain motionless before releasing any extra 5th fonons he had left. Asch still had a smile on his face though, a sweat drop was now formed by his brow.

"I...see you foresaw that..."Asch said slowly.

"Indeed, now take her away." He commanded to the younger subordinate. Asch quickly scurried away to retrieve the flamboyant girl off the ground. The said girl was already in unconsciousness by then though, not from the explosion itself but by the frightful amount of heat it gave off. It was like the desert.

_"Where am I?" The brown haired girl asked searching for a possible answer to her question. She poked a cow that was floating by and it gave a moo of disapproval. She was currently on a path made up of crumpled up rocks and lights, a purple atmosphere and plain around them, which looked to be certain death. As previously noted, there were random objects floating around, ranging from cows to air crafts, to even floating water itself._

_"I guess I walk down this path?" Raven wondered and started waltzing down the path with her arms behind her head. which is about the time she realized the dream world didn't have ropes around her wrists. She scratched behind her ear, a thing she wanted to do a lot earlier before before picking up her pace. _

_After what seemed like hours of walking, to where she had yet to get tired and had been seeing the same things, she began running. As soon as that happened though, weights seemed to weigh her down, like she had just gone through a big marathon and was still running._

_"Ha, I'm stronger than that!" She tried running even faster and the weights pulled down more. Like being stuck in mud._

_"Not giving up yet!" She yelled loudly. With that, the weights around her legs seemed to shatter and she began running freely. As she ran, things flew by much faster until finally near the end of the path, a blue radiance shined. She stared at it in wonder and awe,stopping her run. The blue illumination seemed to grow and expand until it was right in front of her. She blinked in surprise at the blue flower looking thing-y before poking it._

_It expanded and burst open, revealing a celestial looking lady with almost a light blue tinted skin. Her hair was flowing down to her thighs, cut neatly at the bottom. Two fins stuck out of her head, like ears, and one out of the top of her head. She wore a long blue dress, waves embroidered onto the middle of it, that stopped at her ankles. Her eyes were stern and harsh, yet the rest of her appearance seemed gentle and calm. Two arms crossed near her chest as her blue slipper clad feet tapped the floor impatiently._

_"Um...Hello?" Raven said waving slightly._

_The lady sighed, a sound like a wave coming in onto the shoreline. "Why was I stuck talking with the stupid one?"_

_"Stupid..HEY!" Raven yelled indignantly, shaking a fist._

_"What, you expect me to praise you? A mortal? I prefer to keep formalities for Lorelei and Shadow thank you." She snapped._

_"No reason to be bitchy." Raven responded poking the lady. The lady smacked Raven's hand away, a harsh glare coming onto her elegant features._

_"Do not say such words in my presence, girl. I am the summon spirit of water, the 4th fonon, Undine." raven remained silent and looked at her with a blank look. "I know, it must be a lot to take in." Undine continued. "After all, not many see me."_

_"Hm...where have I heard that name." Undine, finally realizing the girl wasn't in her presence turned to look at the pony tailed girl a few feet away head bowed into one hand, a look of deep thought on her face. "Undine..."_

_"A summon spirit?" Undine deadpanned._

_"Summon Spirit...Hm...where does that ring a bell?" Raven lifted her head and looked up for inspiration._

_Undine smacked her forehead and looked up as well, more of in desperation than inspiration. "Ugh...You guys are supposed to be looking for us? The pacts, the seal, Summon Spirits?" Undine exclaimed._

_"OH!" Raven put a fist on an opened head to gesture she figured it out._

_"I sincerely hope all of you people aren't as void of intelligence as you." Undine said softly, made to be unheard._

_"Seriously, this is just an act. I'm smart...at times." Raven replied sheepishly, scratching the back of her head._

_"Hmph, well I was told to give you guys a hint since the others figured you wouldn't be able to find us anytime soon. All right, listen closely." Undine raised herself slightly on a pillar of water._

_"Hold on." Raven grabbed a floating marker and uncapped the lid. She prepared to use her hand as a piece of paper._

_"Hmph, ready?"_

_"Shoot."_

_"__**If you are to find the master of water, travel to a place full of water but void of many people. A place of redemption, but one of new beginnings as well." **__Undine spoke in a soft quiet tone like a gentle river after a rain storm._

_"Anything else?" Raven asked. She put down a period onto her hand and waited for any more._

_"Personally, the others told me not to tell you anymore, but since you made it here I'll let one of my secrets slip. __**Find one that makes water solid and bring them to the place of the water summoner." **__Undine nodded to Raven with a smirk. I doubt you'll make it to me though, have fun in your search, Raven."_

_"...Summon Spirit..." Raven thought as the celestial water women disappeared in a torrent of water. "I didn't expect that..."_

**Blaze's POV; third person**

Blaze limped behind Legretta meekly. He wasn't exactly happy her medical skills were so..._loving. _In fact, he wasn't happy at all. He silently fumed at her back. He didn't know why but she seemed to be hateful to him. He could almost feel a murderous aura coming off her that said, '_mess with me and I'll pummel you'_, before he could even blink. He was nice to people so he could avoid situations like this. Unlike Star, he didn't care to be the center of attention, what he did care about is when being the center of all the glares.

"We've arrived." Blaze looked up at his new boss and then to where she was pointing. He took about 10 steps back when he saw were exactly they were.

"L-Legretta, y-you can't be serious..." He said his face clouding over with horror.

"That's Major Legretta to you and yes, I am." She said sternly. Blaze practically melted away to the floor. They were in front of a large facility with the word _'kitchen'_ inscribed at the top.

"W-why?"

"Is the costume you're in not your previous occupation?"

"Well no but...u-um you could say that...I guess." He said hesitantly.

"Blaze, I'll warn you now, don't disobey me or else." She said with a glacial stare.

"Y-yes ma'am..."

"Now follow me." Legretta opened the two swinging doors, pulling Blaze in behind her. "This should be a fitting first job."

"Are you sure? Star says I'm not allowed to touch the food in the kitchen." He said meekly. Legretta spun around and looked him in the eye.

"You're not taking orders from Star any more understand?" He nodded quickly. "Good, now you're to assist the cook in the kitchen. I'm a very busy women and I don't have time for lollygagging. Now make use of yourself!"

With that, she left in a burst of air out the kitchen and leaving him to whatever there was to do.

"Um... Is anyone in here?" He called. All at once, the kitchen seemed to burst to life as people bustled in and out of the large room carrying things that ranged from spicy shrimp to Kirima Custard. He took a step back, not sure what to think about the busy activity.

"Hey kid, drink up, you'll need it." A large man shoved a cup of coffee into his arms and then ran out the next door, a tray of food in his arms.

"C-coffee? Hm...maybe I should drink this. I remember that day when I had a black out and then Star's mom told us that she was banning coffee from us... Oh well!" He chirped happily and chugged the whole cup down, not minding the bitter taste at all. A few men started egging him on after awhile, which he didn't mind. The coffee tasted SO good right then.

Blaze felt his eye twitch as a happy giddy feeling went through his body. He felt like he could do anything he wanted to at that moment, and that nothing could stop him. Almost like all the energy of the world was at his finger tips. His warm smile grew into a wicked smirk and an evil glint filled his golden irises.

"Can I get an order?" He called cheerfully. Three platters were neatly stacked onto his hands, accompanied by the table number. He was ushered out into the dining room, in which he purposely messed up all the orders. He tended to be nice but, something was pulling his ear and tell him to make a ruckus. The knights didn't mind too much since they were still getting food but sent their complaint with him.

"Bite me!" Blaze yelled behind him, smirking, as he was pulled in for another order.

"Maybe you should do cooking." A chef advised.

"Nah, this is funner." Blaze said with a hint of sadism.

"Funner isn't a word." Someone called.

"Best update your dictionary then." He called back and was thrown out into the room again. At that moment Dist the Reaper walked in looked agitated and stressed, not to mention there was a growing welt on the side of his head. He quietly went up and set his order before seating himself in a far corner, in a well worn chair.

Blaze smirked and walked back into the kitchen. "I think I'll take that cooking option." He demanded throwing his tray to a nearby worker. They caught it and immediately switched roles with him. He looked around until he spotted the order he absolutely wanted to cook. Who cares if Star says stay out of the kitchen? Today was his turn. He grabbed the order and began finding the ingredients to make it.

"Hey you might want to reconsider that one newbie. The person is really picky about his lunch." A nearby cook warned.

"I'll be fine." Blaze replied, flipping over what looked to be the start of an omelet.

"Are you sure? That's Dist the Reaper's order..." Outside you could hear the word '_rose_' being shouted indignantly.

"Uh huh." Blaze replied slicing a jalapeno and throwing the remaining bits into it. The chef raised an eyebrow before flipping his burger he was working on. Nobody really didn't question Blaze's concoction of an omelet until he threw a whole scaled fish, a chili pepper, and then guacamole into the mix and then added a lot of spicy mustard to top off the other side.

"Um...I don't think kitchen work's your strong side." The chef said from the side.

"That's okay." Blaze chirped. The evil glint had mostly faded from his eyes, though some still remained. He folded the omelet over and put it on a silver platter before handing it to the nearest worker. They ran out with it, Blaze throwing off his apron and walking out to be a waiter again. A bitter sweet smile played on his face, his eyes in between evil and joyful. Right as he was setting down a roasted rappig in front of a knight, a scream echoed throughout the dining room. All eating was stopped when they saw Dist the Reaper dancing around the room holding his tongue.

"Wather! Ith nethed wather!" He screamed with a bright red tongue.

"Here have this tomato juice." Blaze said happily, a deadly aura floating off him as he handed Dist a red liquid.

"Githve mthe that!" Dist screamed grabbing the red bottle. He squeezed some of the liquid onto his tongue only to go into another fit of screams.

"My mistake, I meant hot sauce, not tomato juice." Blaze replied a _little_ too happy for the current situation.

"You brath!" Dist screamed. Blaze just smiled sweetly and held up a bottle of water.

"Just because you said that, I don't think I'll give you this." He sing- songed.

"You willth facthe my wrath boyth!" Dist bawled.

The door burst open suddenly revealing Legretta who's face was bright red. A kitchen worker cowered behind the doors, now reconsidering letting her into the room.

"Oh shit its the boss!" Blaze yelped. He threw the water back at Dist and ran under a table. Legretta raised an eyebrow before dragging him out by his foot, obviously angry. Blaze clawed at the floor as he was pulled out, until that action was switched to making sure his skirt wasn't hitched up above his legs. The knights watched as he was dragged out of the room, holding his skirt down with one hand the other clawing at Legretta's hand.

"Remind me not to leave you in the kitchen alone again." Legretta said looking at the no longer resisting boy. He had stopped clawing at her hand, instead keeping his skirt down so no passing by person could see him. His face was clouded over again, something in between agony and happiness. They walked in the hallway in silence until Legretta brought a question up.

"What did they give you in there anyways? Even though I've been informed your bipolar, this seems like a drastic change." She said calmly, her anger subsiding finally.

"Coffee." Blaze muttered holding his head.

"Coffee? Does it have a negative effect on you?" She asked.

"No, more like a sugar high." He answered solemnly.

"Sugar...High?" Legretta pondered.

"Yeah, its when you're totally hung up on sugar you don't care what happens. You have all the energy then but when the sugar high dies, you're left exhausted. Star, Raven, and Shadow don't let me have coffee for that reason." He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping his sugar hangover would pass by peacefully.

"I see." Legretta stated firmly. "I'll make sure there is no more sugar in your diet."

"Wait, you don't have to go that far!" Blaze yelled swiveling around in her hold. Doing this fast action, caused his stomach to give an unsettling noise and bile to rise in his throat.

"I will make-...Are you okay soldier?"

"Legretta..." Blaze said quietly. "Where's the nearest bathroom?"

"That's Major Legretta."

**Shadow's POV; third person**

"YES! I HAVE FOUND YOU MY LOVE!" Shadow screamed. She buried her head inside the giant refrigerator and pulled out a taco which seemed to have an aura radiating around it of pure holiness. Along with it, she pulled out a can of _Mt. Mist,_most likely Auldrant's version of Mt. Dew.

She searched for a microwave or maybe even a stove to warm up her taco-y goodness, successfully finding one after a few seconds. She hummed happily to herself as she threw her holy taco onto a platter and then slid it into the high tech microwave.

"Warm up my taco." She commanded the microwave. It instantly turned on and started rotating the taco.

"Wow, you'd think that once they make a voice acted microwave that they'd have a few cars around here." She said to herself. "And now for the other!" She turned around and cracked the Mt. Mist open and smelled the contents. She sighed contently and chugged down a fourth of the drink, only to spit it out.

"What the hell?" She turned it around and looked at the small print. "No sugar or caffeine included...ITS DIET?" She searched the label looking for the diet sign only to find 'no caffeine!' under the logo. "NOOOO! Not my Mt. Dew/Mist!" She hollered and chucked the can out the nearby window. Outside, the sound of someone getting hit in the head was present.

"Ugh, at least my tacos safe." She looked back at the microwave to see it up in flames and the microwave evilly munching on it. She backed away from the animated microwave and looked at the refrigerator which seemed to have beaming red eyes.

"I don't like this kitchen." She said bluntly. With that, she sprinted out as all the kitchen gear turned alive. As she sprinted down the hall, she had the toaster spitting out burnt toast at her and the freezer trying to give her frostbite with ice cubes.

"No wonder these people don't have cars! They would eat you alive!" She cried and ran throughout the cathedral. The stove hurled a roast turkey at her which hit her in the back of the head. She stumbled slightly causing the other appliances to try to hit her with something too.

Before she became the dinner herself she rounded the corner and slipped on some butter that had missed her previously. She rolled to the right into a random room and right into something fluffy. Nearby, the kitchen appliances rumbled past searching for their next victim.

"Hmph, so there you are." A quiet but cold voice said shyly above her. Shadow looked up into the snarling face of a giant liger, then its rider who was meekly glaring down at her. Believe her when she says this, there is such things as a shy glare.

"And I've tumbled into the next problem." Shadow growled. Arietta sniffed and turned her head in indignation.

"I don't like you either and I also don't want to be chasing you around this cathedral. You're lucky I can't avenge mommy...yet." She said quietly.

"Well you can kiss my butt then. Out of taco eating microwaves and creepy scientist, I find a loli chick with a kitty the least of my problems." She said with a huff.

Arietta snarled and pointed her doll at Shadow. "Get her." Shadow rolled out of the way before the liger's paw could make any contact with her. Of course with all the ruckus they were making, they attracted some unwanted attention. The kitchen appliances suddenly appeared in the doorway, making whatever blood curling sound they could.

"Ugh, they just don't give up." Shadow whined running to the conveniently placed window and throwing it open. Arietta looked around wildly at her situation before changing her liger's target to the appliances.

"Hey pinkie, if you wanna survive you best come with me." Shadow called, climbing outside the window.

"But you're the enemy and my friend-" Arietta was abruptly pulled up into the window's opening and into a higher room of the cathedral.

"Is a giant monster that can take care of its self. Come on." Shadow gripped the other girls arm and started running, her trademark black scarf whistling behind her.

They emerged from the storage room and sprinted down the hallways. The sound of a big thing getting shoved out of the way was heard behind them, followed by the sound of a grinding mixer.

"Hey is that a vent over there?" Shadow asked, pointing to a small entrance ahead of them, distracting Arietta from the sound.

"Its an air duct,l I think." Arietta supplied hiding her face behind her stuffy she had managed to keep with her the entire time. Shadow briefly wondered if her doll was glued to her hands.

"Alright, we're going in then. I don't know if we'll make it though." Shadow said uncertainly.

"Don't worry, we're both small..." Both had a cloud of depression over their heads as they pulled off the hatch to the vent. Arietta managed to squeeze her head in but wasn't able to fit with her stuffy. Shadow grabbed it and threw it down when she saw the stove emerge from the small storage room.

"Come on pinkie, go!" Shadow pushed her into the vent and then crawled in herself snapping the frame shut and then crawling further into the vent. "What is with these kitchens?" Shadow asked looking back at the evil toasters and microwaves.

"I believe that's the kitchen Dist was experimenting on." Arietta said from ahead in a depressing tone. She wasn't happy her stuffy was left for evil mixers and stoves.

"Oh...he's a creepy pedophile." Shadow responded. She paused her crawl whenever she felt a strong vibration running through it. "Uh..."  
>"Uh oh." Arietta looked back at her. "Run! Or crawl! Its the hot air!" The two scurried along in the vent until a giant gust pushed them forward.<p>

"I would have laughed at you for saying 'its the hot air', if it wasn't pushing me down a duct." Shadow said as they were shoved down a narrow duct. Ahead there was a small ventilation hole, big enough for them to fall down.

"Oh crap!" Shadow yelled and scrambled to fight against the wind, swimming in the air if necessary. Alas, the wind got them though and they were pushed into the small vent hole. They sailed downward, broke the hatch, and hit rock bottom.

"Ow.."Arietta muttered rubbing her behind. "Where are we?" She looked around to see they were in a dark damp cell, and the door was closed. Shadow sat up and took in the location as well. Arietta managed to compose herself first before walking forward and rattling the door cell.

Locked.

"Shadow, I have three words to tell you." Arietta growled.

"Yo-kay! Which are?"

"I hate you."

**End of chapter! :D I had originally planned another part for this but I figured it was long enough. ;D I felt bad for all of them in this one, I believe character abuse was evident in this chappie. XD I'm cruel, watch me roll. Okay, next chapter we get down to business. -plots evilly- Bwahaha. Prepare.**

**And if you ever encounter a Blaze in your life, don't give him coffee. XD Oh and the lesson for today is:  
><strong>

**Never ever mistreat your kitchen appliances, one day they might turn against you and eat your food and then YOU. -collective gasps here- OAO  
><strong>

**/  
><strong>

**Star: OH! Before she forgets to tell you,  
><strong>

**ES: I didn't forget... *cough, cough, I just momentarily had a void of intellect, cough, cough*  
><strong>

**Star: We're sponsoring an ask/answer thing-y ma-bob and you can ask any question you want to anyone. ^^ Canons, OC's, Celestial Spirits that just won't die and stay dead, etc.  
><strong>

**Yulia: -somewhere else- ...Why do I have a feeling that something hateful was just said about me?  
><strong>

**Star: So just ask a question in the review if you want, we'll answer them as..._kindly_ as possible. ^^; Anonymous reviews are open as well.  
><strong>

**Raven: Yep, if you want it private even just PM the author person. We'll answer all your questions...hopefully. Oh and anyone who asks for Van to be kicked or punched, just ask, I'll be glad to comply! ^^b -cracks knuckles-  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Recollection

**Hello again. X3 Its nice to hear/see everyone again. Well I can really do either but its nice to know there are people here...Is there? **

**-crickets- **

**Ahem anyways... I'm glad for the people who have visited my profile and voted and the peeps just wanna say something to their ranks...**

**Star: F-first...^/^ Thank you, everyone.**

**Blaze: Woo second! -waves flag- *weird odd gleam in eyes* More votes would be appreciated, if anything for your life. Mwahaha...**

**Raven: Third? Eh, it'll do...**

**Shadow: I kinda feel, unloved.**

**Star: XD...Ahem, don't worry Shadow, you've only been first introduced, being the last of us. I'm sure more people will like you. ^^...Where'd she go?**

**Raven/Shadow: Commence operation BNOITS!**

**Blaze: Does that stand for 'be number one in this story?'**

**Raven/Shadow: ...Dang it! New strategy!**

**Chapter 18:  
>Recollections and Strategics<br>**

**Star's PoV**

"Her- body..reje...the...extra...ambie...onons." A voice echoed. I tried to slid open heavy eyes, but they remained shut as if glued there. Also the sounds around me were warped to the point that it sounded like I was at the end of a tunnel and someone was yelling down it. Then suddenly they were right next to my ear, screaming into it. The warped pattern made my head spin once more.

"Ar..you...ure?" A different lower voice asked.

"Sh-...cant t...ke..the...m. Her Body..rea..t...to...stro..ngly..." The previous voice once again echoed.

"Did.. ...tr...fou...th...fon...ns?"The deeper voice resonated.

"Yes but...seems like...doesn't accept it..." That was the best in focus sentence I had heard yet.

"Hm...tha...interesting. How about seventh?" Woo! First whole sentence...My head hurts...

"It seems to be absorbing them, not healing her properly." I could now identify this younger sounding voice to be Sync or Arietta. Sad part being, I could distinguish the two apart with voice pattern. Tch, typical me.

"Ah good work then Sync. Keep tabs and don't lose sight of the little cat." Ah so it was Sync... "They're all interesting...'_things' _indeed..." Oh he did not just call us things! ...Wait a second, cat?! Did Sync have a kitty?!

"Yes sir." I heard the deeper voice carrier start walking away. The pad of footsteps died down after a minute and I felt weight be added to the edge of the bed. I peeped an eye open barely, just enough so that the eyelashes covered the white of my eyes, possibly the irises as well.

I saw Sync looking forlornly at one of the walls to the left, running a hand through his messy green hair. I didn't really have the time to notice before, but on his mask there were two barely teal birds eyes. I wouldn't have noticed had he not been at such a close proximity and was actually sitting still for once. I would have guessed this is how he saw through his mask, but the two eyes were too spaced to be near his eyes. I added this onto my list of things I need to figure out in Auldrant; How does he see through a gold metal mask?

Movement brought my attention back to him and his hand came up and tipped his mask down then fully off his face. I watched in awe, how much he really did look like Ion. The way his cheeks dipped slightly, to the way his eyebrows were aligned. I didn't mean to be so judgmental but seriously, he looked to be an exact copy of Ion. Which, technically, he was.

He also looked a lot more tired than I would have ever been able to imagine. Dark purple bags hung under his eyes like a purple thumbprint, his emerald eyes remarkably dull compared to when Guy had knocked it off at Choral Castle. I guess the boy felt more alive on the battlefield.

He sighed mournfully in a way I didn't know he possessed. Like he had lost something charitable that day.

Suddenly, my intake on Sync the Tempest made a sharp turn. He was only human, just like the rest of us, carrying the burden of being forgotten (or being a replica; choose your pick.). He was just a child, a stony exterior built around him to cancel out affection or any other positive emotion, constructed by Van's super parental powers (which he currently lacks). Face it, we all sound cheesy saying crap like this but you know its true.

I wonder, did he join Van for vengeance or for the sense of belonging? Or maybe, did all of them do it for this purpose? Arietta, Legretta, Largo, Sync, Dist, and even Asch were all maybe just...lost? And Van just so happened to find them first...

Whatever that answer to those questions might be, I didn't really have time to think about it. Sync rubbed his tired looking eyes and slipped on his mask again, birds eye now visible once again.

I frowned slightly at the loss of some eye candy and shifted slightly. He abruptly stood up and stared intently at the bed in which I laid. Err, I think he stared, his mask was pointed in the direction of it.

Putting on a great display of waking up, I sat up and rubbed one red colored eye. I then stared at him blankly, the new knowledge I had gathered swirling in mind like a misty sorcerers crystal ball. His features sharpened drastically, and he no longer looked like a tired strategist, more like a energetic general.

I continued to stare, since silence seemed the best option for now. To belong, or not to belong.

"Awake yet, Rats?" I frowned at that nickname before speaking up in a much clearer voice than before.

"My name is Star, not rats."

"Is that so?" He asked coyly raising an eyebrow. "Tell me _Star_, what's your name spelled backwards?" He asked leaned against a wall and smirking. There was the Sync I knew!...Well from the video game at least.

Regarding his question finally, I huffed and crossed my arms. "Well that's easy, it's-..." I spelled my name backwards before feeling that feeling of pure idiocy pass through my head. "Oh..."

He smirked in triumph while I slapped a hand to my forehead. Idiot! How had I not realized my own name spelled backwards was a different word altogether. Well there's my name, going from a thing people admired to something that people avoided like the plague.

I glared at him and he merely chuckled at the thought of this new nickname. I shifted uncomfortably under this thought feeling the familiar ruffle of my clothing, along with an unfamiliar pain in my sides. It wasn't cramping...I looked down the curves in the red dress and saw two blue pins sticking out of the side of my waist. What the hell?!

I placed a hand on the two of them as if I might have drawn dual swords. Sync seemed to finally notice my intent gaze on the blue things.

"Hey rats I wouldn't-"

I pulled them out with great ease, only problem was the pain in which followed. I didn't realize they were actually _IN_ my sides, I thought they were just on the sweater dress. I doubled over in pain as I heard Sync sigh.

"-Pull those out." He finished. Remember that headache that I didn't bother to mention until now? Well it just decreased by tenfold. Seriously, these stymies or whatever they were sucked!

"What do you mean don't pull these out? My headaches gone!" I exclaimed throwing one of the blue kabobs at him like a knife. He swiftly and easily dodged it and caught the second one as it was flying towards him.

Sync's head tilted down and his fist came up, giving him a deep-in-thought look. I felt as though I had revealed a crucial piece of information when he did that. After a few minutes of impatience via Star (me), I finally got to the bursting point.

"Oi, what are these things anyways?" It was a pet peeve of mine, being ignored when I'm trying to find out something important.

He finally regarded me with a small tilt of his head upwards. "These are fourth fonon injectors. Usually used for fevers. Anyone with common knowledge would know that." He answered, keeping his face on his fist.

Okay, so they're giving me unnecessary fonons. I suddenly felt like giving him a blank look, for no apparent reason. So I did just that. And he did the same, adopting an equally blank look. Sort of, the mask didn't help.

After several minutes of sharing blank looks he finally looked towards the door which creaked open. Legretta's face appeared and also a sheet of white papers. The papers looked to be remotely the same color as the infirmary's walls and floor.

"Sync, Van wants to introduce them to the 'Missions and Marks'. He said if Star's feeling better then take her out to the bar around noon and give her an explanation would you? Also, here's the paper work for Akzeriuth." She set the paper's on a marble counter and closed the door, not drawing her attention to me at all. Well...

"Marks huh? Alright, get up." I pouted when he said this.

"What if my head still hurts?" I asked blowing up one cheek.

"Tough luck."

I grumbled profoundly and slipped out of the bed. "What time is it anyways?"

He looked at the fonic clock on the small bed stand next to me. "11:35"

I groaned and found my way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror I noticed some, (not much), color had returned to my face, hair was dishelved, eyes dull but flecks of gold light reappearing in them, and lips slightly discolored from rosy pink to a dead looking grey color in some areas.

I turned and saw Sync staring at me through the doorway. "I'm gonna take a shower, no peeking. I won't take long." I said with a wink.

"Don't flatter yourself." He responded, turning away. Over lack of further response I closed the door and began to prepare for the nice shower. With any luck, I might even make a bath out of it and skip on this mission and mark business.

/

I stepped out with dripping wet hair, not bothering to dry it and adopted a cheerful facade as Sync examine me with repugnance. (Yes, my clothes were on as well, you perverts. XD) Steam rolled out of the bathroom behind me from using all the hot water, giving me a mysterious look. I snatched a towel and wrapped it around myself like a cloak to further enhance the mysterious setting.

"You said you wouldn't take long." He snapped, clearly angry. I drew my mouth into a seductresses' smile and veiled my head with another towel.

"You say this, young one, but you do not see what's underneath, the underneath." I said, trying to form a Persian gypsy accent.

"What?" He asked.

"Darkness to darkness is light's farewell to darkness's light of light's darkness." I blurred as fast as I could, maintaining the accent all the while.

"You wish your fortune told, yes?" I responded after the god general had given me the odd look using only his visible body parts. (e.g; crossed arms, deepened frown, etc.)

With a single movement, he whisked both the towels away and threw them in a hamper. Taking my wrist, he started leading me away to the presumable bar, agitation hovering over his features like an angry hornet. I growled slightly at the lose of my skit and let him lead me out as I fumed.

After a swift greeting to the knights in the lobby Sync led me out the side door and onto the streets of Daath.

Looking back, I noticed an abnormal amount of security near that door, it was even closed like an old fashioned castle gate as we left. I mentally frowned, the nearest exit wasn't going to be an option of escape unless one was capable of taking out around 50 knights and then willing a certain amount of fonons into a lever in the door to open it.

Day 2 in Daath wasn't too bad so far, even though I woke up to some odd blurbs, pulled a kabob out of my side, and got dragged outdoors. Daath outside was nothing like yesterday, where people had murmured and parted ways for us as we passed through in bonds.

Today, Daath was like stepping into a busy beehive full of workers. Let me bring to note that Daath is NOTHING like in the game. It was much larger, more alleyways and houses, and a lot more markets. If Daath was this big, then I wondered what Grand Chokmah was like.

Back to the point, Daath was busy. A elementary school bell rang in the distance signifying lunch time for the kids. After twelve tolls, it gave up and let the last note hang heavy in the air. Market salespeople were trying to get your attention the whole way, older academic students prowled the streets hungrily for a place to eat in their blazers or something close to Japanese sailor skirts, shifty people peeked out of alleyways or snuck into bars, religious patrons prayed at statues, and many more activities played around the two of us. I noticed Sync seemed to go off guard as we entered the crowd, he grip slackening slight on my bare wrist.

People who did notice Sync and I (mostly merchants) waved for us to come over and examine merchandises or made catcalls depending who they were. Presumable enemies of Sync stared at me and wiggled their eyebrows up and down as if to woo me away from Sync. I would wave shyly and blush, sometimes making an effort to get away from Sync if the guy looked nice enough. Believe me; if I could, I would. Sadly enough though, after too many attempts he drew me in closer so I couldn't run off without him catching the action.

When we were nearing the bar though, one stand caught my attention fully. A cheesecake stand. Right. There. Oh and a white haired guy that looked like Sepiroth selling the cheesecakes but that's not the point. There was cheesecake. **Right. There.**

"Oh my gosh! Sync!" He looked back only to discover I was already ahead of him. Craving (obsessions) drove my strength, I easily dragged (more like teleported) Sync and I over to the stand to where I drooled and gazed at the cheesecakes with awe. The Sepiroth look alike raised and eyebrow as I hopped on one foot, trying to decide which one I liked the most. Sync in turn must have been doing the same thing as Sepiroth person since I felt his grip loosen a little.

"May I help you?" He asked in melancholy voice.

"Yes! I want that one, and that one, and oh my goodness are those STRAWBERRIES?! Can I also get those in a small bowl, not on the cheesecake. Oh and that turtle shell cheesecake looks AMAZING! I'll take that one too!" I raved pointing to each of my favorites.

"Uh...sure?" Sepiroth alike started taking out the cheesecakes I had ordered and bagging them all. I stared anxiously as he did this dancing like a giddy child when he got the strawberries out.

"That'll be 8000." Sepiroth's twin suggested.

"No." Sync answered automatically. I gaped at him before giving a sad kicked puppy look. He shrugged it off and dragged me along with towards the bar.

"Bye Sepiroth." I pouted a waved meekly. The white haired man gave me a look of complete astonish before waving back. Weird, if that was actually Sepiroth then that would have been awkward.

Sepiroth the cheesecake dealer.

The bar was crowded as any other and after a brief scan I saw everyone else there as well. All of them looked impatient, especially mister red head in the corner named Asch.

Asch noticed us first, banging his fist down harshly against the table with a glare. The sudden noise startled all in the vicinity, including the other god generals who were half asleep.

"About time Sync. For a guy who's usually never tardy you sure are late today." Asch snapped.

"Well excuse me. Rats here just HAD to take a shower and then she ran off and tried to make me buy her cheesecake!" Sync snapped back with equal malevolence. At the mention of cheesecake a happy smile fell across my face and I bounded over to the separate table where all my friends were. They were in the god generals general vicinity, just out of earshot.

"Shtar! You're late!" Raven demanded, pounding a fist on the table on the table like Asch had, jolting Blaze and Shadow slightly. The way those to acted like each other astounded me.

"Sorry, I was gonna to delay it for a good long time so I would not have to go. I did not know you three would be here or else I would have made haste." I replied with a sweat drop.

"Don't use such big words." Shadow complained.

"None of my words were over 5 letters Shadow." I said merrily.

"Ugh, please Star, its **only **12 o' clock." Shadow groaned. "I had to spend the night with Arietta in a cell until _DIST _ came and got us." She whined. Although whining is annoying, I saw her point.

"I'm sorry about that...wait cell?" I asked mildly confused.

"Maybe we should tell you. I also have some important news." Raven chirped. I noticed a small amount of black soot on her right side so I kicked back in my seat and slid my feet into the prongs of the table underneath.

"Alright, let's here your stories and then I'll tell you mine." I suggested. I called a waitress over to bring me some rootbear and a slice of cheesecake, which she did in less than a minute. A told her to put it on Sync the Tempest's tab while she was at it.

"I'll start." Blaze chirped.

**Blaze's POV; FIRST Person- He's telling the story to the others so it will appear story like. **

So I woke up that day like I normally would. I got up and showered around 5 am like usual. I glanced around the room and then remembered where I was. Daath, the place of my enemies.

So I saw Legretta still sleeping up on the bed so I went to take a shower, again! After that I went around began reading the books in her library. I finished 2 but then I got really antsy and I wanted to run around. I also learned a lesson that day.

Never ever wake Legretta up in the morning...ever...That poor squirrel. I wonder what happened to it after all the...events this morning.

As the day progressed, Legretta took me out to the track where I could run as long as I pleased. Yay! Meanwhile she sat and did some papers. After that Van came in and talked to us and then we came to the bar.

The End.

**Shadow's POV- Third POV**

Shadow stared across the table at Blaze like he was the dumbest person alive. Basically his day had just involved exercise and books, something Shadow didn't agree with at all, unless these books happened to be fan fiction. Though she was interested in the don't wake Legretta up part. Along with the squirrel...

Looking over to her left, Star seemed to be okay with his words, while Raven seemed to share Shadow's expression from across the table. Of course her p.i.c (Partner-in-crime) would understand her. Star on the other hand was completely oblivious to the world outside of Star's world so Shadow decided to pick on her.

"So Star, I saw you and your god general come in holding hands. Care to explain?" Shadow asked. Star shoveled a piece of cheesecake into her mouth,avoiding the question momentarily. Shadow looked at in distaste. She hated cheesecake, root beer, and strawberries, all of which were Star's favorites. Currently the girl in subject was munching on cheesecake and taking a quick sip from the beer bottle of root beer.

"First of all, he's not _my _ god general. Secondly, he was dragging me here." Star answered after she swallowed.

"If I heard correctly, you made him pay for that a minute ago." Shadow slid a catlike smile on her features. "Are you two dating? You're already using his money Star." Star's face lost complexion slightly, her spoon falling out of her hand and into the half eaten cheesecake. Shadow guessed she had popped Star's small worldly bubble and brought her into reality at that.

"Yeah but- it wasn't a date...I kinda made him pay for it since I don't have any money..." She said the last part very quietly.

"Oh I see." Shadow said, her voice clearly indicating that she still thought she was right. Star puffed a cheek and glared while Shadow tittered on to Raven about match maker plans.

"So anyways, what did you do before this Shadow?" Star asked scowling, banging her fist on the wooden table before Shadow and Raven could discuss anymore odd pairing names. The two stared blankly at Star before going back to their conversation.

"Stync babies. They're stinky..." Shadow whispered over to Raven. The two girls went into howls of laughter.

"Hey is it getting hot in here?" Raven asked suddenly, fanning her face with a folded napkin.

"Now that you mention it." Shadow mumbled noticing the drastic rise in temperature.

"I have no clue what you two are talking about." Star chirped happily. Shadow sniffed the air and smelled something burning. She noticed Star's little too happy face and a tug on her scarf and looked at Star's hands. One was on the table, gripping it so hard that the knuckles were turning white. Shadow traced the other hand to see it barely holding the end of her black scarf, torching the fabric.

"Gah! Son of a-" Shadow stood up and slapped Star's hand away before taking the edge of her scarf and trying to blow out the flame. When that didn't succeed she made a move to put it in Star's root beer. A petty act for revenge but, who cares.

A hand shot out before she could dip it in there. She traced the owner to Blaze who was looking at the root beer dangerously.

"Don't, root beer will just further inflame it." He warned. Shadow gaped and looked at the smirking Star who was taking the bottle out of her reach, taking a swig of the dangerous liquid.

"Shadow stay still!" Raven shouted. This caught the God Generals attention from across the room. With a quick snap, Raven made a globe of water appear before her. She then snatched the burning scarf from Shadow's hand with visible discomfort and thrust the singed ends into the globe of water. The flame went out and Raven's hold on the water lessened ever so slightly.

"What the hell are you four doing?!" Asch snapped suddenly by their table.

"Technically, I didn't do anything." Blaze chirped.

"Thank you Blaze." Shadow drawled sarcastically, petting her scarf like an injured puppy.

"Listen, were discussing things about Akzeri- erm...stuff. We're talking about stuff. We'll talk about Marks and Missions later." He growled. He noticed Raven seemed to be struggling with something and the floating globe of water was swishing violently towards Star, whom was hiding behind a menu. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Uh...you might wanna-" She didn't finish before the globe of water abruptly took a sharp turn into Asch and burst out on his face. He scowled menacingly as water dripped from his hair and then stomped back to the other general's table, snatching a towel from a waitress along the way.

"Well, isn't he pleasant." Shadow watched his retreating back before glaring at Star, taking the root bear, and chucking it out the open bar window. Somewhere outside, it could be hear of someone getting hit in the head.

Shadow sweat dropped at this. "If throwing bottles blindly and hitting people was a sport, then I would win every time." She mumbled turning back to her earthbound friends.

"I was gonna drink that." Star muttered lowly.

"NOW! Let's go with my day." Shadow announced, ignoring Star.

/

Shadow sat in the cell, rapping on the bars with a metal mug she had found. Arietta sat behind her, burning holes in the back of her head. If only looks could kill.

"Hello?! Anyone, save us please." Shadow yelled, tired of doing the same routine all night. "Ugh..."

"This is all your fault. And because of your friends, my mommy's-" Arietta went off into a fit of whimpers and turned to face the wall. Shadow sighed mournfully and looked at the brat's long pink hair. It was really long, and she was really short. Shadow wondered briefly if Arietta's hair made of thirty percent of the girl. And to make it worse it was bright pink, freaking bright pink.  
>"Your hair is too bright." Shadow stated matter of factually and turned to the bars again.<p>

"Your ponytail's messier than Legretta's. And also you smell like cows, dead cows." Arietta whipped back, facing her new opponent.

"Brat! You smell like monster meat!" Shadow retaliated.

"Uh...your um..." Arietta trailed off trying to find a comeback. Shadow grinned, she was the master of come backs and it was obvious that this kid didn't usually come up with them.

"Uh...You're fatter than MOHS!" Arietta declared triumphantly.

Shadow stared blankly at her for a second before shaking her head. "No, no one's fatter than Mohs."

"Yeah huh, there's..." Arietta trailed off letting her mind try to find someone more portly than Mohs.

The two sat and thought before Shadow spoke up. "Nope Mohs is the fattest." There was a moment of silence before the two stared laughing and trying to depict a slim Mohs. After that they started going on with Maestro Tritime and then what the two would look like as girls.

The hour passed somewhat quickly and the two acquaintances sat in there respective corners thinking about miscellaneous things.

"So who was your mommy anyways?" Shadow asked after a couple minutes kicking a piece of rock over to Arietta. The pinkette watched the rock tap her boot slightly before looking up. A new fire had been rekindled in Arietta's eyes and Shadow knew well enough what the look of vengeance was.

"She was the liger queen in Cheagle Woods." Arietta answered with venom. "Was."

"Oh, wait a minute. You were raised by a liger?" Shadow asked staring at her.

Arietta remained silent and picked up the rock. She examined it as if it were a precious stone. Shadow waited in abnormal silence as well, watching Arietta try to break her gaze. Arietta finally looked up and sighed.

"Yes, mommy wasn't like other mommies. She was a...a _monster._" Arietta had some difficulty saying this, but that was what Van wanted her to say. It would protect Ion, he said.

"I see." Shadow studied the floor before taking another go at the cell door. It didn't even budge.

"It won't work, the bar's are made of stainless steel." Arietta whimpered quietly. Shadow ignored her though, she was too busy studying the lock. Taking a hairpin out of her hair, (it was holding some stray hairs in), she tried to unlock the door.

She grimaced when it was too short to fit through the lock all the way and slipped it back into her hair, catching the fallen strands as she did. Quick emerald eyes scanned around for any object as slim but longer than the hair pin. Seeking none she glanced at her hands for something. Nothing there.

She looked in her shoes, nothing there either. Except for a couple grains of sand that had managed to still remain in her stinking shoes! She slipped on her shoes when she something caught her eye. On the back of her hand, (she was using her hand to make sure she wasn't stomping on the heel of her shoes), a few sixteenth notes glowed a light green. About half ways up too.

She thought back to when Yuchia, or whatever her name was, was explaining in the magical field of bunnies in which she could control some tidbits of wind if she focused. Sadly enough for Shadow she didn't really have much focus. In fact she had the attention span of a goldfish, if possible. She'd explain her name half way before someone called out how unrealistic it was and in the next moment she'd be upon them, tearing at their faces and tirading around the room at how she didn't pick her name.

She usually didn't even get to her last name, which she had steadily forgotten since she was a child. Oh well, the three of them had a pact to keep their last names as secretive as possible. (Of course Blaze didn't really stick to this rule so it wasn't necessary to include the poor boy.) Each of them had a last name, they just liked to refer to the fact they _didn't_ have normal last names either and it also caused less confusion. Especially Star, whom denied hers ,(and theirs, she may have once or twice mentioned Blaze was the only one with a last name between the four of us), avidly enough to make one think that she had long forgotten it by now. Funny thing being, all the girls last name seemed to be in the upper portion of the alphabet (A-M) and they either aided or contradicted their first name. The parents were obviously having fun with the word plays. Like there was this time when a girl with the last name of Bean...

See what she meant about focus?! Now anyways.

Shadow took her bobby pin out again, releasing more hair than the first time she took it out. She carefully positioned the hair pin by the lock and thought hard. Like, really, really hard.

Yujia or whoever had said something and something about lining up elements, focusing, and then whoosh. Ah, why hadn't she listened?!

Oh well, all that was past. A sudden word came to her mind. _Force._

It stood out in her mind like a separate being. _Say it, Force._

"Force." She proclaimed quietly. The pin shot out of her hand like a silver bullet and into the key hole. In fact, it not only went through the key hole, but through to the other side as well. A little click was heard and the gate swung open. Shadow smiled and waltzed on through, the timid Arietta still reeling in shock in how the door had magically popped open.

"What, what did you do?" Arietta croaked from her now exposed corner.

"Ah, turned out to be iron. Never trust a person when they tell you stainless steel. Fell over at the slightest touch at the hinges." Shadow hastily explained. Not only was she quick, but she was cunning and (occasionally) smart.

"Oh, okay?" Arietta said uncertainly.

Shadow nodded with enthusiasm and set off to get out of the dingy room, lined with other cells. With a moment of consultation the two were able to successfully navigate themselves to a large wooden door. Which was securely fastened with three steel locks with the locks on the other side.

"Wonderful..." Shadow growled and smacked a fist onto the hard door. Arietta merely sighed and said something about it being too good to be true. When Shadow tried to consult her on inconvenient matters, Arietta ignored her. The smaller one would occasionally snap at Shadow if she got too close.

"Ugh, I think I liked the cell better." Shadow mumbled and slid her back against the door. The god general ignored her and continued to sulk, obviously back to step one.

/

It was three hours until the door suddenly burst open, announcing the arrival of a certain flamboyant general.

"Ah I finally found you~!" Dist shrieked. He helped Arietta up with a single tug, and then Shadow with one of his many robots. He had refused to touch her ever since the pedophile/metal pipe incident.

"Oh great, it's you." Shadow deadpanned, snapping the robot's arm off with a swift, powerful tug.

"Of course it is I, the most glorious, lunar- ous (It was night time by the time he found us.), luminous, sexy beast, Dist the Rose!" He proclaimed loudly.

"Ewww..." Shadow scrunched up her nose at the thought of Dist being a 'sexy beast'. In fact, Dist shouldn't be allowed to use the word sexy. Cause he's not, unless the person is blind, and is standing in a dark room, and their mute and deaf. On a really good day.

"Oh hush as I, your profound admirable rescuer, have come to aid you in your escape from this dingy place." He pushed back a strand of his hair and slipped it behind his ear.

"How'd you even find us?" Arietta asked. Shadow now realized what the pink-y had been thinking.

"Oh simple." Dist replied, earning a raised eyebrow from both of them. "I have a hidden locator on both of you. In fact, I have one on almost everyone."

Immediately Shadow started patting her clothing trying to find it. Arietta paled and began sniffing the air for any trace of Dist or metal on her. It wasn't until Dist started snickering that Shadow noticed a small chip on the fridge of her hair, the cowlick in the front. She decided not to remove it for now but knew that the next bird she saw was going to have a nice surprise.

Arietta threw down her cap and a small similar chip fell out. She smashed most of it with her foot and gave the other untouched part to a stray rat. It ran away with it into a small hole.

Dist pouted over the loss of a locator and Shadow acted none the wiser.

/

They set out towards a bar, Shadow had long since gave up her locator to a bird. Along the way, Shadow watched about 3 platoons of knights set out to some how capture a girl on their way to Baticul.

Funny how she had given the locator to a carrier pigeon on its way to Baticul...

"Why are we coming out here anyways?" Shadow asked as she watched a platoon go plummeting into the ocean after the bird.

"We're going to teach you about accepting and doing missions." Arietta stated quietly.

"Ah, seems boring." Shadow tilted her head back and looked at the wide open sky. A lone bird flew overhead and on the rooftops ran several young boys. Wait... She looked up and saw them running in the opposite direction. '_Competition?_' She thought as they disappeared out of sight. She kept this thought in her mind as she entered the bar.

**Raven's POV (Third Person)**

Raven gazed across the table at Shadow, listening intently to the story. "Boys on rooftops?" She asked at the end.

"We're they Egyptian?!" Star asked out of nowhere, stabbing her half eaten cheesecake suddenly.

"Uh, I don't know. Why does it matter?" Shadow retorted giving Star a look of curiosity. She didn't answer, though she did look a little disappointed at this news. She slumped down in her chair and ate another piece of cheesecake as if she was sulking.

"Moving on... what did you do Raven?" Blaze asked. He reached out to order something that sounded like it had a lot of sugar in it. Raven caught his hand before he could and shook her head no. He gave her a kicked puppy look and sulked in a similar fashion to Star. The thing was called 'Super Chocolate Brownie Icecream Avalanche with Whip cream and Sprinkles'. Raven wasn't going to risk the bar getting blown up. He ordered a side of kalimari instead putting it on Van's tab rather than Legretta's.

Well I had an...odd person call me up." Raven replied. She leaned back in her seat and propped her feet on the inner workings of the table.

"Odd person? How'd they get past Asch?" Star asked. "They'd have to be a ghost."

"Oh well she was more or less a ghost." Raven replied simply. Blaze paled beside her.

"You saw a ghost." He stated.

"Not really, and they really didn't have to sneak anywhere since I was the only one who saw her obviously." Raven examined her fingernails with utmost interest.

This left her friends in utter confusion. As they tried to figure out the hidden meaning, she ordered a side of cheese sticks from the passing by waitress and slouched down into her chair. When they were presented to her, she told her to put it on Asch's tab.

"Give us the first letter!" Shadow demanded, ordering toasted ravioli while telling her to put it on Arietta's tab. This got an odd smirk from Star.

"Why Shadow, putting it on Arietta's tab? Does this mean you're dat-"

"Don't even say it." Shadow warned.

"Um...it starts with an 'S'!" Raven chortled.

"Star!" Blaze shouted suddenly. The girl who went by that name shot her head over in surprise at the boy.

"No Blaze, Star can't float through walls. In fact, I heard she fell onto Sync. And they were in a medical room. For a long time. With no one around." Raven smirked, causing Star to look from Blaze to her in rapid succession.

"What?!" She bristled immediately. "Who told you?!"

"Oh a little bird. A small metallic annoying bird." Raven replied, munching on a cheese stick. "And don't get your feathers in a bunch."

"Yet, she doesn't deny it." Shadow called across the table. Star sent her a death glare, shoulders tensing up further.

"If looks could kill Shadow, we would have one less member here." Blaze said in between a yawn. Before Shadow could retort a moderately dirty phrase, Star cleared her throat loudly. "You were saying Raven?"

"Nothing in particular. This is quite fun to watch." Raven leaned her head onto her hand and watched the two start arguing again about things people under 15+ shouldn't know about. Although Star WAS 14...

"Summon Spirit?" Blaze asked out of the blue. This stopped the two opposing girls from pulling each others' hair.

"Yes Blaze." Raven exclaimed. "How'd you guess?"

The meek boy just shrugged and started eating his kalimari that the waitress finally brought. "I dunno, someone told me that I could crack any anagram."

"What's BWNGTO then?!" Shadow blurted.

"Blaze will never get this one?" He asked.

"N-no! It's...uh... Bat wings never get to open?" Shadow's statement sounded more like a question. The other three sent her an odd look and raised an eyebrow.

"What?!" Shadow objected, throwing her hands up.

"Nothing." Blaze replied with a straight face.

"So about the summon spirit." Star coughed and looked at Raven.

"Ah right, she said something about her location...then about how I was the stupid one..." Raven paused her to pick apart a cheese stick angrily. "Oh and something about there being another person required to summon her."

"It was a girl?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, a fishy lady!"

"Undine?" Star deducted.

"I think that was her name. OH! I wrote it down!" Raven exclaimed. She pulled up a hand, only to use a sour expression when there was no trace of black marker anywhere.

"Hold on." Star grabbed Raven's hand and pressed really hard into it. Some of the hand turned white, then remaining red formed letters. "_You are to find the master of water, travel to a place full of water but void of many people. A place of redemption, but one of new beginnings as well." _Star read.

"Hmph, show off." Raven stole her hand back and mirrored what Star did to the back part of her hand. "_Find one that makes water solid and bring them to the place of the water summoner."_ She scrunched her nose at an odd thought. How did this even remain on her skin from her dream? Whatever...

"Ice maybe?" Blaze pondered.

"Definitely Undine...Ice...Perhaps Celsius?" Star sunk in despair. "And here I thought there was only seven summon spirits."

"Who's Celsius, you never brought her up in your fonon explanation. In fact, how do you know their names anyways?" Blaze asked with a slight glare.

"Oh, Tales of Symphonia." Star replied monotonously, eating at the slice of cheesecake. "I also didn't mention Origin, Volt, and Corrine. Not to forget the cores, Tenebrae, Aqua, Lumen, Venius, a few others cores and then there's Ratatosk..."

The three stared at her as she drawled on about summon spirits, the netherworld, and then some.

"Anyways, can I explain what I did before we got here?!" Raven interrupted, throwing a fork at Star.

Oh sure-" Star reeled when the fork hit her in the face, sharp ends sinking into her cheek. "God damit!"

"Shhh!" The three hushed her and sighed as she ducked and tried to cover up her pained face.

"Anyways..."

/

Raven woke up with a headache. A large one at that. One that qualified for a migraine at least. The other thing she noticed was that not only were her hands tied again but now also her ankle was tied to a bed post.

Well, that didn't sound perverted at all.

Surveying the room, she caught a sheen of red here and there among the bland walls. There was a bed in the right upper hand corner (in which she was currently on) facing the floor and leaning up against the wall. It had a red comforter on it and sank where ever you touched it. There was a bathroom on the other wall to the left side. Next to the bathroom was a mahogany wardrobe, a few long black socks hanging out of one of the drawers. In front of the room, was a window, currently on Raven's immediate right. Next to the door on the opposing wall of the window was an oak desk, with papers, charts, graphs, writing quills, and a sleeping god general on it.

Raven carefully adjusted her position, making as little creaks as possible. The bed was really nice, when she would move backwards, she could feel it sinking beneath her weight where she was leaning into. Too bad the rope was cutting into her flesh and cutting off circulation.

She stopped moving and listened for sounds. First she heard the soft snoring from Asch at his desk. She strained her ears and heard a cry of triumph and then a splat. A few seconds later, the door swung open and Raven dropped like a stone, pretending to be asleep. She caught Asch's head shoot up and the new arrival, along with the murmur of a princess.

"Asch, can you help me drag the girl to the infirmary?" That bastard's voice! She could hear him!

"W-what happened?" Asch asked groggily, his voice heavily coated with sleep.

"I'll explain along the way." Two sets of feet hurried out the door. It wasn't long until she heard Asch groan from the other side.

"Sync, you moron. Why do you need my help?! She's like 80 pounds! That's underweight and you still can't carry her?! Lorelei, next thing you tell me is that the short one's 180 pounds!" There was a huff and a slam of the door as Asch stormed back out of Sync's room, Sync following him. Asch's footsteps sounded heavier than before.

"She's heavier than she looks!"

"Heavy? She's like a bean bag. And why was she unconscious on the bathroom floor?!"

"Ugh, she just started crying and then tried to punch me! She fainted after that."

"Are you serious?" The voices faded out in the distance.

Raven sat up with a murderous aura. The bastard made a girl cry?! She'd kill him for the tenth time and make sure he didn't get back up! Automatically, she tried to get up and storm after them but the rope around her leg tightened with the movement and she swung back and smacked her nose against the bed.

For several seconds she huddled into the corner of the bed clutching her nose with an air of depression around her.

"Stupid rope!" She began chewing on it until she realized there was a knight there, watching her chew on the rope. She quickly spit it out and tried to look dignified.

"What do you need?" She asked the soldier who was still gawking at her doe like instinct. "Well?!" She shouted.

"I um...is Asch the Bloody here?" He asked nervously, like she was going to pounce on him at any given moment.

"Does it look like he is?" Raven asked, eying his sword quite meticulously.

"N-no. I'll just be leaving then. Goodbye miss- uh...your name?"

"Raven. Just Raven, no miss." Raven replied, eyes still glued on his sword. "Oh hey, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed that sword would you?" She asked.

"Sorry ma'am. If your name is Raven, Star, Blaze, or Shadow then we are instructed not to follow orders, advice, or interact with the four of you." He responded nervously.

"Raven?! Who said my name was Raven? I said Ren. Asch is keeping me here to rape me. You wouldn't want little Ren to get raped would you?" She asked, making tears surface.

"B-but didn't you just say-"  
>"Oh please mister knight, Ren doesn't even like the scary man. Hurry before he gets make with his devices." Raven began to let fake tears spill over, making the knight panic.<p>

"Um- o-okay! Just s-stop crying please!" He shouted and walked over to her. In a few agonizingly slow seconds, he finally cut the rope around her ankle and hands. Raven wrapped him into a big hug.

"Oh thank you. Ren is so happy, thanks so much Mr. Knight." She bounded out of the room with the dumbfounded knight still sitting there looking like an idiot.

Raven smirked and began sprinting throughout the cathedral. Ren was such an easy fall back name, she usually used to get out of situations. That was a prime example of a good fall back name. Sure, she was a bit crude when it came to stories, but it always made the victim at least feel guilty.

She made her way to the nearest window and looked down. It was a dark night, only small stars played in the night sky. A courtyard of glowing green flowers was below, looking quiet startling for just a small garden. They had a soft glow to them and lit up the cobblestone around just enough to see. It was a beautiful sight from above.

The only downside to this place was the fact that she was about five stories up and the flowers didn't look like they'd catch her fall.

She sighed and made her way down the hallway in utter silence. She had stalked half way across the hall when she heard a clink of armor coming down the corridor. Fearing it was Asch, she dived into a different corridor and waited, pressing her back against the wall and trying her best to look like the black and white tile.

Two knights passed by talking quite loudly and obnoxiously about an interesting subject. "Yeah, I hear one of them is in the infirmary!"

"Why are they here anyways? The four don't look special. In fact have you even seen their clothing?"

"I hear they have information the commandant wants and they wont spill."

"Really? I hear that they tried to screw some of his god generals, if you know what I mean."

"Dude really?!"

"Yeah! The boy wanted two of them for himself. Greedy bastard, he must be the worst out there."

"No kidding. Although I would mind being in the same room as Legretta on a cold night...Hehehe."

Raven waited until they were gone, counted to three, and ran out of her hiding place, searching for a place to escape. Were all knights this perverted? And who the hell were they talking about anyways?

She started down the hallway again, pondering that meaning. It just seemed like she was always near the important information these days. Maybe she should become a reporter...

"Going somewhere?" She looked up with a blank stare, still trying to process what the knights had said. When her brain finally caught up with her body, she noticed that there was an awful lot of red beaming down at her. Red was such an ugly color...

With a startled yelp Raven realized whom it was and immediately turned tail to run. The stressed god general merely grabbed the back of her tabard and waited as she ran in place.

"Ugh, I do I need to get you a leash of something? Cause I will." Asch said exasperatedly, holding his forehead with one hand, the other gripping the Malkuthian tabard. "Your the equivalence of a dog. No wonder Van called you animals."

That comment made her stop in her tracks and round on Asch at an alarming rate. She snapped at his face and he lurched back to avoid.

With a tremendous effort, he dragged her away and he kicked her butt down the nearest flight of stairs and watched her tumble into the kitchen below. Not feeling the least bit sorry, he pranced down the stairs and into the kitchen. In there, Asch saw cooks shouting furiously, black soot raining everywhere, and a near black girl rubbing her body parts that had hit the stairs/floor, sitting in the kitchen hearth.

Raven coughed smoke up and glared at Asch. He was so incompetent! She wiped a somewhat tan hand across her eyes and nose and by the time the hand returned, it was darker than black. Surveying her image in a nearby pot, she saw a stripe of peach across an almost black face. She smirked and drew war lines on her face with that.

Asch just grabbed her tabard and dragged her down to his room, ordering her to clean up, and to wipe the stupid smirk off her face. She replied with an indignant shout of 'Communist!', struggling in his death grip.

/

**All PoV: Third person**

"So I'm not the only one that got kicked down a flight of stairs." Star mused, finishing up her cheesecake.

"Apparently." Blaze replied, eating the last of his kalimari.

"So, when do you think the pompous jerks over there are going to get done?" Shadow asked, licking the crumbs of ravioli off the plate.

"I don't know, but they are being awfully quiet." Raven glanced over at their table, nibbling on the remains of her cheese stick.

"There talking about the destruction of Akzeriuth. What do you expect? I'm going to assume Legretta and Asch are going to move out in a few weeks." Star replied. The waitress came and took all their plates and thanked them for coming.

"You know when you assume, you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me.'" Raven responded with a cheesy smile.

"Hardy har har." Star deadpanned.

A throat cleared and the four turned to see the god generals hovering over their table. All six of them looked down at the dimension hoppers.

"Are you weaklings ready to learn about the Missions and Marks?" Asch asked.

Star took the opportunity to steal a line from Jade. "You say weaklings as much as the weakling do." She gave a small smirk when his nose scrunched up.

"S-shut up." He demanded.

"Anyways." Sync continued for him. "Come over here."

The god generals walked to the corner of the bar and indicated that the four of them followed. At the back, there was a board with a bunch of posts and pictures on it. Missing pictures, hunting monsters, job applications, and other things like 'I'll mow your lawn now with my super monster!'

"Alright, this is the Mark and Missions Board. You take an application down, show it to the bar tender, find the employer, and then carry out the mission." Sync explained quickly.

"Why should we do this?" Raven asked, giving him the evil eye.

"Rewards." Legretta answered in the youth's place, stepping forward. "Also, Van requires all soldiers, cantors, maestros, and other factions to at least carry out 2 per month. You're no exception."

"And why not? You basically kidnapped us from the desert, forced us to become your slaves, and won't let us leave the area without supervision. What makes you think we'll work for you?" Star demanded solemnly.

"Slaves?" Largo asked in almost an amused manner. Star tapped her foot impatiently, knowing he avoided her question. She always did have a pet peeve of being ignored while she was serious.

"Yes, stay here. Stay there. Don't let them escape!" Raven screamed, exaggerating with her arms.

"Van calls us pets. You took us from our original objective and we're already knights of Kimlasca. Technically we could sue you for a LOT of money." Blaze pointed out absently.

"Knights of Kimlasca?" Arietta asked anxiously.

"Yes!" Shadow exclaimed, although she knew nothing about what the others were talking about.

"Hmph, you're all wrong." Dist shrieked. "You were nothing to that empire. You don't even have recorders! Anywhere!"

"Eww, the pedo's looking for our recorders." Shadow shivered and backed away.

"Stop!" All the argument and commotion stopped and they all stared at Sync, who so happened to be the one who shouted. He crossed his arms and leaned his weight on his right side.

"Okay, first off. We didn't kidnap you, we _saved_ you." Right before Star could object he hushed her with a quick knife to her neck. "Don't talk Rats." She glared with malice as he removed the knife from below her chin and continued.

"We could have easily left you out in the desert, to get eaten by that giant snake. Or drown in a river of sand. Or die by bandits." The other god generals where nodding there heads numbly, finally gaining ground thanks to their strategists.

"So by saving you, isn't it a knights honor to pay back the debt?" The other god generals nodded.

"Now hold on-" Raven got her mouth shut via choke hold by Asch.

"So in turn, you are under Van's servitude, _for a time_, until we deem fit for saving your sorry lives." Sync finished.

"This still doesn't explain why you're forcing us to stay in Daath." Star pointed out. Sync just smirked, grabbed a poster off the wall and handed it to the objecting girl.

"Then here's your ticket out."

**End of Chapter**

**Oh gosh, I feel so bad because this came out so late. Ugh sorry guys. Also the chapter didn't exactly come out like I had originally wanted it to. :T Oh well.**

**Anyways I have this really funny story that's kinda related to the completion of this end part.**

**Okay so, I had a really long day that day and I was ready to just collapse onto my bed. Then I remembered that I still had a few sentences/paragraphs to finish the chapter. So I just disregarded it and went to sleep. Eventually I had a nightmare and woke up terrified of my dreams. I wasn't about to go back to sleep anytime soon to relive the dream so I went to the computer and started a random selection of songs. **

**Okay so the first one was called 'Dreams' and giggled at the irony of it. **

**The next song was 'Dreaming of You', which I kinda giggled at and felt a little uneasy.**

**After that the song 'A never ending dream' Came on and it got to the part of 'I'm hunting through the night, a slave to my dreams...' So I laughed a little uncomfortably and skipped the song. **

**I got 'Disturbia' next and that didn't nothing to my self esteem since the lyrics were freakishly close to my dream.**

**At that I closed the computer (laptop) and went to get my Mp3. I turned it on and noticed I had it halfway paused in the middle of 'Snake Eater'.**

**So I thought that, ''Oh, this should be okay!" and turned it on. The first line I heard was 'I'm still in a dream, Snake Eater~"**

**So I ripped the head phone away from my ears and huddled against the couch. Lol I was so disturbed that I didn't bother listening to anymore songs and just wrote the chapter. Lol but as I was writing the last part, a song came on from my father's work room. It was the Reverse Song of Healing from the Legend of Zelda fandom. **

**So I'm sitting in a completely black room with an open laptop, and then all of sudden that song comes on from a darker room deeper in the house. OMG I freaked out, screamed, and flipped on all the lights in the house. It was scary. XD**

**True Story bro.**


	19. Chapter 19: First Mission

**Yay! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. (Honestly, I didn't really since they're going into recollections after one day. :T) Anyways, I noticed a certain review a little too late last time, and took it for the wrong meaning. CX Whoops.**

**Raven: For DanteShino, -pulls Dist's underwear over his eyes-**

**Shadow: XD -gives Van a similar wedgie-**

**Raven: The deed has been done! XDD**

**Star: Yes, and thanks to all who actually DO read the authors notes, whether for comical purposes or not.**

**Blaze: Its much appreciated.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter! :D Which is mostly dedicated to Star and her weird missions. XD**

**Chapter 19:**

**First Mission: Really?**

**Star's POV; First Person**

Okay, so if Sync ever gives you a flier and tells you to do that, then ignore him and walk away. If not, then you will be in a similar mess as I am in.

"Please Star-y, save me!" Oli called from the distance. I scowled, grimaced, and cursed my luck before kicking the moderately big stone off the fallen boy.

"Oli, please. If rocks will slow us down, then we should stop and rest for a while." I said softly, directing his attention. Of course this attention was anywhere BUT my face and I didn't like the way his eyes kept flashing down.

"Oh, I'll rest. As long as you're with me." He gushed, and tried to wrap his chubby arms around me. I backed away faster than one might think possible and he felt flat on his face. He started bawling his eyes out at the new pain. I merely sighed and looked forlornly at the distant cathedral of Daath.

Ah this must be confusing to you all. Let me start from the beginning.

/

"I would like to request this mission please." I stated, handing the bartender the flyer Sync had handed off to me. The bartender, who was polishing mug glasses, put the towel and mug down and took the flyer. He scanned it carefully before a bright smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, we were looking for a pretty girl to do this. Alright, hun, the petitioner is a boy named Oli, he lives in the house down Main Street, the pink one on the left. Find him and you'll get more information for the job." I thanked him politely and turned back to Sync.

"Now what do I do?" I asked quizzically, holding up the flyer.

"Now rats, you find the petitioner, accept the job, do the job, then come back to the bartender for your reward." He explained slowly, as if talking to a five year old.

"Alright then." I started walking away and noticed he started following me. I caught Raven in my peripheral vision taking down a notice with a beaming smile on her face.

I waltzed out of the bar and followed the directions to Oli's house, paying no heed to the god general stalking behind me. I found it relatively quickly since it was the only pink house among all the other white ones. I knocked tentatively on the door and heard something scrambling behind the wooden blockade.

The door burst open, surprising me slightly, and in its place was a chubby teenage boy with pimples dotting his face. I subconsciously put a hand on my skin, making sure I didn't have any pimples.

"Um, hi?" He asked, staring at me. It took him three seconds to look from my face and down to my chest and then down further.

I cleared my throat loudly and heard Sync scoff in the back. "Hello, I'm Star. I am here about you request you posted in the tavern." I said as politely as I could. "You're Oli right?"

"Oh, I see." He replied, not looking up from my chest. He didn't even answer my question; in fact what he said didn't even make sense.

"Yes, can we come in?" I asked, clearing my throat a little louder now. I didn't like the feeling that I was been mentally disclothed by this boy I just met.

"Oh sure!" He said, almost startled. He then scratched his head. "Wait, we?"

I gestured behind me to where Sync stood stoically, a blank look on his face. Oli immediately straightened up and saluted.

"Please, come in." He opened the door more and I could feel his eyes following me in, before snapping back to Sync. I suddenly felt like I wasn't wearing three layers of clothing that I had on. I sat down on the messy couch and tried not to jerk when a pizza slice slid onto my arm. Sync sat next to me looking unamused as ever.

Oli sat down in a cluttered chair across from us, staring quite dumbly at me. An awkward silence enveloped the area.

"So, please explain this request." I pushed, trying to move the conversation on.

"Oh, well you see, I need someone to escort me to Arimis Spring and back. I want to see it for myself and maybe pick a flower for a souvenir." He flashed a smile at me, which I ignored with a blank look similar to Sync's.

"I can do that." I nodded and glanced at Sync. He shrugged as if he didn't care.

"Oh, are you coming?" Oli asked, directing his look at Sync. It might have been me, but it looked like Oli was glaring slightly at Sync.

"Nope, she's all yours. You two need to be back within a week though." He said a bit lazily. I felt my lip straighten into a thin line and I secretly sent Sync a very pointed disapproving look. He mostly likely saw since his mouth twitched upwards into a smirk.

"Oh okay. Its nice to meet you two then." He wiped his hand on his jeans and extended it out to Sync. The god general looked at it with distaste (his smirk turned into a frown) and he begrudgingly shook it. Oli then turned to me and went as if to _hug_ me. The moment he extended his arms, I flipped backwards over the couch and reflexively slid my hand where my sword was. Of course it wasn't there but, I don't do hugs.

"Sorry, reflexes?" I offered to the two boys. One gaped and the other just nodded approvingly. I bet you can guess who.

"O-okay, anyways. I'll meet you here tomorrow at 8 am sharp Oli. Don't be late." I gave a flirtatious wink at the end, already guessing the nature of this man. I guessed right for he nodded his head enthusiastically. Sync coughed loudly and we set out from the teenagers messy house.

"Key out of Daath hm?" I asked Sync as we walked back.

"Your getting out of Daath aren't you?"

"Yeah, be back by the end of the week, is what I recall you saying." I snapped.

"Oh hush, you're going alone." He replied.

"That's where you messed up!" I declared. "Did you see that boy? He was ready to jump me had you not been there! Can't you like, spy from a distance?"

"I thought you wanted freedom?"

"I do! But not if I have to escort a horny teenager alone in the bloody woods all the way to Arimis Spring!" I declared.

He stopped mid-stride to give me an odd look. "Bloody?"

"Oh shush it! Its a word we use in Mizuho!" I screamed.

"Fine, I'll send a carrier pigeon each night. If it doesn't come back, I'll send someone to find you." He offered.

I tapped my chin with a finger at this suggestion. "That still doesn't remove the possibility of getting raped."

He scowled. "You can have your weapons back, dumb ass."

"And if I lose them?"

"Lorelei Rats, you're easily stronger than him!" He declared. I acted shocked.

"A compliment?! From Sync the Tempest? I'm so flattered I just might _die._" I ended dramatically lolling the word die as long as possible.

"Don't be. You're worrying over nothing." He scowled AGAIN, as we walked into the cathedral for lunch.

/

The next morning I set out with my customary leather sack hooked onto the side of my large black belt, sword dangling from my waist, and red bow holding back some hair in the front. The hair in the back still hung down though. I made it through the streets with relative ease since it was only 6 and headed out to get some supplies and maybe breakfast. I flashed the mission paper to the guards outside the cathedral doors and they removed their pikes so I could pass through to the market place. The church district was huge, the market place slightly bigger. I paced back and forth between the vendors until I found the one I had been looking for.

An elderly lady sat behind the counter with numerous apple gels, life bottles, panacea bottles, and other necessary shop needs. I also spied a dagger on sale, which converted to a throwing knife if necessary. With the little money Sync had given me (he still hadn't realized I had used his money for cheesecake, kekeke...) and my own from the sack I bought the knife, three apple gels, a life bottle, and a panacea bottle and a few food items. This added to my other supplies I hadn't used yet.

I counted about 800 glad to be left and left for the desert parlor for breakfast. Inside I leisurely sat down and ordered some ripe strawberries and a small slice of cheesecake. What can I say, I love cheesecake and strawberries. You want to get on Star's good side, offer her one of the two; or both to make her extra happy.

I paid them the rest of my money and started eating my breakfast and stared at creamy white walls and chocolatey looking floors. The scents of cakes, cookies, and candies drifted to my nose as I munched on the two food items. A small bell tinkered in the back, above the door, as more people piled in. After a while, I got up and left the parlor, managing to judge the hour by the way the clock was set up. (eg; It was set up like a clock on a wall.)

I made it there at exactly 8, which was awesome because I'm hardly ever on time. I rapped on the door and rocked back and forth on my heels patiently, waiting for Oli. I waited for a minute before knocking again. Still no answer.

Frowning I tried the handle and felt it twist open. I looked into the dark household to see if my client was in there. After a moment, my eyes adjusted and the room became almost as clear as it would have been in the light. Someone did tell me I had good eyesight.

The table was cluttered with wrappers, more so than the day before and the couch was all lumpy. Wait...

I walked over and poked the lumpy couch. It shifted slightly and made a noise. Not at all surprised at this, I went behind the couch and pushed the lump off the couch. It hit the ground with a loud thump.

"Oli." I called, slightly annoyed. No answer.

"_Oli_." I called a little louder, nudging the corpse like body with a foot. A mumble and another shift. I grew a little too impatient.

"OLI!" I yelled and kicked him. He woke to be kicked in the shoulder and barreled across the floor. When he stabilized himself against a pile of clothing in the corner he blinked sleepily at me.

"Uh...Star-chan?"

"Just Star, thank you."

"Ah? Is it 8 already?" He looked at his clock, which had a red stain on it, and grumbled, getting up to do his morning things.

It was about 9 when he was finally ready. I shuffled my feet on the carpet impatiently as he redid the tie on his shoe. When he got up he surveyed my feet for a moment before smiling at me.

"A barefoot guardian?" He asked. "I like it, no shoes to get in the way of discarded clothing." I sent him an extremely odd look.

"Guardian?"

"Yes," He paused to swallow and give me another winning smile. "You shall protect me and help me with any needs I need on this journey."

I nodded and opened the door, blinking at the harsh light momentarily. Oli cried out as I stepped out into the warm sun. "Come, we're already an hour late."

We set out into the warmth, the hot cobblestones giving my feet relaxation. Once again, vendors called out at us and offered pretty jewelry. Although the mention of flowers once or twice pipped Oli's attention, I politely declined and led him out of the market district. We walked out of Daath, the giant spoke above embedded into the ground of the hill. I still wonder why they even built it.

The fields were full of monsters, which all were quick and deadly. Namely the bees who seemed to hold a grudge on anything that moved. Oli moved behind me as I made even quicker work of them, taking in Guy's training like a hungry coyote and using it to its full potential.

The fields not only held a bunch of monsters but a bunch of herbs too. Tear would be proud, seeing me identifying so many. I plucked some rosemary and parsnip, showed them to Oli, and put them in my bag. They were said to increase attack and memory. I pointed out a poisonous mushroom Oli had been eying and then a small amount of basil a chirpee above had in its mouth. Overall, the field and woods were bad. Even with sticks sticking into the hardened soles of my feet wasn't too bad. Although Oli didn't really show interest when I went into an explanation of powerful herbs. He even went as far as to correct me on the things Tear had taught me. Who knows?

It was when we started going uphill, where everything started going downhill, if you know what I mean.

"Starly, I'm hungry." Oli complained, using his ridiculous nickname for me.

"I understand this Oli, but were almost to the 17th monument. We'll stop there." I answered back. The 17th monument was never really pointed out in the game but it was about a mile off of the 4th monument hill, overlooking Daath. The 17th was in a forest clearing, said to have fruit trees growing around it.

I walked further and heard him groan a little more before begrudgingly following.

We walked further when a wolf appeared. And not a pretty one either. It had a long narrow snout, sharp nasty teeth, and an arrow shaped muzzle. If that didn't spell danger then the bright green and blue cameo paint on it sure did. Of course I had seen a bunch of cameo wolves along the way but this one was huge, not to mention had a lot more coloration warnings.

"Oli, stand back." I commanded. He did so quickly, hugging my arm. Ugh... "Get off Oli." He did that too.

The wolf growled lowly, its fur bristling. Wow, what I would do to have Mieu with me. I'd have him translate for me. It lunged suddenly and I whipped my sword out quickly, blocking the upper and lower jaw with the dragon sword. I gasped at the strength and felt myself being pushed back, the moist earth uprooting in my wake. The wolf snapped again and I could feel the sword bending under the weight.

I had only caught it's right paw moving at the last second, right before it caught me in the side and sent me spiraling to the right, into a tree. The impact struck the back of my head hard, making me dazed. I didn't have time to be dazed since I heard Oli's shrill scream. I righted myself and grabbed the fallen sword. I charged at the wolf howling a war cry and tried to run it through. The slick fur made the silver sword bounce right off.

Oli took cover behind me and I felt for the dagger which I had bought earlier. I swallowed hard as the wolf turned and I readied my stance. Of course I could feel my heart in my throat, I was so scared. I doubt Oli could fish out a life bottle for me should I get knocked unconscious. My heart was suddenly in my hands when the wolf lunged again.

I swung and met its gaping jaws once again. This time, learning from my last mistake I jumped the right paw and stuck the sword farther in its mouth, stabbing deep in the back of its throat. I then took the dagger at my side and shoved it into the wolf's wide flank, sticky blood soaking my hands.

The beast gave a howl of anguish and flicked it tail in my direction. I hadn't noticed until it was firmly rooted into my other side that there were plenty of poison barbs on the end of its tail. I cried out in anguishing pain and it flicked me sideways like a castaway rag doll. I didn't really watch how it hacked out the sword from its throat and stalked evilly in my direction; I was too busy trying to uncork the poison bottle, which held a cure for my poisoned side.

I didn't really take in how Oli bashed into its side and threw stones at it to slow its course; I was trying not to drop the bottle from my shaking hand as I poured it on the wound, taking out the barbs with the other.

I couldn't recall exactly how close it was to me when I felt a burst of life spring from me and fire flared out of my hands, scorching the beast; I was trying not to hyperventilate and administering first aid to my open damage.

All I remember clearly was when its jaws were so close it was dripping saliva on my face and I muttered '_explosion' _at close proximity.

Oli and I were thrown a great distance before we both hit the ground. I saw the wolf's internal organs splatter around me, the stone jutting from the ground, and the relieved cry of Oli. I smiled blearily at the 17th monuments shape before passing out.

/

"S-..S-ar...Star!...Oh well." I opened my tired eyes just in time to see Oli's fish like lips hover above my face, his decent quite slow. With the bottom of my palm, where one might hit a volleyball, I smack his face away and looked around. It was night, stars twinkling above softly. A small fire lay out and I saw my bag had been spilled, used contents littering the ground around me. I looked at my hands, which weren't shaking anymore, then to Oli, who was bawling some distance away. I didn't know if it was from getting lightly smacked or not being able to kiss me. Whatever floats his boat. The 17th monument stood erect in the middle of this clearing, in which I currently laid my back on. At a distance I saw my sword, somewhat awkwardly sheathed.

"Oli." My too calm voice surprised him. Honestly it kinda surprised me too. "How long have I've been out?" I asked, turning to the chubby kid.

"About 8 hours. Its around 11 pm now." I held my head in my hands and made a slow exhalation. Alive, I'm alive and fish boy had managed to survive on his own for 8 hours and hadn't jumped me. This was good, I think.

I stood up and limped awkwardly over to my sword. The blade was angled quite oddly, looking to be about forty degrees instead of one eighty degrees. I grabbed it and bent it slight, feeling it slide more evenly into the sheath. I would need to visit the blacksmith after this. I also found a piece of flesh that had the dagger edged into it. I picked that out as well.

"Oh Starly, a pigeon arrived." I looked back at him now noticing a white dove sitting on his shoulder.

"Ah the carrier pigeon." I walked over and held out a hand. It reacted the same way the Kimlascan hawks had, it jumped onto my arm. Oli gasped in surprise as I started un-clipping the message from its leg.

Unfolding it, I had something between a smirk and a grimace. The paper was in a messy fonic language. I sighed and looked over my shoulder at Oli. Before I could speak I got a surprise tap on the shoulder. Turning I saw Yulia smile brightly, silently pointing to the paper. I tried to ask her a question but she disappeared before I could.

When I looked back at the paper, I saw an English message coded beneath the fonic.

_Hey Rats,_

_Did he tie you to a tree or something yet? Or was I right about being worried about nothing?_

_Dist says that you have temperamental problems and your stupid friends just keep bugging me about something called a 'pet name' and __**how I like you**__. Can you believe it? Ugh._

_I know, I'm barfing here too. Not to mention I keep hearing a song sung by that Shadow girl about a tree and Star and Sync. Its very bad, you should do something about it. Immediately._

_Well, you better get this message, and burn it when your done._

_Sync, the Tempest._

_Ps: Try not to quit or doze off on the mission. _

With a smirk I grabbed the other pigeons leg and took out the response paper and produced a quill from my bag. With the monsters blood I began trying to write the fonic language based on what the English said. (I.e.; I copied the fonic above the letter I wanted. There was even a 'Z' and a 'Q' in there. No 'X' though.)

_Dear Sync,_

_I am alive, thank you very much. (T^T)__*** **__Although I have sustained some dire injuries. You wouldn't believe what kind of wolfies are around here._

_Dist doesn't know anything, we both know this. All he knows is book language. I heard Shadow say he called himself a sexy beast. This induces that he's part insane too._

_Okay, three steps you can use.A) Tell them that all the tacos in Daath will be eradicated. B) Use violence, it's the best solution. C) Start singing the song but replace our names with theirs. It usually shuts them up. ( Is the song kinda annoying and sung in a sing- song-y fashion?) _

_By the way, if you're barfing too much, please get a barf bag. Its unsanitary to barf on the floor._

_Sincerely, _

_Star _

_PS: You have my permission to hang the two girls upside down from a tree._

_*(__**I did this emoticon in English. Maybe he'll catch on that its a face.)**_

With a click of my fingers, Sync's note was ignited and burned to a crisp. I slipped my note into the birds foot holder thing-y and launched the small dove into the air. It flapped away at an astonishing speed might I add. Oli stared at its white feathers that it shed in takeoff.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Oh, classified information for the order." I smiled softly, thinking of Ion when I said that. He always did that when you got too personal.

"Oh..."

I started at the scraps of loose material laying around and gathered them into a pile. I excused myself from Oli's presence and went out to gather wood.

I ignored the protest of my muscles when I bent down to pick up the wood. The monument shined in the moonlight a distance a ways, being like a beacon to me when I made my way back to the camp site.

When I returned I stacked the wood on the used materials and checked the center of my hand. The dragon spiral was a little below the halfway marker. It was just enough to ignite the pile. I snapped and the pile ignited with a little difficulty. I urged the flames again, and they sprang to life. Along with it, I felt a sharp pain in my hand that trailed up to my shoulder and then zipped throughout my body.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. with a lurch, I staggered over to a tree and emptied whatever food I hadn't digested. I'm glad Oli was a good sport about it too, he came and held my hair back as I puked. And then came the vile.

That was probably some of the worst times of the mission, excluding the poison barbs, that I had to endure. How the anorexic and bulimic people could stand it, I would never know.

After I was done with THAT ordeal, Oli lead me back to the fire. "I'll go get some water. There's a stream over there." He pointed southwest. I traced to where he was pointing, and closed my eyes. Faintly, I could hear the rush of water masked beneath the cackle of the fire.

"That's okay Oli. You can stay here." I attempted to get up, only for him to push me back on my rump.

"No, its fine. I'm getting a little squeamish anyways." He removed his large hands from my shoulder, grabbed a canteen, and headed out to get some water.

I waited patiently for his return, and strained to listen for sounds of struggle, in case something tried to eat him. I closed my eyes again and listened to the soft careen of the nightingales, the roar of the fire, and the rushing water in the back. This was accompanied by the low clicking hum of the crickets. Also followed by the loud snap and crackle of dying autumn leaves under Oli's massive foot.

_"Star."_

I opened my eyes, thinking it was Oli who had called my name. Alas, there was no one in the camp grounds or surrounding area. So I closed my eyes again and listened to the nightingales-

_"Star, listen."_

Again, the voice. It was a voice of a man's almost but had a solid tone behind it, symbolizing power. This of course was the opposite of Oli's. I shifted uncomfortably and looked at the distance between me and my sword. If I had been standing I could probably jump, roll, and grab it in one swift motion. But since I was sitting it would be like leap, crawl, scoot, reach, touch, and then grab in a long drawn out motion.

Not to mention if I tried to use some fire it would have quite the negative effect on my body at the moment. I wonder if the fire I made could be bended to become a fireball, like in 'The Last Air bender'...

_"Star!"_

As if in response to my thought, the fire flared outwards and circled around me like a forest fire. I gave a shriek of surprise and watched as it flickered and formed into a huge animal. It's head looked like a cat and flames started forming around the head like a mane. I watched as it started turning into a giant-

"Hey Staaaaarrrrlllyyy~!" I snapped my head to the right to see Oli running at me with a dumb grin on his face. Oh no, if he got too close...

"Oli stop!" I screamed.

He stopped dead in his tracks, but had a confused face on. "Why?"

"Because the fire monster's gonna eat you!" I cried, pointing in front of me. I could just feel the fire swell with rage and burn even brighter.

"What fire monster?"

"How can you not see it?!" I scooted backwards, "Its right-" I looked forwards to see a regular fire openly burning, looking none out of the ordinary. There wasn't even burn marks from when it circled me. I blinked in confusion and swore I heard the fire cackle and snort.

"Ehh...Do you need a nap? I'll happily make you tired enough for one." I looked up at Oli in confusion before I saw him put his hands on the edge of his pants.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's fine really! I'm tired as is! I think I'll go and wash up and then head onto bed!' I shouted a little louder than originally intended. As quickly as one could with an injured body I rushed out of the camp site and towards the silky silver river.

/

The white dove descended gracefully down onto his outstretched arm, the bright full moon illuminataing the background. On top of a great hill stood a lone figure, his silhouette barely visible in the darkened night. The vast expanse of forest below the hill stretched out beyond the horizon, only in meet a clear stop at the base off a far off volcano.

Gently, he took the note from the birds leg and opened it up. As he scanned over the message (and poorly written fonic), the bird whistled and laughed. A soft wind blew past ruffling his hair which shined under the stars.

With a silent chuckle, he placed the bird in the messaging roost and read over the letter once again.

"Dist as a sexy beast huh?" Sync asked himself quietly, folding the letter in half and sticking it in his pocket. He began to descend the hill, slowly and admiring the nature around him. It was in a way better than sticking around with his companions; quiet and peaceful, a perfect place to meditate.

This was of importance to any good martial artist, since serene environments were currently lacking in the world.

The scent of sweet honeydew suddenly came with the wind, making another presence known to the strategist.

"Arietta. I assume you have good news?" Sync turned to the younger girl and tilted his mask down slightly, just in case.

"Legretta is planning on heading out next week to prepare. Asch also seems to be preparing for something." The pink-ette whispered quietly, hugging the side of her liger.

"So soon?" Sync asked, scratching his forehead.

"Yes, it is the approximated time that Tear Grants and Luke fon Stupid will enter Akzeriuth."

"Did I just hear malice from Arietta? Shame on you."

"Shame? What's that?"

"Ugh..."

/

From atop the tree tops I sat, gazing down at Oli who was busy trying to seduce me with removing his clothing in a slow manner. It bored me to no end and seeing as how the tree was going to be my bed and sanctuary, I just stayed up there for the time being. The pineapple and apple gels seemed to work like a charm and I was fully mobile with in the hour.

"I'm sexy and I know it!" Oli called down from below. I scowled and turned away, knocking down a branch above the teenager while I was at it. I heard a thump and then some crying, most likely from the branch. God, when will this mission end?

"Go to bed!" I called down irritably.

"Only if you come down with me!"

"Lorelei forbid, if I don't get any real sleep I'll come down and escort you to the river! And make sure you don't know what oxygen is ever again!" I screamed.

"Jeez, somebody's got their panties in a knot. Mind if I untwist them for you?"

"Ugh, stupid horny teenagers, there always ready to get you at night." I mutter to myself, fully aware I was a teen myself. Thankfully, you probably couldn't classify me in any of Oli's categories.

"Starly-chan! I'm cold, come warm me up!"

"You have a fire!" I shouted over my back. Wow these limbs were pretty sturdy to keep me so high up. I decided to climb higher so Oli's voice would become muffled.

"Okay, but I need help!"

"With what?!"

"Well math..."

I stopped my ascent and looked down at him. "Math?"

"Yes, there's this problem I need help on. There has to be two people too." I squinted at him from my high perch.

''So what's the problem?" I asked, hanging from a branch like a monkey.

"Okay so you add a bed, subtract the clothing, divide the legs, and multiply the children! What's the answer?"

"Some one besides the two of us." I called. "And stop your stupid pick up lines, they're getting on my nerves." I hooked my legs on the branch and lifted myself up into the canopy of leaves.

"You know you want me!" The chubby one hooted.

"Ugh... Go to sleep~!" I cooed down playfully.

"Come and join me, baby."

"I said, GO TO SLEEP!" I finally snapped, throwing a branch down like a dart. I heard an omf(!) from him and turned away. My bed for tonight was three branches close together, I hope I didn't roll over too much.

"Yulia, what a virgin!"

"Bitch do you want to go there?!" I shrieked. "I will hang your ass upside down from this tree and leave you for the cameo wolves!" He didn't say anything after that. Lesson be learned, don't anger Star at night when she's trying to sleep.

/

Dawn came like a red mist settling over a blanket of orange and yellow. I woke up with a sore back in the tree I had stayed in for the night. Luckily, it was a fruit tree so I picked a peach off the branches and lightly munched on the fuzzy fruit. I stood up and stretched and did a few random yoga moves up on the three combined branches.

With all the morning stretches done I hung my legs on the branch and then twirled down the tree, getting a healthy amount of exercise as I did. The sun broke over the mist and shined down very tentatively revealing a sleeping teen, an ever going fire, and a bunch of scattered healing items.

I picked up my looted bag and began stuffing the items that hadn't been completely exhausted. Luckily, I had plenty left, although I was missing quite a few gels in here. After that was done I went to the river and filled the canteens with the pure flowing water. I don't think I have ever seen such a pure looking river on Earth besides when I was a child. They were now either clotted with mud, litter, or dead body parts. This river had beautiful blue flowing water, which sparkled with the rising sun. It flowed at a fast pace towards the ocean that laid a few ways out.

I would have taken a nice bath but since I had a perverted teen in my midst, I just dunked my head in and washed out the grime and sap from the tree. A few charred spots still marred my hands so I washed those too, along with my feet. Luckily, I didn't pollute the river, it was still a pretty azure blue.

I gathered the supplies and made my way back to camp, redoing my hair that I had yesterday with the front pulled back and wrapped the red bow around the tie. I got back and snuffed out the flame with whatever power I got back from resting. It seemed to work since the fire went out well enough.

Then I noticed something. Before I had left Oli had been right by the fire... Uh oh.

"Starly-chan!" I felt an immense weight add onto my back and two fish like looking arms wrap around my abdomen. It was only thanks to the sturdy ground that I didn't collapse under all the weight.

"G-get off!" I screamed and ran forward, throwing the assassin off my back. When, not an assassin but I'd like to think it. That way I had the choice of killing him in self defense.

"Ow! What, you don't like hugs? Or did I scare you?" He blubbed, smacking his lips together in a kiss-y manner.

I don't do hugs. I just don't. One they draw attention and two the person has the potentiality to stab you in the back because you're defenseless! But, if your a hug-gy person, I'm cool; as long as you don't come at me with a hug.

"No Oli, please gather your things. We need to set out immediately, I want to make it to Arimis Springs by nightfall." Of course, I knew this wasn't going to happen, but hey, I can dream. "And do not touch me in such a manner again."

"Oh, I always liked the strict type. Go on, order me to do something." He smiled and leaned forward, hands on his chin.

I turned a smiled, a little cruel smile if you prefer. "Okay Oli, get up and start walking. **Immediately.**" He saluted in a false military like fashion.

"Yes sir, I mean ma'am!" He grabbed his meager belongs, a sleeping bag and a bag to but the sleeping bag in, with food stuffed in it somewhere, and started marching in the direction of Daath.

"Oli, Arimis Spring is the other way..."

"I knew that!"

"Of course you did."

/

It was midday when a pigeon came soaring overhead, a message tied to its leg. I stuck out an arm and it descended down upon it gently, cooing slightly. Oli had been complaining previously about food, now grew still and silent. I ruffled the dove's feathers on his breast and slipped the note from his leg. It was in English so I automatically knew that this wasn't from the god generals. That and only three others that I knew could produce English notes...

_Dear Sh-tar, _

_There's a limit to how much you can give Blaze sugar apparently. Shadow and I were testing to see what would happen if Blaze got over-hyper and it turns out after a certain amount his attention just kinda snaps to a single spot across the room and he sits there, and stares. Just stares, and he doesn't snap out of it until like, four whole hours later. Its kinda creepy too..._

_So anyways, we found where these messenger -pi-g-e-o-n-s-, __**Doves **__were at. (_Here, pigeons was crossed out and doves had been rewritten so much that it stood out) _Turns out the church of Daath keeps them up in the very tip top of the tower. But its okay! They have a teleport thing-y that if you say "For the Fon master!" That it goes up all the way. He he, we figured it out cause Blaze said 'I'm gonna get something for the fon master." XD_

_Of course there was already some people there so we had to take care of some...business. Don't worry, they aren't dead but they'll be out of commission for a while. :3_

_Going on, it turns out no one here knows English. Sync just jumped out of nowhere when we launched the bird last night and grabbed the bird. He then stole the message and started looking at like we had scribbled on a page. Which, technically, was true since the top had a bunch of scribbles on it...okay so I got bored! Big whoop. _

_And then we just __**might**__ have um...kicked him down a flight of stairs...on purpose..._

_In conclusion, we got the message back by singing a certain song, and we sent it out. Very swagsome don't you think?_

_Asta la Bye Bye!_

_With prejudice,_

_Raven, Shadow, and Blaze_

_Ps: Blaze said he demands a promotion... I didn't get it either._

"What' cha reading Starly-chan?" I finally realized Oli had been looking over my shoulder as I read the message. "What does that mean?!"

"None of your business." I huffed, closing the note. He snatched it from my hands right before I could shove it back into my bag. "Hey!"

"What are these strange symbols? Is it pictionary?!" He exclaimed. He pointed to the 'S'. "Is this a snake?"

A sudden thought occurred to me. It was so smart that a smile curved up onto my lips at the thought.

"Yes Oli, its a secret code used by the ninja's of Mizuho. I'm one of those ninjas and knowing the code is very important. You get apprenticeship when you learn. If you can figure it out-... No impossible." I trailed off suggestively.

"What? What happens?" He asked excitedly.

"Well...then I could teach you the ways of the ninja." I said slowly.

''What really?! And your a ninja?! That's so cool! So I can be a ninja if I figure out what the letter says?" He asked like an excited school boy.

"Yep, so tell me when you've deciphered it."

"Yes ma'am!" He started scanning over it, taking note of how many "snakes" were in there. I turned back around, snickering as I did so. Unless he got the same assistance I had with the fonic earlier, then he would never figure out the English language.

Thankfully, it kept him very busy for a few hours, and he came up with quite a few notable phrases. One of them was, "_My sister in ninja-ness, I bring this note to inform you of terrible danger, a giant snake has attacked the village. We request the help of you, the dark phoenix, to come and assist us in this plight. We need all the ninjas we can get to drive the terrible snake away with your awesome ninja powers. Signed, the bloody wolf."_

Considering that the second to last sentence was about them kicking Sync down a flight of stairs, I doubted that I would have to worry about giving Oli lessons.

I stared at the setting sun in the distance, taking time to look over the crest-fallen hills of the Padamiya continent. They dropped and rose like the dunes of sand in Chesodonia where we were practically abducted. Stupid Sync, and his stupid "save your life" logic...

"I got it Star-chan!" I looked back at Oli whom was waving the paper around like a lunatic. "Its about how your boobs-"

"No." I instantly shot, walking faster now. He whined and began thinking of new descriptions of the English text. The sun was almost gone now so I suggested we stop for the night. We stopped on a rocky outcrop tucked away into a cliff face.

Which brought us to the scene at the start of this chapter.

"Please Star-ly, save me!" Oli called from the distance. I scowled, grimaced, and cursed my luck before kicking the moderately big stone off the fallen boy.

"Oli, please. If rocks will slow us down, then we should make more stops and rest for a while." I said softly, directing his attention. Of course this attention was anywhere BUT my face and I didn't like the way his eyes kept flashing down.

"Oh, I'll rest. As long as you're with me." He gushed, and tried to wrap his chubby arms around me. I backed away faster than one might think possible and he felt flat on his face. He started bawling his eyes out at the new pain. I merely sighed and looked forlornly at the distant cathedral of Daath.

One of the rocks from above had tumbled and slowed until it landed on Oli and pinned him down with its weight.

I knelt down and sighed, scanning over the damage with a medics' eye. He had a bruised and swollen lips, the rock had made a nice growing welt on his side, and his elbow had been sliced open by a sharp rock when he had hit the ground. He sniffled like a baby and gave me a fish eyed watery look.

"Isn't this the part where you start ripping you're clothing to use as bandages?" He asked, holding his arm so more blood would drip down. I gave him a blank stare and pulled my bag from my side, extracting the bandages.

"No Oli, this is the time you shut up and get the food out so we can survive the next day." I made a cracking sound with two bandages snapping together like a leather belt.

"I like sexy Star better."

"I'd like you to stop making crude comments." I pushed a strand of fallen hair behind my ear and grabbed his chubby arm. I started wrapping the bandage around carefully and he sat silently watching my hands twirl 'round and 'round his arm. The white bandage soaked up the red in record time and I finished dressing the wound. I made him eat a few apple gels after that.

I stared at him very critically for a few seconds. "Listen Oli, if you want to improve your life, let me give you a few suggestions. First, stop going ga-ga for girls. Calling them sexy and advancing on them only applies for sluts, not honest to God good people they are. Secondly, stop focusing on chest areas and look at people's faces. Direct eye contact is nice. Third of all, make a goal for life. Don't stare at pornography all day or be a total jerk, make progress with your life. Occasional laziness is okay but please know your responsibilities."

He stared back at my face now, making direct eye contact. He then broke contact and stared at the ground for a while. I turned away as well and started gathering up wood and dead brush lying on the ground. I came back and set it down a few feet in front of him and picked two rocks up that looked to be flint. I started striking the flint like Jade had showed me and tried to make a good amount of friction between the two. Small sparks started showing after enough heat had built up. I had just got the first piece of dead grass to light when Oli spoke again.

"Can you teach me to fight?" I looked up as the smoke rose from the pile.

"Teach you to what?" I asked, striking the rocks one last time. Fire leaped up and framed my face eerily. My red eyes had an orange under glow from the fire below.

"Fight, I want to learn how to fight." He kicked his leg up and then punched the air. "To be a ninja!" I smiled at his optimistic nature.

"Being ninja is hard. It's confusing and terrifying and doesn't get much better from there, to quote someone." I warned, poking the fire with a stick that had fallen out. He seemed crestfallen at this.

"Oh." I looked at him and smiled brightly, only to turn that into a scowl when I noticed he was drawing an inappropriate figure into a dusty part of the outcrop.

_'Pretend its not there Star, your okay.'_ I thought to myself and shivered slightly. "We'll arrive at Arimis Springs tomorrow." I quickly said, making him stop drawing the women's chest parts.

"Oh really? Cool! Hey is it true that there are beautiful maidens there?" He asked making fins on the woman's head.

"Um...I don't know. I've never actually been to Arimis Springs. I just have a map." I showed him where and he nodded.

"Oh..." What that his signature word? He had started with it three times now.

We ate supper in silence, (Cooked peaches. Yum...), and then set up the sleeping bags near the campfire, since the late fall was setting in. Soon it would be winter around here.

I slipped into my sleeping bag and turned by back on Oli, preparing to sleep for the night. I only closed my eyes when a flapping of feathers woke me up from that half sleep daze. A dove cooed at me, pecking my nose when I tried to swat it away.

I grabbed the note from its leg groggily and opened it up. Briefly scanning the note, Sync's jagged seemed to just blur together. Upon trying to figure it out in English, I gave up and tossed it aside. I'd write back, in the morning...

And with that, darkness swallowed my vision.

/

_"What is your problem?" I immediately asked Yulia, seeing as how I was in her magically field of bunnies again._

_"What do you mean?" She asked innocently. By the way she rolled her eyes though, you could tell it was a false act._

_"Oh so you don't notice. Ms. I- have- to- be- silent- when- addressing- someone- on- the- Padamiya- continent." I shouted. _

_"Oh about that...I have a legitimate reason!" She crowed._

_"Oh really? Do tell." I seethed._

_"Well you see, there's all sorts of fonons out of whack here. The seventh fonon has almost no say so here. In fact, the place you chose to camp out at in one of the only spots where I'm not being torn apart. Here look." She turned around, swishing her overcoat and pointed to the bottom of her dress. I looked down and saw it half faded, half fuzzy. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things._

_"See, even in my own realm I'm being distorted. You happened to camp in a place where the two crazy fonons seemed to cancel each other out." Yulia sighed, her breath visible in the even temperature area._

_"Wait so theirs too ambient fonons clashing on the Padamiya continent. And they're canceling each other out?!" I tried to hide the excitement out of my voice and failed miserably. _

_"Correct." Yulia gave me an odd look. I practically vibrated on the spot._

_Two ambient forces of fonons, which meant super amounts of fonons, which was a big red flag for summon spirits. And if they were battling each other and canceling each other out it narrowed down choices. Not to mention a place with a great __**water area **__and an __**active volcano **__was another bright orange/red/yellow flag._

_Undine and Ifrit were definitely here._

_I was in the middle of self glory when Yulia cleared her throat. "Oh thanks Star." She drawled. "For automatically assuming I can read your mind. You know you can share why your face turned from bored to excited."_

_"Oh well you see-" I began then stopped. "Wait I thought you _could_ read my mind."_

_"Oh, I can. Too bad this isn't YOUR real mind. This is just a subconscious mind with brain waves that allow others to communicate in. Example in how Blaze, Raven, and Shadow are able to fit here. Actually, it's probably even more complicated than that since I can communicate with them long distances when THEY'RE unconscious. So you pick, really long lecture explaining something I don't know about, or explaining to me why you're so jittery."_

_"So two forces are battling around here right? So that means they must be opposing equal forces since they can cancel each other out. And ambient fonons equals summon spirits!" I exclaimed proudly._

_"Amazing Star. Bravo." She clapped slowly. "You're really sharper than you look."_

_"I'm going to take that as a compliment." I said dully._

_"Good, now anyways, you better get up. This atmosphere is really stressing me out. My __**arm **__is beginning to fade." She displayed it for my viewing._

_"Alright, I'll be on the look out." I saluted and watched the scenery fade._

_/_

Arimis Springs, home to multiple fauna and flora. What great privileges to set foot on the amazing sanctuary. It must be everyone's greatest scenic view right now.

Or not.

"Starly-chan~! Look at all the pretty birdies!" Oli squealed, picking one up as it thrashed around wildly in his hands.

"Oh yes, so pretty." I huffed and stared at the great cliff face which had vines crawling all over it, not to mention some trees and waterfalls. Oli was enthralled to finally reach Arimis Spring by midday and decided to have a picnic. I thought he couldn't move fast because of his minor injury from the rock, but he seemed to strive to be here by the end of the week. It had taken 3 more days to make it here from the cancellation area Yulia had pointed out.

I could definitely feel the difference from where when I had once been by the volcano and now I stood by Aramis Spring. I felt slower, weaker, but overall; Tired. I wanted to take a nap that would last for the minimum of 3 days.

The carrier pigeon no longer appeared so I assumed Sync was either done writing messages or the bird had somehow become crippled. Not surprising. Kimlascan hawks could have eaten Daath's doves for brunch.

"Oli, how long do you want to stay here?" I asked, splaying out the picnic blanket he randomly produced for our picnic. It settled softly on the ground and Oli plopped his butt down on it with pride, pinning it down.

"Until the fishy lady appears." He suggested merrily. I rolled my eyes. If Undine did happen to show up, we'd be doomed. Assuming Undine was located here.

"How about it she doesn't show within two hours we start heading back. I wanna try to catch a coach to Daath since we'd be traveling on the road instead of off road." A little ping went through my head that told me I was supposed to be due at the end of the week back in Daath. Sync had mentioned it somewhere and we had already spent 5 days getting here. I don't think I could last another 5 days with Oli on the road back.

"Ah...okay." He said eventually.

And so the waiting began.

It was an hour and half, I was eating the local fruit from the nearby trees when my hunger came back time to time. I packed a few extra peaches in case we ran out of food. Oli was merrily running around in the wide open area, collecting wild flowers. A few times he'd venture into the entrance of Arimis Springs only to run out screaming when a monster on the ceiling growled threateningly. Quite amusing to watch.

I tilted my head back and looked directly at the sun. You know, it didn't hurt as much as it had before. It was just bright. And yes, for all the doctors out there, I know I'm being stupid and ruining my eyes. Meh, whatever.

"Star-chan! I found an orchid!" He carried back a small uprooted tree and plopped it down in front of me. Dirt rolled off some of the dirt and stained the sheets. "It's an Ada!The lanceolate leaves are distichous with a length of 20 cm, growing on pseudobulbs with a maximum length of 10 cm. The foliaceous leaf sheaths are well-developed. See how the pendent and spectacularly colorful inflorescences do not grow above the leaves. They can produce up to 15 fragrant flowers. This one has 12! Ada uses a "pseudoparasitism" method of attracting parasite pollinators, by mimicking their host. They are not easy to cultivate, because of their high demands." He explained.

I blinked in surprise at Oli. "How much knowledge on botany do you have?"

He sat on the sheet rolling his eyes skyward as if to remember something. "Well I know all about Orchids because my mother used to experiment with them before she died of poisonous fluids from an unknown species of plant. She also liked a lot of hibiscus because they were tropical flowers which don't bloom much up here. She loved the Hibiscus Laevis."

I stared in awe at Oli as he dished out the plant knowledge. I didn't even know about the Ada much less the Hibiscus Laevis. Maybe he could have something going for him. "Have you ever thought of becoming a botanist Oli?" I asked.

He gave me an odd look. "Why would I do that? I want to be a warrior!" He struck a proud pose. I shook my head.

"Although being a warrior is nice, your throwing your life away. Why not become a botanist and try to find remedies and heal the sick? Cure cancer!" I exclaimed the last part. I didn't know if they had rapid cell division here or not, but hey, I usually get lucky with my guesses.

"Cancer? That's a thought." He said, fingering the leaves in the Ada as they swayed in the harsh wind. A fragrance seemed to fall with the wind and carry it straight into the entrance of Arimis Spring.

Something growled from the inside of the cave. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck shoot up at the fierce growl. Instantly, I was on my feet, groping for the hilt of my sword. I wasn't even able to unsheathe it when a vine shot out of the cave and wrapped around my ankle. It tugged swiftly, reeling me in. I hit the ground hard, smashing my head against the warm sun baked ground. I laid dazed for a moment as it pulled me in at rapid speed.

Shaking my weariness away I tried pulling away, screaming when it bit into my ankle even more, most likely leaving gashes. Oli jumped up, frightened at the new enemy pulling off his mercenary. He didn't know what to do. The last thing I saw of Oli was his terrified face when I was abruptly pulled into Arimis Springs. The vine was attached to the ceiling and pulled me up to where I hung limply.

I had felt sluggish and weak outside Arimis Springs, now inside of it, I felt miserable.

Someone sighed, almost childishly. "I come to visit my Nee-chan and Yulia's emissary appears here, scouting us out from just outside the Springs." A boyish, small voice whined.

"I don't think that was a wise thing to do. She doesn't seem like she'd pose a threat to us. Especially here, I smell Ifrit's presence all over her. It sickens me." A very cold, serious, feminines voice said. In the dark I couldn't really see anything except for a silhouette of a women and perhaps a small child that looked like Honey off of Ouran High school Host Club. The child snapped his fingers and the vines somehow found their way around my throat. Uh oh.

Wait, hold the fon. Did they say Ifrit? Before that Yulia?! Oh snap there's two of them here. And considering one of them had flipping vines around my throat, it was safe to assume this was either Gnome or some weird forest spirit. And the fact about Ifrit and the way she kinda spit his name out probably means it was Undine or some weird water nymph. I am so screwed.

"Gnome? Undine?" I croaked.

The two figures exchanged looks. "Shall I kill her?" The shorter one asked, ignoring my question for the most part.

"As long as she smells like Ifrit's domain of fire, so be it." The women said, flicking her hand.

The vines abruptly tighten, cutting off oxygen. I choked and struggled to get my hands free from the vines so I could release the choke hold. Nope, they were firmly stuck and I was suffocating. Why was I always the abused one?! Save Blaze of course.

I reeled my head back and stared at the entrance so I wouldn't have to die in the shadows. Hey, if I die, its gonna be towards the light.

Something ran through the entrance of the cave and rammed into the two figures. The vines seemed to loose their anima and I plummeted to the ground. I expected a hard landing...and I got one. I rubbed my arse and knew that would leave a nasty bruise. Looking forward, I witnessed an epic fight. A new silhouette had joined the fray but moved too quickly to distinguish. The woman threw her hands forward and water rushed to greet the person who rammed into them.

The boy in turn smashed his small fist and stalagmites roared towards the new one. I jumped out of the way to avoid the typhoon of rock and water. The figure had no problem bounding from stalagmite to stalagmite. When they got to the top of the tallest stalagmite, a shower of knives rained down onto the presumed summon spirits. The figure then leaped down and ran toward me.

I tried to jump out of the way again but he snagged the scruffy part of the sweater dress and dragged me out of Arimis Springs. Oli stood waiting with the picnic blanket and basket in hand looking relieved. The savior plopped me down in front of Oli. I whirled around and stared at my helper to see it was Sync. I gaped.

"What? How? Why?" I sputtered.

"That's two times I've saved your life. You'll be owing me pretty soon." He smirked as I fumed. I looked past him when he made another sly joke and saw the vine shoot out again, this time aiming for his head. I didn't hesitate to take me sword out this time and slice the vine to shreds right before it smashed into Sync. He turned in time to see this happen as well.

"That was quite ironic. One debt paid." I positioned myself next to the god general in case the vine decided to try again. Sync turned and assumed a fighting stance, five knives materializing in his hands.

"I don't like using knives but I can't really punch a vine to death." He muttered, annoyed.

The two figures came to the entrance but remained a certain degree in the cave, making their faces and breast cloaked in shadow. Fortunately their clothing near the bottom was revealed.

One was wearing a beautiful sparkling dress of azure blue, that fell down near the ground. It had waves lined on it, making the dress look like it was the ocean itself when it shimmered in the wind. The other was wearing green and brown leggings and a camo vest. You could barely see this though since it was all covered by a large tabard with the Earth as a center symbol on it. Standing next to each other, you could easily see the height difference. You could also see the taller one, the lady definitely had fins on her head, protruding from where her ears should be.

"Emissary of Yulia, leave now or we won't hesitate to kill you. You've already brought enough trouble on our hands, disturbing the balance. Just leave us." They both said at the same time, in total harmony.

I didn't bother to answer since that could have gone either way to Sync or I. Sync did belong to the order so hopefully, he'd believe this as well.

When no response came from either of us, I straightened and turned towards Sync. "We should leave, if they're talking to us." I whispered.

Being higher exalted spirits, they heard this of course. "Of course we're talking to you, you stupid girl. You wear the mark of Yulia do you not?" A rush of fourth fonons hit me head on as the taller one stepped forward, water splashing from under her foot even though there was none. I clutched my head as a whole new world of pain caught my attention.

"Rats?" Sync asked, glancing at me as if nothing had happened. Granted, he probably didn't feel it in the first place.

"I'm fine. We should go." I announcing, giving Oli the evil eye in case he would object.

"What's the matter, emissary? Don't like the cold?" The lady asked, sending another wave of invisible fourth fonons throughout the area. "You and Ifrit are destined to like each other."

I felt like asking her what that meant but I couldn't speak over the numbing cold that settled on my shoulders. My bones were stiff and nerves seemed to freeze on the spot. If there was a Celsius here, I didn't want to go anywhere near her/him now.

"Rats! Get a hold of yourself. Your face is turning blue." Sync called. I shifted my gaze to him.

"Oh thanks, I'll remember that as I freeze to death." I couldn't help but say, moving my hand. It raised with jerks as if I was a robot.

"Star?" He asked hesitantly, as if on the border of believing me or not.

"Nee-san, we should at least give her a chance to leave." The shorter finally said, tugging on the other's dress.

"But... Fine. Emissary, leave before I freeze you to death and deposit your corpse at Ifrit's doorstep." The taller bit. The fourth fonons let up and I felt the blood rush to my face again. The two turned to walk back into the cavern.

"Undine! Wait!" I shouted. The taller stopped and faced me. She stepped out into the light so that I could talk to her face to face. She indeed had fins on her head, long flowing blue hair that was cropped neatly next to her ankles. Her bangs had grown out, leaving her forehead completely exposed.

"It's the fishy lady!" Oli proclaimed. Undine sent a flurry of icicles at him that pinned him to a tree with a frown that could make Van pee his pants. I noticed the smaller hesitate to come out, but retreated when Undine gave a slight shake of her head.

"Undine, I don't know why you have a grudge on Ifrit, but I have no connection to him at all. I just bare the fifth fonons, nothing more. I've never met him before." I hastily explained. Undine stared at me for a moment before snorting.

"I see. The idiot hasn't made his move yet. Well, in a way this is good." She drawled to herself. I raised an eyebrow, not knowing how to respond to that. She was acting like he was going around raping girls he liked. That...is quite odd.

"Nee-san...She's telling the truth." The younger said.

"Is that Gnome?" I asked, trying to peer past her at the younger. He shifted so now I couldn't even see his tabard.

"Yes, it is Gnome. Though, if you are here to collect a seal, you'll find we require a little more than a bit of pretty talking." Undine narrowed her eyes. "That's what Yulia sent you for isn't it?"

I would have answered had Sync not been beside me, giving me a look that spelled trouble. "No!" I shouted.

"Lie." Gnome muttered. Undine narrowed her eyes, drawing a pike of ice from the ground.

"No, I mean, I didn't come here to get your seals. I didn't even know you were here. I was just escorting the fat one." I groaned.

"...Truth." Gnome muttered.

"I see. Well..." Undine trailed off, looking around to make sure no one was going to ambush her. When she found no one else she dispersed the pike of ice.

"I didn't know ice was your element too. What about Celsius?" I asked.

"Celsius has far better control over ice. I can only make small structures." Undine explained, looking more at ease. She balanced a shard of ice on the end of her finger.

"I see." I paused. I didn't really have an idea about what to say.

"Leave." Something went past my face and planted itself in the tree behind me. I didn't have to turn to know she had thrown the shard of ice. I put a hand to my cheek and felt it become warm and sticky. Great, I was going to die of blood loss by the end of the day. First my side, then my leg, and now my face. I frowned grimly.

What did I do to anger God? Why?

I turned to leave, knowing my back was exposed to the enemy. Stupid mistake but she said she'd let me leave. I limped over to Oli and banged the side of the tree as hard as I could. The ice shattered and he fell to the ground with a thump. I used the tree to support my weight, leaning against it heavily. The limbs were screaming in agony and the blood loss was really taking a toll on my fatigue.

Looking back, Gnome and Undine quietly sunk into the shadows of the cave. Without taking my weight off the tree, I turned slowly to the two boys. Sync was giving me what I thought to be a questioning stare and Oli was blubbering about how I was hurt. I ignored Oli but gave Sync a cold hard stare.

"Why'd you come?" I asked.

"The carrier pigeons stopped coming." He answered in a heartbeat. Almost like it was rehearsed. "And also, Oli's grandmother sent a pigeon to Daath. She wants him at the harbor. She even sent a carriage for him which is waiting on the main road."

Well...that was a pretty good excuse. "I see..." I said after a long pause. "Yosh, let's start heading out. I'll just patch myself up and..." I searched my supplies to find all my gels had been spent. With a sigh, I rummaged through again to make sure I hadn't missed any by accident. Sure enough, there wasn't a single one left. With a sigh I threw the bag over my shoulder and grabbed the drawstring at the last second. The bag closed shut and fell with a satisfying thump on my back, the leather drawstring reeling it in under my hand.

"Or not..." I finished disappointed with lack of supplies.

"No gels Rats? Aren't you prepared?" Sync asked coyly.

"Oh, you bet." I said back sarcastically. Funny, even when injured to a great amount, I still manage to survive and make witty comments. I took a few more steps before I felt the weight of the injury settle onto my foot like a one hundred pound weight.

I stopped walking and leaned heavily on another tree. I could feel Oli and Sync's eyes following me but knew they still remained in the same place as before. I looked down at my bare foot and saw it was coated in blood from my ankle. I suspected sprained ankle by the way it hurt when I walked. Also some of the briars were still stuck in the top of the ankle.

I bent to pull them out and I heard some shifting behind me. The autumn leaves crackled and came to a stop near me. I picked out the last briar before getting to my feet. Call it instinct, call it super natural, whatever floats your boat, but I knew it was Oli even before he helped me up. Maybe it was the fact he was more courteous (believe it or not) than Sync that I knew.

I leaned on Oli's squishy shoulder and tried not to fling back in repulsion. He was doing something good so... I felt another shoulder support my weight. I looked over to see Sync scowling.

"I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to bring you back to Daath." He said crossly, deeply frowning. Either way though, I switched shoulders to lean on and found Sync's to be much more supportive. I tried to balance the weight in between the two but it seemed more of it kept falling on Sync. Whoops.

"Alright, I'm ready. Lead the way." I said quietly. Immediately the two stepped in unison and we started making our way out of Arimis Spring.

At first, it was fine. They walked in complete unison and I hopped along every three steps they took. We got out of the clearing in a good three minutes. As soon as we reached the open fields though, we started having problems. Sync seemed to start walking alot faster than Oli and the two of us struggled to keep up with him. He didn't even look to be in his brisk walk yet.

From there, the two started quarreling like two tom cats fighting over a mouse.

"Move faster will you?!" Sync shouted. Oli and I shrunk back at the sudden harsh command.

"Why don't you stop going so fast!" Oli barked suddenly. I shrunk back even farther, knowing that I'd probably never get out alive.

"We have to make the carriage by five or else." Sync snapped back.

"She's injured, we should move at her pace." Oli yelled. The two turned towards me. "Well?!"

"H-hey don't bring me into this." I felt like a mouse now. If I shrank any more, they might not be able to see me, metaphorically of course.

"See, she can take it. So why don't you speed up?" Sync growled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Please stop..." I muttered falling back onto the ground. They didn't seem to notice and kept bickering like five year olds.

"I know what you are but what am I?!"

"Nah, make me!"

"Maybe I don't feel like it!"

"Maybe your mom doesn't feel like it!"

I can't believe those two even went there in lines of childish. This sounds more like an argument between Raven and a sack of potatoes. And believe me when I say that by the end of her argument, there are usually mashed potatoes. So in the next few minutes, I had stood back up and began hobbling towards the main road, ignoring the bickering that was slowly fading in the back.

Screw the reward, if this is a chance to escape Daath/ Van, I'll take it.

It was almost when I was out of earshot that I heard the two shout in surprise. They finally seemed to have noticed I was gone...

I heaved a sigh and tried walking faster. If i could evade them, the harbor wasn't too far off. I looked down at my feet while I walked. They were far paler than anywhere on my body, particularly the right one, which was still bleeding and had gone numb from pain. Wait a minute, surely the cells would have repaired a clot by now...

I realized something with a tremendous amount of horror. Poison, I had been poisoned by Gnome's vine. I dug through my bag and found a single panacea bottle.

I gave a huge sigh of relief and sat down, uncorking the bottle with my teeth. I poured the expensive liquid onto my wound and watched the clot form. It was a little morbid but hey it was better than watching crimson liquid poor out.

I laid back on the grass and stared at the sky. It was still a healthy blue along with the random green fonstones floating here and there. There were clouds too, which held shapes. While I grudgingly waited for feeling/pain to return to my foot I stared counting the second until Oli or Sync found me. I was screwed the moment the vine had appeared...

I got to three thousand, four hundred, ninety seven when a rock hit my forehead. I leaned forward feeling pain in my ankle and careened my head back. Sync stood above me frowning, mask tilted up slight just so that I could see a hint of green eyes in the shadow. Oli stood a few paces behind him breathing heavily.

"Running away Rats? On a mission? I thought you had more respect than that." Sync stated bitterly.

"Not quite my _enemigo._ I just waltzed away from two bickering children whom couldn't keep there mouth's shut." I stated, using a bit of Spanish mixed in. They looked as if it wasn't anything big.

"Well, get up. We're almost to the main path." I stared at him in surprise. I hadn't know we had gotten that far. I hopped up, yelping when pain surged back full force to my ankle. I resisted doubling over and bit my lip. Why cruel world, why? Oli and Sync bent over to look at it.

Oli spoke up first. "This could be wolfsbane! All parts are poisonous. The poison is an alkaloid called aconite, which disables nerves, lowers blood pressure, and can stop the heart. Even casual skin contact should be avoided; symptoms include numbness, tingling, and cardiac irregularity." He reported. I suddenly felt kinda dizzy. I did have numbness...

Oli wasn't done though. "If ingested, it usually causes burning, tingling, and numbness in the mouth, followed by vomiting and nervous excitement. It is usually a quick-acting poison."

"Well it's cured now guys. Haha, yay panacea bottles!" I said nervously, laughing slightly at the end. Oli narrowed his eyes and stood up. Sync stayed down, having a dumb look on his face. He probably didn't expect Oli to know so much.

"Star, did you ingest any plants lately? Especially ones that were upside down and looked like earlobes?" He asked.

"No, except remember when the vine came and latched around my leg-." That was all Oli needed before he went on listing a bunch of other poisons it could be and why I should have cured it immediately afterward and such. Sync stood up and dug throw a hidden pocket. He brought out a small wing pack and opened it up, a small chime going off as he did. It sounded strangely familiar to a small bell. As Oli kept blabbing about poisons, Sync pulled out something, closing the wing pack as he did.

He handed me a glob of red and stared. I recognized it as an apple gel and happily chewed it after muttering a thanks. I always liked apples. I stopped chewing for a second. Wait, he had a gel this whole time and he didn't give one to me when I was seriously injured...That jerk!

I glared at him, which he shot back a quizzical frown like he was wondering what he did wrong. Oli stopped midspeech to stare back and forth between Sync and I, wondering what just happened.

"Anyways, let's head out." Sync stated. "Now that someone has had her spotlight time." I glared and checked my mark on my right hand. Just enough to set his hair on fire.

Which I did. It was quite amusing, watching his hair spontaneously combust into flames, Oli shouting in surprise and covering his own greasy hair, Sync running around in circles screaming profanities. I followed Sync with my eyes the whole time, adopting a blank face. I knew my eyes lied about my feelings though. I had a look of pure amusement on the inside.

Eventually he patted it down which left black and white singes in some places, mostly at the tips. I figured he'd have it out by morning by the way he was frantically shaking his head and scratching it.

We reached the main road with no problems, except for Sync whining about his hair, but we still reached the main road before five. Actually, we reached it around three thirty according to Oli and Sync. They had bickered about it all the way here and Oli was rubbing it in that they had a bunch of time left. Typical...

Along with the bragging rights, Oli also got a huge carriage to ride to the port. It was humongous and was pulled by several monsters that resembled rhinos. I gazed in astonishment at the carriage, until the door flung open and Oli's grandmother rolled out. She was a big person herself, wearing a lacy bodice as well as an iron cage to do her face good. I bit my lip and tried not to laugh. She looked more like a noble on her way to some Cinderella ball.

"OLI! Oh how I'll missed you!" She squealed. She tried to hug the teen but the iron cage kept getting in the way. She ended up patting his cheek with a gloved sweaty hand.

"Hi Nana. Are we going back to Malkuth?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, we are Oli. I hope you didn't leave anything!" She gushed.

"I didn't Nana. Except for all my homely possessions and the rent bill." He muttered the last part very quietly.

"Oh goodie! Pile in then!" She said happily.

"Oh hold on, I need to speak with my escort and give her her reward." He bounded over to where I stood and pulled me out of his Nana's earshot.

"Oh thank you awesome ninja!" He said almost woefully. "I wish I could return but I must go. If we must meet again, I wish to have multiple children with you!"

I gave him the oddest look I could and then some. "I um...hope you weren't serious about that last part." I said, keeping one eye on him just in case he tried something.

"Here, your reward slip. Just in case the bartender doesn't believe you." He handed me a crumpled piece of paper that had his signature on it.

"Oli!" His grandmother called. "Nana wants to talk to your escort once your done!"

Oli frowned and patted my shoulder. "Good luck."

"Sure, and if this is about some weird marriage your cooking up then I'll come back over here and murder you. If not, then Goodbye, and be a botanist. Seriously, you qualify." I turned and tried my best not to limp over to his grandma.

"Ma'am." I bowed slightly, scowling where she couldn't see when my ankle flipped sideways, spiking pain.

"Hello, your name?" She asked coolly, all emotion devoid.

"Star, ma'am."

'Well Star, you've got some nerve!" She huffed. I raised my gaze and stared her straight in the eye.

"I don't understand." I replied monotonously, know something was going to go wrong.

"Taking my grandson out into the wilderness, endangering his life, making him eat scat! That's what!" She screamed. I jumped back in surprise as she continued to rant and chew me out.

I felt indignation boil in my blood and felt like I was about to explode from it.

"And my poor baby was with WILD ANIMALS! Can you comprehend that?! WILD ANIMALS! Because YOU took him out so he could be 'so cool'!" She shrieked.

"Listen here you over protective broad! I've been hit by an explosion, stabbed in the side, spent numerous hours in trees, knocked in the head with boulders, and had to face to very powerful enemies, whom poisoned me! I only accepted the damn bloody job, I didn't take him out to be cool! I needed to take a job to win my flipping freedom, and I still don't get it! And then you have the audacity to come and yell and me for fulfilling a request from YOUR grandson! So what I'm saying is, SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed back, jabbing her chest with my finger with such animosity that she eventually was pushed back into the side of the carriage.

Sync, seeing that negotiations weren't going well, intervened. "Is there a problem Rats- Star?" He corrected himself at the last second, much to my displeasure. He would've said it if he could've.

"Not at all, Sync the Tempest." I said stepping back with some difficulty. It was getting harder to walk on my foot.

"Sync the Tempest?! Oh, I've heard so much about you! Would you care to accompany us to the harbor?" She gestured to herself and Oli, whom had walked up in between my yelling and Sync's intervention.

"No thank you. I need to take me... cadet back to the capital for further training. She has quite a temper to lose." He turned his head towards me and frowned. "Right?"

Oh I see where this is going. "Yes senpai, I should keep my mouth shut more often." I bowed humbly toward my new "teacher."

"Oh! She's your student?! I had no idea! Well, I hope you two have a safe journey back. No hard feelings Star?"

"Yes, sorry about that." I lied. I actually wanted to punch her face in with a flaming fist.

"Bye." Sync stated rather bluntly, grabbing my arm and leading me away.

I waved a goodbye to Oli and his Nana. I turned back and waited until we were out of sight and the sound of the coach rolling away was out of earshot. My leg then inconveniently gave out from under me.

I grabbed my ankle and bit my lip in close off the wail surfacing. I think I can feel my bone under my flesh, all the blood was gone. Yikes.

"I can't go on. Can we rest?" I shuttered, feeling a cold wind blowing from Arimis Springs. Undine's no doubt.

"No, we'll never make it back in time." Sync stated bitterly.

"We'll never make it back when I'm like this." I said quietly, a sob breaking the sentence. I hated these moments.

"Well, then..." I felt two hands slip under my legs and then raise me up. I jerked in surprise and wrapped my arms around the first stable thing in the area. Which was his head. He threw me up and I landed on his back with a startled yelp. He started running, holding onto my legs as he ran.

I realized he was carrying me on his back after a few moments complete fright of not knowing what he was doing. The fright was complete with his insane speed, which is probably how he caught up with Oli and I.

"Could you go a little slower?!" I yelled over the wind.

"We won't be on time!" He yelled back.

"On time for what?!"

He didn't answer, he just turned his head and smirked. "Just hold on tight Rats and don't let go until we get there."

I nodded and rested my head on his back, attempting to catch some of the sleep I had missed on the mission. Hopefully, I wouldn't die of blood loss. I closed my eyes and let darkness soothe my aching eyes.

I must of fallen asleep because I was suddenly aware that the scenery had changed and I was resting against a tree. It was also night time and a fire blazed in front of me. I looked around for my "teacher" and couldn't locate him. I looked around cautiously, keeping my guard up in case he decided to jump out and scare me. I hate when people do that.

As if a sign from the gods, the wind blew and something above me knocked against the tree gently. I looked up and saw a metal ring hooked to an orange string. I trailed it up the tree to see it wrapped around an arm, which was attached to a body. I half smiled, half frowned at this.

Sync, whom was up in the tree, was in a similar position I had been when I was escaping Oli. Sprawled out in the tree, one leg crossed over the other, he stared down into the fire with a cold calculating green eye. But to where as I saw the fire to be warm and inviting, like in a house feel of warmth and homeliness, Sync's eyes saw it as a harshness that would burn the house to the ground and decimate the landscape.

It almost scared me, knowing fire was two completely different things in another's eyes. A song appeared in my head at that thought. It was the Goddess of Fire by Steven Reineke. It sounded calm at first and near the middle, erupted into terror and seemed to scatter.

I began humming the tune, bring it back to mind. It was an amazing piece. Of course, I momentarily forgot Sync was there, so when I started humming the bell part which was somewhat high, it alerted him.

"Finally." He jumped down and landed on the opposite side of the fire. I continued humming, as though he wasn't there. He settled across the fire, giving me his 'stare of death'. I didn't know what for but I ignored, going on a few clarinet trills in my mind, letting them come out as some weird slurred hum.

Apparently, Sync wasn't patient at all and didn't want to listen to all 10 minutes of its epicness. I did manage to make it to the flute solo before he interrupted with a disturbing question. Even though he had asked questions before, this one hit the nail on the head.

"So, what's this about Yulia's emissary thing? They seemed quite livid that you were there, Mizuho ninja." I stopped humming, the exploding part of the music running through my mind. Thoughts seemed to come faster and easier when I thought of that part.

"Ninja's of Mizuho are usually called emissaries because our leader was named after Yulia Jue. They were great spirits, so it wasn't completely unbelievable that they knew about Mizuho." I lied easily, the song smoothing back out in my head.

"Great Spirits? I do recall you saying Gnome, Undine, and Ifrit didn't I?" He asked. Damn him and his good memory.

I flipped songs in my head to a calm smooth song called Absolution. "Yes, you did."

"Aren't they the name's of the composed sentient of fonons?" He asked.

"They are."

"...Well?"

I cleared my thought. "Well you see..." My song logic was failing me, any good lies started to slip. I really wanted to shout 'How much can a two year old possibly know?!'** But that would give away critical info. "It's kinda hard to explain. There are a few spirits that hold the names of the fonon sentient for a sign of power. They are very strong.

"And of Celsius? I remember the fish lady saying something about her. How would you know about her anyways?" He pressed. The fire crackled and swept toward Sync unexpectedly, smoke billowing in his face, even though the wind was blowing towards me. Turns out smoke especially gets under masks.

He coughed and hacked for awhile until I found a great intervention space.

"Do you need some water? I'll go get some for you. Smoke makes one's throats extremely dry." I said when he stopped, a tear rolling down his cheek from coughing so much. He wiped it away in a blur of movement.

"No, I'm fine." He snapped.

"Are you sure, you know you just might forget about this." I snapped at the word forget. This was an old technique I learned from my teacher back on Earth.

"I don't think so." He said crossly.

"Really, you will forget." I snapped again at forget. He inclined his head enough so that he could see that it was I whom was snapping the fingers. Good, even better.

"So you were saying-"

"Seriously Sync, you're going to forget about it and die." I snapped at forget again and he seemed quite focused on my fingers now.

"Die from what?" He asked, transfixed.

"Die from lack of H2O. Did you forget?" I snapped a final time there and he seemed to completely freeze.

"What were we talking about again?" He asked.

"Nothing much, just the secret passages in Daath's cathedral." I drawled.

"What?!" He snapped. I laughed and gave him a dangerous look.

"Come now, you were about to finish." I said devilishly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He growled, standing. I smiled, knowing the trick had worked. It doesn't work all the time but it seemed to work this time.

"We're leaving." He suddenly announced, snuffing the flame with an effortless wave of his hand. That's talent right there.

"Why?"

"We'll never make it. Get on." He knelt down and grimaced, looking back at me expectantly. I stared in confusion then remembered about my injured foot. Oh yeah... I rolled over to him and limply but my hands around his neck. He ascended, taking me with him. I bit my lip and tried not to squirm when he started running at his insane speed again. Seriously, he's going to be my number one two year old on Earth. Athletic Person, Impossibly Fast, Smart ass, Strategist, General, and Evil toddler shall be his titles.

"Don't die." He muttered and swerved through a forest, deliberately ducking where a branch was so that I would get hit. Rude.

Eventually we reached the peak of the 5 monument in two days record time, which over looked Daath. Dawn rose and bird sent flurries of songs down onto the capital.

"You know, this is probably the worst first mission ever." I whispered, dropping myself off the general. He didn't say anything except cracked a wise comment about how he did all the work of running.

We began our descent down the fifth monument, not speaking until I decided to roll down the giant hill and dragged Sync down with me. Good times.

Especially when a lumberjack seemingly had a bunch of branches piled at the bottom of the hill and Sync smashed into them face first, only for me to roll into him when he tried to get up. That's what he gets for being mean.

**Whoo! Ending! (finally...) I feel so bad for Star, -.- I abuse her, a lot. But don't worry! It gets worse before it gets better! Anyways, hopefully we can move on after this to Akzeriuth. I've been waiting for this too! ^^**

**** Sync = Ion in replication.**

**Ion = 2 years old.**

**Therefore, Sync = 2 years old.**

**Ps: Blaze still demands his promotion...Immediately.**


	20. Chapter 20: Akzeriuth Part 1

** Hello again all. I'm back in the writing mode so I will be updating faster. (Of course, Hetalia's been interfering with my attention but if you've seen Hetalia, you'd know why. XD) Also, I'm hoping my grammar will get even better from here on out since I'm actually starting to learn something new in English. *cheers* Anyways, enjoy~**  
><strong>Disclaimer: (AN: I've decided to add this since I've seen some things that might coincide with other things without my knowledge.) I don't own ToTA AT ALL. ((sadly)) I did not make up some of the dialogue in the author notes, for anyone who thought I had, and I also don't own Raven, Blaze, or Shadow. They are their own people, whom are probably reading thisright .**  
><strong>Sync: Finally, a legit disclaimer.<strong>  
><strong>ES: I was feeling generous.<strong>

**Chapter 20:**  
><strong>Akzeriuth; Part 1<strong>

Shortly after returning from my first mission, about a week, a warning from Grand Chokmah came in. It warned civilians of the spreading epidemic (rapid spreading disease) of Mononucleosis . And in the next few days, it hit Daath. Hard.

The streets of Daath were empty in the mornings, people coming out fearfully in the afternoons to get possible pain relievers for their sick loved ones. Of course, the cathedral had also caught the sickness so many couldn't even turn to their religion to help them through these times. Also, despite their titles, the God Generals also had a few sick in their ranks.

Which is why I was now sitting on the edge of Sync's bed, humming an abstract tune softly as I tried to get him to go back to sleep. So I could escape.

He coughed tiredly, rubbing his throat near the lymph nodes and turned to face the wall. A small rash had started to develop on his neck and shoulder, slowly spreading downward. He didn't have his mask on since Van told him it got in the way of doctors and he wouldn't need it since he was staying in his room the whole time. I believed it was because he didn't look like Ion much at the moment, swollen face and all, but I didn't object. It might have blown my cover.

A small knock resonated though the room. I stood up and made my way to the door, wondering how the hell I could have them come in. "C-come in?" I called hesitantly.

Instead of listening to the door knob jiggle against the lock, the door opened smoothly as a cook with a bright white toque on her head walked in with an entourage of knights. I don't know why, but I was mad that they could get it easily and I was trapped in this hellish room behind a simple wooden (metal) door. The cook dismissed the entourage with a disgusted look and slammed the door in their faces. She threw a tray of food/drinks into my hands and paced over to Sync.

"The next time you leave an entourage to escort Star to the kitchen, make sure they're smart enough to open a door first." She snapped, clearly angry. She then turned to me, grabbed the tray out of my hands, and then proceeded to slam it onto Sync. "Enjoy your meal."

He grunted a bit from the impact, then he was swept into a fit of coughs. The cook didn't look very sympathetic before whipping around to me. I jumped a little when she fixed a cold glare onto me. This was a serious case of looks that could kill. She squinted at me, confused at my reaction, before sighing and clapping her hands together harshly.

I squeaked slightly when she thrust her hand out in front of me and gave me a through look down. I was wondering what she was doing for a second before realizing that it was meant to be a hand shake. I took her hand her shook it slightly. She gave me an evil eye before clasping my hand with both of hers and shaking it warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Star. I've heard so much about you." She chirped, mood swinging from angry to cheerful. I registered her sentence and instantly I began thinking of all the things I had done wrong and what they might have told her. I didn't realize she was still talking until she had let go of my hand.

"I'm Anna, the head cook of the Order of Lorelei. I'm going to escort you to the kitchen, since the knights out there aren't smarter than a bag of potatoes. Van sent me to get you after you didn't show up for an hour. I imagine you're hungry?" Her question hung in the air for a minute since my brain was trying to catch up to her chatter.

"Uh...Yes! I'm starving!" I shouted accidentally. It was true, I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. I had skipped dinner since it was Coleslaw and Lima beans. Dear Yulia, I hope this Anna person has a sense of taste...

Anna eyed me again, a slight smirk on her face."Spunky one aren't you? Well come on. Time is money. Let's not waste both shall we?" The cook slipped past me and knocked sharply on the door.

"Open up or I'll have you eating slaw and beans for the rest of your miserable lives!" Anna shouted. There was a scuttle outside and the door opened swiftly. The knights saluted to Anna and then raced past her into the room. I put my hand to where my sword was automatically, even though it wasn't there. The clank of metal on metal still scared the crap out of me, making me go into a defensive stance every single damn time.

I choked loudly when one punched me in the stomach and then two others grabbed me arms. Alarmed, Anna tapped on their shoulders with a disapproving face. "MEN! Why on AULDRANT are you punching her and shoving her around like she's a PRISONER? Do you have ANY respect for lady knights at all?!" She yelled. The one whom had punched me shied away from the cook and the other two looked around hesitantly.

'Yes, go ahead.'I thought.'Tell her. Tell her that I AM a prisoner her that you have little to no respect for a Kimlascan knight. TELL HER!'

Of course no one is that room was a mind reader, so there was just an awkward silence. "Um...mi'lady, we mean no disrespect," A courageous knight ventured, "But we have orders from the commandant to keep her in this room unless accompanied by a maestro rank or higher."

I glanced at Sync, whom was watching the event with smart, green, cat-like eyes as he gently sipped his warm soup. They seemed to hold a little more of their old light now that something interesting was unfolding. Earlier, they looked to be a poisonous green, filled with shadows.

Red clashed with green for a moment before he looked down at his soup and took in another spoonful. I looked back to see Anna still chewing out the knight for being so rough without an excuse. She bashed him over the head after a final word just to make sure the point got across and turned back to me.

"Ms. Star, if you'd come with me please." She chirped, sending a small shiver down my spine. I realized I was gripping my sweater dress extremely tightly.

"L-let's go!" I sputtered slightly, putting on a happy smile. She turned and walked out the door, waiting for me to follow. I scrambled after her, the two knights from behind picking up the rear.

Eventually we landed upon the kitchens. I almost gaped at the total chaos of the room. Dough was flying, tomatoes were being chucked across the room, cheese was being shredded into fine slices. If my chef skills weren't deceiving me, I believe they were making pizza. If one hasn't had food in the last twenty-four hours, they'd know what I meant when I almost raced across the room to eat the divine smelling food being cooked.

I heard Anna chuckle next to me and I cast an awkward look. She noticed and explained, "Hardly food we should be making when people are sick; however, I cook what I want. That old toad of a commandant can't tell me what I can and can't make in this kitchen." My like bar for Anna immediately went up about five notches. A chef who liked to make whatever the hell she wanted and hated Van? Hell yes!

"Eat what you want dear. I'm making plenty more. Did you know that Daath ships pizzas all around Auldrant?" She rambled as she pushed her way to the kitchen. She clapped her hands sharply all of a sudden and the room went into silence. If they weren't cooking anything difficult in particular, their eyes snapped to Anna at attention.

"Okay people, we need to ship out tonight! Tomorrow at 12:30 those potato-dumb knights are going to Akzeriuth and we have orders to send food with them. I assume they don't want beans and rations like the old toad called for so I want lots of food ready. Freeze the pizza with fourth fonons and pack them up. Let's go, go, go!" She commanded. The kitchen burst into action but I felt stuck to the floor. Akzeriuth, already?

My blood felt cold and I had developed a cold sweat. I needed to find Raven, Blaze, and Shadow. Warn them about the departing ship. Maybe if we could make it on that ship, we might be able to save Akzeriuth. All those lives would be saved and Van could be stopped! Tear would never develop miasma, Luke would remain a spoiled brat sadly, the God Generals wouldn't die, the Sheridan massacre wouldn't occur, and the war might be prevented!

Forgetting about the food, I quietly slipped through the kitchen workers and towards the door. If I could slip out...!

A cold hand slapped down on my shoulder just as I neared the dessert section. I turned slowly, lips pursed together. I saw a smiling Anna holding onto my shoulder, smiling coldly. "Where are you going Star?"

"I, u-um," Looking around, I caught something chocolate-y in my vision, "Was coming to try the chocolate! Since it looks so good! I mean, I don't usually eat dessert first but I might make an exception just this once." Oh for the love of god, I was babbling like an idiot.

Anna's smile tightened slightly, "Perhaps so Star. Go ahead, try the Black Forest cake and tell me what you think." She guided my body towards a rather large looking cake. As exciting as cake was, I hope I got a small slice since it was so big.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck never shines down upon me and I got a very large helping; About a fourth of the whole cake. Anna pulled out a stool from under the counter and had me sit in it. Some random kitchen person walked by and put a fork in my hand. A napkin was also thrown neatly in my lap by another. I summoned my hunger, reminding myself that I hadn't eaten in at least twenty-four hours, and began on my helping of Black Forest cake.

It took forever, but by the time I had finished, the fork was thrown across the room and I had my head down on the counter. I would have screamed victory but I was too full to do so. Ugh, working this cake off was going to be a bitch. Stupid cherries.

I looked up and saw Anna making arrangement and assisting others. Quietly, I got off the stool and slunk out the back kitchen door. I walked down the hallways, ducking into storage closets when someone came into view. I about had a heart attack when Legretta came around the corner. Luckily she was carrying a stack of paper so I had enough time to get into a closet before she saw me. Of course not twenty seconds after she had passed, Blaze came totting down the hallway like a obedient little puppy.

I made sure Legretta had disappeared around the corner before I reached out and clothes-lined Blaze. I then dragged his body off the floor and into the closet. The poor bastard hadn't even realized what had hit him until he had finished choking and registered my face.

"S-Star!... HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF A SIMPLE 'HELLO'?!" He screamed, jumping up.

"Hello Blaze." I said simply, waiting for him to conclude his anger.

"Ugh, I'm gonna be in so much trouble! If I get caught-!" He shook a finger in my face. I contemplated on biting it but decided against it.

"Blaze. Let's go get Raven and Shadow. I want to tell you all something." I stated calmly, cracking open the door a bit and peering out into the empty hallway. I thought I heard Legretta a little ways up groaning about something.

"So you practically strangle me?!" He demanded. I edged out a little ways and looked around, sensitive to everything but the ranting boy behind me. You could call it selective hearing but I referred to it mostly as tuning the annoying things out.

"Let's go.'' I grabbed his arm mid-rant and dragged him out. We broke into a run, heading in the direction of the black and white vases. I had been rummaging through the books in Sync's room out of boredom one day and a note had fallen out. Apparently, the vases around the cathedral held meanings based on colors. Red for training, Green for knights' quarters, Blue for kitchen/mess hall, and Black and White for God General rooms.

As we ran, I started explaining to Blaze about Akzeriuth, the causes, and all that lovely stuff. He switched out of angry mode and was in somber/doom mode so he was more than willing to listen. We came to a halt in front of Dist's lab and hesitated. There was a loud coughing from inside and going inside might prove bad since Dist was another victim of Mono. Largo was another victim but we weren't going to go to his room so the major place of sickness was in front of us. I was honestly surprised I hadn't gotten Mono from Sync but I guess my body can only take so much sickness before raising the immunities. (Yeah right.)

Blaze gripped the door handle and looked at me, uncertain. I nodded slowly to him looking back and forth between the door knob and him. He had pushed it down when we heard laughter from the room next to us, followed by some growling. We both breathed a sigh of relief and went towards the laughter. Peering through a slit in the door with a pink slash on it, we saw Arietta hovering over Shadow whom was being pushed up against a wall by her liger friend. Shadow looked like she was trying not to laugh and Arietta looked to be getting frustrated. Some thing was off about Arietta as well but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Listen, I'll tell my friend to eat you if you don't cooperate. Where did you put it?" Arietta growled lowly, staring straight into Shadow's illuminated green eyes. Shadow smiled and shrugged getting pushed against the wall even more. She made a short choking noise but smiled none-the-less.

"I'm telling you, I didn't take your stupid hat. I have no interest in it." Shadow muttered earning an even tighter choke hold. That's what Arietta was missing! HER HAT!

Arietta growled, paced around the room, and then snapped at her. "Listen up Shadow, I don't have time for your stupid shenanigans. I'll be back and my hat better be here!" She bawled. When we saw her coming for the door, Blaze and I quickly backed up right as Asch came out of his room with Raven.

Asch took one look at us and then at the respective god generals room around him before his eyes narrowed into slits. Raven peeked over his shoulder, smiling when she saw us. He moved up and gave Blaze and I an angry stare.

Uh oh, busted...

"What are you two doing out of your rooms? I thought you would be in the kitchen...?" He looked up as footsteps echoed down the hallway. Legretta came into view and Blaze shied away, shuffling so that I was the first in her line of sight. I gave him a warning look before turning to Asch and Legretta.

"Um...I can explain?" I bit my tongue when I heard Asch take a large intake of breath, preparing to rant. Unfortunately, he didn't get to rant at all since Van also came into view, slowly following behind Legretta. The three upper-ranks looked at him with unamusement.

"What are these two doing here?" Van asked. Arietta finally poked her head out of her room and looked around.

"What's going on?" She asked, eyeing everyone suspiciously.

"You're under attack. We've all come together to rid you once and for all." Raven replied over Asch's shoulder. I almost laughed at the horror-stricken face Arietta gave the commandant and the two generals.

"Shh, Raven. The commandant said not to tell her about that until she lowered her guard." Blaze added tactfully. I beamed at the two whom seemed to smile at each other in a tag-team manner.

"Is this true?!" Arietta asked shyly, looking at Van. I saw Van open his mouth and decided to interfere.

"No need to sugar it commandant," I said almost businesslike. Turning to Arietta, I smiled and folded my hands together sweetly, "To put it bluntly Arietta, yes. It is all true." The pinkette gasped in horror and backed up slightly away from her comrades.

"Arietta, those three are lying. They shall all be returning to their corridors soon. Don't be so naive." Van commanded. Arietta ducked her head in embarrassment, her face turning a bright pink to match her hair. He turned to Blaze and I next and smiled with such animosity that it sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"There will be punishment for breaking curfew; you two will go without food today and tomorrow. Do you understand? Also, double the guards around young Star's room since her master is currently unable to keep ahold of her," Van finished, looking at each of his generals. "I trust you'll see this through?"

The three generals nodded and looked down at Blaze and I with anger. Blaze and I returned it, I more so since Van had referred to Sync as my 'master'. I slid away slightly, wondering if I could make a break for it while they were still talking. Sort of. When I saw Legretta's hand slide to her holster though, I slid back into my previous position.

I was thrown back into Sync's room, the sick general looking up with tired eyes as Asch entered with me, Raven trailing behind. I dusted myself off and tip-toed back to Raven while Asch briefed Sync about the commotion.

"Ooooh, Star's in trouble." She whispered.

"Shut up, why didn't you help?" I asked elbowing her slightly.

"Cause I happen to enjoy food?" I gave her a dead-panned look and she grinned widely.

"Fine whatever. I don't care about the no food thing because I'm not staying long enough for it to take effect. The ship for Akzeriuth is leaving tomorrow; find a way to get Shadow, Blaze, and yourself to the dock around noon. The boat leaves at 12:30. I'll learn how to deal with the extra guards...maybe." I looked away, not knowing if she had gotten the information when Asch looked back at us. He elbowed me in front of him and finished his summary.

"And more guards will be stationed around the room so that she doesn't get out. Understand?" Asch asked. Sync groaned and held his head in his hands before shooting me a glare. I glanced away, catching Raven's gaze along the way. She was staring at Sync without his mask with what looked to be approval. I gave her a disbelieving look when she caught me looking and she shrugged happily.

"Fine, get out." He snapped. Asch nodded and walked out, pulling Raven out with him. She was still staring at the unmasked general when the door snapped shut. Amiss the noise of the soldiers moving away I heard Raven mutter something about bright green eyes. I didn't know what she was talking about but I could guess.

"Rats...,"I winced at the tired voice and turned slowly to the patient in the bed. He gave me a weary look which I hadn't ever seen; Usually he would have scolded me or thrown a cocky comment my way.

"W-what?" I asked, sliding a few feet closer, a little more alert than I should be. He pushed the tray above his lap away and gave me a look of hate.

"Look, I don't like you. I didn't want to look after you either. None of us did. You're all hindrances and we would appreciate if one day you would just vanish entirely. Now I have to listen to more damned horny knights that sit outside my door and talk about what they do to naive girls like you. I don't want to see your face right now because of it, so I recommend you go seat yourself out of my line of sight before I-" He broke off his tirade in a series of coughs. I shrunk away from him as he coughed, the words hitting me like a knife.

I knew they didn't like us but to think we were complete burdens and nothing but annoyances was a major downer. I padded to the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, lip quivering. It was a stupid pity party since I knew I had been taking it all for granted and was a brat whenever I could be. Maybe if I had just sat down and accepted it all like Van had suggested...

Oh myGod.I slapped myself twice and shook my head, disgusted that I had even just let that somewhat tempting thought enter my mind. I was just upset, that was all. No need to drop all resolve over a brutally honest comment. I leaned back into the tub and began to brainstorm for tomorrows escape.

/

"Hey Asch...can you come here?!" Raven shouted. The red-head appeared in the doorway and stared at the usually chipper girl. She currently had her hands behind her back and faced directly parallel to his line of vision; Meaning, he couldn't see anything behind her but the wide sunlight poured through the glass making her aqua eyes glow in the new light.

"What do you want Raven?" He asked. The god general was still grumpy from the previous day, since the knights had been crowding up the god general's hallway. They had woke him up several times since then, and he wasn't happy since he was about to defy Van big time.

"I was wondering if you'd take me with you. To Akzeriuth..." She smiled sweetly wondering if the nice approach would work...for once.

"What! How did you know I was going there?" He demanded.

"Let's face it Asch. When you find someone's diary, specifically a boys', and it doesn't have a lock, someone's bound to read it." Raven deadpanned.

"I don't have a diary!...It's a soldier's log; But that's not the point! No, you can't come. That's final." He threw a few belongings into a travel bag and left in a rush before Raven could object to anything else. When the door snapped shut, she sighed with pity and pulled out the object she was hiding behind her back.

"Well...Si quieres algo, hazlo tú mismo." She tapped the crowbar Shadow had lended her in one hand and eyed the door with a whimsical look. "If you want something, do it yourself."

/

"Excuse me, Miss Legretta?" The blond general turned to Blaze whom had a towel draped over his left shoulder. His white training shirt was soaked in sweat, and his black shorts Legretta had lent him were somewhat wet as well. Soldiers ran behind him along the track and trained for the lengthy trip.

"Yes Blaze?" She asked, throwing a bag with his Kimlascan maid uniform to him. He caught it and slung it over his shoulder.

"I was wondering if I could accompany you to Akzeriuth, like a first mission with the god generals," He smiled at her which made her advert her eyes.

"Blaze, I would like to take you with us as a training opportunity for the field, but Van has demanded that you stay here. He says you should be fine, although your friends will need a little more supervision," She answered.

"Oh okay. That's okay. I'll just come down here every day to train. It's really helping me." He replied cheerfully. The blond general ruffled his hair, wiped her hand on her leggings, and walked off to yell at her squad to start getting on the . Blaze watched her go before slowly walking to the shower room. He walked through quickly, knowing if he delayed he might snap on the first soldier that snapped his rear with a wet towel. That hurt damn it!

He hid in a stall, begrudgingly changed, and put the bag over his shoulder. He then took the beautiful opportunity to sneak into the girl's locker room while they were out in the baths...Kind of. He was actually going in to grab his gunblade while Legretta was out. Blaze wasn't stupid; he would study Legretta's lock and listen to her mumble the combination when she brought it out to lock up the locker room. The best part was the lock had Earth's numerals instead of Auldrants'. It provided Auldrant's inhabitants extremely hard combinations since it was like a whole new code. For the Earth inhabitants though, all you need was the number combination.

"20-5-39," Blaze hummed with satisfaction when the locker's lock snapped down. Legretta had always thought the women's locker was the last place a docile boy like Blaze would go so she stored all of his things in a singular locker in the back of the locker room. How he knew where her locker was, well, that was another story.

He reached up, gazing at the other 'materials' in the locker momentarily before grabbing his familiar blade and a few life bottles. He pushed the locker closed, snapped the lock into place, and slipped out of the locker room before anyone could spot him. From there he found the girl that he unwillingly had befriended in case he needed to get out with the rest of his friends. It required to go into the Daathic Knights Soldiers-Only Pool which always smelled like chlorine and was located in the very back of the training room That was always an extremely long walk.

She sat on the side of the pool surrounded by a group of other teenage girls. They were giggling about something and pointing at the flexing knights across the pool. They always made him feel weird since they always wore helmets and tried to hit on him as if he was a frilly flighty girl.

He walked around, took off his shoes and dipped his feet in the water in a ten feet proximity of her. He didn't have to wait long for her to notice and have her posse and herself surround him.

"Ooooohh, it's Blaze! I told you he was a cutie." She squealed. Her friends squealed in agreement while Blaze rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hello Marion. I was wondering if you could help me with that promise that we made a few weeks ago. I know it's early, but if you'd be willing, I'd love to go with you and your lovely friends." He winked though he knew he had already won her over a long time ago and possibly her friends.

"Oh of course we'll take you designer shopping to show off your more feminine looks~!" She screamed a little too loud. Blaze mentally rolled his eyes but smiled on the outside to the group. Luckily he would be able to escape a bunch of fruity idiots that giggled all day and meet his friends in the port. He had gotten orders from the boss lady, and he planned to be there.

/

"Arietta, I plan to meet Raven somewhere and you can't stop me." Shadow demanded. Dist hacked out a 'what?!' from his bed while Arietta merely shrugged, clearly not surprised.

"Fine, I was hoping for a good chase. Go ahead. Make sure to avoid the extra knights out there. I don't want it to end too quickly." The Lolita girl said very un-canon like. Shadow gave her the thumbs up, grabbed a small scrapped robot Dist had thrown away and hefted it in her hands. When she confirmed she opened the door and threw it at the nearest knight. It knocked him over and she escaped from the room, scarf trailing behind her.

Arietta stood up and cracked her knuckles before patting her brother on the side. He stood up and shook out his long liger fur before yawning and stretching. They both waltzed out the door after the girl in a leisurely manner. Arietta had to weave through the crowd while her liger brother just had to shove any scrambling knights out of his path.

The wind girl was far ahead running as fast as her legs could carry her. Honestly she only usually did this for free food or Mt. Dew but after the last escape attempt she knew the stupid bird that hung around the kitchen would swoop in at the last minute to carry her back. Luckily all she had to do was pass through the kitchen to avoid it and Arietta always expected it to catch her so she followed at a slower pace.

The downside to this was that the bird also hung around the closet Dist had thrown her equipment in. She formed a quick plan before looking around for the huge battle bird. She found it preening on an open closet door. The very same door that had her equipment. It looked down at her like she was a mouse with a broken leg.

"Hey, you! Yeah you, giant canary! Shoo!" She threw a colored vase at it, turned around, and sprinted away. She didn't look back when she heard a shattering sound and an enraged squawk. She felt a gust of wind from its powerful take off and made her legs go faster.

"Come and get me chicken legs!" She shouted over her shoulder. It must have taken offense, since a squawk echoed down the hall and the wind grew violent. She used her small frame to duck under the swinging kitchen doors and into the chaos of the kitchen workers. The doors blew open and many kitchen workers moved out of the way, making sure none of their ingredients got eaten in the process by the bird.

Shadow made her way towards fire-place as the now very angry bird followed. The kitchen workers shot her glares as she passed which she saluted back to. As she neared the fireplace she shouted a few more ugly comments the birds way and then she ducked. The bird soared past as she had predicted and straight into the fire-place. It came out later smelling like chicken with its tail on fire.

Shadow laughed maniacally and wasted getting out of the kitchen. She ran back, took her dusty equipment out of the closet, and ran away right as Arietta came around the far corner.

/

I paced around the room biting my thumb as Sync snored lightly from his bed. A commotion outside had occurred several times in the last hour which meant Raven, Blaze, and Shadow had already escaped. It was my turn to leave and a small plan had formed. Now if only it would work and I would be able to get away.

I looked back at the sick god general before eyeing a pen in the corner. I smiled slyly and grabbed the pen from by the map of Auldrant and scribbled all over his face. I knew it was childish but if this was the last time I was going to be this near him, better take the opportunity. I finished with an amazing mustache and monocle before putting the quill pen back and going over to the door.

Taking a deep breath I pounded on the door and cleared my throat. "Open up!"

"Who is it?" A knight called from the outside. A few giggles echoed through the crowd and the rustling of the knights ceased.

"This is your head chef, Annie, and if you don't open the downright nowyou will ALL be eating lima beans for the rest of your days!" I shouted, surprised my voice didn't crack. The laughing stopped and I waited patiently, wondering if it would work. There was a moment of hesitance but the second the door knob began jiggling as it was being unlocked, I backed up and took a run at it.

The door opened right as I made a flying kick to the first knight's face. I used the force to bounce to the next knights head and began hopping along the knight's heads using their helmets. When I got to the edge I pushed all my weight off the unfortunate knight and flipped to the open space beyond the hallway. The knight fell over and caused a giant domino effect.

I looked back and felt my face light up like a light bulb, "I am so...AWESOME! I LOVE YOU AULDRANT GRAVITY!" I screamed and giggled, self confidence boosted as well. I did a little victory dance before noticing the knights slowly getting up. I whooped and sprinted away from them as one stated simply, "We are so going on the front lines..."

I knew which closet Sync had left my equipment in from the last mission so I made a quick stop for that before heading for the port.

/

"Well aren't you late." Shadow commented. I shot her a half-assed grin still happy from my amazing success. Raven cracked her knuckles and threw a bloody crowbar behind her. I stared at it for a minute before shrugging.

"Hey where's Blaze?" I asked looking around for the Kimlascan servant.

"Oh don't worry about him. He'll be joining us shortly." Raven nodded towards a shop window. I peered through and found the blond getting a slap of blush on the face. He thanked the people there before running out the door. Some girl on the inside giggled and handed them cash before leaving.

He met us with a somewhat silly smile. He had on a goofy red lipstick, purple eye shadow, and a fluffy add-on to his already poofy skirt. His hair was in two ponytails and a barrette pushed his bangs out of his face. He promptly ripped off the add-on, smeared the make-up with his arm, and pulled his spiky hair out of their bonds.

"Looking good." Raven said, giving him her pocket mirror for him to look at the smudged make-up. He scowled and wiped the rest off with his sleeve.

"Shall we go?" Raven asked pointing a thumb at three large open crates. They were very convenient...

"You know what? I haven't heard Yulia in a long time. Is she broken?" Raven asked tinkering with the necklace. I slapped her hand away and sulked, just remembering that I had yet to tell them about Undine and Gnome.

"No, but when we've successfully snuck on board I'll tell you all what's here." I told them climbing into the box.

"Aw damn only three boxes." Shadow moaned rubbing her sore looking legs.

"Raven, Shadow you bunk together." I commanded as I pulled the lid over. I heard some complaints and then an unhealthy shove and crunch. I heard Shadow cackle before two lids snapped shut simultaneously. I would have checked had a sudden force lift the box I was in. I choked back a squeak and looked through a hole in the box. Thankfully, it looked like I was boarding a ship that was going to Akzeriuth.

Although the box said 'careful! Fragile!' I was thrown into the cargo pit of the ship. The box landed sideways, almost knocking me out. A few seconds later, two more thumps entered the pit.

"That's the last!" Someone called. I looked out the hole in the box again to see the door snap shut and the lights turn off. The horn blasted from above and the ship lurched, this time actually knocking me out of the crate. The lull of the waves set in and the boat started off.

I got up and searched the room, knocking on similar crates to mine. One across the room opened up and Shadow popped out. She gestured for me to come over as she hovered over a box. I weaved between the boxes and came to stand next her. She put her hands on the lid before throwing it off. Raven was above Blaze, her face buried in his stomach and he was turning blue.

Shadow laughed and helped Raven up whom shoved her over. Raven then lifted Blaze out and gave Shadow another kick for good measure.

"I don't know what I was expecting..." I stated as I helped Shadow off the floor via scarf. She made a small choking noise before composing herself and punching Raven and I in the shoulder. Raven punched her back while I pretended that it wasn't still stinging. The two girls stopped punching each other eventually resorted to stomping on each other's foot.

"I'm going to assume Shadow shoved Raven and Blaze into the crate, and when the sailors threw us in, Raven's head came close to crushing a lung?" I asked as Raven gave us a fake smile while she kicked Shadow's shin.

"Well...that's pretty close." Raven replied. Eventually Blaze stood between the two before they could administer more bruises.

"So...let's get out of here, go to the cafe, and you can explain Undimen and Gnomeo." Shadow suggested.

"Undine and Gnome." I muttered as she and Raven opened the door and slipped out. I was about to follow when Blaze called me over.

"Hey, could we use these?" He asked as he pulled out a few odd costumes. It came from a box labeled, 'clothing that knights won't get back.'

"It could work..." I said, eying a feathery cloak and several knight uniforms. "But they're a bit too showy. Let's take them with us though." I opened up our group's wing pack and Blaze and I shoved some items from the box into it. The two of us nodded and ran out to join the two other girls as the boat sailed to our destination. Little did I know the "boat" was actually the Tartarus.

**End of Part 1**

**Okay so this originally was going to be all one chapter but I decided it would be a twin chapter. Prepare for actual plot movement soon. :D**

**Also, another beautiful quote;**

**A two-year-old kid is kind of like a blender, but you don't have a top for it...**

**(A/N: Sounds like Sync, the technically two-year-old, God General~ *Jazz hands* I'm so smart. /Shot/)**


	21. Chapter 21: Akzeriuth Part 2

**Here's the second part of the twin chapter. Enjoy~**

**Sync: ...That's it?**

**Ember: Hush you, I think it's quite quaint. XP**

**Chapter 21:**

**Akzeriuth; Part 2**

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of Akzeriuth; not even the game itself. Corpses littered the street, ranging from adults to babies to dead animals. The stench was so horrible I immediately wanted to gag. When breathing in, the poison air stung my lungs and seemed to punch me in the gut. The dirt was lifeless and dead while the air had a hazy poisonous purple mist hovering around it. The rock cliffs chipped off in small parts around the bowl-shaped town and sometimes fell on buildings and people. The citizens looked no better than the town. Many were dirty and some were infested with disease. They crawled around and scavenged the dead or sat lifeless against the sides of buildings, waiting to die.

"Oh my god..."I heard Blaze mutter. Looking back, I saw him making the sign of the cross while giving a helpless look to the residents. He looked small and pitiful in the armor he wore over his now regular clothing.

I shifted my weight to the side and pulled out the wing pack. We had used a few spare uniforms to deport safely which Blaze had found in a crate similar to the ones we had used to get on board. I pulled off the armor and shoved it in the bag for more purposes in the future which was followed by Raven, Shadow, and Blaze. I tucked it away but pulled it out a second later with a change of heart.

"Blaze, can you carry the wing pack? I want to go around with Shadow and deliver apple gels to whomever I can. Maybe we'll be able to get some kids out of the town before Luke the Dumbass blows everything to bits. I mean _come on;_ Foolish Replica Luke is probably not something you would randomly say to someone." I tossed him the bag after pulling out a bag of apple gels and the map of the world. I unrolled it and pointed at where Akzeriuth was.

"Okay, so the land will collapse around here, here and here," I pointed to different points on the map. The other 3 nodded slightly before realizing something.

"What?! We can't evacuate this many people from this large of an area in that amount of time. We don't have any idea when Luke's gonna be a dumbass!" Raven shouted. I rolled up the map and nodded.

"Exactly. I was thinking we might be able to hide some on the Tartarus. The problem with this is that I don't know if we can get them on with all the soldiers. Not to mention in the game when the Tartarus fell and the group got in, there wasn't anymore soldiers on the boat..." The group went into a grim silence.

"So the only option left is...to stop Luke." Blaze finished. I nodded and curled the map around the sheath. I picked up some broken wire from the ground and tied it into place. Then, I tossed Shadow the bag of apple gels after taking some out, explained the other part of the plan for Raven and Blaze to give out apple gels to whomever really needed them with Shadow and then walked off to the inn. I had decided to visit here first before going with Shadow.

The door chimed a broken bell when I entered startling the inn keeper behind the counter, "Get back! There's no more vacancy! I swear!" He shouted cowering behind the counter. I walked around to the counter and lightly tapped on the desk reassuringly. I gave him a smile which caused him to stop reaching for the gun below him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm here to heal some of the sick if you don't mind." I showed him the handful of apple gels I had. He looked at them greedily before shrinking back, knowing he didn't really need them.

"They're in the back..." I thanked him and left one on the counter much to his pleasure. In the back I found rows and rows of cots with sick people. Nurses milled around, some looking sick themselves. I caught ones attention and handed her the handful of apple gels. I received many thank Yulia's from all around the rooms before I left, making me blush.

On my way out, I looked at the inn keeper suspiciously for a moment before asking if any ambassadors has shown up. He told me that they had arrived awhile ago and that they were now down in the mine shaft. I thanked him and exited the building, knowing that we really had no time left.

I found Shadow hiding in the shade of a building. When I went over to her, she pulled me back into the shade with her right as a group of knights walked past into the mines. We waited until they all passed before coming out of the shadows.

"Looks like they're up to something." Shadow commented. She loosened the scarf around her neck and brought it up over her mouth before tightening it again. "Wanna go in and see?"

"We can... but we should get Blaze and Raven..." I added. She shook her head.

"That will take too long. I don't want to let them get away. Are you coming or not?" Before I could answer, she crept into the mine shaft and disappeared in a hazy purple cloud of miasma.

I shook my head in agony and followed her in, regretting it when it felt like oxygen now came through a straw. I coughed a bit and tried to search for her through the poisonous mist but my eyes teared up before I could. Someone tugged me through the mist and into a more open area in the mine shaft.

"You'd be lost without me." Shadow teased and through the other end of her scarf around my mouth. I coughed a bit when I also got a lungful of dirt that the scarf must have collected. Shadow snickered a bit and commented on how she'd have to get it dry cleaned when she got home. We followed the heavy steps of the knights deeper into the mine through many corridors. The knights also left a trail of dead monsters in their wake so it wasn't too hard to stay on their path. They came to a stop around the middle of the path, which made us duck behind one of the support beams.

"Major Legretta said we should take a left in preparation to ambush the fonist Tear Grants. Be wary knights, just because she's a woman doesn't mean she can't be strong." The knights saluted their commander and moved to the left. I looked at Shadow with wide eyes.

"Raven. Blaze. Now." I commanded in a muffled voice through the dusty scarf.I threw it off a second later and ran back out with my arm over my mouth. She rolled her bright green eyes but followed me out anyways.

We ran through the town calling their names, trying not to trip over corpses. A few desperate people tried to reach out towards us with bony hands or claim they were Blaze and Raven. I apologized as we ran past, not knowing if we'd ever see them again. The major thing I noticed was that the Tartarus was no longer docked at the port in the distance. That was a big red danger flag.

I heard a scream to my left to see a boy trapped under a fallen rock from the cliff face. I told Shadow to find them and meet me here before rushing out to help the boy. She hesitated then ran when she saw a stalk of blond spiky hair. I lifted some of the rubble off the boy who was silently sobbing. He couldn't see my face since his neck was pinned down by rock. Honestly, I was surprised that it hadn't snapped his neck.

With a powerful kick, I blew the rest of the rock clean off the boy, landing about a foot away. The boy got up and rushed over to me, throwing his arms around my waist and sobbing into my dress. I froze, not knowing what to do since I wasn't going to flip him over my shoulder like Oli. Instead I awkwardly patted his head and gently pried him off.

"Where's your mom?" I asked clutching his arms. He sniffled and with a choked sob, pointed to the giant hole which Akzeriuth was formed about. I stared down at him with horrified sympathy and let him sob into my dress again. He told me in choking sobs that his mother had come to see his father, whom had just been taken to Grand Chokmah for medical treatment right as they had entered town. Later when they were providing help, a blast of miasma had caught her and she had tumbled into the pit. When the boy had run to help her, the rock had fallen and pinned him to the ground.

Looking down, I couldn't even see the bottom since it looked like a bottomless pit of death with thick purple clouds swirling up from below. I pushed the boy away, looked into his blue eyes, and told him to run as fast as he could out of the town.

The second he ran off in the other direction, the ground began to quake slightly. I jumped backwards out of fright and felt the ground collapse under me. I screamed and latched onto the ledge that seemed to be ready to collapse itself. Looking down I saw a pit of deep purple, rubble, and death.

"Star!" I looked up to see Shadow, Raven, and Blaze above me, grabbing my forearms. I kicked at the ledge, and with their help, pulled myself up. The ledge broke away a second later as we scrambled away hastily. A blast of miasma erupted from the ground and sprayed Shadow in the face. Luckily she still had the scarf around her mouth so she didn't breathe in that much.

"Shadow! Are you okay?!" Raven asked, patting her now hacking friend on the back. Shadow lowered to one knee and gave out a few more painful coughs.

"I'm fine. Come on." She got up and dusted herself off with a few more coughs.

"The door to the Sepiroth has been opened! We need to go NOW." I shouted above the quaking. We all sprinted into the mine shaft and ran down the crumbling path. Right as we came to an intersection, I ran face first into Asch's armor. I heard him shout some profanity before he finally registered whom we were.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" He bellowed pointing at the four of us. Behind him, I heard a gasp. Looking back behind him was Tear, lip busted and cut running down her arms, but she still looked pretty. And horrified to see us.

"Ah explanations come later. For now, we gotta stop your dumbass replica." I ran past him and down the mine shaft, listening to him scream threats. I think I hear Raven say _'Bonjour'_ as she passed him, much to his disapproval. Whether he was mad at seeing us here or mad he couldn't keep Raven in one spot was still a mystery to me.

A second later he was running beside me and then in front of me. I let him pass since I had no idea which way to go from here. We followed him through a small entrance which had shards of colorful glass looking materials scattered around it that looked a lot like the Sepiroth's door. We entered a room alive with red lights and had flooring of transparent glass. It had cool designs that I had to admire as we ran along it.

Screeches filled the air and two giant golem charge at us. Asch pulled out his sword in the blink of an eyes and sliced one in half. "Go dammit! If you're here make use of yourselves!" He shouted. I glanced around, looking for Tear realized she had probably met up with the others by now so we sprinted on ahead down the path. I briefly wondered why we hadn't seen Jade but went on anyways.

I looked to my right to see a giant Y-shaped object that was cracking every so quickly. It glowed so bright that it seemed to push the miasma away from the room and left everything clear. Looking down I saw Van and Luke standing at the base of the glowing object. Ion and Mieu stood stationed nearby watching Luke with increasing worry. Luke lowered down into a fighting stance with his arms out forward. Oh no...the Y-shaped thing must be the Sepiroth.

"Luke!" I screamed trying to get his attention. The sound bounced around but didn't reach their ears. I knew running up and down wouldn't work so I jump. Yes. Jumped.

I hit the red rock surface hard but was able to get up so it was all good! ...Is what I would love to say. Actually, my foot clipped the energy barrier thing and I landed on my back, stunned. That got Van's and Ion's attention. Ion let out a happy squeal while Van narrowed his eyes dangerously. I sat up and rubbed my back before smiling at Ion.

"Luke! Stop right now!" I shouted to the red-head at the Sepiroth, switching from a grin to an angry stance. He looked up from his concentration and glanced over my way. He seemed to have to focus to realize whom it was.

"Star? You're not dead?" He asked. Van moved in between us and held Luke's hands forwards. The boy complained about it while Van fixed me with an icy stare. Raven, Blaze, and Shadow caught up at the bottom, all panting.

"It's too late! Now Foolish Replica Luke! Release your power!" Van shouted. Luke seemed confused and then a strained look crossed his face. A light shot from his hands and hit the Sepiroth. It blew everyone but Van backwards and drove Luke to his knees. The Sepiroth cracked upwards and then shattered completely like the glass flooring around it. I looked over at Ion and saw something flash for a brief second. Ion looked like my sister, just for a second, smiling at me, right before he hit the wall with a crack.

"No!" I screamed, scrambling over to him. I looked at Ion to see him moving his head around, alive but somewhat hurt. Mieu was burrowed in his arms, quivering. The ground shook and the chamber began to fall apart.

"Damn we were too late!" Asch cursed as he and the others ran down to join everyone at the bottom.

"Asch! Why are you here?! I told you not to come!" Van roared.

"...Too bad. I also brought the sister you tried to save with friends." Asch replied, gesturing to Tear, Raven, Blaze, Shadow, and I. Van let a whistle and three birds came out of three different holes in the chamber. Van jumped onto one and the other picked up Asch by his sword arm. The third swooped around the top of the cavern.

"Let me go! I'm going to die here too!" Asch shouted as he punched the bird's face trying to make it let go.

"I thought this might happen since you can't seem to keep your pet in one place...so I brought an extra." I heard Van call. I brushed Ion's hair out of his face as he opened up his eyes. They widened into terror.

"L-look out!" He shouted. I gave him an odd look right as I felt something swoop over us. There was a sharp pain in my back and something kept sinking in. I opened my mouth in a silent scream when it went upwards, taking my flesh with it. The giant bird's talon caught on my dress and the its other talon caught my arm.

"Damn...not her, get Ion!" Van shouted. The bird screeched and lifted me higher into the air next to Van. I must have bit my tongue too hard since I saw blood dribble down my chin. Van cursed a little and turned to Tear. Jade ran up in the moment and grabbed Ion. He lifted him onto his back while Anise made sure he was okay. Ion dropped Mieu but Natalia picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Well, no matter. This will work as well." Van muttered.

"Star!" Blaze yelled. He took out his blade, as Raven took out her guns, and Shadow her bow. They aimed up at the bird which had its claw in my backside and the other clutching my arm.

"Van! I knew it! You betrayed me! You said you'd preserve these Outer Lands! Everyone will be killed!" Tear wailed. She had tears brimming her eyes as she looked at her brother.

"Mysterica, someday you'll see the folly and ugliness of this world. I want to see you again when you've come to your senses." The birds began to move upwards after he said this, "You have your fonic hymns. Use them." He called down. I saw a silver arrow graze past Van's bird's wing. He looked down at my enraged friends and smiled.

"Let her go bastard!" Raven bawled. The ground erupted into another explosion and everyone staggered sideways.

"I don't think so," He called, "I'll be using her to find the Summon Spirits." I let out a choked 'what?!' right as the birds flew up higher. I heard Tear sing something and a flash of blue appeared. The last I saw of them was Ion's face which was one of quiet terror. The birds soared above the falling wreckage and into the sky. Looking down, the land began to crack into a series of islands before sinking down into the land. The Tartarus dived nose-first into the hole, sending more dirt up and wrecking more land. The land around Akzeriuth erupted into pink and purple lights as it was thrown down into the Qliphoth. The birds hovered above the wreckage as Van, Asch, and I watched Akzeriuth forever disappear.

When everything sunk in, I felt tears coming to my eyes. I wasn't able to save Akzeriuth, I might have lost my friends, and the bird's claws were ripping an extraordinary pain down my spine. Mournful cries escaped my throat as the birds lifted us even higher. I heard Asch curse next to me and saw his arm hanging from an awkward angle because of the bird's grip on it.

"No...not now...no." I sobbed looking at the remains of Akzeriuth.

"I hope you two will learn something from this." Van said, flying his bird in between ours.

"I learned that you are a sick and cruel human being." I snarled, barring my bloody teeth at him. He merely smiled at me and started laughing.

"This world is cruel and sick. People blindly follow some stone's prediction of the future, to the point they can't have supper without knowing what the damned score says they can have!" He cursed and looked down at Akzeriuth. "Ion is an unfortunate loss. Hopefully he survived...But, you'll serve just fine."

"Serve? I'll never serve you. You can count on that. I won't let you find the summon spirits either." I roared back, glaring at him as best as I could.

"So they do exist. I was worried Sync might have been wrong. Yes, with their power I'll be unstoppable. A sentient form of fonons..." He chuckled and clicked his tongue, "This will prove just fine."

"Over my dead body." I growled. I used my free arm to pick a knife out of the knife pouch on my hip. Van saw this and kicked it out of my hand from his vantage point.

"Fool. If you drop down from here you'll experience something worse than death. If you're so hell-bent on killing yourself, you can do it when I'm done using you." He scolded, kicking my head as well for shits and giggles. The birds took off in the direction of Daath in the opposite direction of Akzeriuth. All hell was breaking loose there and Malkuth would probably dismiss three monsters flying overhead.

After a good thirty minutes, I turned to Asch whom was still hanging from the now broken-looking arm. He seemed disappointed in himself and angry so I decided talking might help.

"H-hey Asch?" I whispered.

"What?" He dead-panned, still looking forward in his grimace. He wasn't trying to be secretive at all...

"I-I'm sorry..." I muttered. I shifted towards him as much as one could with talons stuck in their shirt and arm.

"For what? Not stopping the replica?" He asked, finally turning his head towards me. His look always gave him an intimidating stare, I don't know how Raven put up with it.

"Y-yeah...th-that and everything else...I should've been able to stop it..." I replied quietly. He looked like he was about to say something but looked up and snapped his mouth shut. I looked up to see Van and his bushy brows looking down at us from the eagles back. I looked away and down at the ground which looked to be a vast forest with a giant tree visible right in the middle. It looked like Cheagle Woods.

"Well I'm done with pity parties. Are you getting off yours?" He asked. I gave him an odd look and saw him nod very slowly at the bird. Ohhh...

"Yes, I'm done. Need any help with yours?" I glanced between him and the bird and then to Van.

"Pass it over." I reached into my knife holster and threw one quickly to him. He caught it swiftly and then hid it behind himself when Van looked over.

"Now get one of your own. You're going to need to throw it at mine when I give the signal." He whispered.

"What are you two talking about down there?" Van asked casually.

"How we're gonna be three inches taller by the time this bird drops us off...in Daath." I said almost as casually. Van snorted and steered the bird a little more to the left. I slipped a knife out and looked back at Asch. He nodded three times and jerked his arm. I threw my knife, assuming this was the signal.

Simultaneously, the two birds screech and dropped both of us mid-flight. As we plummeted downwards, both of us gave each other a 'well-that-was-stupid' look. Looking at wide open air, I was hit with nostalgia. It was the same look as I had experienced in that dream beforehand when I had the fever. The falling off the cliff, the miasma, Ion and my sister, and now this. It finally clicked. And now I was about to die, perfect.

Something swooped beneath Asch and a second later he was gone. I heard a 'God dammit!' from above three seconds later. Above me, Asch had been once again caught my the eagle/griffon monster and was being carried up to Van. It looked like the red-head was going to re-join Van until he whispered something to the bird and it immediately veered to the right.

Asch flipped up to where he was sitting on it like a pro and drove it in the direction of the Qliphoth opening. I didn't see anything after that since I hit some trees branches, leaves scattered, and everything went dark.

/

"Ooohhh, my head..." Raven sat up and placed a hand on her head, quickly taking it off when the pain skyrocketed. She sat up and looked around, spotting the party scattered about on the ground. Presently, Tear, Jade, and Natalia were the only ones up. Tear and Jade were talking outside the Tartarus while Natalia was studying the dead to see if there was any survivors. Blaze was leaning near the edge of the muddy surface; close but not in danger distance. Shadow was trapped partially under Guy, whom had half his body on her right half. Anise and Ion were leaning against each other with their backs to a rock and Luke was unconscious and all alone by a corpse. No Star...

Raven frowned and went to get Blaze up from his slumber in case he decided to roll over a few times. She nodded to Tear and Jade, whom both fixed her with a cool look before they returned to their conversation. Raven rolled Blaze over away from the edge and then sat down. She propped the silly blond up onto her knee and beat his face lightly, trying to get him up. Lightly turned to harshly and soon she found herself back-handing him.

He moaned slightly and sat up, clutching his face. Raven stood up and offered him a hand, which he slapped away with a glower. He helped himself up using his knee and punched her in the shoulder. She smiled at him, much to his displeasure, before going to Ion and Anise whom were slowly waking up.

"Fluffy!" She said joyfully when Ion opened his eyes. She gripped him in a bear hug which he tried to return to the best of his ability. Anise's eyes fluttered open a second later and she instantly latched onto Ion's arm. The green haired boy squeaked, unsure of what to do.

"He's mine, back off." She snapped. Raven pulled back and rubbed her eyes to prevent any tears- erm dust from falling at the sight of the two. There was dust in her eyes. That is all.

"Well, I was worried I wasn't going to see you guys again after the commandant...well we'll explain later, on the Tartarus. For now though, huggles~." Before she could wrap her arms around them again, a scream echoed in the pit. She rolled backwards, frightened slightly by the scream.

Raven found seconds later that it was actually Guy whom had screamed. He had scrabbled several feet away from Shadow, whom was sitting up from being awakened by the scream. She held her head and pushed her scarf back over her mouth at the sight of the miasma.

"What happened here? It looks like we fell into the first level of hell." She commented, edging away from a dead body. Tear seemed to send her a glare from her spot near the Tartarus. "Not that I mind." She commented a minute later, looking around with approval. Raven smirked, knowing her friend was into demons and the supernatural. Guy on the other hand took this comment badly and seemed to shirk away from her even more.

Anise and Ion stood up and joined Jade and Tear by the Tartarus. Guy moved a bit away from everyone and began checking if there was any survivors. Raven noticed something moving in the murk of the mud just a few feet off shore. A piece of stone bubbled up and hovered on the surface. At first, she dismissed it as just a large rock but she noticed something on it move. Looking closely she saw something that looked remotely like a hand being lifted out of the murk.

She let out a yelp, thinking it was a mud monster coming from the depths. Shadow and Blaze ran over to see what had startled the brunette. The abyss team glanced over, wondering if she had just seen a broken corpse for the first time. The murky stone grew a little more and there was a wail from it. At this, Shadow strung her bow and aimed an arrow at it, Blaze pulled out his gunblade slightly, and Raven put a hand on her fonic guns. Now the others seemed a little more interested in the sudden need of weapons.

"Mom-my! Mommy!" It wailed. Jade, Tear, Anise, Natalia, and Guy all ran over at the sound and looked down at the murky sea. The stone bobbed and the thing made another painful wail. Raven studied it for a second before tapping Shadow's bow arm.

"That's a person! Don't shoot!" She shouted. The muddy figure seemed to realize there was someone there and struggled a bit more.

"Mommy! Help me!" It shouted reaching an arm forward. Some of the mud melted from the face and it revealed a boy of about seven with dull blue eyes and cobalt hair.

"Please, help!" He yelled, his dull blue eyes now visible. The stone bobbed again and he let out a fearful cry.

"Natalia help me!" Shadow yelled. She took her scarf off and tied it to the end of an arrow. She handed the arrow to the princess and pointed to the rock, just far enough to be out of reach but close enough to pull in with the scarf. "Can you hit that rock? I would, but I don't want to miss..."

"O-Of course!" The Kimlascan heir slipped the arrow in and aimed her bow with a sharp eye. Shadow loosely held the scarf in her hands waiting for the familiar twang of the string. A second later, the arrow flew out of the bow and hit the center of the rock. Shadow gripped the scarf and pulled back.

"Pull! Damn it, help!" Shadow demanded when the scarf started slipping from her grip. Raven and Blaze began tugging back and were assisted by Jade, Tear, Natalia, and Guy a second later. The dank mud seemed to fight back and started to drag the stone down bit-by-bit.

The group was suddenly lifted and pulled back by a very strong force known as Tokunaga. Anise smiled from atop the giant doll and let out a war cry. The cat strained against the order and tried pulling back more. Raven noticed that a sound like seams popping seemed to come from the arms of the giant. The group in the cat's strong hug tried to pull as much as they could while being sandwiched into each other.

"What the hell is happening? Where are we?" A groggy voice asked. The presently immobile group looked over to see Luke standing up, holding his head in pain. The group fixed him with a cold glare and stared at him as he turned his attention to them and then the dim sea of death.

"Oh hey guys..." He scratched the back of his head and yawned, completely oblivious to the scarf/rope attached to the rock where a child was sobbing. Another voice surfaced from the mud.

"Oh...oh..." The voice was harsh and raspy and seemed to come a little farther out from where the first rock had surfaced.

"There's someone there!" Tear shouted trying to get out of Tokunaga's giant hug.

"Daddy it hurts, help..." Another small boy with an orange cap was lying under an older man whom was clearly dead. "Mommy...Daddy..."

"I'll save you, hold on!" Natalia said, struggling to get out of the doll's arms.

"Stop! That's a bottomless pit of miasma and mud. You'll die." Tear shouted after getting kicked a few times in the ribs via Natalia.

"No, what can we do? Luke save him!" Natalia screamed.

"What? What do you want me to do? I can't reach him!" He shouted.

"He's sinking!" Guy shouted. The group looked back at the boy whom was indeed getting sucked into the mud.

"No!" Jade yelled. A small earthquake erupted from the ground which sent everyone sprawling on the ground. The boy went under the surface calling for help before it became a gurgled help. Raven, Blaze, Shadow, and the Abyss team watched in horror before realizing they had their own set of problems.

"Help me, please!" The boy on the rock shouted. The rock was being tugged under at the same rate as the other one had.

"Luke, grab him! Hurry!" Anise shouted from on top of the doll. Luke looked around like a confused puppy before running to the edge and offering a hand down to the boy. The small boy grabbed it, smearing mud onto the ambassador's arms. Guy managed to slip out of the cat's grip and helped Luke pull the boy the rest of the way onto the surface. Only seconds later did a rock fall from above and snap the arrow protruding from the original pulling crew and Tokunaga all fell backwards again from the released strain of the scarf. Shadow hastily wrapped it around her neck again and muttered when she saw it had grown about two inches.

"Is this place going to collapse too?" Anise asked looking around fearfully. She put Tokunaga on her back again and grabbed Ion's hand.

"Let's go to the Tartarus. The emergency buoy is operational, and it's managing to stay above the mud." Jade suggested. Guy picked the shuttering boy up and nodded to the rest of the party. The child curled into his chest and let out a few mournful moans.

The group shuffled on board to find a mass of dead knights littering the floor. Raven found herself wiping away tears at all the lost lives. Looking around, she could see tears in almost everyone's eyes. Luke trailed behind the rest, confusion and misunderstanding swirling in the depths of his green eyes.

Blaze and Guy took the rescued boy to an empty room that didn't have any carcasses while the rest went to the control room. Seconds later the boat began its lengthy journey through the boggy Qliphoth.

**End of the chapter.**

**Meh, this chapter was so sad for me to write. ;A; Well, actually, I wrote it with a straight face but going back and watching the Akzeriuth scene again was horrible. I'm glad they saved one child...even though he might still die from miasma poisoning...**

***Dun dun duuun...***

**Well, things can't get worse. Right? Right?...Yes they can. They can get worse. **

**Random quote:  
>Between two evils, I always pick the one I've never tried before. - Mae West<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Aftermath

**Hi. -smiles cheekily- So school has started again, not that its gonna prolong the chapters by any more since I'm already pretty lazy, just thought I'd keep track. So...-flips through stack of reviews- I...-takes breath- Thanks. For everything guys. And really, if you see something unsatisfactory that you think can help improve my writing if I correct it, call it out. I've been working on grammar, trying on spelling, and making sure that you can read it, but if anything else is concerning, (say a certain scene that didn't make sense), I'll be happy to go and correct it or explain it. Thank you again, and enjoy this chapter.**

**And a future note: I'm the type who doesn't like leaving things undone; this story will most likely be dragged by the back of it's belt loop to the end of itself. In simpler terms, I will very likely continue it until it's complete. Even if it takes me month to month updates at a time.**

**Disclaimer: -Star trying to drag Sync and Asch out- Star: please Please PLEASE Take my turn saying the disclaimer! I'll make you hot coaco for three weeks straight or something.**

**Sync: Say you're own damn disclaimer Rats!" *holding onto main stories frame***

**Asch: No! -wacking her with the blunt of the blade-**

**Star: Ow quit it! I'm not going to and I don't want to say she doesn't own the main cast or main setting!**

**Sync: But you just did.**

**Star: No I didn't.**

**Sync: Uhuh.**

**Star:Nu-uh!**

**Sync+Star: -continue bickering as Asch pulls along the main story, sighing-**

**Chapter 22:**

**Aftermath**

The group sat on the Tartarus's deck, watching the sea of purple glide by as the giant ship pulled through the deep mud. There was a heavy tension in the air, a dead look in the eyes of the group which had seen death in the eye and shied away at the last minute. Most of their clothing, if not all, was caked in mud. The ship also seemed to have an invisible barrier on it, separating the Earth-born from the Auldrant-born. The trio that didn't seem to belong were sitting in almost a triangular fashion, looking at the ground with heavily lidded eyes. Deep scratches and rips were scattered across their bodies from the fall, marking it as the most injured looking they had physically been.

"I just want to go home..." Shadow whimpered quietly, though in the stillness of the air, everyone heard it.

Tear and Guy had their heads bowed as they leaned against the side of the ship, eyes closed in quiet thought. Luke seemed to be curled up near the railing, holding his head in a confused manner. Anise sat on an installed bench near the railing, head buried into her dolls battle hardened fabric. The arms of her precious doll were slightly ripped at the seam, not quite fit for battle. Ion was doing his best to not frown and fall into his thoughts, but even the fon master looked solemn compared to his usual cheery self. Natalia seemed to be biting her lip in an awkward nervous fashion, not sure if she should add words of encouragement or not.

The door slid open and Jade walked out, his face looking grim but somewhat relieved. "It looks like the Tartarus will run."

"There's a place called Yulia City here in the Qliphoth. It's to the west of here. Let's try heading there." Tear said, picking her head up and looking into the eyes of the passengers. The land ship swayed harshly, prompting everyone to look up, even if they didn't necessarily want to.

"You seem to know a lot about this place. I'd like to have an explanation once we're safe." Jade quipped, sending Tear a look. The brunette merely nodded slightly before pulling her head down again to resume staring at the floor. Anise sighed heavily, unspoken burdens passing through the group with a single action. Luke had nothing to say for once as he continually stared at the ground, his red hair swaying when the stiff current of wind would pass by.

"The poor child...I wish we could have saved the other as well..." Natalia muttered, pressing a hand to her lips.

"...There was nothing we could have done." Ion said sadly from the other end, "If we had seen him a little bit earlier then perhaps..."

"If only I had been able to stop Van..." Tear said quietly, hiding most her face behind her hair. "We could have saved him and the rest of Akzeriuth..."

"What are you talking about?!" Luke's outburst caused all eyes to snap onto him, "Master Van and I were only trying to get rid of the miasma!...We were only...trying to..."

"...It's too late for that now." Tear interjected before Luke could sink any deeper into confusion.

"Tear..." Guy muttered lowly.

"I'm more concerned about Van's true intentions. What does he gain from destroying the town?" Jade pondered.

"I don't know." Ion said, "But I doubt that the end of his plans. I fear for what might follow."

"Whatever may come is our duty to stop it." Natalia said confidently, looking up from the ground, a new determination burning in her eyes.

"Yes...I'll stop him this time, for certain." Tear announced, brushing her hair back. Resolve was evident in her eyes though it was mostly hidden behind regret.

The time flew by as the ship sailed through the murky miasma. Seconds, minutes, hours passed and nothing appeared in sight. All the while, the tension began to slowly build up again until it was almost as unbearable as the first time. Guy must have been irked by it too much since, finally, he looked up and while squinting his eyes to the distance said, "No matter how far we go, there's nothing in sight. Are we really underground?"

"...In a way. The place you know is known as the 'Outer Lands' down here-the world's outer shell. It's a floating land supported by pillars called 'Sepiroth Trees' that extends upward from the Qliphoth." Tear explained.

"I don't understand." Natalia clarified, throwing looks at everyone else. She saw that the "ninjas" looked just as confused as she did.

"Long ago," Tear began, "The Outer Lands were here in the Qliphoth."

"Unbelieveable!" Anise exclaimed.

"Two thousand years ago, the miasma enveloped Auldrant and infected the land. That's when Yulia read the seven-part score, finding a way to escape destruction and bring prosperity." Tear continued.

"Based on the score, Yulia proposed a plan to raise the planet's crust using the Sepiroth." Ion jumped in, looking at Tear in interest.

"And so that was the birth of the Outer Lands. That's quite a story." Guy summarized enthusiastically.

"Yes, only maestros and above in the Order of Lorelei know about the story. As do those born in the Qliphoth." Ion added, nodding slightly at Tear.

"So you were born in the Qliphoth, Tear...?" Anise asked, looking directly at the songstress, her eyes growing wide. About around this time, Jade had come out of his little hiding hole and decided to join in on the conversation.

"...At any rate, we've fallen down here. Luckily, we've been saved by Tear's fonic hymn." Ion looked back at Tear gratefully. "Thank you." Tear would have blushed at the statement, had the time been right.

"Why did this happen? You said a pillar supported the land, correct?" Jade asked Ion.

"Yes but...that pillar disintegrated." Ion said sullenly.

"How?" Anise asked in horrified awe. This is when Tear turned and glowered straight at Luke, causing everyone else to turn and look at the red head in quiet understanding.

"I-I don't know anything about it! I was just trying to neutralize the miasma!" Luke exclaimed, his face draining of color, "Van told me if I caused a hyperresonance there, the miasma would disappear...!"

"My brother deceived you." Tear spat, "And you destroyed the pillar the pillar that supported Akzeriuth."

"No! That can't be!" Luke was slowly losing his voice.

"Van ordered you to stand by the passage ring. Those passage rings are what produce the pillars...Tear is probably right." Ion explained quietly. Luke looked at the greenette in horror. "I was careless. I never dreamed Van would make Luke do such a thing."

"I wish Luke at at least discussed it with us beforehand." Jade seethed quietly, the disapproving tone extremely evident in his voice, "Neutralizing the miasma could have waited until we had evacuated the residents. Of course, there is little point in saying that now..."

"Yes, Akzeriuth has fallen. Thousands of lives have been lost in an instant." Natalia added with an edge to her tone.

"A-are you saying it's my fault?!" Luke stammered. The party remained quiet as they stared him dead in the eye. "It's not! Master Van told me to do it! Yeah! I had no idea that this would have happened! No one told me! It's not my fault! It's not my fault!"

"It wouldn't have helped..." The Auldrant born looked at Raven in surprise when she spoke up, a certain level of remorse shadowing her and the smaller group. "Star told us the only way those people would have survived was if they had crossed Deo Pass. If Luke hadn't been used by then, Van probably would have used Asch instead."

"And why would Star know about the fall of Akzeriuth? I don't suppose you four knew of this plan did you?" Jade asked, now focusing in on the smaller group. The three visibly stiffened, as if contemplating their choices.

"Wait...Don't tell me...You've been working for Van the whole time..." Anise said fearfully, a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"N-no!" Shadow shouted. "Mr. Eyebrows had his own plan..." Blaze reached up and smacked Shadow on the back of her hand for making it sound as if they had their own parts in Van's scheme.

"Own? So you knew?!" Natalia gasped. Blaze slapped his face, a slight imitation of Star before grumbling in his somewhat but not-so-manly voice.

"No, only Star knew. She's _great_ at predictions. A dynamite gal." He said almost sarcastically. "I'd show you where she had marked the map but she took it with her in her oh-so convenient grand flight! Hope you weren't expecting us to pull it out of nowhere!" Blaze laughed slightly before grimacing. "I'm sorry. Now's not the time for me to be like this. I'm not exactly in favor with the world at the moment..."

"Someone sounds like they miss our unofficial leader already. Is that it Blaze?" Raven asked a little too smugly for the time. Blaze growled verbally at her before setting his head in his hands.

"What?! If Star knew then why didn't she tell us?!" Anise blurted.

"She..No, WE were trying to stop it before it all got out of control. We didn't exactly do a bang up job." Raven commented dryly, throwing her arms out.

"Yeah! It's all YOUR fault! Akzeriuth wouldn't have fallen if you had told us!" Luke said, jabbing a finger at the group.

"Excuse moi? I don't exactly remember a lot of what she said, but I do remember the part of the plan which involved stopping you from being a dumbass." Raven cheeks started to glow red, "Under the circumstances, we didn't really have any time to stop you or rescue anyone! It's a Godsend that we at least saved the little boy! But that's right, you don't believe in God do you?! Well excuse me but I'm going to correct all your asses right now-!" Shadow grabbed Raven's arm and threw her into Blaze, whom held her back in a choke hold, looking unamused. Raven struggled against him, curses leaking out of a venomous mouth occasionally.

"Excuse her. We didn't tell you since we were preoccupied with certain matters. Had we not been more or less kidnapped, we would have gladly explained Star's "theory"." Shadow made air quotes at the word theory.

"It's still your fault! Not mine! Blame them! They were obviously in on it all! Especially shorty over there!" Luke pointed directly at Shadow, whom snapped out of her nice facade.

"Discúlpame, punta?" She slipped into Spanish for a second. "I don't know half the crap that's going on and you expect for me to know anything?!"

Jade sighed and began walking indoors. Tear caught him out of the corner of her eye and angled slightly towards him. "Colonel?"

"I'll be returning to the bridge. If I stay here, i'll just be irritated by some ridiculous ranting." He glanced at Raven, Shadow, and Blaze. "When-if, we find Star, I expect a full explanation then." He then strolled right past Luke and into the hall leading to the bridge, his shoes clicking as he walked.

"What's your problem?!" Luke shouted, "I tried to SAVE Akzeriuth!" Natalia walked up and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder momentarily.

"Ever since you lost your memory, you're like a completely different person...!" She accused, scrunching her nose. She walked away, wiping her stained-red gloved hand that had touched Luke against her now dirty dress.

"Y-You all couldn't do anything either to stop it! Don't just blame me! Blame them too!" Luke's voice grew shrill, like a small childs'.

"You're right, I'm powerless. But still..." Ion trailed off, looking down as Anise came up and grabbed his arm.

"Ion! Don't even bother talking to him! He's not worth it... They're not worth it." Anise sent a look at him and then at Blaze, Raven, and Shadow in disgust before pulling Ion away.

"It's Master Van's fault, their fault! Not mine, right Guy?!" Luke said hopefully looking at his only friend. Guy gave him a low look.

"Luke...Don't make me think even less of you." He turned and walked away slowly, not sparing anyone a second glance. Luke looking close to meltdown point as he looked at one of his last companions, "Tear..."

"I was stupid for starting to think that you had some good in you..." Without another word, she too turned away and walked to the bridge. All Luke was left with was the Earth born children. He started breathing quickly looking at all of them.

"Please...Tell me! Was it really my fault?!" The group stared at him before standing up and turning away towards the rooms. He ran over and grabbed Raven's arm as a child would. "PLEASE!"

"I almost feel sorry for you. Almost," Raven glowered, "I'm not going to be Star or Blaze and take pity on your sorry ass. You'll have to ask them to be your friend." With that Raven walked in, taking Shadow with her. Blaze hesitated slightly, looking at Luke, the door, and then to the skies.

"Luke...I'm sorry. I don't want to mess anything up..." He muttered before running in after the girls.

"Why?! Why are you all blaming me?!" Luke screamed, his voice cracking at the end.

"Master...cheer up..." Mieu said, tugging on Luke's pant leg.

"Sh-Shut up! What do you know?!" He screamed, this time his voice cracking in several spots of the sentence.

"A lot of my people died because of me...So I can understand how you feel." The cheagle explained.

"Don't compare me to YOU! Don't compare me to...Aah..." He sobbed freely into his hands, confused and utterly betrayed. The air was filled with sobs of brokenness even as the Tartarus neared land.

/

**Star POV; 1st Person**

A gentle breeze brushed against numerous leaves as sunlight poured into the dim clearing. The soft grasses swayed lightly in a silent rhythm known only to the forest, only disturbed by the misplaced twigs and branches littered around my sides. I gazed at a small beetle that was trying to climb over the wreckage around the small area. Imagine that, after failing the seemingly easy task of stopping Luke, that I would end up right back where I started in Cheagle Woods. At least, I think this is Cheagle Woods.

I had been laying here, on my stomach with my head turned towards the horizon, for about half an hour I reckoned. Pain had slowly began to seep into my aching muscles, mainly my back which had taken most the impact from the fall. How I ever managed to survive a fall from x-amount of feet in the air is beyond me. All I did know is I was in a forest, it was around midday/early afternoon, and sun was starting to bake the blood on my back. The strong scent of iron hung stale in the air though I had tried not to move much in the past half hour.

Few monsters would linger around, staring intently for a while before walking on. Thus my thoughts on this being Cheagle Woods since the monsters were more docile. I can probably name three or more places monsters would have mauled me in .5 seconds if they saw me injured on the ground.

Though, even in the bliss of the peaceful forest, the smell of blood became unbearable. I knew I'd have to move eventually before one monster got a little hungry and found immobile prey. With this thought, I pushed myself up using my elbows before flopping back down painfully when the cold fire of pain seared my back muscles.

With another push I managed to get onto my hands and knees, already winded from a single action. My back seemed to have a heart beat of its own, pulsing painfully every few seconds. Something seemed to slide against my currently tender back and I sat up farther, it's touch like a slimy worm. I really hope I hadn't hit a leech or something on the way down.

Another push, another fall, another fail. It seemed like a pattern. Push, pain, fall, repeat. I used a broken tree limb to assist the push when my mind finally began working again. It snapped, termites spilling out of it as I fell back down onto the ground. Groaning, I began to try again, discarding the broken stick for a new one.

After the umpteenth time of my tortuous pattern, I finally mustered the strength to stand up all the way. I had eventually crawled over to the edge of the clearing and used a tree to help my ascent. My support had helped me up but staying up was a whole new challenge.

Knees shaking and threatening to give out, I began to walk through the forest towards the sun's rays. The warm sunlight seemed to pull me towards the ground in an inviting, warm slumber. Part of me really just wanted to lay down. Another part knew I probably wouldn't wake up if I did. So finding a piece of wood for a nice makeshift staff, I began seeking the exit to the forest.

In what seemed like forever, I finally saw the trees start to thin in the horizon. I ambled a little faster, almost tripping over the makeshift staff in the process. The cold pain was starting to seep down into my legs as I neared the presumable exit. I broke into what could be called an as graceful-as-a-one-legged-antelope-trot. I needed to reach the stupid exit before the pain reached my numb feet and made them suddenly start to feel again.

Walk, run, canter, dash. All meaningless words when you're tripping over the thing holding you up and you can't move faster than a snail in molasses.

Finally, the forest broke away into a magnificent field of rich farmland and a homely little town called Engave. I almost cried in relief as I sank to the ground, my body saying it was finally ready to call it quits. I sat cross-legged on a piece of moss and grass, the texture soft and bouncy, and stared at the town just outside of Cheagle Woods.

The large windmill turned in tall, burdened motions, sweeping through the clouds and casting a longer shadow over the quiet city. Cows grazed noisily just outside of the town under the watchful eyes of the shepherd. Chickens hopped aimlessly, scattering in a series of loud squawks when a dog, cat, or child would startle them. Small groups of children would run around and fight over the most meaningless things, their voices raising to an empty threat level even from this distance. The setting sun was beginning to take its warmth away, calling all of the children and working adults inside for the night.

Engave was so beautiful in my eyes. I didn't know I had wanted to see it this much until it was finally set before my very own eyes. To think, the land will be plagued by miasma and the golden fields will turn an ash gray and the people would be ridden with disease and heart break. What a grim future.

A cough escaped my throat and with it, to my horror, blood. That wasn't good, that wasn't good at all. I stood up with the makeshift staff and began to make my way down towards Engave, coughing in short, raspy puffs.

/

It was dark by the time I trudged into Engave. Small 5th fonon based lamps blazed all-throughout the town while cicadas and crickets hummed their midnight song. There was a definite sound of something dripping every time I took a harsh step or stumbled forward. I tried to ignore it, even when something wet would fall onto my heels. There was a few villagers milling around holding torches, taking the night shift for the small village.

I didn't bother to talk to them, even if they made noise or attempted eye contact. Gliding past them, I stood at the inn door, one hand on the knob.

My clouded mind stopped churning long enough for me to realize I didn't have any money, or supplies, or anything but a weapon and a map.

Sighing raspily, I turned around and started towards Rose's house. Maybe I could convince her to give me enough gald for the night.

This time however, before I was able to knock on the door of the mayor, a guard put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back slightly.

"Excuse me, what business do you have with the-" I heard him take a sharp intake of breath and had the urge to ask him what was wrong. Fear of what may be the case stopped me from taking that action though.

The hand was lifted off my shoulder and the heard the man take a few panicked steps away, leaving me alone once again.

I raised a hand to knock the door and found that it was shaking quite uncontrollably. I'd probably have to get that checked in the morning.

I gave two knocks, nowhere near as sharp as I had imagined them to sound. A light flicked on from inside, the windows blazing from inside out.

"Come in!" A maternal voice called. It sounded heavy, but sweet as if rolled in sugar. I went to place my hand on the knob and found that I also couldn't keep it from shaking or functioning correctly. The knob rattled a couple of times as I attempted to open the door several times, probably scaring the poop out of Rose from inside.

Five attempts later, the door was opened for me and the large, busty woman Rose stood in the doorway, looking down at my shaking figure with caution.

There was a moment of silence before Rose's hard demeanor melted away and was replaced by a smile.

"Welcome child. I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place if you're looking for the inn." She said in a strong voice that seemed to come from the belly.

"I d-don't mean to int-t-trude ma'am, but I lost all my gald in an accident and don't kn-know where to stay. I was wanting t-to know if I c-could borrow some gald for the inn..." My voice shook more than it should have, especially since I wasn't nervous of Rose.

"Hm?" Rose blinked and looked me up and down in examination before opening the door wider.

"Please, come in and eat with me child, you'll have to tell me of your accident." I stepped in, putting the remainder of my walking stick to the side of the house. She closed the door behind me and walked off to the tea kettle without a glance.

Looking around the hearty interior, I could see almost an exact replica of the game. There was a few more scattered objects and some items were moved into different spots, but the house still looked the same.

Rose began talking about her day so far as she poured a cup of tea into two teacups. I had navigated my way to a wickered chair, running my hand over the smooth grooves of the weave.

"The tea's a bit bitter, would you like me to bring some sugar-" The sharp sound of breaking glass rang in my ears, breaking the warm atmosphere like a hot knife to butter. I slowly looked over to see what all the commotion was about, turning my head ever so slightly to look at Rose.

From my experience this night, there's almost nothing more frightening than turning around and seeing an adult pointing at you in horror for a reason you don't know about. A sense of panic entered my mind at the sight of the broken teacup and the accusing finger.

"You- you're-How are you not dead?! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" She hollered. That was the time of my life where all the color drained from my skin and I was left stark white.

She ran open and threw the door outward, almost knocking it off its old hinges. She said something about to the guard about a doctor and emergency before shutting it and sweeping around to look at me.

I didn't know how to respond to her quick actions, taking a moment to register what she had said before. The second it clicked in my mind, I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Will….?" I croaked, "Will I die tonight? Is it that bad?" A tear escaped, carving a trail of white on my muddy face. Rose took a double take at the tears before realizing what she said.

"No, it's okay sweetie! You're going to be fine! It's just a little flesh wound!" She came over like a doting parent and tentatively poked my shoulders as if trying to hug me without touching my back..

The door opened and a young man of about 17 came in looking quite flustered. He wore a white lab coat in contrast with his dark hair, a briefcase with a red cross on it by his side.

"I'm the doctor, how can I help?" He said, his voice light but purposeful. He looked between Rose and I before briskly walking over and carefully examining my arms and legs. When he asked me to turn around, I could almost feel the doctor grimace.

"...It looks like the muscle is torn right here by a monster. See the strands hanging?" I shuddered involuntarily when I picked up on part of his diagnoses to Rose.

I was prompted to sit on the bed by Rose a second later, doing so without much hesitation. A strange weariness took hold and I felt compelled to lie down and sleep.

"...Her leg looks to be torn by something as well but its not a monster. What were you doing that caused these injuries?" The doctor asked, pushing me down onto my stomach with ease. I guess the lighting wasn't good from where he was looking.

"Falling, limbs, giant bird…" I muttered tiredly, eyes feeling like there were fifty ton weights on them. The doctor began messing around in his bag, pulling out salves and strange instruments.

"I see. Was the bird carrying you?"

"I think….?" I don't remember how long I was asleep after that, but I do remember waking up to a searing heat on my breast plate.

"How is it?" Rose's voice boomed.

"I don't understand. I keep trying to heal the wound with 7th fonons but its not working. In fact, it's like they're being absorbed by something." The doctor sounded a little frustrated but still didn't sound very threatening.

I shifted and the necklace rolled away slightly, taking some of the searing heat with it. The doctor seemed surprised at first that I had moved but continued applying fonons, making the jewel even more boiling hot.

Eventually, I swatted it out from under me since it was burning me inside out and it literally lit up the room when I glow illuminated the room, making the doctor and Rose fix their fascination on it. Doing so made the doctor lose his concentration and with it, the stream of fonons.

As quickly as it had lit up, it died and left the room dark again, only lit by the fire crackling in the fireplace. As if experimenting, the doctor use a quick first aid and recoiled his fonons. The jewel flashed and went dark with it.

"Fascinating. After all this time, this has been absorbing my magic. How peculiar…" He touched it before jumping away, "It's burning hot…."

'_Yulia…._' I thought. The jewel sparked and the women entered in a flurry of bright sparkles.

"Hello Star how are- Oh my, you're in worse shape than I last saw you." Yulia said, looking down at my back. I looked at the doctor and the mayor for a second, though they didn't seem to notice Yulia. Though I will admit, I had expected that would happen.

"Well… I got dropped out of the sky. What do you expect?" I gave a weak laugh.

"You were dropped from the sky?" The doctor and Yulia said simultaneously.

I tried to sit up and answer them, "A bird monster, Helaviga or something like that, dug its claws into my back and basically dropped me from above Cheagle Woods," I flopped back down on the bed uselessly, unable to sit up for them.

"Would you like the report ma'am?" The doctor asked.

"Why not. Couldn't hurt." I replied.

"I'll be blunt. Based on what I've gathered from your story, the bird ripped out some strands of muscles when it was carrying you. Also, the fall may have injured your spine," He frowned deeply, "You should be dead if anything."

"I should be but here I am." I really needed to stop making sassy comments to the doctor…

"That was my doing; you'll owe me later since I sacrificed some of my own fonons Star," Yulia smiled warmly, though it looked more like a smug grin in the firelight.

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically and closed my eyes. There was rummaging of material and then a clattering of bottles and prescription drugs as they were set on the table next to the bed.

"She needs to remain in bed for at least 2 weeks. Any less and the strain can kill her, she needs to take this, this, and this every afternoon." Footsteps echoed as the doctor walked away and opened the creaky wooden door.

"Thank you Doctor Mathis, we're forever in your debt." I closed my eyes as Rose tried to convince him to stay for cocoa and quickly succumbed to the darkness of night.

**End Chapter 22**

**-clicks fingers-... Okay, so I'm late. By like a year. Ehehehe…..I'm SO SORRY! DX *hugs everyone waiting and sobs for forgiveness* I know, I know, you want to kill me and hang my corpse for a bonfire, but I promise it won't be as late. The other stories will also be updated shortly so don't shoot me yet please~!**

**Sy: -quiet chanting- Shoot her, Shoot her, Shoot her...**


End file.
